Plot Bunny Holding Pen
by Raliena
Summary: These are random ideas that hit me at random points. They may develop. Or they may wither and die. Adopt them if you will. But enjoy them.
1. StarGate: SG1 & Ben 10: AF

Okay, now before anyone panics about this distracting me from my sequel to "Bewildered Warriors", relax. It would have done more distracting _in_ my head than out. I am working on the sequel. Only I'm having problems with the start. So I'm just churning out middle pieces at the moment. All the dramatic scenes.

I'll get there. I promise.

This is simply allowing me to get rid of stray plot bunnies that randomly and rabidly attach themselves to my ankles.

So I am posting them in this dump zone for people to peruse… Enjoy… Be inspired by… And possibly annoy me into writing more.

These story sections can be from any genre, any fandom and any part of the story. Hence I will label them as 'Start' or 'Middle', depending on where they should go. If they belong in the middle, I will provide a basic idea of what I think _should_ have happened before. Sometimes I will even provide ideas for afterwards.

These sections are the equivalent of me parking my car in a busy street, getting out and leaving the keys in the ignition. I am hoping some people will run off with them…

Just please tell me. So I can see where you took it.

1234567890

"Stargate SG1" & "Ben 10: Alien Force"

1234567890

Daniel felt a chill at his back, seconds before coldness pressed against his spine. A cold hand, almost gently placed itself on his neck. It was not a strangle-hold, but it held the threat that it could become one.

"Where is the boy?" a voice whispered in Daniel's ear. The voice was sibilant. Daniel tried desperately to withhold a shiver as a chilling breeze brushed his ear.

"What boy?" Daniel asked.

"The boy who had this." The voice answered. Before Daniel's face a badge appeared. A green hourglass displayed in a circle. It hovered apparently in thin air, but Daniel somehow knew that his invisible captor was holding it.

"In the holding-cells." Daniel replied, "He's unharmed." He recognised the badge as the badge they'd taken off a fire-alien that SG17 had found about three days earlier, while on leave. They'd spent the next two days quietly catching it and only just brought it back that day. Daniel had been shown it, to try and understand the significance of the badge. He'd also snuck a peak at the living lava that formed a humanoid shape.

"Good." The voice sounded pleased, "Show me."

"I won't let you harm him." Daniel countered.

"You're not in a position to do anything." The voice pointed out. In front of Daniel's eyes a patch of the wall was covered in ice. "You don't even know what I'm capable of. But I will not harm him. You give any sign that I'm here… Well, I can't guarantee safety."

The chill that ran down Daniel's back had nothing to do with coldness in the air. Rather it was to do with the seeming lack of emotions in the voice. The hand was removed from Daniel's neck, but the coldness didn't dissipate. Daniel found himself wondering the species of the voice and the relationship between it and the boy(?) in the cell. However there was also a part of him constantly on edge. Jack and Teal'c would have approved, but it unnerved Daniel that he found that the invisible threat that much more dangerous when it wasn't touching him; when it gave him no point of reference to its location.

Much to Daniel's frustration no-one even questioned him going to the cells to talk to the alien. As he passed through the corridors, he noticed other people shiver slightly as they entered the patch of cold air, but no-one questioned it.

Once at the cell, Daniel pointed out that he did not have the ability to open it.

"That will not be a problem." The voice seemed to smirk. The lock froze, before shattering under what looked like an invisible hand. "Why is it you're always on the wrong side of the law, when I find you?"

"N…not m…my f…f…fault." A dark-skinned boy came out, rubbing his bare arms to try and keep warm.

Daniel blinked. Less than twelve hours ago, they had locked a fire-based alien in the room. They put open containers of liquid nitrogen in the corners of the room, and hoped that that would hold him. Now a teenager came out. African-American with a shaven head, he only wore a white vest, a pair of black trousers and blue trainers. He looked young, early teens, Daniel guessed. He also looked frozen, not that Daniel could blame him.

"Catch." The voice declared, and the badge flew threw the air. The boy caught it and placed it in the centre of his vest. "You tried to freeze him?"

The voice materialized in front of Daniel. Blue and black. About a head and a half taller than Daniel. Human in shape, but shrouded in a cloak, the hood pulled firmly up. However the cloak only reached down to about where knees should be. The hood didn't hide much of the face. Solid green eyes, but almost insect in appearance.

"We didn't want him melting anything." Daniel protested.

"Flame on, kid." The Voice instructed, before pulling a walky-talky from its cloak and switching it on. "This is Ten to Lucky. Ten to Lucky. Do you read?"

"Lucky to Ten," a young woman's voice could be heard, "You found the package?"

"Heatblast Junior is here." Ten replied, "A little cold. Not my fault. But we won't get out how I got in. You best come to us."

"Lucky and Eleven en route." Lucky replied.

"What are you going to do with me?" Daniel asked, realizing that he was currently blocked in by fire and ice. It was causing his temperature control to go haywire.

"We won't harm you." Ten replied, "Not unless we have to."

"What do you call that form anyway?" Heatblast Junior stared at Ten.

"Big Chill." The answer sounded smug. Although it did confuse Daniel.

"No offence," Heatblast Junior sighed, "But stay away from me. Fire and Ice don't mix."

"None taken." Ten sounded like he was smiling.

A pink light grew in front of Ten, forming into the shape of two people. Teenagers, Daniel noted as the pink light faded leaving the figures behind. A boy and a girl. The boy promptly went and threw up in the recently vacated cell.

"You okay?" the girl asked. Her voice matched Lucky's.

"I am never doing that again." The boy still sounded queasy.

"I told you it was bad, Eleven." Ten declared, "Door of the cell seems the most solid thing around here."

Daniel stared. The girl was red-headed, green-eyed, thin and willowy. Her face reminded him of Sam, all thoughts. She looked just like a high school girl, her hair loose to the middle of her back. Black shoes, tights, grey skirt, white shirt peeking out from underneath a blue jumper. However the shortness of the skirt and the sleeves indicated that it wasn't a uniform, rather this was how she liked to dress.

The boy was bulkier, taller by a small bit, but also broad shouldered. His hair was black, shaggy. Dark blue old jeans and black clunky shoes. Grey long sleeved top underneath a darker grey short sleeved top. Both tight fitting, revealing strength and muscles. He looked to be in pain, but that could just be that he still wanted to throw up. Daniel couldn't help but pray they didn't decide to travel with him in that method.

Both of them looked to be about the same age, late teens, Daniel guessed. Obviously older than the boy that Heatblast Junior could turn into.

"We are not going out that way." Eleven announced, managing to stand up straight.

"I have no intention of travelling like that either." Ten nodded.

"Is it really that bad?" Lucky stared.

"Yes." Ten and Eleven chorused.

Eleven, despite still looking very green at the edges, reached out and grabbed hold of the cell door. Daniel stared as first the boy's hand, then the rest of his body and clothing changed colour to match the door. The boy thumped one hand into the other, causing a resounding clang to be heard, exactly the same sound as would be expected if two pieces of the door were smashed together.

"You can walk," Ten addressed Daniel, "Be restrained or be carried. Your choice."

"I'll walk." Daniel declared, knowing that walking would give him a better chance to run.

"Good choice." Ten agreed, "Eleven, you watch him."

"Who is he?" Eleven asked.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson," Ten answered, "Doctor of Archaeology and Anthropology. Discredited in the Archaeological circle, for his theory that the pyramids are older than currently believed."

"How do you know that?" Lucky stared, "No offence, but you aren't a scholar."

"The Plumbers have a file on him." Ten seemed to shrug, "Not much in it. But I recognise his picture."

"How are we getting out of here?" Heatblast Junior wanted to know.

"Lucky," Ten was the leader, Daniel guessed, "Can you cover us back and front?"

"Easy." Lucky replied.

"And float?" Ten acted like he was pushing it.

"If I can float and track," Lucky sounded exasperated, "I can float and protect."

"I'll lead." Ten announced, "Eleven watch Daniel. Lucky cover front, back and float. Heatblast Junior stay inside the protection. I'll be outside."

"Be careful." Lucky's hand reached out and touched Ten's arm gently. The touch seemed intimate, but also supportive, to Daniel's eyes.

"I will." Ten nodded, "We're going to have to use our heads."

Daniel stared as Lucky proceeded to fold her legs underneath her, until she was sitting cross-legged. The fact that she was still eye level with him, made the feat extraordinary. Both in front of the group and behind a pink glow solidified into a shield.

Ten led the way through the corridors. Initially Daniel was frozen in shock and surprise, but a firm, albeit not ungentle, push from Eleven got his feet moving. Heatblast Junior walked next to Lucky, seeming to want to be close to the protection's source. Eleven moved just behind and to the left of Daniel. Daniel was near the centre of the cordoned area. Ten was firmly out in front, separated from the others by the shield.

For a while things proceeded smoothly on the part of Daniel's captors. Even Daniel was surprised by the lack of personnel moving around. The reason for this became obvious, when Ten peered around a corner and spotted the fully armed trap lying in wait for them.

The group didn't stop, they just walked straight into it. Behind the group, office doors opened to close the trap behind them.

"Release Daniel," Jack growled from the front, "And you might just walk out of this alive."

"We're walking out alive anyway." Eleven smirked, "The only question is how many people get hurt."

"Eleven." Lucky sighed, slightly reprimanding.

Daniel was looking left and right, trying to spot Ten, who had abruptly vanished before turning the corner. He quickly realized just where the ice-being was when Jack's Zat-gun froze. Ten rematerialized inches from Jack's face, his hand still in the frozen weapon.

"How about we discuss this like civilized people?" Ten asked, a hint of malice in his voice.

"You wish to negotiate?" Jack thought he was doing very well to keep the quaver out of his voice.

"We wish to explain why this is Plumber territory." Ten replied.

"I'm afraid we don't have any broken toilets." Jack instantly replied, his mouth on automatic.

"Not that kind of Plumber." Ten sighed, "Find a meeting room. We have not hurt your man yet. We do not intend to. For all that you hurt one of ours."

"Will you let Daniel go?" Jack pressed.

"Not yet," Ten answered, "But in time. We have no intention of leaving here with him. But we have no intention of leaving one of ours behind. I wouldn't fire on us, either. Lucky's very good at shields."

"How many people?" Jack queried.

"One of yours for one of ours," Ten was quick to respond, "Plus your man."

"Reasonable." Jack nodded, "I take it you want us to show you the way?"

"That would be appreciated," Ten agreed, "We mean no harm to Earth."

"You'll pardon me if I don't take you at your word." Jack announced, as Ten stepped backwards, finally leaving Jack's personal space.

The smile on Ten's face, gave the impression that the being was laughing. Ten walked carefully back to the pink shield, and stood in front of it, waiting. Ten's arms folded, making him look imposing.

Sam touched Jack on the shoulder, before whispering to him.

"Sir, I have relayed our situation to General Hammond. He says to go along with it. The main briefing room. SG1 and him."

"Well done, Carter." Jack muttered back, then addressing the intruders, "General Hammond has agreed to see you."

"The head honcho, huh?" Eleven grinned; effectively securing his identity as the bad boy of the squad, "Sounds alright. Ten, I still say we just bash our way out of here."

"Twenty floors." Ten replied, "And a base full of soldiers. We'd get tired half-way through. We have a hard enough time getting out of the Highbreeds' lairs… We can kill them."

"He's right," Lucky chimed in, "It's not your usual style. But trust me? Trust him?"

"Alright." Eleven growled, "I don't like it though."

"Lead on." Ten told Jack.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c lead the strange procession through the corridors of the base. The shields curved around the group as they entered the briefing room, providing protection from all sides. Lucky closed her eyes tightly for a moment; even as Hammond tried to talk to the unresponsive group.

"Got them!" Lucky almost cheered as she opened her eyes, "We're good, Ten. All auditory and visual broadcasting devices disabled."

"Take a seat Lucky." Ten instructed, "You've got to be tired."

"Thanks." Lucky sighed, swiftly standing and sitting again. Her shields dropping just as quickly. Before Daniel could move, Eleven latched one hand around Daniel's upper arm; the metal over Eleven's flesh was cold against Daniel's skin.

"Flame off, kid." Ten ordered, "I hope its warm enough for you."

"I've got the cold out my bones," Heatblast Junior shrugged, as he changed to human form, "I should be alright. Man, I hate the cold."

"With you there, Sparky." Eleven grinned.

"Eleven, flesh please." Ten instructed.

"No." Eleven glowered.

"You can use the table if necessary." Lucky compromised.

"Alright." Eleven sighed. Flesh and fabric appeared instead of the metal he had taken on.

"If I may introduce," Ten announced, "Heatblast Junior. Eleven. Lucky." Ten had pointed to each in turn. There was a flash of green light around Ten.

"Ten." A brown-haired teenager now stood before them, hand pointing towards himself.

***

He was dressed in blue jeans, well worn, but not old. White and black trainers on his feet, Daniel noticed almost clinically. A black t-shirt, underneath an open green jacket. Two white strips wrapped around his upper right arm. A single white strip ran down the left hand side. Just over his heart on the jacket a black circle had the white number '10' encased. The only really unusual things about his appearance were the slightly bulky, strange watch-like-device on his left wrist, and the fact that his eye colour almost precisely matched his jacket. Sam noted that the eye colour was the same green as Lucky's, but thought nothing of it; after all they were obviously not related, judging by their vastly different abilities.

"What are you people?" Jack stared.

"You can go join them," Ten told Daniel, "And isn't it polite to introduce yourselves, before demanding answers?"

"Well, son," Hammond took over, having rapidly regained his mental balance, "I am General Hammond. The rather blunt man is Colonel Jack O'Neill. The lady is Major Samantha Carter. This is Teal'c. And you have already met Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Yes," Ten smiled, "I read about him a while back."

"Now," Hammond sat down, indicating for everyone else to sit, "Why did you feel it necessary to break into our base?"

"Why did you decide to interfere in Plumber business?" Ten countered, "Why did you decide to ignore a Plumber's badge? When did _he_ arrive on Earth?" he pointed at Teal'c.

"What makes you think he's an alien?" Sam demanded.

"We don't have any blocked up toilets." Jack countered, at exactly the same time, "Nor do we need a new bathroom."

"Not that kind of Plumber." Ten sighed exasperatedly. "Jeez, you guys don't know anything!"

"What don't we know son?" Hammond asked, as Ten tried to bash his brains out on the table.

"How about that you broke an inter-planetary law?" Eleven seemed amused, "Probably more than one."

There was an awkward silence as Hammond and SG1 tried to work out if the intruders were serious or not.

"Okay," Ten leaned back in his chair, "I'll explain. Plumbers have existed for years. Two centuries, so I'm told. They were originally set up to deal with things that other people couldn't. Things that people wouldn't accept. As it was first explained to me, they dealt with extra-terrestrial, extra-sensory, extra-ordinary. I don't know exactly when they were set up. But according to Plumber Legend, it was a Plumber that created the Grand Canyon. Using a device that later caused the Chicago Fire and the quake of '89. It has now been destroyed. Thing is, the Plumbers, for reasons I don't know, stopped hiring. There was an actual decision not to hire any new Plumbers. Couple of decades back. They didn't know why either. Orders from above.

"Now there's only old Plumbers, retired Plumbers. And Plumber kids." Ten looked up, "Heatblast Junior's a Plumber kid. You see, the universe is an amazing place. And some Plumbers fell in love with outer space. Others fell in love with the people. Don't ask me how they reproduced. I don't want to know. But Plumber kids exist. Some are human. Some… have something extra. Plumber kids usually carry a Plumber badge. Black circle, green hourglass." Ten pointed to Heatblast Junior's chest.

"It's as good as a passport." Eleven cut in, "You got one of those, you've got the right to be on the planet. As long as you keep your nose clean."

"Alright," Jack nodded, "If you're Plumber kids, can we speak to a Senior Plumber?"

"There's only one Earth Plumber who is more senior than me," Ten shrugged, "And you can't talk to him. He's out of communication range. And will be for the foreseeable future."

"You're just a kid!" Sam protested.

"I have this," Ten displayed the strange sort of watch on his left wrist, "Because of it, and what I have done with it, Plumbers defer to me."

"A watch?!" Jack almost laughed.

"Yeah," Ten snorted slightly, "That's what I used to call it, too. I suppose I should start at the beginning…" Ten was running his fingers over the watch, almost petting it.

"You can't be…!" Eleven protested.

"They know about aliens," Ten shrugged, "They need to know about the Plumbers. They need to know why we do what we do. They need to understand."

"You're Plumber kids," Daniel smiled indulgently, "You're just carrying on for your parents."

"No," Lucky shook her head, "Heatblast Junior is a Plumber's kid. Eleven doesn't really talk about his parents that much. Ten and I… are Plumber's Grandkids."

"Our story starts," Ten took over again, "When I was ten. Looking forward to the best summer of my life. I knew it was going to be the best. My grandpa was taking me on a road-trip, for the whole summer. Sure, my cousin was coming too, and we didn't get on too well back then. But it still was going to be great. Sure, grandpa has some just plain weird eating preferences. But I was sure we could persuade him to get a pizza every so often. So I jumped in the Rust Bucket looking forward to adventure."

"The Rust Bucket?" Jack laughed.

"It was an apt name," Ten replied, "A rusting old RV. It had so many quirks that it was ridiculous. But it was Grandpa's home. Our first stop was a national park. That night I saw a falling star. Only it wasn't a star. It was a meteor. And it wasn't that either. In the crater it formed, I found a pod. I peered in. I didn't clearly see what was in it, until it leapt out and attached itself to my wrist. I mean that literally. I thought it was a watch. Then I found out what it could do. It could turn me into any one of ten aliens. Or as I thought of them, heroes."

"That's not possible." Sam interrupted.

"Alien tech," Ten fired back, "Trust me, it is. I showed my grandpa and my cousin. I got to be a hero. The dream of a kid. And it was real. One of them was Heatblast, as I called him. The same species as Heatblast Junior's father."

"You named them?" Jack snorted.

"That was half the fun," Ten smirked, "I met Eleven, not long after…"

"I wasn't like Ten," Eleven took over, "He wanted to be a hero. I wanted what I could get. I had this weird power, back then. I could absorb energy. Mainly electricity. And expel it when I wanted. When I found out what Ten could do… Well, I wanted some of that. I tried to steal it. I only managed to gain parts of its powers. Eventually it gave me a pulse of some kind. I absorbed the ability to shift into each of the aliens, on my own… For a short while. Then I kinda got stuck as all of them, at the same time. I got mad at Ten, tried to beat him a lot. After a while I got changed back. Now I only absorb matter. I won't do energy again."

"Then I had a weird dream," Ten took over. Jack gained the impression that Ten was glad that he hadn't had to explain about Eleven, "An alien telling me that I should be scared. That he was coming after me. I had something he wanted. The Omnitrix. I told Grandpa, and he freaked. But wouldn't tell us why. I didn't understand. And being a stupid kid, I made things worse. I got caught. The alien was called Vilgax. The Plumbers had thought him dead years ago. He was the self-declared Master of the Omintrix. My watch. Where I saw it as a cool toy, a tool. He saw it as a weapon."

"I do not follow." Teal'c frowned.

"Every alien has a weakness," Ten tried to explain, "And for every alien that has a weakness, there is a different species with the corresponding strength. It's like playing rock-paper-scissors. There's always a counter. Now imagine that you can change what you picked to counter your opponent, _after_ you've seen what they chose. But they can't."

"You'd never lose." Jack realized.

"Exactly," Ten nodded, "The Omnitrix… is one of a kind. The only one in existence. It was intended as a tool for diplomacy. Forget walking in someone else's shoes, walk in their body, live their life."

"But it only has ten aliens." Sam stared.

"If an alien touches it," Ten grinned, "Their DNA gets added. And the number increases. As far as I know, there's no limit."

"You never said that." Eleven protested.

"Sorry, I thought I had." Ten apologized, "Vilgax nearly got the Omnitrix. Only Grandpa and my cousin stopped him."

"We had to pay a small visit to an armoury first," Lucky shrugged, "But I was about as clueless as Ten. Even if I was much smarter."

"You're cousins?" Hammond stared.

"Yeah," Ten smiled, "And you may be smarter, but I'm not an idiot. Anyway, after they rescued me. They got threatened. I surrendered. I escaped after blasting Vilgax, and Grandpa blew up his ship. Grandpa told us about the Plumbers. He was one of their best. In fact, until that summer he had been credited with the death of Vilgax."

"Why?" Sam asked, "Why did he try and kill him?"

"It was probably something to do with the fact that Vilgax was a vicious intergalactic conqueror." Eleven supplied.

"And he was trying to steal nuclear missiles at the time." Lucky added.

"That was the best summer of my life," Ten reminisced, "I got powers. Lucky got powers. Based on magic, but not parlour tricks. Real magic. Although apparently it is more to do with our Grandma's heritage. Alien, again. Even if it skipped a generation. And never reached me.

"Summer ended. We had to go back to normal. Kept everything a secret. Eventually we got the Omnitrix off my wrist. Years passed. Then suddenly Grandpa vanished. The Rust Bucket was left behind. That RV is his home. He'd never leave it behind willingly. He left a message for me. He told me that he was investigating some aliens. Told me not to worry, he had the Omnitrix. But I knew I had it.

"I got the message. He was asking me if I would put it on again. I wasn't sure. So I went for the only person who could give me advice, Lucky."

"Grandpa had always said," Lucky came in, "That it would _always_ be Ten's choice to put the Omnitrix back on. He's the only one who has the right to it. The inventor may not particularly like him, but he did say that he could keep it."

"In the end there really wasn't much of a choice to be made," Ten stated, "Grandpa needed my help. Needed our help. I put the Omnitrix back on. And it reset. I got ten new aliens. Which while cool, is also annoying. I gotten to like and understand the old ones."

"Eleven joined in. For his own reasons." Lucky added, "We met Heatblast Junior while looking for Grandpa."

"That's when we were informed," Ten sighed, "That although the Plumbers were founded on Earth, and stood down on Earth, they are an inter-planetary organisation. Keeping to rules and laws started on Earth. There is a Plumber in charge of Earth. But he basically has left us in charge."

"Word on the street," Eleven leant forward, "Is that the Plumbers have decided that we're official. They respect Ten. Sure, some of them see him as a kid, but no Plumber will tell him what to do anymore. Not after the Morning-Star incident. We rank directly under him."

"That's good to know." Ten smiled, "So basically, I'm the second highest ranked human Plumber. The only Plumbers that ignore me, number three. Two are in this room. The third isn't available."

"Then can we talk to your Grandfather?" Hammond asked, "He might be in possession of more information."

"He's the higher Plumber." Ten retorted, "He's currently in the Null Void."

"The Null Void?" Sam frowned.

"Basically a penal colony," Ten shrugged, "Set up years ago. Most races us it for their criminals now."

"He's a criminal?" Jack stared.

"No," Ten snarled, "He was committing suicide… Pulling off a kamikaze move… Took down a Highbreed command. He'd been sending DNAliens and Highbreed to the Null Void using a projector. But knock off the projector, and it makes a pretty good hand-grenade. Pure kamikaze."

"Took out everything for half a mile." Lucky took over, "His last words to me were 'And be a good girl'. We thought he was dead. Until Helen contacted us."

"Helen's another Plumber's kid," Ten was still glaring at Jack, "She and Manny had sent quite a few people to the Null Void. Some of them probably innocent. They aren't to blame. No one ever gave them a team-list. After their sane member, Pierce, went to the Null Void they went a little overboard. Right now they're trying to sort everything out in the Null Void. You know, work out who belongs there and who doesn't. They call Grandpa 'The Wrench'. He's not coming back until he's sorted everything out."

"Until then," Eleven stated, "You deal with us."

"Can we at least have your real names, son?" Hammond asked.

"Alan." Heatblast Junior confessed. As the others looked at him, he shrugged, "It's not like they don't know where I live already. They're smart; they'll figure it out anyway."

"We could stick with first names." Lucky suggested. The other two boys nodded, "I'm Gwen."

"Kevin." Eleven announced.

"Ben." Ten smiled.

"Kevin Eleven?" Jack stared, "Ben Ten? Seriously?"

"He gave himself the Eleven." Ben snorted, "The Ten has two sources. I've told you one. The second… You don't need to know."

"And your Grandfather?" Hammond pressed gently.

"Grandpa Max." Ben answered quickly.

"So let me get this straight," Jack sighed, "Plumbers have known about aliens for two hundred years, and never said anything? That this group stood down years ago. And you're the next generation?"

"Yeah." Kevin was blunt, "Only I'm an ex-con. I know more about Plumber procedures and the black market than anyone else."

"Gwen's the brains," Ben laughed, "Me, I'm only just passing Physics. However, I know a fair bit about aliens. I understand how to fight. And I'm learning how to figure things out."

"You're just kids," Jack pointed out, "You're what? Eighteen?"

"Kevin's seventeen." Ben retorted, "He drives. Gwen and I are sixteen."

"This shouldn't be your responsibility." Sam pointed out, "Let adults deal with it."

"Can't." Ben was blunt, "I'm responsible for the Omnitrix. Have been since I was ten. Ever since it attached itself to me. I can't let it get into the wrong hands."

"And yours are the right ones?" Jack countered.

"Probably not," Ben shrugged, "But I like to think it chose me. The inventor let me keep it, when he could have taken it back. Mine may not be the best hands… or wrist in this case. But I don't use it for evil. I'm no Vilgax, trying to conquer the galaxy. I'm not the Forever Knights, trying to slay the dragon.

"Sure, I could've kept clear of some trouble. Dr Animo, Hex, Charmcaster and a bunch of others wouldn't know I existed, if I hadn't played hero. But that was my choice. I had to fight anyway, so why not do what I could?"

"Off-world activation!" the alert ran throughout the base, "Incoming Wormhole!"

"SGC!" Kevin stared, "Stargate Command. I knew I'd heard those letters before."

"Where?" Sam demanded.

"I'm an ex-con," Kevin retorted, "I keep my ear to the ground. I heard rumours about you guys. Nothing big, you understand. You mainly deal with the Godling Snakes."

"Godling Snakes?" Ten stared.

"That's what the black market calls them," Kevin shrugged, "Most people steer clear of them. You find a planet with a Stargate, you either leave or disable the Stargate. Even Vilgax steered clear of the Godling Snakes. Never seen them myself. I don't know anyone who has… But I know they're bad news. Like Vilgax, but they have God-complexes. And they steal bodies. I don't know much more. Only that they were on Earth at some point. But humans drove them off. Although I did hear that they were dealing with an enemy called the Tau'ri. Most people think the Tau'ri are nuts, going up against the Godling Snakes. But… once you're on their radar, you can't get off it. Apparently the Tau'ri are doing quite well."

"We like to think so." Jack was smug.

"You're the Tau'ri?" Kevin stared, "We're the Tau'ri. Oh hell!"

"How bad?" Ben asked.

"I told you," Kevin replied, "Vilgax steered clear of them. I steered clear of them. The Forever Knights steer clear of them. Sixsix won't work for them. Vulkanus won't go near them. I don't know about the Highbreed. But nearly every species you've met avoids the Godling Snakes. Only species I know of that don't go out of their way to do so are Ectonurites, Galvans, Pyronites, Galvinic Metamorphs, Necrofriggians, Crystalsapiens, Anodite and Polymorphs. There may be others."

"So that's Ghostfreak, Greymatter, Heatblast, Upgrade, Big Chill, Chromastone, Grandma and Goop," Ben fired back, "Any particular reasons?"

"I don't know the details," Kevin stated, "But I heard it's harder to steal their bodies, if not impossible. I don't know how they steal bodies. No one talks about it. I just know that they prefer human-like bodies. And beautiful ones. So Ben should be alright. Unless they have awful taste."

"You wouldn't be taken either," Ben retorted, "Why would Petrosapiens be scared? They're tough."

"And vulnerable to sound waves," Kevin countered, "I think that's the reason. But then again…"

"Yeah," Gwen nodded, "Hoverboard doesn't talk much. Always liked that guy."

"Shard's a good guy." Ben agreed, "Wonder what he's up to?"

"You're acting as if this is normal." Sam stared.

"It is for us," Gwen reminded, "I've known about aliens since I was ten. I've been into space. I studied magic. I found out my grandma was an alien. And wants to make me one. My cousin can turn into aliens. My grandpa fought and fights aliens. The guy I used to be frightened that he'd hurt my cousin, I'm now dating. My grandpa died. My grandpa came back to life. I think I can handle a few shocks. I'm a black belt and can look after myself."

A knock at the door cut off the conversation.

1234567890

I'm not sure where the rest of this would go. But I'm thinking Tok'ra get involved. Never mind. At the time I just had to get this out of my head.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Batman & Harry Potter

Oh, I forgot to mention last chapter… If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Batman" & "Harry Potter"

1234567890

This one even has a Title! "The Green Eyed Bat"

1234567890

Robin, A.K.A. Richard 'Dick' Grayson, moved silently across the rooftops of his home city, Gotham. He paused perching on top of a parapet, to breathe in the night air.

It was early August and his patrol had been fairly quiet that night. Feeling the need for a walk he'd left his motorcycle back at the Batcave, having hitched a ride with Batman in the Batmoblie for the trip out into the city. He'd mainly been patrolling the back streets of Gotham, leaving the warehouse district for Batman. Not that the backstreets were any less dangerous, this was Gotham after all. Despite how the tourist board tried to advertise it as a suave and sophisticated city, with a university to rival most of the best in the country, a fashion centre that threatened Paris for its superiority, a shopping district that could rival many in New York for diversity, and a number of world famous museums. Robin knew the truth, Gotham was city where many people couldn't live, or understand why people would live there. Gotham was dirty, it was dangerous.

Not that Robin could imagine living anywhere else, once you'd lived in Gotham for a while it got into your blood. Gotham was the best and the worst sort of drug; it only hooked certain people. Those it hooked lived on the edge, and liked it there; some dared to wonder what was beyond the edge; a few even went past the edge. Gotham was like dancing on a razor blade, where the line between light and dark was not as clear as expected. Gotham was a city where the majority of the population knew the dangers of the world, and could anticipate them. Gotham did not just make people; it forged them into a bar of iron, if they let it.

Movement from below caught his eye, disrupting his contemplations; he looked down to see a small figure hobble down the alley, obviously wounded. Curious he dropped down, and approached the person, who was hiding behind some old bins.

Robin moved one of the old bins, and saw a shock of dark hair; carefully he squatted down to be level with the bundle of oversized clothes. From what he could make out, the child had his knees pulled up to his chest and had buried his head in the gap between his knees and chest.

"Hey," he said quietly; the figure didn't look up. "I'm Robin. What's your name?"

"Freak." A childish voice replied, scared and nervous

"That's not a name. What did your parents call you?"

"They're dead. Since I was one." The child replied, still not looking up

"Who do you live with?" Robin asked, fearing the worst. He couldn't be sure of the child's age, having not seen his face or his size, but he would be willing to bet that the kid wasn't over 7, if he had even reached that age. Surely no child could have been left on the streets that long; and if he had…

"My aunt and uncle." Came the answer, Robin relaxed slightly

"What do they call you?"

"Boy. Freak." The reply was almost emotionless

"Well…" Robin was appalled, who could call a child a freak? Instinctively picking up on the accent in the child's voice, he asked: "You're British. What did it say on your passport?"

The child moved his head, and looked a Robin with one bright green eye, the other still hidden by his knees. From what Robin could make out under the muck and grime on the child's face there were many bruises and what looked like infected cuts.

Slowly the boy opened his lips, licked them once, to moisten the cracked skin. His voice was almost a whisper, and filled with uncertainty.

"Harry. Harry James Potter."

123456789

"Well, Harry." Robin said, putting one hand on the kid's shoulder, removing it immediately when he saw the kid flinch. "Shall we get you back to your relatives?"

"No!" Harry yelped, before cowering like a frightened puppy, his eye hidden again

"Why not?" Robin asked, shocked at the level of fear in both Harry's voice and actions

"You won't listen. No one cares about me." Harry mumbled

"I care. I won't take you if you don't want to go. I just want to know why." Robin's voice was quiet and soothing

"They hate me. They dumped me, eight days ago. The plane home left two days ago." Harry replied with no emotion in his voice

"It's okay," Robin replied, his arms twitching out to hug the frightened boy, before falling back to his sides, remembering the flinch "I won't take you back. Do you want to come and meet a friend of mine?"

"Will they send me back?" Harry asked,

"No, but she has food. And maybe a bath and a bed." Robin replied as he mentally planned his route to Leslie's hospital for the needy; Harry definitely was needy, and needed medical care.

"Promise?" Harry quavered, not knowing why he trusted this red and green clad, masked stranger.

"Promise." Robin confirmed, "Do you want a piggy back?"

"Can I?" the child's voice was full of wonder and amazement.

"Sure. Up you get." Robin reached out a hand to help Harry to his feet, but he did not take it, and instead scrambled up on his own.

Robin looked him up and down; Harry appeared to be about three or four, a bit younger than he had expected, but he had only been estimating. Harry was wearing clothes that barely appeared to stay on and were tatters, under the grime and the muck, faded, once bright, colours could be seen. Only one bright green eye peered out from this face, the other swollen and bruised, the eyelid fluttering constantly as it tried to open. Streaks of dried blood ran along his arms and matted his hair. But it was the child's expression that tugged at his heart strings; Harry appeared to be preparing himself for disappointment.

Robin turned around and dropped to the floor

"On you hop." He said quietly, Harry needed no further encouragement.

As Robin stood up, he noticed that Harry barely weighed anything. They moved onto the rooftops and Robin started to move towards Leslie's. He could hear Harry's gasps of amazement as streets were leapt.

A noise in an alley came to Robin's finely tuned ears, immediately he halted. Looking down into the alley he could see a woman, having a night out on the town. Or at least that was what Robin believed judging by the woman's attire. She was wearing a skimpy red skin-tight dress, with matching high heeled shoes and a small red purse. Her golden hair was pulled up into a loose pony-tail.

However the five men approaching her were obviously not interested in her attire, although it may have had an influence in their decision to approach her, as it showed off her assets. The men had a disreputable air about them, men of the streets with no qualms or morals, the lowest of the low.

"Harry, could you get off my back for a moment?" Robin asked

"Why?" Harry asked, as he slid off

"There are some bad men down there, hurting a nice person. I'm going to stop it." Robin replied "I'll be back as soon as I've sorted it."

"Okay." Harry sat down on the building's edge, as Robin leapt off the top to land in-between the men and their prey.

"We wondered when you'd turn up." One of the men stated, before charging

As Robin struggled to hold his own against the five men, he realized that these were expert fighters, obviously well trained and at the top of their field, not the mere street thugs he had supposed them to be.

Once one was knocked unconscious things became easier, and each assailant fell to Robin's skills. Then he tied them all up.

He heard a whimpering sound coming from the end of the alley, noticing the woman cowering in the corner; he walked over to help her up.

"T…T…Thank you." She stammered, turning to pick up her purse

"You're welcome." Robin replied, as she turned to face him again

She sprayed something into his face, he started to cover his eyes and rub furiously at them, in a vain attempt to stop the smarting.

"NO!" Robin heard the single word screamed, as he fell to his knees

He collapsed sideways, his eyes starting to close, his hearing dimming. However before he lost consciousness he was certain that he saw a bundle of rags obscure his vision of the red high heels, and a shrill voice announce to the world:

"No! You don't hurt Mr Robin!"

123456789

A splash of water hit Robin's face, effectively waking him. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His hands were chained to the ceiling and his feet cuffed to the floor. The room was dark, but only for a moment as a bright light was shone directly into his face. As he flinched away, screwing up his eyes he realized that his mask was still present. This only confused him; if he hadn't been unmasked what did his captors want with him?

"Well, lady and gentlemen." A cultured and familiar voice pierced the silence "There is the Robin, whom you retrieved so wonderfully. You know your payment. Only one rule, nothing permanent. You have ten minutes."

Through his screwed up eyes, Robin could just make out six figures approaching him, one of whom was obviously female. He'd been set up, and fallen for it. That became much more obvious as they got closer, and he could compare their faces to those that he'd logged earlier.

As the first blow landed, he realized that he was not going to walk away from this, and it was going to hurt. These fighters wanted revenge for the beating he'd given them in the alley, and they had all the opportunity they required. They knew how to hurt, and weren't holding back.

Against all the odds, Robin was conscious when the ten minutes were up; he was slightly surprised at this achievement. Rough hands undid his shackles, while he started to catalogue his probable injuries, starting with two, no make that three, bust ribs.

"Put him with his companion. We'll leave the Bat to stew, before we present our demands." The cultured voice announced a smirk clearly present.

One black eye, Robin was dragged down a hall; a possible broken leg, he winced as a careless foot hit his leg and it cried out in pain; a split lip, he spat blood onto the floor as he was dragged round a corner; a cut arm, a changing grip caused the partially clotted wound to open again; perhaps a concussion, he was dragged down some stairs, with them going in and out of focus; numerous bruises, he was flung into a dark room.

He could just make out a small ragged figure in the room, as he tried to struggle to his feet. The figure ran towards the fallen hero, trying to support him, as he slumped to the floor. The door closed and locked.

Robin's eyes closed, but not before he saw a bright green eye, filled with tears stare into his own, from a distance of no more than a few inches.

He felt small gentle hands position him on the floor, unwilling to let go of his right hand. His wounds were stroked by almost insubstantial fingertips.

Lost in their soothing caress, Robin barely noticed the background noise fade into silence. The last thing he heard, before exhaustion claimed him, was a faint piping voice.

"Are you alright, Mr Robin, sir?"

123456789

When Robin came to, he didn't open his eyes; instead he tried to assess his surroundings with his other senses. Apart from his own steady breathing, he could only hear one other set of lungs. So only one person in the room.

He was lying on a hard, rough stone floor, but his head was positioned on some sort of pillow. And the one person in the room was right by his head.

Robin quickly rolled over putting his head firmly down on the person's shoulder. As his eyes snapped open the figure started to try and release itself from his firm grasp.

Upon seeing the figure, Robin immediately removed his hand

"I'm sorry, kid… I'm sorry Harry." He blustered, as Harry retreated to a corner, again curled up into a bundle. "I didn't mean to scare you..." there was no reaction

Robin rolled to his knees, his hand landing on the make-shift pillow. He identified it with a glance, Harry's t-shirt and jumper, almost pitiful rags. The room wasn't warm by any means, and with the cold stone everywhere, even Robin was starting to feel slightly chilly, despite it being the beginning of August. Robin was amazed; this boy had provided clothes for a pillow, even though the boy would be cold without them.

The memories of his wounds came flooding back, he looked himself over, but could see no trace of them; apart from the blood, cuts and rips adorning his costume, there was no proof that he had ever been hurt, not even so much as a bruise, or a drop of caked blood on his skin.

He picked up the t-shirt and crawled towards Harry's slender frame. No wonder the child was so light! Harry was skin and bones

"Hey." Robin said, quietly "Here's your top back." He held it out, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Harry looked up, and quickly claimed the proffered item. He slipped it over his head, for a second revealing scars and open wounds criss-crossing his chest.

"Come on, Harry, let's get out of here." Robin held out his hand for the younger boy to grasp.

For several seconds Harry stared at the extended limb. Then his gaze rose to Robin's hopeful and smiling face.

Slowly he moved his hand, and slipped it into Robin's. Robin could feel the tension in it, preparing for a quick withdrawal. Robin clasped the smaller hand and stood up, before helping up the scared boy.

Hand in hand, with Harry's terrified, but hopeful eyes on Robin, they crossed the cell to the door.

"How old are you, Harry?" Robin asked, trying to engage him in conversation, as he kneeled down to look at the lock

"Five." Was the quiet reply, causing Robin to do a double take; Harry did not look old enough to be five. Robin didn't let go of the child's hand though. He looked quickly at his watch, noticing that it read a quarter to three.

"I am _so_ dead!" Robin muttered, he normally had to check in with Batman at least once an hour, preferably more often

"Sorry!" Harry yelped instantly, obviously scared, and trying to pull away from Robin

"What?" Robin was shocked "No. It's not your fault." He kept a firm hold of Harry's hand; as he reached for his lock-picks, but his belt was missing "Bother! I can't open the door."

"Let me." Harry said quietly; as Robin stared Harry placed his right hand over the keyhole, closed his eyes, and tensed up.

The door opened with a resounding click.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked, in amazement

"I just do it." Harry whispered, with a little shrug, while seemingly trying to cower.

"That was amazing. Come on. I just need to find my belt and comlink. Then we can blow this joint." Robin stated, putting the occurrence on his 'Strange Things Today' list.

The two boys moved silently though the halls, Robin still holding Harry's hand, but as they moved Robin began to feel Harry starting to hold his as well.

By chance, they ducked into the room, to avoid guards, which happened to contain Robin's belt and comlink. Letting go of Harry's hand, Robin put on his belt and inserted the comlink into his ear. Then he held out his hand for Harry again.

He noticed Harry's face change from almost expected disappointment to disbelieving amazement, at this simple act. Harry tentatively reached out, before latching onto Robin's hand as if he would never let go.

Now armed, Robin moved through the maze of corridors with more confidence, a birdarang held loosely in his left hand.

Soon they both stood near the exit to the lair, having miraculously met no opposition they couldn't avoid, by hiding in rooms.

However two guards sat posted on either side of the door, in a large warehouse style room, ready to challenge anyone attempting to enter or leave the building. Robin and Harry crouched down, behind packing crates, as close to the exit as they could get without being spotted.

"We just need to slip past them unnoticed." Robin murmured to Harry, as quietly as possible "If only we had a distraction."

Harry nodded, his body tensing again, eyes closed in concentration.

A large crash came from the back of the room; both guards leapt to their feet and charged off to the back of the room to investigate.

Robin needed no further bidding, with his left hand he swept Harry into his arms and bolted for the door. He was out, into an alleyway before the guards had reacted to his presence.

Once outside, he started to ascend a fire escape with his load. But the guards weren't far behind; Robin was forced to halt, in order to prevent attracting any attention.

"Don't move!" he whispered to Harry, who was currently looking shocked, scared and amazed "They mustn't spot us."

Again Harry nodded, again he tensed, again he closed his eyes in concentration. A cat jumped down onto the section of the fire-escape that Robin was crouched on, knocking some tin cans and bottles over.

The guards looked up, shinning torches, removed from their belts directly at Robin. Robin tensed ready to run, but the guard's gazes slid over Robin and his charge, then the guards shrugged moving back into the building.

"The wind must have blown the door open." One announced the other nodding in agreement.

Robin just stared; another item for his list he mentally noted. He readjusted his grip on Harry, as the young boy went limp in his arms. Cradling Harry like a baby, Robin ran over the roof tops, aiming straight at Leslie's hospital.

"Robin! Come in!" Batman's voice came over the comlink; Robin winced, Batman was not happy.

"Robin here."

"Where have you been?" Batman demanded "You haven't contacted me for two hours!"

"Can't talk. Going to Leslie's." Robin replied, keeping his answers short, so as not to carry Harry with only one hand for too long (answering the comlink required the use of one hand).

"Are you okay?" Batman's voice was slightly worried

"Fine! See you later." Robin cut contact.

123456789

Robin pushed the door into Leslie's hospital open with his foot and moved in.

"Leslie!" he yelled, holding Harry close

"What is it?" Leslie asked, before realizing the identity of the intruder "Robin! Are you okay?" she was staring at the blood and rips adorning Robin's costume.

"I'm fine." Robin was terse

"But the blood!" she lead him into one of the more out-of-the-way consultation rooms

"I don't have any blood on my skin." Robin place Harry down on the bed, and looked at his arms. "Apart from what Harry just added."

"Harry?"

"The kid." Robin almost shouted "He needs medical care. He has probable infected wounds, and a duff leg. He was limping earlier." Robin removed his cape, rolling it up as a pillow for Harry.

"Why did you do that?" Leslie asked, wetting a cloth

"He did the same for me. Only he used his jumper and t-shirt. I left the jumper behind; it wouldn't have kept him warm." Robin quickly claimed the cloth, as Leslie started to prepare bandages.

Robin started to gently wipe away the dirt from Harry's face. As the boy flinched, Robin gently stroked the child's hair. Caked blood and mud fell away revealing a bruised and cut pale face. Robin moved onto Harry's arms, while Leslie cut the clothes off the thin form, noticing as the she did the lack of footwear.

Before long Harry's wound were on display, free from dirt and blood. Robin rubbed antiseptic onto the wounds, while Leslie bandaged the more severe ones. Robin then cut the matted hair away from Harry's head.

"I can't be sure, but his right ankle is sprained, bruised or broken. Either way it's well on its way to being healed. So I'll just bandage it." Leslie stated picking up another bandage.

Fifteen to twenty minutes after Harry had been brought in, his right ankle and torso were bandaged, leaving only the relatively minor cuts open to the air.

Robin pulled a blanket over Harry's still form, still shocked at the extent of the wounds and scars decorating Harry's body.

"Someone really did a number on him." Leslie commented, putting her equipment away "What is he anyway? Another cape?" she inquired disdainfully

"No. Just a kid. A civilian. An innocent. Abandoned on the street." Robin replied, pulling a seat up to Harry's head. Not quite sure whether to be shocked or scared that she thought he'd get a child involved.

Gently Robin began to stroke Harry's cheek with one finger; his other arm lying over Harry's head protectively.

"Come on, Harry. Wake up. I just want to know you're okay. It's safe here." Robin murmured

A loud bang caused Robin to jerk his head up, before lowering it again. He knew what it was.

"Robin!" Batman's voice resounded down the halls

"In here!" Robin replied, his voice much quieter than his mentor's "And keep your voice down."

"Why?" the dark knight asked, entering the room, his voice quieter now,

"You'll scare Harry." Robin replied, not turning to face the protector of Gotham

"Harry? What happened?" Batman asked his apprentice "I thought you were hurt."

"Not me. The kid. Harry James Potter." Robin replied, before reporting what had occurred that night in the barest of details, not turning away from the prone figure on the bed.

123456789

Harry began to stir, groaning slightly before freezing in fear, without even opening his eyes.

"Its okay, Greeneyes." Robin soothed, "It's me, Robin. No one's going to hurt you Greeneyes. You're safe. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Harry opened his unbruised eye, and the other tried to open. Spotting a cowled, scowling figure and a white-coated woman, he instinctively curled up, hiding under the blanket. His frail form shook in fear, under Robin's gentle hand, now placed on the huddled child.

"Batman, you're scaring him. Stop frowning." Robin commented, glancing quickly at his teacher, before turning back to Harry. "They're not going to hurt you, Greeneyes. They're my friends. You're safe, Greeneyes. Trust me, Greeneyes." Robin slipped his hand under the blanket and continued to stroke Harry's cheek. "If anyone wants to hurt you, they'll have to go through me first. I swear."

"Will they…?" Harry's voice drifted out from the blanket

"No, they won't send you to your relatives, Greeneyes. I promise." Robin whispered

Harry pulled the blanket down, uncovering his head.

"Promise?" he asked, a bright green eye penetrating Robin's mask. The eye was full of hope, but also of sadness from broken promises, made a thousand times before

"Promise." Robin confirmed, secretly wishing that he could do something about the fear in the young boy's eye

Harry didn't uncurl, but his muscles did relax slightly

"Who was that man?" Harry asked; the question caused Robin to breathe slightly easier, Harry had not lost all his innocence, he still believed that adults knew everything

"What man?" Robin asked

"The man flipping a coin. The man with only half a face." Harry replied, his eye not blinking, not leaving Robin's face for a moment "He put me in that room you were thrown in." Harry's voice was quiet

"Two-Face." Robin answered, slightly shocked; Harry was a child, he shouldn't have had to see the ugly side of the world yet, let alone enough of it to be so blasé about describing it.

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" Batman asked, his voice low, almost threatening

"Sorry!" Harry whimpered, hurriedly, his whole body tensing again, eyes tightly shut

"It's not your fault, Greeneyes." Robin tried to calm the frightened boy "You didn't know, that he would want to know. Come on. It's okay. No one's going to hurt you, my Greeneyes."

Harry relaxed slowly, his breathing deepened. Robin continued to murmur, his gentle comments calming the frightened boy, as the younger boy drifted into sleep. Robin couldn't have told anyone later just when he had started to lapse into Romany, it was only when Batman pointed it out afterwards that he realized that he had made the switch.

A firm, but gentle hand was laid on Robin's shoulder; he turned and looked up into Batman's cowl.

"You care for him, don't you?" Batman asked

"Yeah, he's lost everything, and has no one to help him. No one cares, so he trusts no one." Robin sighed

"You care. He trusts you" Batman stated, half a smile on his face

"What do I do with him?" Leslie asked, walking forward, distinctly upset "He's only a child. I have no legal right to keep him here. He should be sent back to his family. I'm sure they are missing him. He should be with those who have legal claim on him."

"No!" Robin almost shouted, only the presence of Harry prevented him from fully expressing his anger at the statement

"Look after him." Batman replied "I know just the person to take him in. It won't take very long to sort. And everything will be legal."

"How long?" Leslie asked "He can't stay here more than a day; otherwise I have to tell the authorities. Then he'll go into their care."

"He should be off your hands by this time, tomorrow." Batman replied, "Come on, Robin, we have to go and talk to my friend. This should be sorted out as quickly as possible. For the child's sake."

Reluctantly Robin got up, running his fingers through Harry's hair, and stroking his cheek one last time; before following Batman to the Batmobile, leaving his cape behind. As Batman drove off, Robin finally asked:

"Who's your friend?"

"Bruce Wayne. He has a ward, who I think will get on very well with your little 'Greeneyes'." Batman replied, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Robin broke into a huge smile. Batman was often reported as being heartless, but the reputation was ill-deserved. Some of the generosity that his alter-ego was famed for spilled into his life.

"But what about the 'Night Job'?" Robin asked,

"Harry won't tell." Batman replied firmly, "He distrusts most people. And wouldn't dream of betraying you."

"Thanks." Robin replied, lying back in the car seat.

"We'll sort Two-Face out tomorrow." Batman stated, as his apprentice started to fall asleep.

123456789

Harry woke at his normal time, about six o'clock, but sheer exhaustion sent him back to sleep before he could take in his surroundings or even whimper.

At nine o'clock he woke up, and panicked. He didn't recognise anything. The room was white, and smelt of the bleach Aunt Petunia had kept under the sink. He remembered the smell well, for as long as he could remember he had been using it to clean the bathrooms and kitchen. Curling up into a bundle, he found himself hugging the makeshift pillow; burying his face in it he breathed in the comforting scent of a person, who had, if only for a little while, been kind to him. Trying to drown the smell of the room out. Trying to deny the bad memories that the bleach brought back.

Memories of his blood mixing with the bleach on the floor; memories of the stinging sensation as the bleach was poured over his wounds, in order to teach him not to bleed on the clean floor; memories of watching the rest of his family eat, while he scrubbed the floor till it shone; and out of the dark mists of time, a vague memory of being told to drink it once, or did he chose to drink it? He couldn't quite remember. What he could remember was cleaning up the mess he made afterwards, with more bleach, and feeling sick to the bottom of his stomach at the smell.

The door opened, Harry didn't move, clinging onto the cape as if it could protect him from the rest of the world. Extra weight fell on the blanket covering him,

"There's some clothes for you. Better get dressed." A firm, no-nonsense voice rang out, not unkindly, but Harry had learnt one lesson in the long years he had spent in his relative's care: don't trust adults, they lie and they hurt. This may have been a generalization, but the only two adults he had had regular contact with, his aunt and uncle, often beat him. The only other adults he had met, and spoken with in private, in secret, they had always promised not to tell anyone anything he told them, but he was always punished for it. His guardians had always known what he had said. Anything they had not liked, he had paid for; and he had paid for just speaking as well. Talking to adults meant pain, so it was better not to do so.

Robin didn't count, Harry was sure of that. Robin was…, Harry thought for a moment, trying to dredge up a correct description…kind, and … not an adult. But he was gone. Harry knew that in the whole world there was only one person he could rely on…himself.

The door had closed, but Harry didn't uncurl; instead he waited for a few minutes, before moving slightly. There was no reaction, no noise apart from the background noise of cars and distant conversations. He waited another few minutes, before uncovering his head, and scanning the room.

No one was there; quickly Harry rolled out of the bed, and picked up the left clothing. It was nothing fancy: a pair of light blue trousers; a yellow, slightly grass-stained t-shirt; a pair of bright blue sandals; a navy blue jumper; and knickers.

He wasted no time in getting dressed, working carefully around his bandages and other wounds, sliding into the softness of the clothes, the gentle texture against his skin. With the sandals on his feet, although they were a bit large, he felt, if not safer, then more secure. He could run now and never stop. No one could hurt him. He could escape and never come back.

He grabbed the cape, and sat on the bed holding it as tightly as he could, letting the lingering scent of Robin reassure and comfort him.

The door opened, and he jerked to look, as a white-coated, slightly familiar, woman walked in, carrying a tray. On the tray was a bowl of porridge, a glass of orange juice and a spoon.

"Here's your breakfast, Harry." The woman said, placing the tray on a table. Harry placed her; she had been there last night, with the dark clothed man. "Best eat it all up. I don't know when lunch will be. You'll be going to your new home today."

She walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Harry had frozen on the bed, as his thought processes went on holiday. Relying on his instincts and habits he walked to the food, quickly devouring it. As he drank the orange juice he began to feel refreshed and reinvigorated.

Picking up the cape, his thinking ability returned to him. He had to escape. He was an orphan. No one wanted and orphan. Living on the streets was hard, but he could cope. On the streets on one noticed him. If he wasn't noticed, he couldn't be hurt. It didn't matter to him if the new home was with the Dursley's or not. He would not be going, if he could help it.

Quietly he made the cape into a small bundle, trying hard to alert anyone of his intentions. Reaching up the door handle, he pulled it down and pushed the door lightly. The door didn't budge, it had to be locked.

For a moment Harry thought about using his 'trick', but decided against it. Ever since he'd discovered his 'abilities' he'd tried to gain control of them. But he'd always kept them secret. Showing Robin might have been a mistake, but Robin had been kind, and hadn't called him a freak.

Having decided that using his 'trick' would attract unwanted attention, he looked for alternatives.

The only window in the room, looked big enough for him to squeeze through, it was also open. However it was too high up for him to reach, even if he clambered onto the work-surface.

No other exits, but there was a different solution.

123456789

At about half eleven, Leslie was walking past the consulting room that she had put Harry in, when she heard a loud bang. Immediately she tried to enter, but realized that the door was locked. Inwardly she cursed; she normally locked her consulting room and must have done so when she had last left, on instinct. She had never meant to lock the young boy up.

Fumbling for her keys, she unlocked the door and entered.

Harry was missing, the chair was lying on the floor, in such a position that it must have fallen off the worktop. Leslie ran out of the room, the door banging after her, as she ran to catch Harry outside, before he got too far down the street.

Meanwhile Harry slipped out from one of the cupboards holding a length of thread, which he'd found in a drawer. The trick was simplicity itself, tying the thread onto the chair, so that it would fall off the worktop when tugged, had only taken a few moments. Then all he had had to do was wait, until someone walked past the room. It had taken a few goes, but worked in the end.

Harry scampered over to the door, opening it he slipped out. Immediately he ran down a corridor, and promptly got lost. His pace changed from an all out run, to a crawl, often interrupted by spates of hiding in various rooms and cupboards. Progress was slow, and by the end of an hour he had still not got out of the building. This was probably due to the fact that he was often forced to reverse direction to avoid people, as well as the maze of corridors.

While he was hiding in a small storage room, from some passing people, the door got flung open, allowing a large, burly man to enter.

"What chu doing?" the man slurred, grabbing Harry's arms. Harry tried to turn his head away from the man's alcohol laden breath. He struggled desperately, trying to get free, but his attempts were ineffectual, especially when the man picked him up.

Leslie came across the obviously drunk man, carting the terrified boy down her hospital corridors.

"Put him down." She ordered, her voice clipped and tense, "and then leave. You're not hurt."

"But you're pretty." The man slurred "He's pretty. I want him. He's mine."

"No." Leslie moved forward, and with movement proving years of experience, removed Harry from his arms "Go away, Simon! You don't need my help. Go home."

Obediently Simon started to navigate his way out of the hospital; while Leslie turned to Harry, who was now curled up against the wall, between two chairs.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, walking towards the child "I've been worried! Don't run off, again." She grabbed Harry by his arm, roughly pulling him to his feet. Dragging him down the corridors to her office, she was oblivious of Harry's terrified expression and the tension in his whole body.

Once in her office, she placed Harry in a quiet corner, presenting him with a cheese and ham sandwich and a bottle of water. Before she sat at her desk doing the necessary paperwork to keep the hospital running.

Harry quietly ate the sandwich and drank the water. Then he curled up into his normal pose, waiting for a chance to escape. He now knew a route out, the office was just across a large room from the exit; inwardly he could almost smell the scent of freedom, feel the street under his feet.

Escape was not to be, about three quarters of an hour later, a well dressed man entered the office. After a few quiet words with Leslie, which Harry could not hear as much as he strained his ears, she signed some documents, and motioned to Harry in the corner. Harry curled up tighter, hiding his eyes.

Nothing happened; no sounds stuck out from the background of traffic, footsteps and muted conversation.

Uncurling slightly, Harry found himself looking into a pair of bright, sparkling blue eyes, with only a few inches distance between him and their owner. Instinctively he curled up again.

"Its okay, Harry." The man's voice was quiet "I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Bruce."

Again Harry uncurled, this time taking in the man's features. Bruce was kneeling down, but would be quite tall when standing; black hair, blue eyes and a young, kind face.

"I'm going to be looking after you. Shall we go?" Bruce asked his voice still soft. Harry's response was a nervous nod

With flowing movements and grace Bruce rose to his feet, while Harry scrambled up. Bruce held out a hand for Harry to hold, but Harry did not take it.

Walking out of the office, Harry moved almost unnoticeably closer to Bruce, shying away from the crowd. He may not trust Bruce, but he was only one man, and had a reassuring presence.

123456789

In the street, Bruce placed a hand on Harry's nearest shoulder, moving him towards a black car. Leaning on the car was a tall youth, with black hair and cheerful blue eyes. Spotting Bruce, the youth's face broke into an even wider smile than it had been a moment before.

Bruce removed his hand from Harry's tense body,

"Harry, this is Richard." He motioned to the seventeen year old

"Call me Dick." Dick said opening the back door of the car, motioning Harry inside, before following himself.

Bruce started driving back to the mansion, keeping half an ear on the conversation in the back. It soon became obvious that it was all one-sided, with no likelihood of change in the near future.

It took about one hour and forty minutes to get back to the gates of Wayne Mansion, and in that time Harry had said so few words that Dick could hand them on his hands.

Harry stared out the window, occasionally turning to look at the other two occupants of the car. Spotting the house he caught his breath in amazement.

"Come on, Harry. I'll show you to your room." Dick said, jumping out of the car, once it was at the front door. Harry followed, his movements slow, his head low, his body tense. Bruce took the car round to the garage, thanking his stars that Alfred was on his day off. If Harry was this skittish and shy with only two strangers around, three might have been an overload.

Dick seemed to bounce up the stairs to Harry's room, while Harry followed. Dick noticed that Harry's movements produced nearly no sound, being almost as silent as the bats that Bruce emulated.

"This is your room." Dick said, opening a door, "Mine's opposite."

Harry stepped through the doorway, turning so as to take in all of the room. It was painted a light blue, with darker carpet and curtains. The majority of the furniture was pine, consisting of desk, bed, bookshelves, mirror and drawers. The chair was office style in black leather, the wardrobe was built in. A door opened into a bathroom with white ceramic toilet, bath with shower and sink; the walls were a light green with white tiles.

"Mine?" Harry breathed in amazement, the room was bigger than Dudley's, twice over.

"Yes. Yours." Dick nodded, smiling at Harry's shock "Shall I leave you to get settled?"

"Please." Harry whispered,

"Okay, I'll be just across the hall, should you want me." Dick left, carefully closing the door behind him.

Again Harry looked around, then he sat on the bed, removing his jumper and next his t-shirt. Slowly he started to unwind bandages from around his chest.

Once a roll of bandages had been removed, Robin's cape fell away from the position Harry had placed it, for easy transport. Unrolling it, he folded it back up and placed it under the pale blue pillow, before putting the t-shirt back on, over his remaining bandages. He wasn't going to run from here for a while, first he needed to know how to get back to the city streets. He could survive there. He didn't know how to survive in the countryside

It wasn't that he didn't want to stay, he did, desperately; but why would someone rich want him? He'd been brought up to believe that he was nothing, but a freak, a worthless bug, a burden on whoever was kind enough to even offer him stale bread or water. Anyone this rich obviously had no time for a waste of space like him. He was a waste of air; he should have died in the car accident that killed his parents. However since he was alive he wanted to live for as long a possible, with as few injuries as possible. And that meant, judging from his own experience, relying on himself, and being known by no-one.

Drawing reassurance and confidence from his memory of Robin, he hadn't thought Harry was worthless, Harry opened his door, and went to explore the house; leaving Dick in his room.

Avoiding Bruce was easy, the man had entered a room that looked a lot like a small library, from what little Harry could see. Wandering around the corridors, Harry got lost in wonder, alternating from staring at paintings to marvelling at the furniture.

Finally Harry opened a door, looked round the room in awe, before entering with a half-smile on his face. He could and would stay in this room for a while, it was comforting.

123456789

At half past four, Dick entered the study, throwing the door open with a bang

"He's gone!" Dick shouted

"What?!" Bruce was shocked "Why weren't you watching him?"

"I was giving him space and time to settle into his room."

"Could he have done a runner?" Bruce picked up the phone

"No." Dick shook his head firmly

"Why so sure?" Bruce put the phone down

"He left my cape, under his pillow."

"I didn't see him carrying it." Bruce frowned

"Nor did I. Judging from the bandages lying on the bed, he bound it to himself." Dick's voice was slightly amazed, and slightly proud, reminding Bruce of the feelings he had felt the time he had found his young ward in the Batcave investigating the Graysons' deaths.

"You sure?"

"No blood on the bandages? Those wounds of his would have leaked, for certain."

"He's smart." Bruce nodded

"Yeah. But he doesn't trust us." Dick sighed

"He trusts Robin." Bruce said with a smile, throwing Dick his mask

"I can tell? Now?" Dick held the mask, staring at it, amazed that his guardian would even consider letting the child know so quickly

"He needs to trust someone. And I'd rather it was one of us, than someone else. He's also smart enough to find out, if we don't tell him. And then he'll feel betrayed."

"Okay. I'll find him!" Dick ran off.

Smiling at the hurried exit of his protégé, Bruce brought up the security cameras on his computer, to make sure that Harry didn't leave the house. Loosing him outside could cause quite a problem, and take up some time finding him. He would have brought up the camera views inside the house, but they were programmed to only send their images to the Bat-computer.

Dick ran from room to room, flinging open doors, leaving them to bang shut when he left. Had Alfred been there he would have had a fit. Or at the very least given a mild spoken disapproval; mild unless you knew him.

Thinking of Alfred, it almost felt like he was back, there was a delicious scent of baking in the air. Following his nose, with the heart-felt agreement of his stomach (when Alfred had his day off, he and Bruce had to survive on sandwiches and soup) Dick finally arrived in the kitchen. A small black haired figure stood next to the oven, placing a baking tray on the hob.

"Harry!" Dick yelled, moments before the door hit the wall "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Sorry!" Harry whimpered, having retreated to a corner, curled up in his usual position, faster than Dick thought possible.

"Its okay, Greeneyes." Robin said, kneeling in front of the frightened child.

The term of endearment slowly sunk into Harry's consciousness. In amazement he raised his head, and found himself staring into the mask of Robin.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Greeneyes. It's me." Robin slowly removed his mask, "Robin is Dick. Dick is Robin."

Tentatively Harry reached out to Dick, who smiled and wrapped his arms firmly around Harry, enveloping him in the hug that he so desperately desired.

"I…think…I…love…you." Harry whispered, his words hesitant, flinching away, as if expecting pain

"Well, I think I love you, too." Dick replied, "I'd like time to find out. What about you?"

"Yes." Harry whispered

"So, you're staying here. If that's okay?" Dick stood up, still holding the little boy

"Yes." Harry murmured, his head tucked on Dick's shoulder "And if you don't?"

"I can't see that happening. But we won't throw you out."

"Thanks, Robin."

"Greeneyes, no one can know that I'm Robin. You can't tell anyone. When I wear the mask, call me Robin. When I don't, call me Dick. You understand?" Dick asked, realizing that he had to make the distinction clear to the young boy, now.

Harry nodded, wriggling and sliding from Dick's grasp, dropping lightly to the floor. Slipping quickly past Dick, he moved towards the hob. Quickly he relocated the biscuits on the tray onto an airing rack.

"Want a cookie?" he asked turning towards Dick, motioning to the numerous cookie laden racks.

"Don't mind if I do." Dick picked a random cookie and tasted it. It was amazing; the chocolate chips were nice and gooey, while the edge of the cookie was crisp, the inside was soft and spongy. "Wow! You made these?"

"Yes…" Harry replied tentatively

"They're wonderful! I can't cook at all! Let's take some to Bruce." Dick grabbed a plate, and started loading a selection of cookies onto it.

"Does Bruce…" Harry started nervously

"Know about the mask?" Dick held out his hand for Harry, holding the plate in his other hand. "Yes, of course. He'll explain everything. Let's go and see him."

Dick led Harry through the house, to Bruce's study. Bruce looked up as the boys entered a smile on his face.

"There you are. Where were you?" Bruce addressed Harry directly, rounding the desk

"Kitchen, sorry." Harry whispered

"He was cooking." Dick smiled, passing the plate to Harry, and nudging him forward.

"Want a cookie?" Harry's question was nervous

"Yes, please." Bruce leaned forward from his position perched on the edge of his desk, to claim one. He was preparing himself to disguise his disgust as he took a bite.

"He's good, isn't he?" Dick remarked, as the billionaire spluttered in shock.

"Amazing!" Bruce knelt down to Harry's level, "I can't make a salad." He confided

"Or boil water. Where did you learn?" Dick asked, also lowering himself to the same level

"'Orphans are brats, whose parents didn't want them. They must pay their guardians back.' I did the cleaning, gardening and as much of the cooking as I could manage. Aunt Petunia insisted on it." Harry replied, obviously quoting the first part.

Bruce started to steam, he didn't know who these people were, but they would pay. To tell a child that his parents didn't want him was despicable.

"That's not true, Harry." Bruce stated, trying to keep as much of the anger out of his voice as possible; "I'm an orphan, have been since I was eight. And my parents loved me very much."

"So am I," Dick added pulling the frightened boy into a hug "And my parents also loved me. I'm sure your parents loved you, too."

"He's not your dad?" Harry asked, his voice a mere whisper

"No," Dick replied, "My guardian, and yours."

Bruce stood up and made a decision,

"Harry, what I'm going to show you, you can't tell anyone." He told Harry, walking over to the bookcase. He leant a book forward and the Grandfather clock opened up, much to Harry's surprise, revealing a fireman's pole.

Quickly Bruce approached the pole and slid down,

"After you, Harry." Dick said standing up. Cautiously the younger boy approached the pole and slid down. Silently Dick counted to ten, before following, so as to avoid landing on him.

Dick found Harry staring round the cave, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Welcome to the Batcave, Greeneyes." Bruce announced.

"Watch your step. We wouldn't want you to fall." Dick added, smiling at Harry's face

"But…how?" the whisper echoed around the cavern

"Greeneyes…" Bruce knelt down to Harry's level, gently placing his hand on the child's shoulder, "A long time ago, I saw both my parent's killed. Shot by a criminal. When I grew up, I decided to make sure that no one would have to go through that if I could stop it. Now criminals are cowards and superstitious, so I decided to model myself on a bat, calling myself Batman. Then I went out and fought crime. No one can know what I do, or they'll attack me when I'm out of costume, or hurt my family."

"What does super-tic-ous mean?" Harry asked his body tense under Bruce's hand, but not trying to break free.

"It means that they believe in things that don't exist." Bruce explained, patiently

"Okay. I won't tell." Harry promised, solemnly.

"That's my Greeneyes." Dick stated, swinging Harry up, into a hug.

"Do you want a tour?" Bruce asked; Harry nodded shyly as he was set down. "Come on then." Bruce and Dick both held out their hands for Harry to take. Harry quickly took Dick's hand, before nervously reaching out to put his other hand in Bruce's.

Gently Bruce closed his hand around the much smaller hand, before leading Harry through the levels of the cave. They started at the lowest levels, showing the child their vehicles; next was the costume department and the museum of criminal artefacts; then there was the training area, complete with Dick's trapeze set and high wire, which of course Dick had to do a display on, much to Harry's wonder and partial fear, that Bruce tried to comfort to the best of his ability. Harry's eyes boggled as he was shown the armoury, nodding his head in obedience when he was told never to enter the room, without a 'Bat-adult' present.

Finally they showed Harry the lab with the Batcomputer,

"This computer can find anyone in the world." Bruce stated, "Who do you want to look up?" Dick crossed his fingers and started to pray that Harry would give the names that Bruce was fishing for.

Seated on Dick's lap, Harry closed his eyes in thought,

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley." He eventually said,

"Let's type that in. Do you want to type?" Bruce motioned to the keyboard, while Dick let out a deep breath in thanks.

After clambering off Dick's lap and moving closer to the keyboard, Harry began to type, slightly jerkily, but correctly. Bruce nodded encouragingly, his suspicions about Harry's reading and writing skills confirmed.

Quickly the giant computer searched through the internet, bringing up addresses and pictures for the couple.

"This them?" Bruce asked, pointing; Harry nodded, his eyes suddenly fearful

"You won't have to go back, Greeneyes." Dick said, "I promise."

"I just wanted to know, so that I can make sure they never try to claim you." Bruce added, trying to calm the young boy, "Take him upstairs, and see if you can heat the soup."

"Without blowing up the microwave?" Dick asked cheekily, standing up.

"I broke the microwave. I didn't blow it up. And I thought we agreed never to mention that incident again?" Bruce asked.

"You and Alfred did. I didn't agree to anything." Dick laughed, bending down to sweep Harry into his arms, before fleeing Bruce's mock anger.

Harry was tense at first, but during the lift ride up, started to relax.

"Did he…?" Harry's voice was hesitant

"Did he what?" Dick asked, stepping out of the lift and heading to the kitchen

"Break the microwave?"

"Oh, that! Yep! He put a can of soup in the microwave, without opening it. The microwave almost caught fire. Alfred's face when he came in and saw Bruce trying to put the minute amount of smoke out with a whole fire-extinguisher was a picture! I laughed for hours!" Dick broke into a huge grin at the memory.

"Who's Alfred?" Harry's voice was hesitant and nervous.

"Alfred's a friend. He lives here. You'll like him. He's like my Grandfather. And yours too, if you let him." Dick answered, trying to calm the kid, as he placed him on the kitchen worktop. Diving into a cupboard, Dick removed a can of chicken soup, and pulled open random drawers to find the can-opener

"Here." Dick turned to look downwards, to where Harry's voice came from. Harry, his face turned up, eyes starting to shine with happiness, held up a can-opener.

"Thanks." Dick claimed the item.

As Dick sorted out the supper, Harry appeared to sense what item would be needed next and would quickly locate the item, often knowing exactly where the item was before he started to search. It only took a little while for the meal to be ready. Seeing the comfort and assurance Harry found in the kitchen, Dick laid the old wooden table for three.

Down in the Batcave, Bruce was investigating the history, financial status, criminal records, social background and anything else he could find of the Dursleys. What he found was disturbing.

According to the records he could gain relatively easy access to, the Dursleys were comfortably well off. Well able to afford the raising costs of two children. However Child Services had several logged reports of suspected child abuse, all about Harry, none about his similarly aged cousin, Dudley. The reports were for all different reasons: unexplained injuries, ranging from bruises to broken limbs; old clothes; flinching from raised hands; not being seen for a week, and not saying where he had been; and other such indications of abuse. The odd thing was that none of the reports had gotten past a cursory inspection; most hadn't even got that far. Mainly the reports had been filed and ignored.

The most recent report, filed by the Dursleys, had stated that Harry had been taken to America to live with his father's brother, who had asked to take care of the boy. Given Harry's circumstances, Bruce confidently classified that as a lie.

As he walked into the kitchen, Dick looked up from his place at the table; Harry tensed up, a slice of bread half-way to his mouth,

"Anything left for me?" Bruce asked, noticing that Harry was barely able to reach the table, due to his small size.

"In the microwave." Dick tilted his head to indicate, as he scrapped up the last of the soup out of his own bowl.

Bruce quickly claimed the soup and sat down; he noticed Harry's slow relaxation, while he ate his supper.

A few cookies each provided a desert, after which Dick sent Harry upstairs to take a bath. Once that had been done, Dick tucked Harry into bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Dick whispered, just before he turned out the light and shut the door behind him.

123456789

Batman tossed Robin a small folder as he drove to Two-Face's hideout.

"What's this?" Robin asked

"As much info, as I could find on Greeneyes. Read it."

"Okay." Robin started to flick through, "Son of James Potter and Lily Potter, nee Evans. Only child. Parents died in a house fire, caused by … a gas leak. A lot of child welfare reports. None in depth." Robin looked up "They were hurting him." He announced, meaning the Dursleys

"Probably constantly." Batman agreed

"No placement forms. Shouldn't he have one?"

"Yes, unless he was found abandoned on their doorstep." Batman turned a corner, "And even then, they should have registered him."

Robin turned a few more pages of reports, before suddenly flicking back to the first page, a birth certificate.

"I don't believe it." He whispered

"What?"

"His birthday is the thirty first of July."

"So? That was a few days ago."

"Nine days ago. He told me yesterday that he'd been abandoned eight days ago… They abandoned him on his birthday." The last statement was barely a whisper

"He's safe now." Batman tried to calm his partner

"Yes. He is." Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Are we nearly there, yet?"

"Almost. We'll walk the last part."

Of course, to The Bat, a 'walk' meant building jumping, before a lighting fast raid on the lair. Robin took particular pleasure in taking out the six lackeys, who had so enjoyed beating him up the night before.

"I'm surprised your bird can still fly." Two-Face sneered, the only retaliation he could take, given the handcuffs. "My people did a thorough job on him."

"Takes more than that to keep me down." Robin quipped, while Batman used intimidating silence.

"So I see. And what about the boy? I found him so… amusing. He tried to bargain for your freedom, you know. Offered himself for you." The criminal smiled, as his off-handed comments struck deep. "So sweet. I decided to show him the treatment my enemies deserve. Such a bright child though. I hope he's not involved in your business normally."

"He's a civilian." Robin spat, furious

"The police will be here soon." Batman implied leaving to Robin, with his statement

"And what will I be charged with? I haven't done anything wrong." Two-Face smiled, "It's not like your Robin will press charges."

"You broke out from Arkham. And I'm sure if the police poke around here, they'll find something." Robin retaliated, indignant

"You organised the recent diamond heist." Batman slipped in, "There's evidence. They just couldn't find you."

Batman swept out of the building followed swiftly by Robin; leaving the bound villain in his hideout, awaiting the police. Once out of hearing range, Robin punched a wall in anger and frustration.

"The nerve! I hate to think what he actually said to Greeneyes! Man, I wanted to hit him!" Robin hissed

"But you didn't. That was right." Batman said his words seemingly scant of praise, but having more praise than Robin had heard for a while, "Now, we have patrol."

"Yes, sir!" Robin bounded up to the roof-tops and leapt away

All in all it was a profitable night, apart from Two-Face, the pair rounded up a small gun-smuggling ring, as well as a few robbers and muggers.

It was after midnight, before the two crime-fighters returned to the Batcave.

"Hey, Alfred!" Robin shouted, spotting the butler cleaning the medical area.

"Welcome back, Sirs. Master Robin, could you please head to the computer. There is something you need to sort."

"Sure thing!" Robin leapt up the stairs.

The computer screen was blank, so Robin turned to ask Alfred what it was that he needed to do, and then he spotted it.

"Okay, Alfred. Give me a minute to change." Robin smiled, quickly moving past the computer chair, in which Greeneyes was curled up, fast asleep.

123456789

Earlier:

Alfred returned, just as Bruce was heading down to the cave.

"Hello, Alfred. Good day?"

"Very good, thank you Master Bruce. Dare I ask about the state of my kitchen?"

"Dick and I didn't destroy it… Oh, Alfred, we have a new member of the family. He's called Harry; although Dick calls him Greeneyes. He's five and in the blue bedroom. We're keeping him." The last sentence was said firmly

"But, Master Bruce, the…" Alfred panicked

"He knows. And he won't tell." Bruce started, before begging "I _had_ to take him in Alfred. He's been abused and abandoned. I won't let it happen again."

"Very well, Master Bruce." Alfred sighed

"You'll like him." Bruce nodded eagerly his voice was almost childish "He's a good kid; just very shy. Only really trusts Dick."

"How did you find him?"

"Robin did… And he's not in a good condition. I've sorted out all the legal papers."

"Very good, sir."

"You'll see him tomorrow. See you later, Alfred."

"Good hunting, Master Bruce." Alfred watched as Bruce entered the cave, before heading to the kitchen to assess any damage.

It was several hours later, after Alfred had found his kitchen intact, if over-run by cookies, that he detected someone else. Looking up from the table, where he was enjoying a quiet Gin and Tonic, he noticed a small child cowering by the door. It was obvious that the boy hadn't expected to find him in there.

"Sorry!" the boy whimpered, instantly curling up, closing his eyes tight.

However Alfred had quickly spotted the boy's bright green eyes, before they were closed, and made the connection.

"Ah, you must be young master Harry." The butler started, getting up, and approaching the bundle.

The child opened his eyes, confusion spread across his face.

"You are 'Greeneyes'?" Alfred asked, trying to relieve the confusion, his heart warming to the small child.

Too scared to talk, the boy nodded.

"Then you are young master Harry." Alfred moved gently and slowly towards Harry. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"Sorry!" yelped Harry,

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Couldn't you sleep?" a shake provided a tentative answer, "Bad dreams then?" a nervous nod, "Want to talk about it? It helps." A definite shake, denied the request. "Well, I know just the thing for bad dreams… A glass of warm milk and chocolate chip cookies. I'll get you some." Alfred had dropped the title, seeing that Harry was nervous and unused to being treated with respect.

"Sorry!" Harry apologized again

"No need to be. Come on get up. The floor isn't particularly comfortable."

As Harry scrambled up, Alfred began to heat the milk

"Where's Dick?" Alfred jerked around, surprised at the question, as it contained no apology. "Sorry!" Ah, there it was.

"Don't worry about it. And Master Richard is out, at the moment. As is Master Bruce." Alfred noticed that Harry hung his head at this comment, "Though you may stay up to await their return." A definite smile spread over the young boy's face, tinged with doubt.

"Promise?" the voice quavered

"I promise. Now, Harry, why don't you carry this plate and I'll carry the milk? Then we can go to wait in a better place than the kitchen."

Harry nodded, picking up the plate of cookies. Alfred led the way, carrying a large glass of warm milk. Once down in the Bat-cave, having used the lift, Alfred headed to the computer, more specifically towards the large chair. Placing the milk down on a small table, Alfred relieved Harry of the cookies.

"Curl up in the chair." Alfred suggested softly, "The milk and cookies are yours. Enjoy."

Backing off, so that he couldn't be easily seen by the frightened child, Alfred watched as Harry nervously drank the milk, obviously relishing the taste. Carefully he put the empty glass down, before picking up a cookie. He'd barely finished the cookie, before he fell asleep.

Alfred found a blanket, and wrapped around Harry.

"Master Bruce was right." Alfred whispered to the small bundle, "You'll fit in very well here. Welcome home, young Master Greeneyes."

123456789

Alfred had just finished his breakfast and was about to start preparing everyone else's for when they woke up, when the kitchen door opened. Standing in the doorway, looking almost as nervous as last night was Harry.

"Now why are you up this early, Master Harry?" Alfred asked, moving gently to Harry's side,

"Sorry!" Harry cringed

"I'm not telling you off," Alfred kept his voice calm and soothing, "Just asking. Was it another bad dream?" Harry shook his head and cowered away, as Alfred bent down to his level, "Is this when you normally get up?"

"Sorry!" Harry recoiled away

"It's okay." Alfred sighed slightly, "Do you normally get up at this time?" Alfred reached out and placed a kindly hand on Harry's shoulder, as Harry nervously nodded slightly. "Well then, as you're up, let's get you some breakfast."

Alfred led Harry to the table, before picking him up and placing him on a chair.

"Now then, do you want milk or juice?" Alfred asked, making a mental note to buy a booster seat,

"Milk, please." Harry replied quietly, tensing up as he did so.

"Milk it is then." Alfred poured a tall glass of milk, placing it in front of the child, "Now how does a bowl of cereal sound?"

"Good?" Harry's reply was cautious

"Well then, I'll make you a bowl. You just sit there."

Alfred busied himself around the kitchen a plan rising in his mind, as he made a steaming bowl of porridge with dried fruit in it. Harry's face was full of amazement as he started to eat.

"Who are you?" Harry asked once he had finished

"I am Alfred, Master Harry." Alfred replied, from where he sat at the table

"Sorry." Harry said, looking away from Alfred, obviously ashamed

"What for, sir?" Alfred asked, curious

"I'm not…"

"Now what, sir?"

"Master Harry." Harry stared at the table

Tenderly Alfred slipped his hand under Harry's chin and carefully raised the boy's head, until he was looking into bright green pools, welling up with tears

"Yes, you are. You are Harry. You are Greeneyes. You are Master Harry. You are Young Master Greeneyes. Everyone has different names, but it does not change who they are. I was taught to call people Master and Mistress, Sir and Lady. It is merely a title I use to refer to people."

"Why?" Alfred smiled, it was a nice fact to know that despite his relatives (Bruce had provided greater details of Harry's history once he had returned); Harry still had a child's curiosity.

"It's part of my job. I'm a butler, by training."

"Oh…" Harry looked depressed "I'm sorry!"

"What for, child?" Alfred was confused

"If you're a servant, then I'm not meant to be down here… Or am I a servant too?"

"How do you know about servants?"

"Aunt Petunia talks about them. I think I was hers." Harry was once again looking at the table top

"I was trained as a servant, but having known Master Bruce since he was a baby and raised him on my own since he was eight. I'm more of a kindly uncle to him. To Master Dick, I'm a grandfather."

"And to me?" Harry's voice seemed to be preparing for disappointment

"A grandfather, if you want me to be." Alfred was patient

Harry slid off the chair and moved to hug Alfred's legs. Alfred scooped Harry up, holding the boy protectively in his lap, as Harry's arms wrapped around him.

"Grandfather." Harry whispered his tiny frame started to shake as he began to sob.

Alfred started to comfort the crying child, smiling as he did so; he had not done this for a long time.

"It's okay Harry. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Greeneyes."

Slowly Harry calmed down, still seated on Alfred's lap; he began to drink a glass of orange juice, which Alfred had poured from the jug on the table.

"Grandfather…"

"Yes, Greeneyes?"

"Can I… tell you about my nightmare?"

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything." Alfred smiled, glad that he was breaking through Harry's barriers

"It was… a flash of green light, and laughter… But it's not good. The laughter is… bad… cruel. I know something bad has happened. Just I don't know what. Sometimes there's even a… scream before the laughter."

"You've had this dream before?" Alfred asked, worried

"Sorry!" Harry cowered

"I'm not blaming you. Just asking. I'm worried, that's all." Alfred made a mental note to work on self-confidence with Harry

"For as long as I can remember." Harry replied, before adding "It scares me."

"It's okay to be scared."

"Uncle Vernon says only girls get scared and only girls cry." Harry looked up at Alfred his eyes filled with honesty

"Well, he was wrong. Everyone gets scared and everyone cries, at some point."

"Really? Even Uncle Vernon?"

"Even him. Even Masters Bruce and Dick get scared and cry at times."

"Even you?"

"Yes, even me." Alfred smiled giving Harry a hug. "Come on, let's wash your face."

Tenderly Alfred cleaned Harry's face, wiping away the tear stains.

"Now, let's take a look at your wounds." Alfred said setting Harry on the table

The bandages removed, Alfred could see scars, bruises and healing wounds. What surprised him was the fact that they were partially healed already, and Harry's ankle _was_ healed. The only remaining treatment required for Harry now was time.

"I think we can leave the bandages off, now." Alfred said, "But if you start bleeding, let me know."

"I will." Harry promised.

"You seem to heal quickly." Alfred commented, binning the bandages, while Harry put his t-shirt and right sandal back on.

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's not a bad thing. Just unusual."

"I always have." Harry shrugged slightly

"It's a good trait."

Harry slipped off the table, a semi-smile on his face. It seemed to be Harry's current facial default setting, which was better Alfred reflected than the 'fearful-run-and-hide' setting that Dick had described.

When Alfred heard a distant door slam shut, he closed his eyes for a brief second. In that second Harry had vanished from his immediate sight; but not too far a small patch of yellow and blue could be spotted behind the potato bins in one corner.

"What is the matter?" Alfred asked, kneeling down, and moving a bin out the way

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hit me! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise! Please?" Harry begged, curled tightly up in the corner, shaking with fear, and crying slightly

"There's nothing to be scared of." Alfred tried to touch the boy, but stopped as Harry flinched at his light touch

"Someone's mad! …They'll hurt me!" Harry whispered

"No, they won't. I'll stop them." Alfred said, pulling Harry into a hug, ignoring the young child's cringing, "And no-one is angry."

"They slammed a door." Harry replied, disbelievingly, still not relaxing

"That was just Master Bruce going out for a run. He couldn't be bothered to close the door quietly."

"Really?" Harry's question was nervous, as he began to uncurl. Alfred made a mental note to inform both Bruce and Dick of Harry's assumption

"Yes, come on. I'll show you."

Alfred put out a hand, as Harry scrambled up, before accepting the hand nervously. Leading the young boy outside, Alfred pointed to Bruce.

"See, there's Master Bruce. He's doing his daily run."

Can I…?"

"Join him?" Alfred finished the question, "I don't see why not, he won't mind. Just be careful. Your ankle is still healing. If you get tired or feel in pain, stop. And see me, immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded

"Don't call me sir. Now off you go."

Alfred smiled as Harry ran to join up with Bruce.

"Other billionaires collect rare artefacts, fine art, horses, cars; but you, sir, collect Waifs and Strays." Alfred sighed, before going back to the kitchen; he did need to sort breakfast out after all.

1234567890

I do know roughly where this should go. But I can't write it down. I don't know how to phrase it. But from what I _do_ know, is that Harry does _not_ become a Robin.

I also know the end of the story:

1234567890

Alfred picked up the post, in his usual manner he ruffled through them sorting them by person and judged importance. One of them he looked at twice, turning it over to look at the green wax seal on the back of the heavy parchment envelope. The seal consisted of a shield split by a party per cross, an animal in each quarter. Thinking back to his heraldry lessons, he couldn't remember any family with a shield containing a lion, snake, badger and eagle. Turning it back over, he read the address for the second time.

Mr. H. J. Potter,

The Blue Bedroom,

First Floor,

Wayne Manor,

Wayne Estate,

Gotham City,

New Jersey,

United States Of America

1234567890

Yes, this is a Plot Bunny with _Sequel_ potential!

1234567890

Thank you for reading this.


	3. Power Rangers & Harry Potter Part 1

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Power Rangers" & "Harry Potter"

1234567890

1234567890

Charlie Weasley had spotted the fight as he was walking though a muggle town. Unlike his muggle obsessed father, he had actually taken the time to learn about muggle objects and people directly from the source. This meant that unlike most pure-bloods he did not attract a single second look from anyone. Well, apart from those that were from those more interested in his build and looks than his dress sense.

Quickly realizing that Death Eaters were attacking some muggles, he charged in. His wand slipped quickly out of its sheath up his arm, hidden by his denim jacket. He quickly ditched the jacket, realizing that it would just hinder him. Firing spells off left, right and centre, Charlie tried to get as many muggles out of the area as possible. He didn't care about the secrecy laws, the Aurors would understand.

However he was distracted, when he was hit in the back by a Crucio. Slumping to the ground, he realized blurrily though the pain, that he had succeeded, most of the muggles had gone and those that were left were fleeing.

"A Weasley." A familiar voice broke through the pain, but Charlie couldn't quite pin it down.

"Leave him alone!" a young male voice declared. Charlie forced his eyes open, to see his defender. The pain stopped as the Death Eater was knocked unconscious, by a kick. Charlie could tell that this wizard was young, he moved freely and athletically, a trait most wizards had lost by their thirties. He also had to be a local, he was in disarray and his green robe wasn't done up; it was one of the currently fashionable designs, which had buttons down the front. He didn't see anything else, as he fell unconscious from a Stupefy.

123456789

"Hey!" Charlie could hear a young voice trying to get his attention, "Come on, Red! Ginger? Flame-Boy? Burny? What am I supposed to call you anyway? Can't you just wake up?"

"Charlie," Charlie gasped out, "Charlie Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Charlie," the voice seemed impossibly cheerful, "I'm Harry Oliver Green. Tommy Oliver's brother. Call me Harry or Green. I answer to both. And a whole lot of other things, now I come to think about it. Including six different kinds of screams. Which is slightly disturbing, and very weird."

Charlie couldn't help himself, he started to smile. A chuckle almost escaped his lips, as he fought to get himself under control. This was no time to be laughing; he was currently a prisoner of the Death Eaters. He was hanging from the ceiling by chains, his feet barely touching the ground. He was wandless and defenceless.

Turning to face Harry, he realized that this was the wizard who had defended him earlier. Dressed in a pair of jeans and red t-shirt, he looked like any ordinary teenager. However the rather large and baggy green checked shirt, which had been pulled over the top, had given the appearance of an undone wizarding robe at first glance, especially as it reached past his knees. The kid, for he was about Ron's age by Charlie's estimation, had black hair, hanging down past his shoulders, along with bright green eyes, shielded by a pair of glasses. A broad smile seemed to be permanently stuck on his face. His eyes sparkled with laughter, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Unfortunately for Harry's sake, he was smaller than Charlie, so all his weight was being supported by the chains around his wrists.

"By the way," Harry chirped up again, not seeming to mind the chains, "Are you with the white mask guys?"

"No!" Charlie stared, "I'm not a Death Eater."

"Is that what they're called?" Harry queried, "Weird name. I mean you can't eat death. Or are they cannibals?"

"You're a muggle." Charlie sighed, realizing that he had no hope of escape.

"What's a muggle?" Harry pressed, "It doesn't sound complimentary."

"It means 'without magic'." Charlie explained, "You're not a wizard."

"And you and these Death guys are?" Harry frowned slightly.

"Yes." Charlie nodded, "Our culture hides from your world."

"Well, you're doing a great job then." Harry laughed, "Right up until they blasted it out of the water."

"No," Charlie retorted, "Every witness will not remember the wizards. There are spells that can…"

"I get the picture." Harry interrupted, "Your kind looks down on us. What do they want?"

"Not all of us!" Charlie leapt to the defence of his people, "Just the traditional Purebloods. Those without muggle blood."

"I get it." Harry nodded, "I've seen this kind of thing before. Well, Mister Wizard…"

"Charlie." Charlie insisted.

"Charlie," Harry agreed, "Can you magic us out of here?"

"I need my wand for that," Charlie confessed, "They took it away."

"So you're just a muggle right now?" Harry teased, "Looks like it's up to me."

"What can you do?" Charlie asked, "You can't even reach the floor."

"My family's taught me a few tricks." Harry snorted, "I'm going to use one of Andros'."

Charlie watched as Harry twisted his wrists so that he could grab the chains. Putting all his weight on one hand, Harry moved his other hand over the lock on the manacle. Staring at the back of his hand, Harry appeared to be concentrating very hard. Suddenly the lock opened and Harry's wrist fell out.

"Goldar!" Harry swore, as all his weight was placed on his other wrist, before he could compensate.

Using his now free hand, to take the weight off his wrist did not take long. Then Harry freed his other hand. Dropping lightly to the floor, he stood proudly in front of Charlie.

"Can a wizard do that?" Harry taunted gently.

"Not this wizard." Charlie laughed, "This wizard would bow to his equal."

"Too right." Harry looked up, "Let me get you down."

"I don't think you can reach." Charlie pointed out.

"Maybe," Harry looked upwards, "Maybe not." Leaping upwards, Harry managed to sit on Charlie's shoulders, "Am I hurting you?"

"Get them off me," Charlie retorted, "And we're equal."

"Gotcha!" Harry placed his hands on the manacles, and seconds later they fell off.

"Thanks kid!" Charlie rubbed his wrists.

"You're welcome." Harry landed gently on the floor. "We need to get out of here."

"No one's ever escaped a Death Eater prison before." Charlie admitted, "It's impossible."

"Look, Charlie," Harry was determined, "Either we get out. Or my family comes in to get me. And I get teased for the next three months."

"They can do that?" Charlie stared.

"Well," Harry confessed, "More like fourteen years. I'm still hearing about the time I got captured when I was three."

"I meant," Charlie sighed, "Break in here."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "Tommy's pretty over-protective. And I know that Kat will contact him. If she hasn't already. I don't want to get teased."

"We can't get out." Charlie declared, "It's impossible."

"In my family," Harry grinned, "We make the impossible happen." He flexed his fingers, "Let's break out!"

"Your family's really close," Charlie realized, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed, "Really close. Rito!"

"What?" Charlie recognised a curse, even though he didn't understand the word.

"I'm bleeding." Harry was staring at his wrists, "So are you."

"I didn't even notice." Charlie stared.

"Here." Harry tore several strips of fabric off the bottom of his over-shirt. He quickly used them as bandages around his and Charlie's wrists. Finally he tore another strip and used it to tie his hair back.

"Sorry about your shirt." Charlie apologized.

"Don't worry!" Harry smirked, "Its Tommy's anyway! I don't think he's noticed that it's missing yet."

"Now you sound like my brothers." Charlie laughed.

"Brothers?" Harry raised an eyebrow, as he turned to the door.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "I've got a large family. I'm the second son of six. Plus my little sister."

"Hah!" Harry snorted, "Mine trumps yours."

"How?" Charlie frowned, "We're the largest family in the wizarding world."

"You want a run down on my family?" Harry was studying the lock with intense concentration, "It'll take a while."

"Please," Charlie taunted, "I've got Bill, the eldest, a curse-breaker with Gringots, the wizarding bank. Percy the next down from me, he's working with the ministry. Fred and George are twins, and pranksters extraordinaire, they want to run a joke shop. Ron's the youngest of us brothers, and doesn't know what he wants to do yet. Ginny's our little sister, a real firebrand."

"I'll just run through the names of mine," Harry opened the cell door, "Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kim, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Andros, Zhane, Karone…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Charlie cut in, as they were making their way down the corridors, "I make that nineteen already. They can't all be your family."

"I'm adopted." Harry confessed, "Tommy took me in when I was about three. I just spent the next fourteen years collecting brothers and sisters."

"That makes more sense," Charlie smiled, "But you're close?"

"I'm a common tie," Harry shrugged, "There are others. And we all get along. Well… as much as a family ever does."

"And they'll come after you?" Charlie pressed.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "We'd go after anyone who harms our family. And I'm the baby. Of our generation anyway."

Harry held up a hand, stopping Charlie before he could speak. A small, faint tune could just be heard. Da, da, da, da, da, da. Then it repeated. Charlie was surprised at the simplicity of the tune, as it seemed to hold great importance to Harry.

"My phone." Harry's face was almost split in two, by the huge grin that he now sported, "Probably all of our stuff! This way!"

Charlie had to put on his best speed to try and keep pace with the much shorter, but definitely faster teen. He could barely keep Harry's shirt within touching distance. Harry was honing in on the source of the tune, as if he was some strange kind of blood-hound. Harry charged through a door, so fast that Charlie wasn't even sure that the kid had actually opened it first. Harry grabbed a small mobile phone, just as the cheery tune died.

"This yours?" Harry twirled Charlie's wand in one hand.

"My wand." Charlie breathed in relief.

"Here you go." Harry went to hand it over, as sparks trailed from the wand.

"Do that again." Charlie demanded.

"Do what?" Harry was confused now.

"Give it a wave." Charlie explained.

"Alright." Harry complied, "Wow!" he exclaimed as sparks shot from the wand, glittering in a rainbow of colours.

"You're a wizard, Harry." Charlie declared, "I thought you said you weren't."

"I'm not!" Harry countered, "At least I never knew I was."

"You didn't get a letter?" Charlie claimed his wand, "When you were about eleven? Inviting you to a school of magic?"

"I don't remember anything like that," Harry shrugged, "Are you sure?"

"Only wizards can cause sparks like that from a wand." Charlie replied.

"Let's worry about that later." Harry decided, "Let's work on busting out of here."

"Agreed." Charlie nodded. Harry's phone started to ring again.

"Let me just get this," Harry picked it up, "It'll tell us how panicked Tommy is. And when's he's going to arrive." Holding the phone to his ear, Harry listened for a bit, "Twenty one new messages." he announced calmly. "Kat. Kat. Kat pleading. Kat. Kat's ultimatum. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy swearing. Tommy. Tommy losing his temper."

Harry fell silent, a look of shock and fear on his face. Charlie panicked for about three minutes before claiming the phone to listen to the conversation himself.

"…don! I'm coming in! We know where you are. And we're getting you out! I'm bringing help! Don't get yourself killed! Stay alive you little brat!"

The message ended, finishing all the messages left. Charlie stared at the phone. For a moment listening to the message he had almost heard his brother Bill. He guessed that all big brothers sang off the same hymn sheet when it came to their little brothers' safety.

"Snap out of it kid," Charlie reprimanded, "You wanted to get out of here, remember?"

"Give me the phone," Harry insisted, "I'll need to warn them. Which spells should they avoid?"

"Red and green lights." Charlie answered simply, "Red hurts. Green kills. No counter."

"Gotcha!" Harry nodded, before making his call. "Hey Tommy…… I'm fine. Where are you?... We'll get out!... Yeah, a guy I met. He's called Charlie. He's wearing blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. He's got hair that's sort of a cross between Hayley and Chip. Really intense. Conner's style though. I'd say… Zack's build. But Blake's personality, maybe with a touch of Rocky. Huge overtones of Katie, though. I'm also getting a similar feeling as Cole. He's got green fabric round his wrists…… Yes, he's a good guy!…… They call themselves Death Eaters…… They use magic wands. Get rid of them. Red hurts. Green kills. No second chances…… Charlie? I'd say a Blue and Yellow mix, more Yellow than Blue though…… You didn't…… Messagog!" Harry put his phone in his pocket. "He's coming in. And he called up a good sample of the family. Typical over-reaction."

"What was that about blue and yellow?" Charlie queried, as they both started to head out of the complex again.

"That?" Harry snorted, "It's my own personal personality description. Only my family have more than the basic understanding of it. It's rather complicated. But summed up, you're intelligent, perceptive, passionate, determined and a carer. You're the heart of your siblings. The one they go to for help, for advice. The one they trust not to tell their secrets."

"That's scarily accurate." Charlie almost tripped, "How'd you know?"

"I'm thinking of becoming a psychologist," Harry neatly sidestepped the question, "It's a knack. Come on! I need to be at least half-way out of here. Or I'll never live this down."

"Right behind you, kid." Charlie nodded, "How will I recognise your family?"

"Look for the people who are kicking butt," Harry smiled, "And not bothering to take names."

"Right." Charlie declared.

"Stick with me," Harry insisted, "My family's friendly enough once you get to know them. But we're vicious if one of our own is threatened. If they think you're dangerous, they'll take you down. And no magic will stop them."

"How will I spot them?" Charlie was slightly worried; the description was slightly frightening when combined with Harry's manic grin.

"The guys not wearing white masks." Harry declared peaking round a corner, and spotting Death Eaters. "We've got putties…"

"Putties?" Charlie frowned.

"Hostiles." Harry explained, "Low level minions. You take long range, I'll get up close and personal."

"You can't…" Charlie tried to stop Harry, but was too late. "Merlin!" Charlie swore, as he went to help Harry.

Much to his surprise, Harry was holding his own. Dancing though the curses and hexes, Harry was a whirlwind. Taking down those who opposed him, Harry was always moving. Charlie provided some small support, taking down Death Eaters on the edges. Soon the twenty followers of the Dark Lord were down.

"Shall we move on?" Harry asked.

"You're good." Charlie was in awe, "Where'd you learn?"

"Jason runs a dojo." Harry shrugged. "We've got to keep moving. This is a big base. Probably the central complex."

"How do you know?" Charlie followed Harry obediently, "You can't possibly tell."

"Twenty putties in one place," Harry counted off on his fingers, "Prison. Winding passages. Chains. No real guards. It's the main base. They don't expect anyone to get this far in. Or in our case, this far out."

"You've done this before." Charlie looked at Harry, slightly freaked out.

"I told you," Harry sighed, "I'm still getting ribbed about the time when I was four. I've been captured a handful of times since then. Got out, by myself, every time. When I was eight, the bad guy actually let me go."

"You're serious." Charlie stared.

"As a heart attack." Harry nodded, "Although most of the navigation around here is guess work. No two bases are the same."

"So you're just randomly picking a direction?" Charlie frowned.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I'm trying to follow the noise. That'll be Tommy."

"How do you know?" Charlie laughed slightly, picking up the faint sounds of a fight.

"You ever see Bill go mad?" Harry retorted, "Because… you were hurt by someone… Someone insulted you… Someone made you cry… Even if you were just a little kid."

"Yeah." Charlie nodded, "Done the same myself, for my brothers."

"You ever notice that your fire burns a little… hotter… when it's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Charlie agreed, "I never really noticed. But you're right. We all do."

"I'm the youngest." Harry shrugged, "Tommy took me in when I was an abused, terminally-shy, frightened, battered little three-year old. He's looked after me ever since. I mainly phone my other siblings about once every two months. Tommy? I call him once a week. Never forgotten once."

"You're closer." Charlie realized, "What about your adoptive parents?"

"I send them a Christmas card." Harry said offhandedly. "Come on!"

Charlie stared at the boy. A Christmas card was the only indication Harry's parents got that he was still alive? What made it worse was that Harry didn't seem to think it unusual or a problem. Both of them entered a room that had a collection of unconscious Death Eaters in it, as well as three other exits.

"Great!" Harry sighed, "He could have gone anywhere."

"What do you suggest?" Charlie looked around, "I can't track him. I can only track people I know. Or have a possession of."

"I take it the shirt doesn't count." Harry declared, "Seeing as how I stole it about four years ago."

"Yeah." Charlie agreed. "Little out my league. An Auror might be able to... Our version of the police."

"What's your speciality?" Harry picked a random direction, as he could no longer hear fighting.

"Dragon keeping." Charlie admitted.

"Cool!" Harry chirped. "Sounds fun. Dangerous. But fun."

"Just what do you think you're doing that is dangerous?" A blonde dressed in pink asked, as she entered the room. A man with very light blonde hair followed her, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. "Harry?"

"Nothing, Karone." Harry held both hands up in mock surrender, "Nice to see you, Zhane."

"You alright?" Zhane smiled broadly, "You aren't hurt?"

"I've had worse from sparing." Harry retorted. "Charlie, this is Karone and Zhane. Guys this is Charlie. He's a friend."

"You sure?" Zhane asked, "I mean, really sure. I mean, not like Leelee. Well, like Leelee."

"He's…" Harry fished for the correct description, "Ernie! Lt Stone! Adele! Philips! Willy! Kelly! Toby!"

"I can't work out," Charlie cut in, "Whether I've just been complimented or insulted."

"Complimented," Karone declared, her face breaking into a positively beaming smile, "Definitely complimented. And of the highest order."

"The kid," Zhane agreed, "Just compared you to a few of the people in his life, outside his family he actually likes. And that's something. There aren't that many of them."

"I'll say." Another voice chimed in. Charlie looked up, a girl with blonde hair, wearing a grey long sleeved top, with yellow decoration and yellow cuffs. "He pretty much snapped at us, the first time we met."

"Be fair," A dark-haired boy matched her pace, wearing a black and white t-shirt, "He wasn't exactly expecting us to be at Dr O's place."

"Kira." Harry nodded at the girl, "Trent. Nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"We're doing okay," Kira smiled, "My first album comes out in two months."

"And my comic book," Trent was calm, "Hits the shelves next week."

"That's great!" Harry dashed over to give both of them a hug, "Sorry, I forgot the introductions. Charlie, this is Kira and Trent."

"Nice to meet you," Kira smiled, "Harry, couldn't you pick a bad guy with a little taste? I mean, these guys are better looking than the triptoids. Way better than the tyrannodrones. But snakes? They're everywhere! It's just tacky!"

"They aren't even drawn very well," Trent critiqued, looking closely at the tapestries and paintings, which all displayed snakes, "I could do better when I was seven!"

"It's nice to meet you, too." Charlie was wondering at what point he'd left reality. These muggles were wandering around a Death Eater lair, without any cares in the world. And they were making comments about how tacky the place was. They were not sane.

"Who's babysitting Tommy?" Harry inquired, "Kat?"

"Don't be silly." Zhane smiled, "She's keeping the car ready."

"Dr O's with Jason." Trent declared, "I'm surprised you haven't seen them."

"So am I." Harry sighed, "I've heard them though. Why'd you'd put those two together? Tommy's bad enough on his own… but put him with Jason? They egg each other on. It's always been like that. I'm not sure whether its worse when they're working together or against each other!"

"They're that bad?" Charlie laughed.

"They're worse." Karone answered, "Much worse." She shuddered, "Even worse than the last time I let Zhane and Andros look after the kids for Halloween."

"Oww!" Harry winced, "I remember that. They were bouncing off the walls for almost two days! And that was just Andros and Zhane. The kids were worse!"

"Hey!" Zhane protested.

"Not wanting to interrupt or anything," Trent cut in, "But aren't we meant to be getting out of here?"

"Wait a few more seconds." Zhane instructed, "Jason and Tommy are coming. It's best to leave the Dark Fortress en masse."

"Ohh!" Harry pretended to be impressed, "Someone's been studying."

"Shut up, Green!" Zhane mock hit Harry, "You're no better."

"Maybe," Harry teased back, "But at least I don't play dress-up, like a seven year old."

"Harry Oliver Green!" a voice declared from behind Charlie. Charlie saw Harry instantly cringe, before turning around. "What were you thinking?"

"That people were getting hurt." Harry retorted bluntly at the approaching pair, "You know I couldn't leave them. That's not who I am."

"You could have gotten seriously hurt!" the man dressed in brown slacks with a green t-shirt pointed out, his hair spiked up like a porcupine.

"But I didn't, Tommy." Harry countered, "I'm alright. Hi Jason. How's Trini?"

"She's fine," the other man smiled slightly. His red t-shirt was visibly damp from sweat. "Looking forward to seeing you."

"After you see Dana." Tommy cut in.

"Alright," Harry held both hands up in surrender, "Alright. Chill already! Can we leave? Before you sort out how long you're going to try and bed-ride me. I've had worse."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, kid." Tommy's voice had a kindness and a softness to it, that Charlie couldn't quite associate with the man, who could probably have Snape cowering at his feet with only a few words.

"I've had worse," Harry was obviously rephrasing himself, "Since I came into this family. I've had worse when you spar with me. I'm alright. I just want to go home."

"Let's go then." Tommy placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Race you?"

"You're on." Harry grinned, "Counter at zero?"

"Agreed." Jason was smirking.

"I'm in." Zhane declared.

"Sounds like fun." Trent chimed in.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked the girls.

"Organising a competition," Karone sighed, "Whoever takes down the most wins."

"This is normal?" Charlie frowned slightly.

"For us?" Kira looked at him, "Yeah. Pretty much. Although the whole snake thing is different. Then again, it's similar to the dinos."

"Less chatting, more moving!" Tommy announced, moving towards an exit. Jason matched his stride.

"You in?" Harry turned to the girls, "Wouldn't want to deny you."

"Nice to see that you're still a gentleman, Green." Karone smiled.

"You bet!" Kira laughed, "Can't let the boys show us up."

"In which case," Karone smiled, "We'd better move."

"You're all insane." Charlie declared, shaking his head.

"We're citizens of Angel Grove." Harry retorted, "It's a requirement. Keep up!"

Charlie dashed after them. His wand was ready, but had been rendered obsolete. This family, crazy though they were, were very, very good. The Death Eaters didn't stand a chance. Each pair moved in sync, their limbs never tangling. Harry had attached himself to Jason and Tommy, fitting perfectly with their teamwork. He was even used as a weapon at one point. Charlie just stood and stared.

"How do you do that?" Charlie asked, as the final Death Eater fell to the floor unconscious, "How do you do that?"

"Come on," Jason put a careful arm around Charlie, to guide him to the van, "Everything's alright."

"Harry!" Tommy turned on the younger boy, "You didn't tell us he wasn't used to this!"

"How could he be?" Harry fired back, "He's normal. He's never even been to Angel Grove!"

"I don't want to know how you know that." Zhane laughed, "But I'll ask."

"I said I was Tommy's brother." Harry shrugged, "He didn't blink. He doesn't know anything. I thought the rule was to treat Norms with caution!"

"What about the muggers?" Jason teased, "You put five out of six in the hospital!"

"They had guns," Harry defended himself, "It was dark. And there were other people in danger. I was perfectly justified. Even the police said so."

"Was that before," Karone cut in, "Or after Carter bailed you out?"

"Both!" Harry confessed, "Although I didn't realized I had required bail, until Carter told me."

"When was this?" Kira pressed, "And why wasn't I told about it?"

"He was ten," Tommy stated, "The muggers were mid-twenties. Apparently the police couldn't stop sniggering."

"They didn't even put me in a cell." Harry shrugged, "I just sat behind a desk with a comic book."

"You didn't pull your punches?" Trent frowned.

"I was ten!" Harry growled, "I didn't think I needed to!"

"Not that old story!" Kat grinned as they all entered the van. "I thought you didn't like to talk about it."

"I don't." Harry fired back, "Jason does. He finds it funny."

"Strap in," Kat instructed, "I want out of here. There's a chill in the air. Reminds me of the bad days."

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, "Same here."

"Floor it!" Jason ordered, "I'm remembering things, I wish I couldn't."

"You're not the only ones." Karone shivered.

"I thought I was past this." Trent rubbed his arms.

"We never are." Tommy buckled up, "Even when we say we are. We can't just forget. It leaves too many scars."

"This is morbid." Harry muttered, "Step on it, Kat. Right now! I'm hearing voices. And they're dying! Move it!"

"Desert chaser," Kat shifted into gear, "Ready to howl!"

"Kat!" Tommy hissed

"Don't worry." Jason declared, "He's in shock."

"Harry," Karone instructed, "Snap him out of it! We don't have time to deal with him."

"On it!" Harry smacked Charlie's check, pulling a great deal of the force behind it.

"What was that for?" Charlie grabbed Harry's wrist.

"You zoned out." Harry shook himself free. "We didn't have time for it."

"You're bleeding." Charlie noticed some blood on Harry's face.

"Where?" Harry twisted his hands to look at them, "I can't see anything."

"Let me." Charlie pulled a hanky out of his pocket, and spat on it. Dabbing at the blood to clean it off, he moved towards the source. "You must have been hit by spell shrapnel."

"That happens?" Harry was dead still next to Charlie.

"When a powerful spell hits stone," Charlie shrugged, "The stone can fracture and form shrapnel. I think I've got it. It must have hit your forehead."

Charlie swept Harry's bangs out the way, and wiped the blood away. He revealed a strange scar on Harry's head.

"How long have you had that scar?" Charlie frowned, a half forgotten memory being stirred by its image.

"The lighting?" Harry shrugged, "All my life."

"Harry James Potter!" Charlie gulped, "You're Harry Potter! The Boy-who-lived! The saviour of…"

"Tommy!" Harry yelped, "What'd you do that for?" Tommy had hit Charlie across the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"I didn't like what he was saying." Tommy growled, "It sounded too much like he knew you. As in knew who you were."

"Before you were ours." Jason cut in.

"If so," Harry looked at them, "Then I want to know. I have a right."

"We know." Jason replied, "But…"

"I swear," Harry shook his head, "You guys are just plain paranoid."

1234567890

Charlie, once again, found himself in that blurry half-awake stage of regaining consciousness. Only this time there was barely a sound to be heard. Opening his eyes slowly, he started to prop himself up on the pillows of the bed he was lying in. He yelped and almost fell out of the bed when he spotted two men in the room with him.

Jason was sitting on a chair next to the bed, his arms resting on the back of it, as he leant forward to look at Charlie. Tommy had his arms folded as he leant against the door.

"What's going on?" Charlie started to panic, neither of the two were looking particularly friendly, and Tommy appeared to be channelling Snape with vengeance. Neither man spoke, their glowers intimidating Charlie completely, "Where's Harry? What do you want?"

"Green is safe." Jason spoke, his voice low and threatening.

"What we want to know," Tommy came in, "Is what you want with him."

"Me?" Charlie was wide-eyed. "Nothing!"

"Don't give us that!" Tommy marched over to the bed, slamming one hand down on a bedpost at the bottom, "You called him by another name."

"What do you know?" Jason took over.

"Did he tell you of the wizarding world?" Charlie asked. At a pair of nods he continued, "Not too long ago there was a wizard who wanted to rule the world. Kill all the muggles and the muggle-borns. Anyone who was not of Pure blood. No one could stand against him and live. The wizarding world was in terror. Scared of both him and the Death Eaters he led.

"Finally he went after a young couple and their child, who were in hiding. The couple were Lily and James Potter. Their son was called Harry. He was only a year old. On Halloween he came to their house. He had been informed of where to go by a traitor among their friends. He killed James, and moved to kill Harry. Lily refused to stand by, and died for her love. Then he turned to the child. He cast the Killing Curse. A spell that kills on impact and there is no chance of survival.

"But Harry didn't die. The curse… bounced… and the wizard was banished. Harry was named the Boy-who-lived. The curse left a scar on his forehead, in the shape of a lighting bolt. He was sent to live with his only remaining family; Lily having been a muggle-born witch. He vanished before he was due to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wizarding world has been searching for him since then."

"Why?" Jason demanded, "Your people did nothing for him."

"The wizard is back," Charlie responded, "The people expect the Boy-who-lived to save them again."

"How dare you!" Tommy's eyes flashed in fury. For a moment Charlie tried to work out whether he'd seen or imagined them turning solid green. Jason's eyes also flashed briefly, but his were red or so Charlie thought.

"Not me!" Charlie defended himself, "Others! I see Harry, a kid. He's no older than my youngest brother. I don't see a saviour. They are looking for the Boy-who-lived. Their Saviour. They haven't thought this through. He's just a kid. Merlin, he doesn't even know magic!"

"We need to think about this." Jason declared, "Thank you for telling the truth."

"How'd you know I did?" Charlie frowned, watching the men with the same wariness he gave dragons.

"We're a large family, Charlie." Tommy retorted, "We have a wide variety of interests and abilities. One has a contact into your world."

"Then why…?" Charlie frowned as the pair opened the door.

"He's yours, Trent." Tommy declared.

"Alright, Dr O." Trent declared as he walked in, a sketchpad and pencils in his hands. The door was shut after him. Trent settled himself on the chair, next to Charlie.

"What's going on?" Charlie was confused.

"Calm down," Trent instructed, "Dana got a look at you. She said you needed to rest. You've been running yourself ragged. Have a break."

"How is Harry?" Charlie asked, "And where am I?"

"Wondered how long before you'd get to that." Trent laughed lightly, "Harry's fine. I think he's in the garden. You're at Jason and Trini's. Angel Grove. California."

"Why am I here?" Charlie queried.

"You freaked Dr O out." Trent confessed, "Harry says he's a little overprotective. But I'm not entirely sure it isn't justified. Harry can find trouble without trying."

"Why'd you call him Dr O?" Charlie kicked the covers off, being too hot.

"Because he is." Trent declared, at Charlie's confused look he explained, "I'm one of Harry's more recent brothers. I first met Dr O, my high school science teacher. He's got a doctorate in palaeontology. So we called him Dr O. Short for Doctor Oliver. We didn't even know he had a brother, who liked to adopt people 'till the kid turned up."

"Adopt people?" Charlie latched onto the word.

"Harry doesn't have a normal concept of family." Trent shrugged, "Dr O blames the guys he rescued Harry from. Harry blames Jason. The girls think it's cute and sweet. Anyone Harry likes, he calls family. At the last count, we were sixty odd. His birthday parties are serious weird! Everyone turns up!"

"That must be chaotic." Charlie smiled, "Sounds worse than my family. I'm the second of seven."

"You don't know the half of it." Trent declared, "Conner, a friend of mine, is family. While his identical twin brother isn't."

"That doesn't make any sense." Charlie frowned, "Who decides who is family and who isn't?"

"Harry." Trent laughed, "He says he's drawn to family. He's yet to be proven wrong."

"What's your family name?" Charlie asked, the questions flowing now, "Why do you call Harry Green? How did you meet Harry? How much danger am I in? How long will I be forced to stay here? Where did Tommy and Jason go? Why are you watching over me? What do you want? Why is it that I want to trust you? Did you contact my family? How did I get to America? What's going on? Why did Jason and Tommy question me when they already knew the answers?"

"Slow down." Trent instructed, "My family name is Fernadez. But the overall family name? It doesn't exist. It'd be too complicated. We call Harry Green, because that's his name. He chose it. Harry for all that he could remember of his own. Oliver for Dr O. Green for his own reasons. You're in no danger here. We don't harm those that don't harm us. And we don't harm those who can't defend themselves. I assume that Dr O and Jason went over to Adam's with Trini for a meeting of the Elders. I'm watching over you, because I'm probably the best person left around. And I'm deemed to be as scary as Dr O when I need to be. We want what's best for Harry. I don't know why you trust me. We don't know how to contact your family. Karone leant on her brother Andros for transport, very useful. And as for what's going on? I really have no clue. I'm not always brought up to speed on everything. Harry's the one to ask. He's on the pulse of the family. Him and Zack. And Zack's only on it for the betting pools. They questioned you to see if you'd tell the truth."

"Is all your family insane?" Charlie pressed.

"Probably." Trent shrugged, "I haven't met everyone. Kira has though. My girlfriend. And I think she said they'd fit right in."

"You didn't tell me how you met Harry." Charlie realized, "Would you mind telling me?"

"Ah!" Trent thought back to the day.

*Flashback*

All the Dino Thunder Rangers were over at Dr O's early one Saturday morning. Kira was practising her guitar, while Conner and Ethan fought it out on a games console Ethan had set up there. Trent was idly sketching all three of them, a faint smile on his face. Dr O was still upstairs asleep. The four kids had gotten used to entering the house with or without Dr O's permission, so this had become a regular event for them.

The doorbell rang, startling them out of their relaxations. Pausing the game, all four made their way cautiously to the front door. It couldn't be Hayley, she had a key. In a little over four months no-one had ever rung the bell. They stood in ready stances in the hallway, as Conner opened the door.

Standing on the porch was a thirteen year old kid, sheltering from the rain. Long black hair was swept back from his face in a half pony-tail, causing a feeling of deja-vu in Kira. A pair of water-splattered spectacles was perched on his nose. The black tracksuit bottoms and a yellow t-shirt the boy was wearing were soaked, muddy and dishevelled, and his trainers were invisible under the mud he had gotten on them. A large rucksack was on his back, maybe at one time it had had a colour, but the elements had worked their magic, and it was now a collection of yellow, brown and green blotches, stains from dirt and grass. A second bag, more of a kit bag or satchel, was draped over his shoulder, it was brown leather, obvious well worn and used; the strap had several obvious patches.

The bright sparkling green eyes looked all four of them over, before sighing and raising his hands in mock surrender. Somehow Trent got the feeling that the boy was only tolerating them, and was patronising them slightly, despite being younger.

"Can I speak to Tommy?" the boy spoke first.

"Who are you?" Ethan queried.

"Harry Oliver Green," The kid responded, "Tommy Oliver's brother. Can I talk to him?"

"Dr O doesn't have a brother." Kira cut in.

"Yes, he does," Harry fired back, "And I'm it. Or at least one of them. Now let me in."

"No." Conner declared, "We don't know you. And I don't trust you. You could be from Mesagog."

"Now that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Harry retorted, "Cool your jets, Red. I'm one of the good guys." As Conner did a double take, Harry sighed again, "Yes, I know. Red. Blue. Yellow. White. I'm here to talk to Tommy. And I will talk with him."

"How'd you going to get past us?" Conner asked.

"The way I've gotten past everyone else." Harry smirked. As Conner went to punch him, Harry dropped, loosing his pack in the same motion. Dancing to the left, Harry kicked his luggage into the doorway, tripping Conner with it.

Stepping over Conner, Harry entered the house. Ethan moved next, utilizing the movements that worked so well against the Tyrannodrones, he attacked Harry. Only Harry was faster. Cartwheeling out of reach, Harry's face split into a wide grin. Bouncing off the walls, quite literally, Harry dived at Ethan's knees. Kira and Trent both winced at the cracking sound that happened when Ethan's head hit the floor.

Kira dived in next, remembering the other's mistakes she only stood in Harry's way, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Tommy!" Harry yelled up the stairs, "Get your butt down here! Or I'll have to play with all your Rangers! I swear, I will!"

"You'll have to get past me." Kira declared.

"Ptera," Harry smiled, "I've been getting my way among Rangers, before you started Middle School. What makes you think you can stop me?"

"I will try." Kira stated.

"I know." Harry smirked, "You Yellows are all the same." He leapt into action. Ducking under Kira's defences with lighting fast movements, he landed a single blow in her midriff. She flew backwards, into the nearest wall.

Moving up the stairs, Harry was surprised when Trent's arm appeared out of nowhere to grab Harry's wrist. However Trent was equally as surprised, when Harry threw him over the banister with barely a thought. Conner had just come round to see Harry disappearing up the stairs.

There was a thud as Tommy landed on the floor, thrown out of his bed. Then raised voices made their way to the Rangers downstairs.

"Harry!" Tommy could clearly be heard, "What are you doing here?"

"Crashing." Harry was blunt.

"You didn't tell me you were coming!"

"I called! Five times! You didn't tell me you enlisted again! And don't try denying it. I know the signs."

"It's embarrassing. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let those kids get killed."

"I know. I know. But you're Black now."

"I don't want the guys teasing me. You know what they'll say."

"Say? They won't say anything. They'll die with laughter on the floor."

"Don't I know it. Keep quiet? For my sake, Green?"

"I'll try. But they know the signs as well as I do."

"I know."

"Just tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why you Chose."

"I didn't."

"All teams are Chosen and Chose, Tommy." Harry's voice was slightly confused and a touch condescending.

"Not this one. It's different. They were Chosen. But they didn't Choose. They had a choice between death and life. To live they had to fight."

"Rito!"

"I know, kid. And I don't want the others to know… Because this team's come miles. I don't want them to be dismissed because they had a veteran. They earned every step. Sometimes twice over."

"They're good. A little stiff with their moves. A little predictable. You've drilled your own faults into them."

"There are no faults in the style. You just mix everything up, to poke holes. No one can compensate for your style. It's one of a kind."

"No. It's everything of a kind. The Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

"That sounds like a quote. Where'd you get it from?"

"Cam. Man, the guy's as bad as Billy some days."

"Don't insult Billy."

"Hey, I like the guy. He's my brother. I'm allowed to insult family. Remember?"

"Do the rookies count?"

"Trakeena! Tommy! Of course they do. You know this family follows the Lighting. It flows in their veins. I'm branded with it. I don't understand how or why. I just know that this is my family. This is my duty. And I would do it even if it wasn't. I'm here. Can I have a couch? I'll even take the floor. Can't be any worse than Africa."

"I think I can do better than a couch, kid. Come on. I'll introduce you to the team."

"I've already played with them. I told you that, Tommy."

"How bad?"

"Red tripped and hit the porch. Blue went down rather forcefully. Yellow, I had to instigate. She hit a wall. White went flying… off the stairs."

"Green!"

"Sorry! They wouldn't let me in. I just hope they've not destroyed my stuff. It's on the porch."

"How'd you get here?"

"After the plane… I walked. Well, did a bit of a ninja-streak at first. But I can't keep that up for great distances with my stuff. So I got the end of your track, and I walked. Do you know its raining?"

"You're freezing! You're having a hot shower. I'll get your stuff. And sort out the team. Just get in that shower! Right now!"

"I'll be fine, Tommy! I've been worse!"

"I know. But it doesn't make me feel any better, Green. Shower. Now."

"Alright. Sheesh, I don't know whether you're a bully or a mother hen."

"Green!"

"Fine!" Harry opened the door and laughed with surprise as all the Dino Rangers fell in. They'd sneaked up and listened in during the argument.

"What were you?" Kira asked as she got up.

"The tag-along." Harry replied, "I'm not a Ranger. I'm just family. Now, I'd better have that shower, before Tommy forcibly sticks me in it."

With that phrase, Harry walked past the Rangers, dripping water and mud as he went. Entering the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. The Rangers turned to Tommy expectantly.

"I'd better explain." Tommy sighed.

*End Flashback*

"We were at Dr O's house," Trent decided on his lie, "For homework help. Harry just turned up on the doorstep, dripping mud. It was raining. We had a rocky start, but soon fixed everything up."

"What's he like?" Charlie asked, "Do you think he'll want to learn about magic?"

"He likes to learn." Trent shrugged, "What he decides on will be his decision. I don't know his mind. For all that I'd like to. Very few people can predict his actions beyond a certain point. I do not dare to presume I am one of them. I know a few triggers and that is all."

"And it's enough!" Harry declared, standing in the doorway, a tray in his hands, "I brought lunch."

"Who said you could…" Trent started, "Forget it. The Originals are still in conference, aren't they?"

"Yep!" Harry grinned, "I sorted lunch. The others can sort their own."

"Where are they?" Trent frowned.

"Kira's in the garden," Harry set the tray down on the bedside table, "Working on her songs. Ethan went to Ernie's. He's determined to hook Ernie up to the internet. Conner found the park. I think he's teaching soccer. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying."

"Conner never was too coherent about soccer." Trent sighed, "And Ethan's not much better."

"You're one of the saner of that bunch," Harry laughed, handing the other two a plate each, "Which isn't saying much."

"You're telling me." Trent started to eat.

"How'd you manage to carry all of this?" Charlie frowned, looking at his laden plate. The tray still contained five more plates of food, as well as glasses and a water jug.

"Practice," Harry shrugged, "I've waited tables before."

"When?" Trent looked up, "And why?"

"Why?" Harry snorted, "For money. Well when I was eleven and over I was doing it for money. I started serving tables for Ernie. That was when I was four."

"Why?" Charlie stared.

"Look," Harry turned to Charlie, "I had best childhood a kid could wish for. Independence. Freedom. Love. Acceptance. My babysitters just had this little annoying habit of running out on me. Quite literally. I ended up being left at Ernie's more often than not. No fault of theirs. Things would come up. Things that they couldn't take a kid to. They wouldn't put me in danger. So I got left at the local Juice Bar. It was safe enough. Ernie took a shine to me. I was friends with his best customers. At first I just bussed tables. Then he taught me to cook. Before long I was serving tables. Made good profit in tips. Stopped when I seven. It wasn't fun anymore. Not with Ernie gone. Not without the guys there. I was too busy looking after myself."

"What do you mean?" Charlie cocked his head to one side.

"Never mind." Harry dismissed the topic, "Eat up! Dana'll have a fit if you don't. You've not been looking after yourself the past few weeks. She can tell. And while you're under one of our roofs, we're looking after you. With a bit of luck and patience, you'll go back to your family in better nick than you left them."

"Dana?" Charlie was confused, "She a healer?"

"A doctor," Trent corrected, "A member of the family. She checked you over, just to make sure that Dr O didn't do any permanent harm."

"Don't worry," Harry was sat on the floor with his food, "Dana over-reacts. She's a typical Pink. She cares."

"I still don't get your system." Charlie declared.

"Join the club," Trent snorted quietly, "I only know the colours: Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black, Pink, White."

"It's a game I play," Harry laughed, "My own invention. By the way, Charlie… Will you teach me?"

"What?" Charlie dropped his fork in shock.

"Will you teach me magic?" Harry looked upwards, "I want to learn."

"I thought that was what the conference was about." Charlie frowned.

"Sorta," Harry shrugged, "It's actually more about what I'm going to do. They're refining options. They can't make a decision. I have a say. And yes, they're the Elders, but the rest of the family has a say as well. So, no real decision about whether I go to your world will be made until we can all get together and talk it out."

"How long will that take?" Charlie stared.

"Depends how urgent it is," Trent stated, "We could be together in a week or in under two months. Maximum is six weeks at this point."

"And I'll get the final say," Harry pointed out, "It's my life. I get to choose. They'll just limit my options. 'Bout standard in this family."

"Why do you want to?" Trent pressed, "I mean… isn't this enough?"

"Yes," Harry replied softly, "It is. And I would be satisfied with it, if I didn't know there was another world. My parent's world. Trent, you remember your parents. You know what they were like. I don't. I don't know their names. I don't know their faces. I have no idea how much of me is from them and how much is from this family. I want to know. I want to know how they met. How they lived. How they died. How they loved. I need to know. I would have been satisfied with not knowing. Until Charlie turned up. Before I had no chance at knowing. Now I do. And I want to. I need to. Please understand. It's not that I'm not happy. It's that I have a chance. This family is the best I could have. I have had a childhood that I would not change for anything. But now I have a chance to learn, more about myself and my blood heritage. I will not surrender my family heritage. I belong here. But I want to know about where I would have been… Could have been."

"That's really intense," Kira was leaning against the door, her guitar in her hands, "Do you mind if I steal? I think I've got just the tune for that sort of song. Really would expand my repertoire."

"Go ahead." Harry fired back, "Food on the tray."

"Thanks, kid." Kira ruffled his hair. Harry whacked her wrist playfully.

"If I teach you," Charlie spoke carefully, "I can't teach you everything. I didn't study all the options."

"Reasonable." Trent pointed out, "We wouldn't expect you to know everything."

"I would like to get Bill," Charlie stated, "My older brother to help. I'm sure he'd be willing. He knows stuff I don't. And can probably get hold of the texts for every option, by borrowing them off my youngest brother's girl-friend. She's trying to learn everything."

"Sounds reasonable." Kira declared, "But we'll have to check with Jason and Trini. They'll be putting you up for a while."

"I'm crashing at Adam's, probably." Harry sighed, "Oh well, at least I can chill in the dojo."

"You'll do more than that." A male voice came from the doorway; black hair, dusty green t-shirt, black trousers and a broad smile.

"Adam!" Harry smiled, "I take it that the conference is over?"

"For now," Adam agreed, "By the way, Charlie. Tommy and Jason send their apologies for intimidating you. But will not admit that it wasn't necessary."

"Not again!" Harry muttered, getting up, and handing out dessert to Kira, Charlie and Trent.

"You attract trouble, Green." Adam reminded, "We're just looking out for you."

"I know." Harry declared, "Let me guess… My options come as two types. One is whether I learn magic or not. The other is whether I go to Charlie's world or not."

"Are we that predictable?" A boy dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt asked.

"Of course you are, Rocky." Trent retorted, "Harry's had years to study you lot."

"I choose to learn." Harry spoke with a slightly formal lilt in his voice, "The other decision can wait till I know more."

"You sure?" Rocky pressed, "You don't know what this will lead to."

"I choose to learn." Harry repeated, "You cannot stop me. I have learnt from you all. Each of your arts I know. I'm a Jack-Of-All-Trades. I wish to learn. And learn I will. Whether you want me to or not. I'm an adult."

"You're a kid." A woman appeared between the two men, "You're our little brother."

"Exactly, Aisha." Harry shrugged, "I'm your little brother. And I've grown up."

"Can we discuss this in private?" Adam suggested, "I think, family only?"

"Agreed." Harry rose up, "Catch you on the flip side, Charlie."

1234567890

Harry stood in front of all the Mighty Morphing and Zeo Power Rangers, his head held high, as he refused to feel small.

"I will learn." Harry declared, "You can't stop me."

"Harry," Tommy demanded, "Think about this! They're expecting a hero, not someone who can't do magic."

"And when did that stop Rangers?" Harry fired back, "I can learn. I learn quick. I know more than you think. Mr Trueheart taught me. Mr Trueheart is smart, he shows me something and lets me figure it out. Astromena and Karone taught me. Ryan taught me. Udonna and Leanbow taught me. I may not have accepted it as magic, in the way Charlie does. But I know a fair bit. Charlie said he'd teach me."

"You don't know how bad this is." Jason pointed out.

"Then tell me!" Harry insisted, "I wasn't going to ask Charlie until later. All you said was that there was a prophecy. Please. Fill me in?"

"Sit down," Kim instructed, "We'll do our best."

"We're only trying…" Kat came in.

"To protect me." Harry shrugged, "I know. You always do. But this is about me. And I've got you."

"That you have," Trini smiled, "It's just hard, Green."

"It's that bad?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he sat on the floor.

"Worse." Zack declared, "Much worse."

"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches'," Tommy started to recite, "'Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'"

"I have to kill?" Harry gulped, only Rocky's steadying hand, keeping him upright on the floor. Rocky knelt down to support Harry in a hug.

"Seems that way," Tanya agreed, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Hang on." Harry frowned, "Does that mean my birthday's on the thirty first of July?"

"I would appear to be that way." Billy agreed.

"Stuff that!" Harry retorted, "It stays where and when it is. That's when I was born into this family. I'm not changing that. Nor my name. I'm Harry Oliver Green. Not this Harry Potter kid. The Potter's may have been my parents… But I know who my family is. And always will be."

"We'll stand by you, kid." Jason swore, "You're our brother. No matter what these Wizards say. We know the truth. You're ours. Not theirs."

"How am I going to cope?" Harry looked up, "I've never even taken down a monster. I don't think I can kill. Not a human."

"We'll find a solution." Trini promised, "There has to be another way."

"We'll sort it all out." Tommy declared, "We're the Rangers. We've done the impossible before."

"Kill or be killed." Harry muttered, "What's this 'Dark Lord' done anyway?"

"Kill," Rocky was blunt, "He leads the Death Eaters. He inspires their ideals. He kills. He tortures. You apparently beat him once, as a child. He killed your parents. And tried to kill you. It bounced on him. He lost his body. But he's back, and picked up from where he left off."

"Oh great," Harry was miffed, "That tears it. If I go there… I'm going under my name. Not what I was born as. That'd be the equivalent of Tommy walking into a Big Bad's Lair, having left his Morpher behind and declaring that he was Tommy Oliver… Only I'm not as good at fighting."

"Don't say that!" Trini insisted, "You're as good as us."

"But I use lots of different styles." Harry pointed out.

"And that's why!" Trini retorted, "You don't stick to one style. You're unpredictable."

"We'll train you up." Jason decreed, "We're not having you die on us."

"You could hide." Kim reminded, "That's always an option."

"Where?" Harry demanded, "Briarwood? K0-35? Aquitar? The Lost Galaxy? You know I'd never survive off-planet. I need family. And I won't stay in one place. That's not my nature."

"We know." Tommy said, "I didn't understand when Mr Trueheart told me that. But I do now."

"We'll look after you." Kat stated, "You're family."

"Charlie wants help to teach me." Harry blurted out, "Wants to invite his brother to help. Is that acceptable?"

"If," Jason came in, "They don't say who you are. You are staying alive, kid. No arguments. If necessary… we'll sic Tommy on them."

"In full Green mode!" Zack declared, "Plus every other Ranger who's gone evil. And the rest of us will be back-up. If they don't surrender from that…"

"They'll deserve what they get." Rocky added, "Every last bit of it, if they hurt Green. He's ours! Not theirs! We raised him!"

"Thanks." Harry looked up at all of them.

"The Power," Jason spoke solemnly, "Will protect you, always."

"I know." Harry nodded, "Now, who's going to tell Charlie to contact his brother?"

"I'll do it." Trini declared, "You're… you're going to be okay, kid."

"I'll schedule the breakdown for later, then?" Harry joked.

"Don't!" Zack fell on his knees melodramatically, "You're our psychiatrist! We don't know how to cope with a breakdown!"

"Okay, Zack," Harry got up, "By the way? Who won the pool?"

"Which one?" Zack teased as he got up as well, "The 'when will Harry next get into trouble', 'how many people will be dragged to rescue Harry' or the 'how far out the bad guy's lair will Harry get'?"

"Any? And all?" Harry retorted.

"In order," Zack announced, "Ryan, Xander and Alyssa."

"Hey!" Kat yelped, "I thought I would get the first one!"

"A day late," Zack pointed out, "And a dollar short, Kat."

"Bother!" Kat muttered, "Anyway, I need to get back to my ballet school. Coming Rocky?"

"I'd better." Rocky agreed, "I've got classes tomorrow."

"We'll be back for your birthday, squirt!" Kat promised, "Just stay out of trouble, hey?"

"I'll try." Harry nodded, "And if I end up in London again, I'll come over."

"You'd better!" Rocky ruffled Harry's hair, before he and Kat left.

"I'm crashing at Adam's?" Harry asked.

"Hope you don't mind sharing a room." Adam shrugged, "I'm still putting Bridge up."

"Haven't the Blues sorted him out yet?" Harry stared, "Never mind… I like Bridge. I can't wait to meet him in the future. Along with the rest of his squad."

"You go talk with him," Jason suggested, "We need to hash out rules and expectations with Charlie."

"Over-protective much?" Harry fired at them, before going towards the door, "I'm only doing this, because I like Bridge, and haven't seen Alpha for a while."

"We know." Tommy agreed, "Now scram!"

"Don't scare him anymore!" Harry insisted, "He's absolutely terrified of you two!"

"Damn it!" Jason muttered, "Trini?"

"I'll sort it." Trini agreed, "You stay down here. Us girls will sort this all out."

Trini, Tanya, Aisha and Kim all entered Charlie's room.

"Trent, Kira," Kim addressed the young couple, "Can we have some privacy?"

"Sure thing." Kira agreed, "Tanya can I brainstorm with you later? I need some help."

"Lyrics or music?" Tanya fired back.

"Both," Kira shrugged, "Green's given me a topic and a feeling. This one could be big. Could be what makes me. I've got a hunch."

"Always willing." Tanya agreed, "Write down what you've got and I'll chip in."

"Same here!" Aisha promised, "And I'm sure everyone else who's good will help out."

"Thanks!" Kira smiled winningly, as she dragged Trent out the room, "Don't kill him."

"That's the boys' job." Aisha reminded, "We're the civilized ones."

"Yeah right!" Trent muttered, "Three Yellows? I'd be running."

"That's because you're smart." Trini declared, "Far more intelligent than Tommy."

"What do you want?" Charlie started to get up.

"Sit down," Kim instructed, "Dana said you had to stay in bed for another half hour, at least."

"You want to ask your brother to help teach Green?" Trini asked for clarification.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, "He's two years older than me. A curse-breaker for Gringots, our bank. He's a lot better at spell-work than I am. Particularly Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"The thing we want to know," Tanya cut in, "Is whether you'll tell anyone about Harry."

"No." Charlie shook his head, "He's just a kid. I know people think it's his job to deal with the Dark Lord. But it should be the job of adults. Not kids."

"Life's not fair," Aisha shrugged, "Can we have your word that you won't tell?"

"I swear," Charlie spoke formally, "On my life, my soul and my magic that I will not reveal Harry Oliver Green's heritage to any member of the Wizarding World without prior permission from either him or those he has claimed as family. I do so swear this on the life-debt I owe him."

"That's pretty comprehensive," Trini realized, "Do you get lessons in this?"

"It's one I've heard used before." Charlie shrugged, "And I do owe Harry a life debt. By magic's law, the debt will not be repaid until he acknowledges it null and void. Or I save his life."

"It's that serious?" Kim stared, "You weren't in any real danger. According to the boys, they barely broke a sweat."

"You don't understand," Charlie tried to explain, "The last time a bunch of wizards and witches went to rescue prisoners… They had inside information, a layout, guard timetable, protective amulets, dragon-hide vests. There were twenty of them. They were the elite aurors. The best of the best. They came out, with under half the prisoners and over a third of them with serious wounds… One of them died. Of the rest none was on duty again in under a week. And that was hailed as a great success. You had none of that, and you thrashed them. It was something."

"Your people need help." Aisha gulped, "We're going to have to discuss this."

"Not right now," Trini declared, "How can you contact your brother? And how quickly?"

"It's not easy," Charlie admitted, "Not from a muggle house, but… I have a system. I can phone the parents of a friend of my youngest brother. They'll send a letter to her. And she'll pass it on. Should only take about two days."

"Sounds good." Trini nodded, "Once your bed-rest is up, we'll take you to the phone. Sorry, I forgot to introduce us. I'm Trini Scott. This is Tanya Park…"

"I prefer Sloan." Tanya interrupted.

"This is Kimberly, 'Kim', Hart," Trini carried on, "And finally Aisha Campbell."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie smiled, "You know I'm Charlie Weasley."

"We got that." Kim grinned.

"Where's Harry?" Charlie asked, "I could teach him a few tricks now."

"No you don't!" Trini declared, "Dana'll have our heads. You're to take it easy for at least a day. Doctor's orders. That, and Harry's gone to talk with Bridge. He won't be back for ages. Those two really get along."

"What's scary…" Aisha put in, "Is that Harry understands him."

"No," Tanya countered, "It's that Harry can listen to Bridge ramble on and not lose his temper."

"Little strained?" Kim asked.

"I don't mind the guy," Tanya sighed, "He's a good guy. It's just that he's not all there. He's goes off on complete tangents. I have a hard time following him from one end of a sentence to the other."

"Worse than Billy?" Kim chipped in.

"Much worse," Trini declared, "You haven't heard him ask questions yet. Sorry, Charlie, you must have no idea what we're talking about."

"It's okay," Charlie shrugged, "Just… While I'm here…"

"Yes?" Tanya pressed.

"Can I learn?" Charlie looked at them with pleading eyes, "To fight your way. I don't want to die. And your style works!"

"Easily organized," Kim declared, "You can go to Adam's dojo. He and Jason run classes daily."

"I still don't quite get why it's Adam's dojo." Aisha pointed out.

"Adam set it up," Trini shrugged, "While Jason was still getting his teaching credentials. They co-own it."

"But we all refer to it as Adam's." Tanya finished.

"We'll sort it out." Kim promised, "Don't worry. You'll just end up bruised."

"Thank you." Charlie smiled.

Later, Charlie was presented with the phone, and he quickly dialled the number from memory.

"Hello Mr Granger," Charlie spoke politely, "Its Charlie Weasley. Could I ask you to pass a message onto Hermione, to send to my brother for me?...... Thank you. Do you have a pen and paper?...... 'Dear Bill. Charlie here. I'm okay. Sorry I haven't been in touch, but I met up with a few old friends. We went out for a few drinks. Got locked up. Don't worry. My mate's family bailed us out. All charges were dropped once we sobered up. Anyway, call me. I'm at my mate's house until the lighting stops flashing around my head. The number is 001 237 458 4728. Waiting to hear from you, bro.' …… Yes, it is important…… Probably better if you don't know……… Thank you."

He handed the phone back to Trini, who was half-way though cooking supper.

"A bit cryptic," Trini commented, "I assume that your brother can translate it?"

"We worked the code out about three years ago." Charlie confessed, "Although the reference to Harry, we've been using since we were kids."

"I spotted that one," Jason came in, "Lighting. Not too subtle. Chill mate." Jason noticed Charlie's flinch, "I've been told I'm overprotective. I'm not lashing out anymore. You're safe. If I try to hurt you without cause, Trini'll have my head."

"Sorry." Charlie muttered.

"It should be me apologizing," Jason replied, "Now, when Bill gets here, he'll be rooming with you."

"We don't have the space," Trini admitted, "Normally we would, but in about five weeks, we're being descended on. And we're going to need accommodation for a lot more. The house will be stuffed. It's easier to start sharing rooms now."

"We'll cope." Charlie shrugged, "And what do you mean?"

"Harry's birthday," Jason laughed, "Anyone who can't get a hotel room, gets put up by whoever's got a room free."

"Everyone comes?" Charlie stared.

"We've turned it into the family reunion," Trini smiled, "It's practically compulsory."

"We'll go missing for about three days," Jason declared, "We'll tell you when. For those few days, you'll have to look after yourselves."

"We'll cope." Charlie smiled wanly.

"Get a grip, man!" Jason sighed, "You're safe. The girls have declared you harmless. Therefore woe betide anyone who harms you. And earlier… I just wanted information, Tommy and I have found that the intimidation method works wonders. Even if it does get us hit by our respective partners later."

"We've pulled their teeth," Trini smirked, "They'll only get them back to use on you, if you hurt Harry."

"Thank you." Charlie felt a bit more confident.

"Don't mention it." Trini shrugged, "Now how do you like your steak?"

1234567890

This one has more bits of it done, which I might post in the future.

Now before anyone asks, Harry is _not_ Super-Powered. He simply has some skills that Wizards don't learn. His unlocking of the locks is mainly due to his magic, _but_ he thinks it is due to telekinesis, like Andros' powers.

And his ability to fight is from everyone teaching him. He knows a lot of different styles and mixes them together. The taking down of some muggers was due to their underestimating of him, and Harry being used to sparing with people who know how to spar back.

Thank you for reading this.


	4. Naruto Story 1

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Naruto" – Yes this is a non-crossover.

1234567890

Start

1234567890

"Sakura!" Naruto sighed, "None of us can beat a jonin. We don't stand a chance. Or at least… not alone."

"Like I'd team up with you!" Sakura huffed.

"I'm suggesting a three way team up." Naruto countered, "We get Sasuke in on this deal. We get the bells. You and Sasuke keep them. I'll take the hit."

"You'd do that?" Sakura stared.

"I don't go back on my word," Naruto replied, "Believe it! Now, let's go get Sasuke. I have a plan that I think he'll enjoy."

Kakashi silently followed the pair as they hunted for Sasuke; a small smile decorating his face. It seemed that he might have to pass a team this year.

"I don't need help!" Sasuke snorted.

"So staying neck deep is part of your plan?" Naruto teased, a huge grin on his face, "Look, I don't like you. You don't like me. You get the bells. I take the hit."

"What's in it for you, dobe?" Sasuke frowned.

"I get to beat a jonin." Naruto replied. "Are you in? You'll like the plan."

"You won't keep the bells?" Sasuke pressed.

"I swear," Naruto nodded, "I swear on my ninja way. You get the bells. I'll be the sacrifice. I've failed the genin exam three times. I'm used to the consequences of failure."

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"First, we get you out of the hole you got yourself into." Naruto chuckled.

"Don't disrespect Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, bashing Naruto over the head.

"I'll respect him," Naruto countered, "When he respects me. Give me a hand."

Kakashi was laughing silently at the interaction. Naruto really seemed to understand teamwork, and was bringing the others around to his point of view. Well, not really. Naruto was just offering them everything they wanted at this point with very little cost on their part. When the plan was going to be discussed, Kakashi crept away, not wanting to give himself too much of an advantage.

When Naruto and his clones charged Kakashi a few minutes later, Kakashi initially thought that the teamwork had been abandoned. Naruto was acting just as he had at the beginning of the test. It was only when fireballs started raining down on the fighters that Kakashi knew they were working together, and put his book away. They were taking advantage of Naruto's ability to produce lots of expendable fighters. A rain of shuriken and kunai came from the opposite direction to the fire.

Kakashi felt, more than heard, the bells cut from his waist. He quickly spotted one of the Naruto's trying to back away, clutching the bells tightly. It was the work of a moment to hone in on the desperate boy. Kakashi's blows caused the boy to vanish into smoke, a clone. The bells dropped towards the ground, Kakashi caught them quickly, and reattached them to his belt.

Moments afterwards it seemed that Sakura finally lost her temper and threw a paper bomb attached to a kunai at the one sided brawl. Kakashi managed to Substitute out just in time. He would have taken Naruto with him, this may have been a fight, but no one was meant to get seriously hurt. The problem was identifying which of the many Narutos to grab. In the end all Kakashi could do was hope that Naruto would survive the encounter.

Kakashi looked around after the explosion, unable to spot any unconscious or injured bodies, so Naruto had survived, possibly because he hadn't been among the clones. A sound tactic and a smart one given his jutsu. Cautiously Kakashi stepped out into the clearing, but no attacks were launched. Had the would-be-genin given up already? Kakashi started to search for them.

They weren't hard to find. They were back at the posts, in front of the monument. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on a post each, while Naruto sat in front of the last, leaning against it. What surprised Kakashi were the bells that dangled from Sasuke and Sakura's grasp. Automatically his hand went to where the bells were supposed to be, just as the clock rang for noon. His hand met two stones, hung on strings.

"Ninjutsu." Sasuke was smug.

"Genjutsu." Sakura smirked.

"Taijutsu." Naruto seemed pleased with himself as well.

"Well done," Kakashi acknowledged, "How did you do it?"

"Sakura put a genjutsu on two rocks," Naruto replied, "I cut the bells free and Substituted out with the bushin that held the rocks. You then attacked him. Once I knew you had the rocks in your possession, I threw the paper bomb in, to signal Sasuke that we'd succeeded. We came here, and I handed over the bells."

"Why would you give everything up?" Kakashi pressed, "Give up your dream."

"I'm not," Naruto shrugged, "I'm just giving up lunch. Teams pass or fail as teams. Not as individuals."

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi had to suppress his grin. Naruto had more brains that he had been given credit for.

"Ino-Shika-Cho." Naruto answered, "A team of three. Always a team of three. Three genin. One jonin. The way it's always been. And even if it wasn't. I'll just retake the year. Done it before. I can do it again. A stumbling block. Not a problem. And anyway, I beat a jonin. Believe it!" the smile that spread across Naruto's face was blinding.

"Sasuke and Sakura," Kakashi looked at the pair, who were not supporting their self-sacrificing team-mate, "You pass." The pair looked smugly at each other. "Naruto," the boy fixed his eyes on the single visible eye of his sensei, "You pass as well!"

"What?!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. This is true. But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi declared, turning to face the memorial stone, "This stone commemorates all those ninja who have died as heroes in the service of Konoha. We work as one."

"But Naruto didn't get a bell." Sakura protested.

"True," Kakashi nodded, "But he understood the test the most. He got you to work together, as one. He chose to 'take the hit'. He gave up on his dream, for the good of the team. Sakura, you only agreed to be closer to Sasuke, and you ignored Naruto when you could have helped him. Sasuke, you were determined to work alone, until Naruto pointed out the problem; you believe that everyone is beneath you. Naruto is closer than any of you to being a true ninja. However you worked as a team. So you pass. Meet me back here, tomorrow, at six o'clock."

Kakashi Body Flickered away in a puff of smoke. His new students each turned to walk away. Naruto rushing off to his usual ramen stand for lunch.

Normally Kakashi would have stayed around to talk to the genin for longer, or at least that was what was expected. He hadn't exactly been in this position before; unless you counted the time he was a chunin in a genin team. Instead Kakashi decided to do a little investigation into his team. What he had down on paper didn't quite match the students he had faced. Sakura and Sasuke seemed less than their marks, while Naruto seemed more. It didn't take long to hunt down Iruka.

"Iruka." Kakashi stated as he appeared next to the chunin.

"Kakashi," Iruka nodded in acknowledgement, "What brings you here?"

"My team." Kakashi answered.

"Did Naruto pass?" Iruka asked quickly.

"They all did." Kakashi replied, "But I find myself confused."

"Naruto's not what you thought?" Iruka smirked slightly.

"Not at all," Kakashi agreed, "None of them are. A loudmouth. An avenger. A fan-girl. That's not what their marks say. But they're not what first impressions say either. Naruto figured out the teamwork necessary. Then bribed the others. That's not what my initial assessment was."

"He's smart." Iruka was as proud as any father would be.

"He's the dead last." Kakashi countered.

"Not book smart," Iruka shrugged, "He's street smart. Shinobi smart. The teamwork comes from being really close friends with Shikamaru and Choji."

"The Nara clan and the Akimichi clan." Kakashi realized, "Part of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. That explains his understanding of teamwork."

"Yes," Iruka grinned, "He's actually quite smart. Top of his class in stealth, traps, evasion and navigation."

"Why don't his marks reflect that?" Kakashi pressed.

"All of those," Iruka sighed, "Are pass or fail exams. And count little towards the overall mark. He's a good strategist, too. Just unpredictable. If he suggests a plan, it'll work. Just won't be the normal one. He has a knack that I've never seen fail, if the plan is followed. Somehow he manages to put together the one plan among thousands that will disrupt the opposition's plan, in just the right way to take advantage of it."

"That is unusual." Kakashi remarked, "That should be in his records."

"Doesn't help if the marker is biased." Iruka muttered, "A few members of Naruto's 'squad' in that test deliberately disobeyed orders, so the plan failed."

"Start at the beginning." Kakashi instructed, "I want to know _exactly_ what I've got."

"I'll start with Sakura." Iruka agreed, not surprised that he was having to go through this, it happened every year, with at least one team. "First in her family. Good chakra control, but small reserves. Weak taijutsu, but knows handsigns for a lot of ninjutsu techniques. She just doesn't perform them. Doesn't have the chakra and never tried to. In reality a book ninja. She has a major crush on Sasuke, and has done for many years. That crush has pushed her to learn as much as she can to impress Sasuke, so it's done her some good. However she's dismissive of anyone she sees as inferior to herself or Sasuke. A good dose of reality will sort her out. At least I hope so.

"Sasuke… Well, he's avenger. That's obvious. He really closed up after The Massacre. He wasn't particularly outgoing before. But what little socialising he did stopped completely. He used to be quite sunny, if you could get him to open up. He devoted himself to the practical aspects of the Academy. Didn't fall behind on his book work… but there wasn't the same determination. He sees everyone else as beneath him. Don't let him make battle-plans. His team-mates always end up as meat shields. The one time he completed his mission with all of his team, was because Naruto started to improvise in the middle of the plan. If Sasuke can learn to trust, and get past his desire for revenge, he'll be a good ninja. I put him with Naruto for that reason.

"Naruto. He's loyal. Not many friends, but he's friendly to all. He's protective of those he cares about. After me, there are only three others: the Hokage, Shikamaru and Choji. He's not good at book-work. Couldn't spot a genjutsu if his life depended on it. His taijutsu is spotty. His ninjutsu the same. He can make traps that even jonin have trouble spotting. His stealth is ANBU level. His stamina is off the charts. His chakra control is appalling, but his reserves are huge. He doesn't know how to quit. He has got a brain; the trick is in getting him to use it. It kicks in automatically in a fight, just not before. With Shikamaru and Choji it's an amazing team. I'm only sorry I had to break it up. Get him to use his brain, and he'll be great. He's protective and loyal. He'll die for those he cares for. Right now, there's only four of us."

"Why did you split them up?" Kakashi pressed.

"Because then I'd have to split the Ino-Shika-Cho group." Iruka shrugged, "Politically I'm not allowed to do that. Wish I could have. Did you hear about the Kumo attack on Hyuuga Hinata?"

"When she was three, yes." Kakashi was surprised at the question.

"Not that one," Iruka smiled secretively, "There was a second one. When she was eleven."

"No." Kakashi shook his head, "What happened?"

"Well…" Iruka grinned, pride audible in his voice.

*Flashback*

In the Academy the final year was made up of more practical tests. Book work was decreased in return for aspects of shinobi life that would be more beneficial to perfect. This culminated in the big event of the student's year, second only to graduation, the camp-out. Of course, being ninjas-in-training it couldn't be an _ordinary_ camp-out. The students camped in teams of three. Over three days and two nights, they spent time in the forest outside of Konoha walls. During the first day the children were expected to fortify their position. Over the next two, they had to located the other camps and steal the team flags, while protecting their own. Only taijutsu and blunted weapons were allowed, to prevent serious injuries.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji had immediately clubbed together for the exercise. Iruka had been so glad that a team of three had formed so easily that he let them stay together. Meanwhile he spent a long time sorting out fights as the entire 'Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club' tried to get into his squad.

Once left at their camp site, Naruto had immediately started to fortify it. Choji and Shikamaru leant their aid when they could, but mainly stood back and let the blond whirlwind sort everything out. They raised eyebrows slightly when Naruto dashed off for about an hour, before returning with planks.

"What are those for?" Choji frowned.

"I was thinking," Naruto smiled, "If we sleep on the ground, we're obvious targets. So I'm building a tree house!"

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed, "Where did you get the planks from?"

"Stashed them here last week." Naruto shrugged, "There's an old abandoned place. Lots of planks just lying around." Then Naruto smirked, "I'm going to booby-trap this clearing, until ANBU can't get in!"

"Then how will we?" Shikamaru pressed.

"Got it sorted!" Naruto replied, "I'll get the ground set up, then you two can sort out the camp. And Shikamaru can get that big brain of his working to work out how we're going to do this!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned slightly. The other two boys knew that it was only a front. They all knew each others habits; Shikamaru would complain about work all the time, but he'd do it, if they asked him to.

By the time nightfall came, Naruto had booby trapped the clearing to his satisfaction. None of the wires or other traps were visible, in fact the only things visible in the clearing was a tent, a burnt out camp-fire and a decoy flag. The three boys were positioned on a platform about five metres back from the edge of the clearing. Choji and Shikamaru had rigged their second tent as a covering and laid out blankets. Choji had even gotten a small fire to burn in a saucepan, which meant they could have hot food. Shikamaru had a plan, which he carefully explained to the others.

"We're allowed to start hunting for other teams tomorrow," Shikamaru pointed out, "Some people will start directly after midnight. So at midnight we'll wake up and stay on guard for an hour, after that we'll do shifts, until four. At four, Naruto is to go and scout for the locations of the other teams. Don't fight them. Just find out where they are. I want to know where all ten groups are, and where the teachers are camped out."

"Do we have a map?" Naruto asked, "It'd be easier to mark."

"Could get captured." Choji pointed out.

"Choji's right," Shikamaru replied, "It's a drag, but you're going to have to memorise it. Once we've gotten the information, we'll start work in the twilight and through the night. Third day we hole up. We don't come out until we have to report to the teachers."

"Right!." Naruto shrugged, "We'll win this. Believe it!"

"Calm down, Kid." Shikamaru sighed, "Get some sleep. You're going to need it."

"Yeah," Choji agreed, "You're the fast one, remember? You're our Scout."

"Shikamaru's the brains." Naruto beamed, "And you're the muscle. Our powerhouse."

"You're a brat." Shikamaru smiled slightly. "Go to sleep."

"I'm with Shikamaru." Choji pushed Naruto over, so that he lay on the blankets. "You've got a lot to do tonight, Kid."

Naruto gave up, he knew he couldn't fight his friends, and so lay down to get some sleep. Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"It's a drag," Shikamaru stated, after Naruto had fallen asleep. "But I'll set the alarm."

"It's kinda fun though," Choji opened another crisp packed, "Makes me wish that we could be on a team with Naruto."

"Never going to happen, Choji." Shikamaru sighed, "We're going to be stuck with Ino. Our dads would never allow anything else."

"I know." Choji shrugged, "But it would have been fun."

"Sleep now." Shikamaru instructed, "Talk later. Night Choji."

"Night Shikamaru." Choji whispered back.

All three woke up with little prompting when the alarm went off. For about an hour they sat on watch, talking quietly about nothing in particular. Slowly noise started to reach their ears.

"That's too large for one of our year." Shikamaru frowned.

"Something's wrong." Naruto announced. The other two boys nodded, knowing that Naruto had a keen sense of when trouble was coming, _if_ he paid attention to it.

"Why doesn't Naruto go take a look?" Choji suggested, "I mean, he's our scout."

"Alright." Shikamaru nodded, "But Kid, be careful. You find out what's going on, and then you come back here. No heroics."

"Trust me, lazy bones." Naruto retorted, "I won't do anything."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Shikamaru moaned, as Naruto scuttled off between the trees.

"He'll be careful." Choji tipped out the last of his packet of crisps.

"The Kid doesn't know how to be careful." Shikamaru countered.

Naruto moved like a shadow, barely making a sound. Despite his bright choice in colours, he was very stealthy when he wanted to be. He quickly narrowed in on the noise, which was starting to sound more and more like a muffled scream.

"Shut up, brat!" Naruto's ears pricked at the voice. It was an adult's, but not one of the teachers. It was definitely male, but there was a trace of an accent that Naruto couldn't place. That immediately eliminated Sand and Grass; he'd been hiding in the Hokage Tower when representatives from there had arrived to discuss treaties about three years ago.

Peering through the leaves, Naruto could see two adult ninjas, one holding a struggling child. The other was putting out a small fire that had been burning cheerfully in the darkness. Naruto wondered for a moment where the other two kids were, before dismissing the thought. He couldn't get a good look at the ninjas' hitai-ates, so he couldn't work out their allegiance. On the other hand, their flack jackets looked familiar, so it was an established village.

"Why didn't you kill the brats?" the first demanded, "They'll raise the alarm."

"Look," the second ninja growled, "All we need is the Hyuuga brat. Killing the others would be a waste of time. They're already lost."

Naruto frowned from his position in the branches. If they were after the Hyuuga, that meant they were after Hinata. Now Naruto didn't know the girl all that well, but she'd never hit him, never hurt him and never insulted him. In Naruto's world, that meant she was better than a lot of people. Added to that, she was part of Konoha. All of that added up to one thing, he had to help her.

His blunted kunai flew through the air, hitting the first shinobi on the forehead (Naruto had been aiming for his chest, but he'd take this). The blow rattled the ninja to the extent that he released his hold on Hinata. Hinata didn't waste any time and ran for the bushes on the outskirts of the clearing. The second man tried to go after her, but a short flurry of shuriken slowed him enough for Hinata to get to cover.

Once she was clear, Naruto followed her, before dropping down next to her.

"Come on!" Naruto grabbed her wrist, "Let's get out of here."

Naruto pulled her after him, weaving through the trees, aiming towards his camp. He stopped about fifteen metres back from the clearing. Releasing Hinata, he scrambled up a specific tree, motioning Hinata to follow him.

"Step where I step." Naruto whispered into her ear. In the darkness Hinata blushed.

"H…H…Hai." She managed to stammer out.

Naruto moved lightly over branches. Hinata followed using her Byakugan to see in the darkness. She could tell that Naruto was moving slower than normal, so that she could keep up.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Choji asked, as Naruto pulled himself onto the platform. "Why's she here?" Hinata followed closely behind.

"Foreign shinobi." Naruto replied, "After Hinata. I thought she'd be safer here."

"She'd be safer in the village." Shikamaru sighed, "But you wouldn't have made it. How troublesome. Did they see you, Naruto?"

"No." Naruto shook his head, "I made sure of that. And we lost them on the way here."

"You're our scout." Shikamaru declared, "You're the fastest. Go to the village and tell them. We'll guard Hinata."

"Shouldn't I find the teachers?" Naruto frowned.

"We don't know where they are," Shikamaru countered, "Or how many of the enemy there are. We tell the village. Go!"

Naruto stopped all arguments, and almost tore out of the camp. Leaping from tree to tree like some kind of demented squirrel.

"It'll be alright." Choji declared around a mouthful of crisps, "Naruto's fast. He'll get back to the village, no trouble."

"It's a drag," Shikamaru sighed, "But he'll make it."

"H…He saved me." Hinata stammered.

"That's Naruto." Choji grinned. "Could never leave someone in trouble."

"W…Will N…Naruto-kun be safe?" Hinata looked at the pair wide-eyed.

"No one can catch the Kid," Choji reassured her, "Not even ANBU."

"W…Will we be safe?" Hinata asked.

"The Kid booby-trapped the area." Shikamaru shrugged, "I wouldn't want to go near it."

Naruto skidded to a halt just inside the village walls. Banging on the desk of the gate-guards, he managed to jolt the two shinobi dozing behind it awake.

"What's going on?" the older of the two glared at Naruto, "Why are you here?"

"Strangers in the forest." Naruto declared, "After Hyuuga Hinata. Shinobi. Two spotted. Wearing chunin vests."

"You sure, brat?" the younger demanded.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Naruto answered, "Shikamaru sent me!"

"Where are your teachers?"

"Dunno!" Naruto shrugged, "Shikamaru sent me here. Said it would take too long to find the teachers."

"The Uchiha is out there!" one looked at the other, "Are they after anyone else?"

"Dunno!" Naruto raised his arms, "Shikamaru sent me here."

"Alert the chunin and jonin." The more senior instructed. "We need to make sure the children are okay."

Naruto stood next to the desk as a crowd of jonin and chunin flooded the area, dotted with the occasional ANBU.

"What do we know?"

"Who gave the alarm?"

"What's going on?"

"Strangers?"

"Sharingan?"

"Byakkygan?"

Naruto could only catch half sentences and odd words in the babble. However he stayed in his position, knowing that he'd be questioned again.

"It's pointless getting anything out of the demon," this statement was louder than the rest, "All he keeps on saying is that Shikamaru sent him."

"Shikamaru?" a booming voice carried clearly, "Let me try."

Naruto found himself looking up and up at a man that towered over him.

"You're Choji's dad." Naruto realized.

"That's right," Chouza nodded, kneeling down so that Naruto didn't strain his neck. "Now, Naruto, could you give us a full report? I know you know the correct format."

"Just tell us what you know, kid." Shikaku stood just to the left of his old friend; Inoichi stood on Chouza's right.

Naruto closed his eyes, and stood at attention.

"At oh-nine-hundred the final year class of the Academy left the walls of Konoha for training ground forty one. Once there we split into our pre-designated teams of three. My team consisted of Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. We proceeded to our assigned camp. We fortified the area, and then went to sleep. Our plan was to wake up at midnight when the exercise officially began. From there the plan was to take shifts throughout the day, while I scouted during the dawn hours for the locations of the other teams. During twilight we intended to capture the opposing teams' flags.

"At midnight we all awoke. At about quarter past we heard noises that did not sound like our friends. Shikamaru, acting as our leader, sent me out to scout. I located the source of the noise. There were two foreign shinobi in a clearing. One was putting out a fire, while another restrained a classmate. The shinobi stated that they had been sent after a Hyuuga and that they'd only chased off her team-mates. Throwing a kunai, I managed to get the shinobi to release his hold on the person I assumed was Hyuuga Hinata.

"My assumption was correct, and she managed to escape into the forest. I took her back to my team-mates. Shikamaru, then, sent me here to deliver the message. We do not know the location or the well-being of the teachers. We do not know the number of foreign shinobi present. We do not know their complete goals. We do not know their allegiance. However they are not from Grass or Sand as their accents do not match these countries. They wear flak jackets and head-bands. Both were untouched. Flack jackets ran past their waists and had a sash. Only one pocket was visible on the front. I could not see the symbol on the head-bands.

"As of when I left, Hinata was in the protection of Choji and Shikamaru. Their location was unknown by the enemy and heavily trapped. Report end."

Most of the shinobi were blinking at this report. They had not expected a report to be so clear and concise from a child.

"Could you lead us to your camp?" Chouza asked.

"Sure thing!" Naruto responded cheerily.

"We'll go." Two ANBU stepped forward.

"It's our kids." Chouza countered.

"They're troublesome," Shikaku sighed, "But they know us. They don't know you."

"We need to get the Hyuuga to safety as quickly as possible." The cat-masked one declared. "You're a combat team. We'll do retrieval."

"I'm not sure we should take the kid though." The squirrel-masked ninja seemed to be frowning. "He's only a child."

"He's faster than most." Shikaku countered, "And he knows the route. It's a drag, but think of him as a guide. You'll get it done quicker with him. The rest of us will find the other children and deal with the intruders."

"Alright." The pair nodded.

"Come on, Squirrel-san, Cat-san!" Naruto beamed, "Follow me!"

Naruto took to the tree-tops like he had been born there. The two ANBU were barely a heart-beat behind. Both were slightly surprised at the fact that Naruto moved like a silent wraith through the woods. They were hard pressed to keep the same level of noiselessness.

After a mad dash, Naruto suddenly stopped. The ANBU pair landed lightly next to him.

"Step where I step." Naruto instructed.

"You trapped the branches?" Cat stared.

"I trapped _everything_." Naruto beamed.

"We'll follow your lead, kid." Squirrel muttered. "Carry on."

Naruto moved lightly from branch to branch. Then he walked almost the full length of one branch to step onto another, crossing over part of the clearing.

"We can't go along that." Cat murmured, "It'll break."

"Kid," Squirrel called gently, "Is there another way?"

"Not unless you want to go the long way round." Naruto replied, "I wanted the camp to be safe."

"Right," Squirrel nodded, "Hold on tight, Cat." He flashed through a few hand-seals, before slapping his hands down on the branch, "Wood Release: Extending Branches." Cat was forced to use chakra to stay on the branch as it thickened and extended.

"Cool!" Naruto breathed. Squirrel and Cat were able to easily walk across to Naruto's position.

"How much further?" Cat asked.

"Not much." Naruto scuttled up two branches, before disappearing from sight.

"Okay," Cat stared, her confusion audible, "Where did he go?"

"He's still in the tree." Squirrel replied, a little awe in his voice, "There's a hidden platform. Clever kids. The camp in the clearing is a fake."

"Let's go then." Cat agreed, "The quicker we get them back to the village the better."

The pair managed to climb into the small camp that the children had created. However the found they couldn't move from their crouched positions. Choji was holding a kunai defensively; while Hinata held a torch behind Shikamaru. Naruto was kneeling just to one side of the ANBU.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu success." Shikamaru smirked slightly, "Naruto, report!"

"Following your instructions I made my way to the village," Naruto had closed his eyes again. Despite the fact that he was kneeling on blankets, he managed to give the impression that he was at attention, "Once there I alerted the desk of the situation. All available chunin and jonin were summoned. I reported to the head of the Akimichi clan, at his request. Also present were the heads of the Nara and Yamanaka clans. Squirrel-san and Cat-san decided that they were best suited to the retrieval of the heir of the Hyuuga clan. I lead them here. Squirrel-san used a jutsu to strengthen the braches so that they could get here. Report end."

"Are you certain that it wasn't a genjutsu, Kid?" Shikamaru pressed.

"Not unless they know a _lot_ about the village." Naruto replied, "There are some things you can't fake."

"True." Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, I'll trust 'em. But first… Choji!"

"Release!" Choji attempted to dispel any genjutsu in the surrounding area.

Nothing changed. Shikamaru released his hold on the two ANBU.

"Paranoid, aren't you?" Cat muttered.

"It's a drag," Shikamaru shrugged, "But we've got to protect ourselves."

"I'll take the Hyuuga." Cat stated. "You bring the boys."

"Alright." Squirrel nodded. "Grab only what you need to get back to the village."

Choji and Shikamaru pulled small rucksacks onto their backs, which contained barely anything. Naruto, well used to having to abandon stuff, decided not to burden himself. Hinata had a firm hold on the torch.

"Here." Naruto handed her a spare kunai, "Take this."

"N…N…Naruto-kun?" Hinata stammered, going bright red.

"You left all your stuff at your camp," Naruto shrugged, "You need something."

"Get on my back." Cat instructed, "I'll make better time that way."

The boys watched as Cat and Hinata disappeared from sight.

"What's up with Hinata?" Naruto frowned, "She went all red. She's not sick is she?"

"Is he serious?" Squirrel stared.

"Man, it's a drag," Shikamaru sighed, "But he doesn't get it."

"And we're not telling." Choji opened a packet of crisps.

"Get what?" Naruto asked, leading the way through the trees.

"Man, Kid." Shikamaru smiled slightly, "Sometimes you can be so blind. Don't ever change."

"What'd I miss?" Naruto was completely confused.

"Keep the noise down." Squirrel directed.

As they moved through the trees, Shikamaru noted Naruto's unusual style of jumping. Unlike normal tree-leapers, Naruto's hands touched nearly every branch he landed on. It was more of a squat than anything else. Shikamaru's brain logged the anomaly and stored it. Ever since he'd made friends with the orphan, he'd noted strange things about him and how he was treated. Shikamaru didn't like people being mean to his friends, but knew that he couldn't counter it, if he didn't know why. The problem was that no one would tell him. So, he had decided to figure it out himself. Choji was also helping out, feeding what information he could gather to Shikamaru. So far they'd managed to avoid informing Naruto of their investigation.

Shikamaru had originally thought that Naruto was oblivious to the hatred sent at him. However after watching him and knowing him for a while, Shikamaru had reached the truth. To Naruto the treatment he received was normal. That fact had riled the normally placid Choji up, and underneath Shikamaru's calm façade, he was seething. The pair had a tally chart hidden away. Every insult, every blow, every injury done to their friend that they had seen was marked on it, and identified the perpetrator. When the time came, all would be avenged.

It didn't take the group of four long to reach the village, even with the slightly slower pace required for Shikamaru and Choji to keep up. Once in the village, they were left in a small courtyard, milling around. Hinata was being guarded by Cat and an older Hyuuga, who wasn't her father. Shikamaru realized that all of the students were being brought here, to be accounted for, before they would be allowed home. In a way it made sense, most of the parents were searching for the intruders and most importantly the children still outside.

By the time Iruka, Mizuki and the other three teachers were brought back, there was a veritable crowd of students in the courtyard. Instinctively Iruka started to count heads, only to reach twenty seven. He frowned slightly, but noticed that parents were arriving to take their children home. As all had apparently been accounted for, that was fine.

It was only when Chouza announced that he couldn't find Choji that Iruka started assigning names to the heads he could see.

"Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto." Iruka sighed, "One moment, Chouza." Iruka turned and leapt to the roof-tops.

"A-hem?" Iruka coughed from behind the boys when he found them.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped cheerfully. All three boys were on a roof-top overlooking the gate. They were ideally positioned to watch all the people coming and going.

"Shikamaru, Choji," Iruka looked at the trio, "Your fathers are looking for you."

"It ain't their fault!" Naruto leapt to his friends' defence, "I wanted to see everyone brought back! They only came to keep me outta trouble."

"Let's go." Iruka smiled slightly, "I'm not mad at you. But you worried quite a few people."

"What a drag." Shikamaru stood up, followed swiftly by Choji. Naruto almost leapt to his feet.

Carefully corralling them, Iruka quickly managed to return them to the courtyard. Naruto watched sadly as all his classmates were swept up in hugs by their parents. He looked up at Iruka with surprise, when Iruka gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, squeezing it slightly in a pseudo-hug.

"I can't just send you home tonight," Iruka looked down, "You can sleep at mine tonight."

"Really, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto's eyes were sparkling in the darkness.

"Actually…" Chouza stepped forward, "I was wondering if Naruto could come over to mine. I'm planning on letting Choji and Shikamaru camp on the living room floor."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes were almost out of his head at this.

"Wouldn't be the same without the whole team." Choji nodded.

"Can I, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto pleaded, "Please?"

"Look after him." Iruka laughed lightly.

"I will." Chouza clapped a hand on Iruka's shoulder, "Don't worry. Not all of us misunderstand. We know the difference."

Iruka looked at where Naruto was bouncing around a relaxed Shikamaru and a grinning Choji. He smiled slightly, as he always did when he saw Naruto happy.

"I know." Iruka sighed, "Just so many people don't."

"We'll look after your son." Chouza declared.

"What?" Iruka did a double-take.

"It's a drag," Shikaku put in, "But he's effectively your son."

"Come round sometime," Chouza instructed, "We'll talk."

Iruka watched as Chouza and Shikaku lead the three boys away. Shikamaru was in his customary slouch, which was mimicking his father. Choji moved steadily, munching on a handful of crisps. Naruto bounced around the group, his mouth running at a mile a minute. As they passed through the crowds, Naruto was the only one who seemed to be oblivious to the looks he was getting.

"You're not alone, Kid." Iruka used Naruto's nickname, "You're not alone. I swear it. You will never be alone again."

*End Flashback*

"I had to fetch Naruto from the Akimichi's the next day," Iruka smirked, "He was needed to disable his traps. By the time, we called him in, there were two jonin, a chunin and a Kumo invader tied up in them. The final tally of Kumos was four. The one in Naruto's traps stayed there all night. As had one of the jonin. Turns out they blundered in there, while chasing each other."

"You're joking." Kakashi stared.

"Nope!" Iruka almost boasted, "We couldn't even figure out where to _start_! We'd have got it eventually, I'm sure. But it was easier to get Naruto to take everything down."

"Then I've got a problem." Kakashi sighed.

"What is it?" Iruka blinked.

"I've been given very strict instructions," Kakashi replied, "Basically I'm to devote my time to Sasuke's development. I'm allowed to give Sakura scrolls. But I'm to neglect Naruto."

"Who told you that?" Iruka started to get angry.

"I can't tell you," Kakashi replied, "If I do, there's a price. If I don't obey there's a price. And it won't be me paying."

"Huh?" Iruka frowned.

"If I don't do as they say," Kakashi explained, "Naruto will have an 'accident'. If the Hokage finds out… I don't want to neglect any of my students. It's not right."

"I have an idea," Iruka was cautious, "It shouldn't break any of the conditions you've been given, so Naruto should be alright. But you can't know about it. Plausible deniability."

"I'll trust you." Kakashi stated after a pause, "Just be careful. These are powerful people. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

1234567890

This one came into being when I wondered what would happen if Naruto was close friends with Shikamaru and Choji… But _not_ on the same team as them.

I think Naruto would end up hanging out with them a lot, when he's not with his team… But I'm not sure. Would be interesting to see where it went from here.

And no, Naruto's intelligence isn't much higher than it was… He only knows more about teamwork, because I can see the older Ino-Shika-Cho team drumming the idea into their kids' heads, and thus getting it passed onto Naruto.

Thank you for reading this.


	5. Gundam Wing Story 1

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing" – Yes this is a non-crossover.

1234567890

Start

1234567890

Quatre's POV

"We shouldn't be here." The thought ran through my head, "This shouldn't have happened."

I'd never thought that he would be the first of us to die.

I never dreamed that all four of us would stand in a crematorium and mourn.

And it wasn't even a natural death. Violence had claimed him… And destroyed him. Only DNA had linked the tattered and broken shell to the brother I had known.

It hadn't even looked like him on the autopsy table.

I hadn't seen them in person for nearly eight months.

He had been missing for two… And yet we hadn't noticed until I was called.

We hadn't noticed… We hadn't called… We hadn't missed him.

And his injuries hadn't happened in one day. More likely that he had spent his last two months being tortured…

Until they put him out of his misery.

We didn't even know who "they" were. There were no leads… No evidence… No answers.

We didn't know who. We didn't know how. We weren't even sure why.

All we had was a hole in our hearts. And a funeral to attend.

A plain pine box… No frills… No decoration… He had insisted.

I barely had a Will drawn out, and that was only because the company.

But he had had a Will, and a detailed plan for his funeral… Even if I didn't understand why he wanted certain things done certain ways.

And the coffin didn't seem large enough. How could something so small, contain a personality so large?

How could the one of us with the most life be taken from us? How could anyone end such existence?... And why?

Was it the first shot at the Gundams? Or something more personal? Or was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time?

Heero couldn't tear his eyes from the Coffin. Even as it entered the furnace.

Wufei was murmuring something in his native tongue. I wasn't sure if it was a prayer for the departed soul, or a curse on those who had snatched him from us.

Trowa squeezed my hand in an attempt to comfort and console me. But he knew, as I did, that there would be no comfort that day.

They cut his hair. Allah! They had cut his hair! They had stolen his cross.

They had beaten him… Strangled him… And burnt him beyond almost all recognition.

They had left him naked on the streets of L2. At least he had been dead when they did that.

We were not sure how far the assault gone. And I was torn between wanting to know. And not wanted my worst fears confirmed.

Two months. How many of those days was he a prisoner? We weren't sure if we would ever know.

Had he waited for us to rescue him? Had he hoped for… Relief from his torment? Had he tried to escape? Had he tried to contact us?... To warn us… Or to ask... Beg… Plead for help?

I had not slept without nightmare since we had been told… And I doubted the others had either.

He'd needed us… And we had not been there.

It was all my fault… I should have known something was wrong. He always phoned. At least once a week. More often twice.

He always had an invite me to do something with him… But I never had any time.

"Next time." I would tell myself, "Next time."

There would be no more "next times". No more tomorrows. No more offers of tennis… One-on-one basketball… Baseball… Crazy golf… Frisbee golf.

No more invites to the cinema… The theatre… A club… A bar… A museum… A restaurant… A coffeehouse… A barbecue.

I had never had any time… And now there was no more time.

Allah! The Maganacs has seen him more than I! He had had an open invitation to the village. One which he frequently made use of.

There were some of the last friendly faces he would've seen.

I felt strangely out of place in a crematorium… There were so many people. Faces that I didn't recognize.

Howard had been given the invite list. According to him, everyone he had contacted had dropped everything for this.

And yet I had been unable to find five minutes, while he was alive, for the person I thought of as my best friend.

What sort of person was I? I could look in a mirror… But I didn't like what I saw.

He deserved so much better.

I haven't even really been busy. I just hadn't wanted the hassle of rearranging my schedule for him… Or when it was arranged in advance… Something would come up… Usually not that important… But I would favour that over him.

I wasn't the only one. I knew that for a fact.

But that made it worse! Not better. We had all brushed him aside. All far too busy!

We deserved the pain we were going through.

But he had not! He had done nothing wrong.

But he paid the price for our neglect of him.

Had he wondered why we were taking so long to find him? Or had he thought we didn't care?

Did he give up on us? Had he come to the conclusion that we no longer wanted him?

Our sins… And he paid the price.

Oh Duo! Forgive me! Forgive us! We never meant it to end like this!

1234567890

This one does have more to it. But I decided to get people's opinions on it, before I committed part of myself to writing it at some point.

So opinions desired…

Also, it's not a Death Fic. It just starts at the Funeral.


	6. Naruto Story 2

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Naruto" – Yes this is a non-crossover.

1234567890

Start-ish – Scene starts as Team Seven returns from the Mission to Wave.

1234567890

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto's voice was unusually quiet, as the boy sidled up to his teacher's side.

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned a page in his book.

"There's some people watching us." Naruto muttered just loud enough to be heard.

"You sure?" Kakashi looked surprised, "I can't sense anyone's chakra."

"Sensei," Naruto sounded serious, "I _know_ when people are looking at me with hate. I _know_ when people are watching me. I didn't think twice with the first ninjas, because I'm used to it nearly all the time. I _know_!"

"How many?" Kakashi decided to trust Naruto's instincts. Kami only knew how many times they'd saved the kid's life.

"More than two," Naruto closed his eyes to think, "Less than ten. And all of them hate me. Really, really hate me."

"Chh!" Sasuke snorted, having gotten closer to eavesdrop, "They must know what a loser you are."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi looked down at Naruto.

"I know eyes." Naruto replied cryptically, "It feels like I'm walking past the high class civilian houses." Nervously Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Kakashi blinked slightly, he knew that most of those houses contained people who knew about Naruto's secret, and feared him because of it.

1234567890

Insert stuff here.

1234567890

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice reached his ears, "Are you alright?"

"I can't see." Sasuke replied, "There's something across my face."

"I can see fine," Sakura sounded puzzled. "I'll tell you what I see.

"We're in a cart. Its fabric covered. I'm facing towards the horses. You're tied behind me, facing the exit. Kakashi-Sensei is lying alongside us, a bit out of reach. His head is near my feet. He's tied up with a thick rope around his chest and his ankles tied together. He's on a drip. But he's not hurt, so it must be a sedative. Naruto's in the corner, behind Kakashi-sensei. He's bundled up in a sack, and he's gagged. He's conscious." Sakura described simply. "I also think it's about midday, judging by the sun through the canvas. Our equipment is in the corner on a couple of boxes."

"Guess the dobe annoyed them." Sasuke snorted.

"Apparently he agrees with you." Sakura was shocked, "He nodded."

"Has he been awake longer than us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Is Kakashi-sensei going to wake up?"

"Yes."

"How?" Sasuke demanded immediately, before remembering that Naruto could only answer yes or no, "Is the drip a sedative?"

"Yes."

"Is it working?"

"Sort of." Sakura replied.

"How can he answer 'Sort of'?" Sasuke pressed.

"He leant his head to either side." Sakura answered.

"Is the drip inserted?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sasuke forgot the communication barrier again.

"He removed it." Sakura translated, "Apparently with his feet, as he's waving them at me."

"Is Kakashi-sensei actually restrained?" Sasuke led himself to hope.

"No." Sakura smiled slightly, "Again with his feet. He's not wearing his sandals."

"Do you know who they are?" Kakashi asked, without opening his eye.

"Sort of." Sakura answered after a shocked pause, "You alright, sensei?"

"I'm fine." Kakashi replied, "Are they shinobi?"

"Yes."

"Missing-nin?" Kakashi pressed.

"No."

"Leaf?"

"No."

"Sand?"

"No."

"Rain?"

"No."

"Mist?"

"No."

"Clouds?"

"No. Sensei, this would be a lot simpler if you simply freed Naruto." Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"Let's keep our movements as little as possible," Kakashi declared, "Until we know what we're up against. Right now, we have an advantage. I'd rather not move until it is bigger. Grass?"

"No."

"Waterfall?"

"No."

"Rock."

"Yes."

"One?"

"No."

"Two?"

"Possibly."

"He's only seen two?"

"Yes."

"Rank?"

"I think Jonin," Sakura answered, "He's poking you."

"Right." Kakashi nodded, "Now, with as little movement as possible, I'm going to get up and free everyone. We need to keep quiet. Once we're all free, we jump off the back of this cart, and run for it. I want to make one thing very clear, no matter what, you do not stop until you reach the village."

"But sensei…" Sakura stared.

"You are not running away," Kakashi countered her objection, "You're getting reinforcements. I'll stall them as long as possible. You may have managed against Zabuza and his student. But that was when you weren't outnumbered. You are not abandoning your team-mates. You are fetching help."

"Why did they capture us?" Sakura stared at her teacher.

"I fought in the Third Shinobi War." Kakashi shrugged, "They probably want revenge."

"But that was years ago." Sakura stared.

"Revenge doesn't die." Sasuke muttered, "Sakura is there anything we can Substitute with?"

"There's some boxes in the corner," Sakura replied, "But I can't do the seals like this."

"My left to your right." Sasuke answered, "Sensei, if you could deal with Naruto?"

"Once you are free," Kakashi repeated, "You run. Naruto will be right behind you. I'll stall the Iwa nins, until you are out of sight."

"Yes sensei." Sakura nodded.

"Ram." Sasuke muttered. Two hands formed the seal, "Boar. Ox. Dog. Snake." The seals had started slow, but sped up as the pair mentally adjusted to their position.

Once they were free, Sasuke tore off his blindfold, inwardly relieved that he still had his eyes, not that he would ever admit it. The Sharingan was highly prized, after all. Grabbing his kunai and shuriken pouches he attached them, and drew his kunai. He cut through the canvas and jumped from the cart. Sakura was only a heartbeat behind him, her own weaponry reclaimed also.

Kakashi took a bit longer, as he had to free his legs before he could start on cutting Naruto out of his sack. Even under the sack, Naruto was bound hand and foot. He was also miffed. Kakashi left Naruto to deal with the gag, while he jumped out of the cart, raised his hitai-ite and started to engage the ninjas. To his slight surprise they numbered six, but only five started to fight him.

Naruto followed and with half apologetic glance back at his sensei, started off, aiming to catch up with Sasuke and Sakura, who were both running down the road as fast as they could.

"Just hold out Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder, "We'll be out of range soon."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, blondie." The last Iwa nin called out. Naruto turned around cautiously, noticing that there was a fair distance between him and the kidnappers.

Sakura and Sasuke also stopped, partially in curiosity, partially to tell Naruto to hurry up.

"Do you know what this is?" the ninja held up a piece of paper.

"A paper bomb remote detonator." Sakura answered.

"The bomb is strapped to your chest, blondie." The ninja smirked.

Naruto's hand went to his chest; he heard the crinkle of paper as he touched the area over his heart.

"Dammit!" He growled, "Sakura, Sasuke, run!"

"We don't need them anyway." The Iwa jonin shrugged, "Now be a good little genin and surrender."

Naruto sat down on the road, knowing when he was beaten. However, he also knew from a lot of experience how to make things difficult, while still being partially co-operative.

"Come and get me." He retorted, taking off his jacket. He positioned it as a pillow, and proceeded to mimic Shikamaru, watching the clouds. Despite what the enemy ninja had said Naruto didn't trust his words. After all Sasuke was an Uchia, they could be after his bloodline. Every moment Naruto wasted, was one moment longer for his team-mates to get away.

"Get him." The shinobi instructed to two of the others. "And as for you Copy-Nin, stand down. Or you'll lose a student."

Kakashi knew when he was beaten and stopped fighting. Sakura and Sasuke had gotten away; Naruto couldn't. With a bit of luck, Sakura and Sasuke would get to Konoha in less than two days, which should mean that they were still in the Land of Fire. A quick team would be able to get to them in less than one day, so it was unlikely that they would be taken into Iwa territory. Judging by how fast the cart had been moving earlier, these six were more concerned about stealth than speed.

Offering his hands to be bound, Kakashi wasn't surprised when they spun him around and bound them behind his back.

"Keep the little brat quiet," One of them muttered in his ear, "Or we'll make sure he's unable to even _think_ about talking."

They forced Kakashi to walk to the cart. Then he was placed back in the cart, his legs tied together in two places, and another rope wrapped around his torso, making sure that he didn't have any leverage to break the rope around his wrists. They also snapped chakra suppressing cuffs around his forearms. Much to his surprise, none of the Iwa nins had moved towards Naruto, until he was completely restrained and his weaponry removed.

Naruto, for his part, hadn't moved either. Obviously there was a brain behind those often idiotic seeming eyes. Not that Kakashi hadn't noted it earlier; for someone with such low scores at the Academy Naruto had an unnerving ability to think on his feet in a fight. By not trying to go for the paper bomb, Naruto had made sure that they wouldn't try to blow him up. By appearing relaxed, he got on their nerves and loosened lips. By staying where he was, he bought time for Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto received a very different treatment to Kakashi. Once jerked to his feet, he was carried to the cart. Kakashi was surprised when they tied Naruto's hands in front of him, instead of the usual behind. However it was quickly explained when they cut a hole in a sack, and threw it over Naruto. They'd bound his legs before that, and then again afterwards; Naruto also had chakra suppression cuffs clasped around his forearms.

"Listen brat," the leader barked, as Naruto was almost delicately placed next to Kakashi, "You keep your tongue. Or your sensei gets it."

Kakashi frowned at the statement; you never threatened the target in a kidnapping, when trying to intimidate a lesser target. Was it a bluff? Or were these Iwa nins after the Kyuubi? Naruto barely even blinked at the threat. He choose, instead, to get comfortable in his bound position, obviously expecting a long haul.

"Surprised, Copy-Ninja?" the leader smirked, "Or did you think that we were so blind that we wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Kakashi replied. In normal situations he would be bluffing, but in this situation he really did have no idea what the Iwa shinobi were after.

"The hair?" the leader fell for the verbal trap, although he knew it was there, "The eyes? The smile! Didn't you _think_ we'd notice the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash?"

Kakashi looked down at his wide-eyed student; counting every blessing on his tally, when Naruto showed enough common sense to keep his mouth shut. The surprise, clearly visible on Naruto's face, could easily be explained away.

"And if it wasn't obvious enough," the leader taunted, "You're assigned as his sensei. The only survivor of his father's students. We'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to miss it."

"What do you want with me?" Naruto's voice quavered slightly. Kakashi almost did a double take. He'd not heard that tone of voice from Naruto in a long time. Not since he quit ANBU.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the leader laughed, "Let's get this show moving! I don't want us to lose our _guest_, because the brats are fast."

The cart was swiftly sealed, hiding its cargo. Before the leader left the cart, he looked at Kakashi, a superior look on his face.

"The only reason," the leader smiled, "That I've not blindfolded you, Copy-Nin, is that I know you're useless without your Sharingan. And you can't use it right now. So watch over your student. And reflect on your failings."

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto spoke quietly after a while.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi looked down on the disturbingly quiet version of the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.

"What's going to happen?" Naruto was staring at his feet, "I mean… I'm just an orphan. I'm nobody."

"It's alright," Kakashi smiled, "I won't let them hurt you. They probably won't expect you to know much. My sensei died a long time ago."

"Then why?" Naruto looked up.

"In the Kyubi attack." Kakashi filled in, "During the Third Shinobi War, Iwa had a 'flee-on-sight' order for him. If he appeared on the battle field… they left. They were terrified of him."

"Oh." Naruto looked down again, "So they want revenge. Like Sasuke."

"Yes," Kakashi didn't bother sugar-coating the truth. Naruto knew the truth, so there was no point in lying, "By the way, well done on getting me free, earlier."

"I'm good at knots!" Naruto chirped. His voice was quieter than normal, but the smile was back where it belonged. Kakashi smiled.

"Naruto," Kakashi turned serious again, "I won't lie to you. We're in a dangerous situation. We're relying on Sasuke and Sakura. You need to follow my orders when I give them. Understand?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded, turning to stare at his feet.

For a while, they stayed in silence. Kakashi watched his student for a while. Then he blinked and really looked at him for the first time. The similarity was undeniably there, he could see the Iwa ninjas' point. Age the face a little, grow the hair, hide the whisker marks, and there'd be a miniature Hokage sitting next to him. Inwardly Kakashi frowned. How had he not seen this before? Maybe it was that Naruto was too loud to be connected to the calm, almost sage like man that Kakashi had known and respected. But still, Naruto had the same determination and drive that he'd seen in his sensei.

It seemed so… unnatural to watch a silent Naruto. Iruka had said that Naruto was loud for the attention, but that the kid had never learnt to stop being loud. That apparently took time. Kakashi could believe that.

Mentally Kakashi swore to himself. He was meant to be aloof; friendly, but aloof. He'd gotten too many people hurt by being close to them. But this team, they'd gotten straight though that. It hadn't even taken that long. And he didn't know how. Partially Sakura's kindness, he was sure. But Sasuke's desperate need to be acknowledged as strong had also played a part. And finally Naruto's ability to punch through all barriers; that had probably been the final blow. You either hated the boy or you learnt to love him. Minato had said that your team was your family. Now he realized what it meant. He understood why Minato had always referred to them as his 'kids'. Somewhere along the line he'd become these genins' bigger brother. Possibly more to Naruto; the kid was so desperate for anything resembling family.

Iruka has sought Kakashi out after the true genin test. He'd made things perfectly clear about the relationship between him and Naruto. Harm Naruto and Kakashi would have an angry father after him. Not that Kakashi needed telling. The relationship was obvious.

But right now, Naruto didn't need reminiscing. Naruto was lost, he was confused and scared. Kakashi wondered what the Iwa shinobi had said to Naruto while everyone else had still been drugged. This was not the Naruto he was used to. In some way the child was broken. Despite graduating, he was still a kid. 'Look underneath the underneath', the phrase was taught to every academy student. How many had used it on this kid? How many had seen the insecurity that hid behind the loudness? How many had realized that the mask had gotten stuck? That everyday Naruto was becoming the mask, more and more.

"I don't want to go back there." Naruto muttered to himself.

"What was that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing." Naruto looked embarrassed.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi smiled, "How about to pass the time I tell you about my first team?"

"That'd be great, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto's smile returned to its blinding norm. Privately Kakashi wondered what would happen if Naruto and Gai were ever to meet. The whole world would probably be blinded by the smile.

Leaning back against the wood of the cart, Kakashi started to weave a tale for Naruto. Most of the story was fictional, but there was enough truth in there for Naruto not to notice. After all most of the missions that Kakashi's genin team had been on were confidential, and nothing at all like Naruto's experience of D rank missions. Keeping his voice low, and his tone jovial, Kakashi noted that Naruto was slowly relaxing. A smile hid behind his mask, the more relaxed Naruto was the better.

However Kakashi was inwardly worried, the cart's pace had distinctly picked up. It might be a close run thing as to whether they would be rescued before they entered the Land of Earth, never mind whichever country they would have to pass through first. He suspected Waterfall Country, personally. These shinobi would want to stay as far away from Konoha as possible, but not want to cross too many borders in case of patrols.

When it turned dark, the cart stopped moving. Kakashi kept Naruto relaxed, while he listened for any indicators of what was going on outside the cart. Finally one of the Iwa ninjas entered the cart.

"One of you gets to eat," he announced, "Which one?"

"Naruto." Kakashi answered, before Naruto even registered the question.

"But, Kakashi-Sensei…" Naruto started to object.

"Naruto." Kakashi chided, causing the boy to fall silent.

"Nice to see you have the brat under control." The shinobi smirked, pulling out a ration bar.

The bar was unwrapped and unceremonially stuffed into Naruto's mouth. Careful not to drop a single morsel of the admittedly disgusting tasting food, Naruto managed to eat the whole bar, with unsurprising speed, given his ramen eating times. The face that Naruto then pulled was hardly surprising. Even Kakashi had to admit that ration bars were an… _acquired_ taste, which he hadn't acquired. Nor did he ever anticipate acquiring. In fact he'd once taken Gai's challenge and chosen a ration bar eating competition, and even that nutter couldn't manage more than three. The fact that Kakashi had bowed out after two didn't rankle his pride at all. After all, you were never meant to eat more than one a meal.

A box was placed between the two of them, with a canteen of water on top. Two straws poked out, so that the captives could drink. Glancing at Kakashi for permission, Naruto almost greedily tried to wash out the taste of the ration bar, easily finishing his half of the canteen. Kakashi only took a few sips, just enough to quench his thirst after talking most of the day. Somehow he even managed to drink through his mask.

"Drink the rest, Naruto." Kakashi instructed.

"Are you sure, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto looked up at him, "You didn't eat. Drink stops you feeling hungry."

"I've had my fill," Kakashi replied gently, "I've survived on a lot less. You haven't."

"That's what you think." Naruto muttered, but knowing a command when he heard one, finished the canteen.

"Well," Kakashi accepted the remark with a smile, "You're growing."

Kakashi frowned when Naruto didn't rile up in response. Turning to see better, Kakashi quickly spotted Naruto's dopey eyes. The genin was desperately trying to stay awake.

"You drugged the water." Kakashi stated, not accusatory, but more as it was a matter of fact.

"Yes," the ninja smirked, "You would be a lot easier to guard if you weren't conscious. We didn't anticipate you'd give the brat so much."

"Would you do less for your sensei's son?" Kakashi asked almost pleasantly, carefully supporting their belief.

"I wouldn't know." The jonin spat, "Your sensei killed mine."

The box was removed, and Kakashi found Naruto leaning against him, fast asleep. Shifting slightly so that Naruto would be more comfortable, Kakashi took as much of a protective position over the boy as he could.

"Don't even try to escape." The shinobi growled, "One of us will be in here all the time, with one of the two detonators."

"I won't let my comrades die." Kakashi replied calmly.

"He's a brat." The remark was fired back.

"Many people would say that," Kakashi sounded proud, "But he's the number one unpredictable ninja."

"He's just a brat." The dismissal was obvious.

"Then what do you plan to do with him?" Kakashi fished.

"If I had my way," the ninja snorted, "We'd be an assassination squad. As it is, the higher ups want him. I don't know why. I don't care why."

Kakashi settled into a light doze, alert for any chance of escape, but also for any danger to him and his self-adopted charge. However the night passed without incident or chance.

"Wolf-San." Naruto mumbled as he stirred in the dawn light.

"What was that?" Kakashi looked down, "You remember?" Kakashi was willing to talk more freely as the cart had gotten moving before dawn, and the pair had been left alone.

"How could I forget?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "You White-Masks were the closest thing I had to friends, for a long time. I named you all."

"You knew we were there?" Kakashi frowned; ANBU had watched Naruto almost constantly before he graduated, but no one had ever mentioned Naruto spotting them, unless they were forced to reveal themselves.

"Not all the time," Naruto shrugged, "But you turned up occasionally. You were the easiest to put a face to. The only one I've managed. You lounge the same way."

"Where's your escape kit?" Kakashi changed the subject.

"In my sandal." Naruto replied calmly, "It's only a file though. Doesn't deal with ropes well. And I couldn't use it earlier, while none of you were awake. Too scared of loosing it in my previous sack. Better to lose the shoes and use my feet to free you."

"You only have a file?" Kakashi was surprised.

"I have to pay rent, utilities and food." Naruto responded, "Then I can think about ninja tools. I haven't saved up enough for a bladed escape tool yet. I have enough trouble covering my shuriken and kunai expenses. Never mind paper bombs. I got what I could."

"When we get back," Kakashi smiled, "I'll take you to a shop I know. Good products at a cheap price."

"If we get out of this." Naruto sighed.

"You need to trust your team-mates." Kakashi chided.

"It's not that I don't trust them." Naruto shrugged, "But, Sakura's never been too great at navigation in a forest. If she knows where she is, she's fine. Otherwise, she just picks a direction. Sasuke's the same. Out of our whole year, only Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and I could navigate at all, from an unknown position."

"That was never mentioned." Kakashi was surprised.

"Didn't think they would." Naruto snorted, "Sasuke got lost out there with Ino and Sakura. Guy almost came back traumatised."

"Sakura?" Kakashi frowned, "I thought you called Sakura Sakura-Chan?"

"I only do that to annoy her." Naruto smiled slightly, "At least now. She will never love me, and sees me as an annoyance."

"Then why?" Kakashi was confused.

"Every time Sasuke turns her down," Naruto explained, "She gets hurt. I ask her out afterwards, to make her feel better. I call her Sakura-Chan, because I always have. It's what she expects. When she hits me, she feels better. She's not depressed. I can take it."

"You _let_ her?" Kakashi stared.

"Why not?" Naruto shrugged, "I've taken worse. I once heard that people sometimes need to punch something to make the stress and pain go away."

"Usually something inanimate, Naruto." Kakashi pointed out, "You're not actually helping Sakura, by giving her an outlet. It's becoming instinct."

"But…" Naruto frowned, "I was told that was what you had to do. Provide an outlet."

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "When we get out of this, you and I are going to have a long talk."

"If we get out of this." Naruto muttered.

"We will." Kakashi smiled, "I'm afraid I'm in a similar situation to you. Mine is in my sandal, also. Don't try and get it. We don't stand a chance unless we get a distraction."

"You mean I don't." Naruto was calm, "I'm the one with the bomb."

"And it's my duty to look after you." Kakashi chided, "Naruto, you do matter. Is that what the problem is?"

"I don't like their eyes," Naruto confessed, "They're cold. Full of hate. I see those eyes all the time. I just want them to go away. They don't hate when they're laughing. They aren't cold when they think I'm useless."

"I'd better schedule a day for this talk." Kakashi muttered, realizing that Naruto could be quite introspective when he needed to be. "Hey Naruto. How about I carry on from where I was yesterday?"

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. Kakashi was partially worried; it seemed that Naruto was becoming more and more withdrawn as the reality of their situation sunk in. Kakashi told story after story, trying to keep Naruto's dimming ember of hope alive; all the while silently praying for a rescue. This was not the Naruto he knew.

There was a hint of dusk in the air, when the Iwa leader stopped the cart. Naruto tensed slightly as the man climbed into the back of the cart, but the usual Naruto grin appeared.

"Scared, brat?" the shinobi smirked, "Good, you should be."

The man produced a box from a sealing scroll. Kakashi recognised the style of box; it was a poisoner's box. However when he saw the vial removed, Kakashi relaxed a little. It was only a strong sedative, which had a very low mortality rate. The drug only started to depress heart rate and respiratory systems in very large doses. It seemed they were still required alive. The large amount that was sucked into a syringe indicated that the injection was for him. Kakashi almost nodded as the syringe was emptied into an auto-injector; the Iwa ninja may be skilled in poisons and drugs, but did not have the look about him of one who was used to giving injections. Mentally Kakashi prepared himself for the injection, positioning himself so that he wouldn't fall onto the small frame of his student.

He was quite surprised, therefore, when the ninja grabbed Naruto's head, forcing it forward and to the side, allowing the auto-injector access to the fleshy part of the shoulder blade. Naruto's eyes opened wide for a fraction of a second, before closing, as the darkness engulfed him.

"That was an adult's dose." Kakashi stated coldly, "A dose that would have lasted several days." Kakashi had shifted position again, so that Naruto hadn't hit the floor.

"The brat recovers faster than anticipated." The retort came back, "I don't have enough to dose you as well. So you _will_ keep quiet as we travel through Waterfall Country, or we will just kill you. We need the brat. We don't need you. You're just a bonus. The brat won't know a thing, until he wakes up in Iwagakure. I was fed up of his mouth anyway. We're moving to a different cart. In an hour, your people will never find us. In two, we'll be across the border.

"Say goodbye, Copy-Nin. It's unlikely you'll ever see the Land of Fire again." The ninja smirked, as he got out the cart.

Kakashi looked down at his unconscious student.

'Don't worry, Minato-Sensei, I'll look after him. Whether he's your son or not. He's your legacy. I won't let them harm him.'

1234567890

"Gai-Sensei," Hyuuga Neji called out to his teacher, "There are eight ninjas fifty degrees to the north. Six Iwa ninjas and two Konoha ninjas. The Leaf Nins are bound, one a Jonin. The other smaller, probably a genin, with a paper bomb attached to his chest. Both are inside a medium sized cart. The Iwa nins are gathered around a smaller cart."

"Yoshi!" Gai declared, "We must go and free our comrades from such an unyouthful end!"

"Yes," Lee chimed in, "We must hurry to prove the Power of our Youth!"

"Tenten free our comrades," Gai instructed, "Lee, Neji and I will detain the Iwa shinobi."

"Hai!" Lee, Tenten and Neji nodded.

In the initial confusion of the fight, Tenten was easily able to slip into the cart. She found Kakashi curled protectively over Naruto… well, as protectively as his bonds would allow.

"It's alright," Tenten moved towards them, "I'm here to help."

"Bomb on his chest." Kakashi stated urgently, turning to face her, "Get it off!"

"On it!" Tenten cut the canvas away from the unconscious boy, slit his t-shirt and pulled off the paper-bomb. Then she wrapped it round a kunai, and threw it out the cart.

"Cut me free." Kakashi instructed, before Tenten could try and cut Naruto completely loose. "He won't be coming round for a while."

"What happened?" Tenten asked curiously, as she struggled with Kakashi's bonds.

"We got ambushed." Kakashi replied shortly, "Don't worry about cutting me. Just get me free."

"Alright." Tenten nodded, before quickly freeing the jonin, leaving small cuts on his wrists.

Once free, Kakashi refused all help in carefully releasing Naruto from his bonds.

"He's just a kid." Tenten stared.

"He's only a year younger than you." Kakashi countered.

"How do you know?" Tenten was startled.

"I can hear Gai." Kakashi sighed, "I am never living this down."

"He is kinda loud." Tenten agreed.

1234567890

Insert stuff here.

1234567890

"D*mn it, Gai!" Kakashi yelled, "Not now! I need a medical kit. He's dying."

"What?" Gai's whole attitude changed.

"I need a medical kit." Kakashi repeated, "Now!"

"Here." Gai was serious for once, "What happened?"

"A second tag." Kakashi started to bandage the wound as best he could, "Low yield. But high enough."

1234567890

Insert stuff here.

1234567890

"Yo." Naruto jumped at the word, before tensing up.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's voice was nervous.

"It's okay," Kakashi seemed to be smiling, "We're back home."

Naruto tried to get out of the hospital bed.

"Easy!" Kakashi gently put a restraining hand on Naruto's chest, "You're not strong enough yet."

"I need to see." Naruto demanded. Kakashi's smile spread underneath his mask, despite being too weak to actually do anything, Naruto was struggling to get past Kakashi.

"Let me help you." Kakashi instructed.

Quickly, but carefully, Kakashi switched off and removed all the various monitoring devices attached to his student. Then he picked Naruto up, and carried him to the window, dragging the morphine drip along with him. Once at the window, he managed to pull the curtains open with one hand, while still cradling Naruto.

He didn't need to watch Naruto's face to know that the boy was reassured by the sight; he could feel all the tension bleed out of the genin's muscles. Still, he watched as Naruto almost reverently laid his hands on the glass separating him from the outside world.

"This isn't a genjutsu?" Naruto pressed, looking up at his teacher. Hope and fear shining in his eyes.

"Release." Kakashi went through the motions of releasing a genjutsu one-handed.

"Thank you, sensei." Naruto leaned back into Kakashi's hold.

"It's okay." Kakashi returned Naruto to the bed, and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Are you alright?" Naruto looked up, "How did we get away? What happened? Are Sasuke and Sakura-chan alright? How long have I been out? Were you drugged too?"

"Easy," Kakashi pushed Naruto back down on the bed, "Take a deep breath. And quieten down. You're badly hurt."

"What happened?" Naruto insisted.

"Lie down, and I'll tell you." Kakashi bargained, "Naruto, you took a bad injury. It's going to take a while to heal. It'll take longer, if you don't do what I say."

"But…!" Naruto tried to protest.

"Take the mask off, Naruto." Kakashi ordered, placing a hand over Naruto's mouth to shut him up. "Take it off now. Just like in the cart."

"I don't know if I can." Naruto replied honestly.

"Well," Kakashi sat down, "Whenever it's just the two of us, I want you to try. Think of it as training."

"I'll try." Naruto's voice seemed to lose about five years.

"Good," Kakashi nodded, "I'll fill you in. But… every time you interrupt, I will stop for a full minute. Keep your questions for the end."

It took about five interruptions, before Naruto agreed to stay silent. However Kakashi quickly ran through what had happened. Then he answered all of Naruto's questions. Mentally Kakashi noted that the waiting a minute method was a very good method of keeping Naruto from interrupting.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Naruto looked down at his hands.

"Until you're healed," Kakashi replied, "I don't know how long that'll be. The Fox is doing a good job. But it's not a miracle worker."

"Hey!" a cry came from the door, "You're awake!" Naruto turned to look at those entering. It was team ten, complete with Asuma. It was Ino who had spoken a smile on her face.

"Why am I so drowsy?" Naruto ignored them.

"You're on morphine." Kakashi shrugged, "For the pain."

"Get me off it!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto…" Kakashi tried to calm the blond down.

"Get me off it!" Naruto yelled, "I don't want it! Get it out! Take it away!"

Asuma looked at the scene before them, and instantly shepherded his team out.

"What's up with him?" Ino wanted to know, "The morphine's helping him. He's being an idiot."

"Ino," Asuma sighed slightly, "Naruto's been drugged three times in the last, to him, forty eight hours. All those times, by the enemy. It's understandable that he's reacting like this. Right now, he's not thinking."

"When did the kid ever think?" Shikamaru asked rhetorically.

"I've seen this kind of thing before," Asuma took a drag on his cigarette, ignoring the no-smoking signs around him, "One chunin I knew, got captured and locked up in the dark for a week. Couldn't stand the dark after that. I never found out, exactly why, or what they did to him. All he would say was that he was kept in the dark. Naruto's younger, and had a similar experience. We won't know what happened, until he talks."

"Was it that bad?" Choji stared.

"It could have been," Asuma shrugged, "All Kakashi knows, is that Naruto came round before he did. Managed to annoy them, and got himself gagged. Apart from that, we're clueless."

"Why him?" Shikamaru spoke, "Why the kid?"

"What?" Asuma frowned slightly.

"They caught," Shikamaru almost groaned, "A high-level jonin. And the Uchiha. It's a drag, but I don't understand why they held onto the kid. Instead of Sasuke."

"We're not sure about that either." Asuma lied, "But I _do_ know that Naruto's more dangerous than he looks."

"What do you mean, sensei?" Ino was confused.

"He's smart." Asuma replied, "He's going to be a good ninja."

"He's an idiot." Ino pointed out, "He's always pulling pranks."

"Exactly!" Asuma smirked, "He painted the Hokage mountain, wearing bright orange, during the day, and no-one noticed. Your parents mocked me for a _month_ after one of his pranks."

"What'd he do?" Choji opened a new packet of snacks.

"Found some defective exploding tags," Asuma shrugged, "Only would create a small pop, barely a bang at all. But they'd go off if they caught on fire. That little brat spiked my cigarette packets with exploding cigarettes. Even managed a brand new, unopened packet, without me noticing a thing."

"He could have killed you." Shikamaru blinked.

"Very easily," Asuma agreed, "I'm only lucky that the kid checked that all the tags were small yield."

"Why did he do it?" Ino demanded, "It's like he doesn't care about the consequences."

"Oh he does," Asuma stated, almost coldly, "Naruto never did a single prank in his life, without thinking about the consequences and weighing them up. He had a purpose behind every single one."

"And what was that?" Ino was dismissive.

"To get attention," Asuma shrugged, "I found other ways, when dad didn't pay attention to me, because he was too busy. I never was quite as desperate as Naruto."

1234567890

Not quite sure where this would go in the end. But I kinda enjoyed writing the start.

So does anyone want it?


	7. Power Rangers & Harry Potter Part 2

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Power Rangers" & "Harry Potter"

1234567890

Later, Charlie was presented with the phone, and he quickly dialled the number from memory.

"Hello Mr Granger," Charlie spoke politely, "Its Charlie Weasley. Could I ask you to pass a message onto Hermione, to send to my brother for me?...... Thank you. Do you have a pen and paper?...... 'Dear Bill. Charlie here. I'm okay. Sorry I haven't been in touch, but I met up with a few old friends. We went out for a few drinks. Got locked up. Don't worry. My mate's family bailed us out. All charges were dropped once we sobered up. Anyway, call me. I'm at my mate's house until the lighting stops flashing around my head. The number is 001 237 458 4728. Waiting to hear from you, bro.' …… Yes, it is important…… Probably better if you don't know……… Thank you."

He handed the phone back to Trini, who was half-way though cooking supper.

"A bit cryptic," Trini commented, "I assume that your brother can translate it?"

"We worked the code out about three years ago." Charlie confessed, "Although the reference to Harry, we've been using since we were kids."

"I spotted that one," Jason came in, "Lighting. Not too subtle. Chill mate." Jason noticed Charlie's flinch, "I've been told I'm overprotective. I'm not lashing out anymore. You're safe. If I try to hurt you without cause, Trini'll have my head."

"Sorry." Charlie muttered.

"It should be me apologizing," Jason replied, "Now, when Bill gets here, he'll be rooming with you."

"We don't have the space," Trini admitted, "Normally we would, but in about five weeks, we're being descended on. And we're going to need accommodation for a lot more. The house will be stuffed. It's easier to start sharing rooms now."

"We'll cope." Charlie shrugged, "And what do you mean?"

"Harry's birthday," Jason laughed, "Anyone who can't get a hotel room, gets put up by whoever's got a room free."

"Everyone comes?" Charlie stared.

"We've turned it into the family reunion," Trini smiled, "It's practically compulsory."

"We'll go missing for about three days," Jason declared, "We'll tell you when. For those few days, you'll have to look after yourselves."

"We'll cope." Charlie smiled wanly.

"Get a grip, man!" Jason sighed, "You're safe. The girls have declared you harmless. Therefore woe betide anyone who harms you. And earlier… I just wanted information, Tommy and I have found that the intimidation method works wonders. Even if it does get us hit by our respective partners later."

"We've pulled their teeth," Trini smirked, "They'll only get them back to use on you, if you hurt Harry."

"Thank you." Charlie felt a bit more confident.

"Don't mention it." Trini shrugged, "Now how do you like your steak?"

***

Bill stared at the parchment; he recognised Hermione's neat handwriting. It seemed that Charlie had found it necessary to use the emergency system. They'd set it up as soon as they'd first met Hermione, just in case. Turned out it'd come in handy after all.

"Let's see," Bill muttered, "Old friends… Death Eaters. Drink… a fight. Locked up… captured. Bailed… escaped. Sober… got away clean. Mate… ally. Lighting… Lighting? No. He couldn't. But he wouldn't have said… I'll call him."

It was only a short walk into the village near the Burrow. Going into the payphone, Bill quickly dialled the number, Charlie had included. Both of them had worked out long ago that phoning was probably the safest way to contact each other; after all no self-respecting Pureblood would use a muggle invention.

"Scott house of the insane here," a male voice that was definitely not Charlie answered the phone.

"I'm calling for Charlie?" Bill spoke cautiously.

"You must be Bill," the voice answered, "I'm Jason. I'll just get him."

"Bill?" Charlie spoke after a pause, "You there?"

"Yeah," Bill sighed in relief, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Charlie laughed, "Barely a scratch on me. I'm alright. Don't worry."

"How'd you escape?" Bill asked, "They didn't just let you go."

"They didn't have much choice," Charlie audibly smiled, "I got busted out. By a group of guys that Harry calls family."

"You found him?" Bill could barely breathe, "You _really_ found him?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, "I found him. Or rather he found me. Have you told anyone?"

"No," Bill answered, "I haven't. But you're sure it's him?"

"Bill," Charlie sighed, "He doesn't know magic. He didn't go to any magical school."

"What?" Bill gulped, "A squib?"

"No," Charlie was defensive, "He just… never got taught. He's got magic alright. I know he's got it. He got sparks out of my wand. And he's just a kid."

"I know." Bill retorted, "He's the same age as Ron. We knew that."

"No," Charlie breathed, "You don't get. You won't till you see him. He's more of a kid than Ron. And yet he's older than us. It doesn't make sense. But he's a conundrum."

"When I see him?" Bill frowned.

"I need your help." Charlie responded, "I'm going to be teaching him. Can you help me out?"

"Sure thing," Bill nodded, "We playing it close to the chest?"

"Yes," Charlie agreed, "Very close."

"I'll get the twins to provide us with an excuse," Bill declared, "It'll take about three days to organise."

"Round up all textbooks we've got spare," Charlie instructed, "And a few changes of clothes for me."

"Sure thing." Bill chuckled, "How do I find you?"

"London," Charlie read off a piece of paper, "Battersea. Find a place called 'Angels and Apes'. Ask for Rocky or Kat. They'll get you to me."

"Where are you?" Bill pressed, "You sure you're okay?"

"I've had worse from the dragons," Charlie replied, "I've had worse from when the twins discovered they were human bludgers. As for where I am? What you don't know, you can't be made to tell. And don't tell. Please Bill. I owe him a life-debt. And he wants to stay hidden right now."

"Alright." Bill agreed, "I'll be with you in about three days. Any clues about what to expect?"

"Black messy hair," Charlie smiled, "Bright green eyes. And uncannily perceptive."

"I'll see you soon," Bill promised, "Stay safe."

"You too." Charlie responded.

***

"Here?" Bill looked up at the building, "Charlie must have got it wrong." A gym was not what Bill had been expecting. A bar or a hotel had seemed more likely.

Wandering in, Bill found himself surrounded by a variety of differently aged people.

"Excuse me," he grabbed someone who looked like they might be in charge, "I'm here to speak with Rocky and Kat."

"I'll get one of them." The man declared, "Wait here."

"Rocky," Another man walked up to Bill, a smile on his face, dressed in blue and red, "You're Bill?"

"Yes," Bill nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Rocky agreed, "You got everything you'll need?"

"Yeah," Bill replied, "I'm a little confused though. 'Angels and Apes'? I was expecting a bar, a club, maybe even a hotel."

"It's an in-joke," Rocky shrugged, "I set this up as a Martial Arts School ages ago. When Kat joined me, she added the Ballet school. The café just appeared. And everything else developed from there. We became the local youth hangout. It's fun."

"Okay," Bill dismissed most of it, "I was told you could get me to Charlie?"

"It's a bit of a trip." Rocky declared, "Grab a drink. I'll get everything sorted. I do need to tell Kat as well."

"So she knows that she's running this place alone?" Bill smiled.

"No," Rocky shook his head, "So that she knows she's only cooking for one tonight. We're married."

"Right!" Bill went slightly into shock, as Rocky walked away. It took Bill a moment to regain control of his mental functions. It was very rare for any married woman in the Wizarding world to continue to work. In fact it was seen as a scandal, as it implied that the family could not survive on the husband alone. Bill always forgot that muggles didn't see it the same way. It always threw him for a loop.

When Rocky returned, Bill was nursing a cup of tea.

"You okay, mate?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not used to this," Bill shrugged, "I'm not…"

"Your world's a little different, huh?" Rocky smiled, "Don't look at me like that. You didn't think Harry would talk to his family? I've known that kid since he was three. He's my brother. And Kat's."

"Merlin!" Bill swore, "This going to be different."

"Tell me about it on the way there." Rocky suggested, "My car's out front. Or rather Kat's is. I usually use the Tube or hitch a lift with her."

"Sounds good." Bill agreed, "I've never been into your world for long. That's more Charlie's gig."

"You've picked up some of the slang though," Rocky smirked, "You'll be a native in no time."

"I don't know," Bill got in the pink car, "I never studied Muggle Studies at school. Though I'm told it's a pack of lies, and hasn't been updated for about two hundred years."

"I've been back further than that," Rocky muttered, nearly inaudibly, "Don't worry. We're used to acclimatizing people. Harry'll have you up to speed in no time."

"He knows nothing of magic?" Bill sighed, "Harry Potter doesn't know magic."

"That's not his name." Rocky stated conversationally.

"But Charlie said…" Bill started.

"He's Harry Oliver Green," Rocky interrupted, "Tommy Oliver's brother. Son of Lily and James Potter. He chose his name. Respect it."

"Why would he choose to give up his name?" Bill frowned, "It's famous."

"He chose his name," Rocky pointed out, "And he has turned it into a name many people recognise and respect. Him and no one else."

"Okay, okay." Bill held his hands up in surrender, "I get the hint."

"Good." Rocky declared, "He doesn't respond to Potter. Now, you got your passport?"

"Just where are we going?" Bill stared.

"America." Rocky smirked.

When they landed Bill was still confused. Rocky was enjoying watching the confusion, and hadn't helped relieve it at all. Looking around Rocky tried to work out how he was going to get into town.

"Rocky!" a voice called out.

"Adam!" Rocky ran over to Adam, "Good to see you. How's everything been?"

"Not much of a change." Adam shrugged, "I'm still housing Bridge. Nice to meet you, I'm Adam. You must be Bill."

"Yeah," Bill nodded, "Nice to meet you. How's Charlie?"

"What's he like?" Rocky came in.

"Didn't you met him?" Adam stared, "You were over here."

"I didn't get a chance," Rocky shrugged, "He was unconscious remember? And the one time I got to see him, I was talking to the kid."

"Why?" Bill paled.

"He upset Tommy," Adam replied, "Don't worry, we had him checked out. And he's fine. A little bruised, but that's what he gets from thinking that Harry would make a good sparing partner for a novice."

"And you let him?" Rocky laughed.

"Nah!" Adam shook his head, "Jason did. Thought it would teach him not to underestimate Green. It worked. He now lets us choose his partners."

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked as he got in the car.

"We're teaching your brother martial arts." Tanya replied from the driver's seat. "I'm Tanya, by the way. Adam's better half."

"Bill." Bill nodded, "You drive?"

"Harry wasn't kidding," Tanya stared, "He said you were Medieval."

"Huh?" Rocky frowned, "Mind running that one past me again, Tanya?"

"Charlie's been giving Harry a few lessons," Tanya shrugged, "Harry managed to get a quick low-down on the attitude in the Wizarding World. He said it was effectively Medieval. Women don't work when married. Women are frailer and should be protected by the men."

"What was Harry's reaction?" Adam hadn't heard this titbit of information.

"I believe it was along the lines of laughing his head off," Tanya grinned broadly, "And then he told Charlie not to go round repeating that idealism. On the basis that he wouldn't last an hour afterwards. He claims that us girls… are more vicious than you boys."

"He's right." Rocky retorted, "I remember when Aisha got mad at me and Adam."

"Yeah," Adam nodded, "Same here. I was sore for a week. Didn't help that she wasn't using us for sparing partners."

"No…" Rocky agreed, "More like punching bags."

"Everyone strapped in?" Tanya queried, "Good. Let's go."

Bill found himself unable to speak for a while, as Tanya deftly controlled the car though traffic at high speeds. Luckily Rocky, Adam and Tanya provided enough conversation that his muteness was ignored.

"Where we heading to?" Rocky finally asked.

"The Dojo." Adam declared, "I thought that Bill might want to check Charlie over ASAP."

"Good call." Rocky noted, "That alright, Bill?"

"That'd be great." Bill smiled weakly, "Thanks."

"The driving unnerving you?" Rocky chuckled, "Took me a while to get used to it."

"You get used to it?" Bill raised one shaking hand, "This is worse than flying a broomstick with two bludgers plus the twins after you. And the broomstick goes faster!"

"I have no idea what that means," Adam laughed, "But don't worry. You do get used to it. With time."

"You actually fly broomsticks?" Tanya asked, "I thought that was a myth."

"It very real," Bill replied, "Charlie's very good. Could have gone professional. I'm high end of average. The twins are devastating. Ron's pretty good, probably better than me. Ginny's alright. She'd be better in a different position, but she's stuck playing Seeker at the moment."

"Okay," Adam sighed, "That went right over my head. Want to explain?"

"It's a sport," Bill snorted realizing his mistake, "Called Quidditch. It's very popular in the Wizarding World. Consists of seven players to a team. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. The basic principle is that there are three hoops at each end of the pitch. Ten points for getting the Quaffle through a hoop, without the Keeper blocking it. That's the job of the Chasers. There are two Bludgers on the pitch, large metal balls that try to hit any player near it. The Beaters use wooden clubs to protect their team-mates, and try to aim the Bludgers at the opposition. The Seeker looks for the Snitch. A small golden ball, that moves erratically around the pitch. Only the Seekers may touch it. Capturing it means one hundred and fifty points, and the end of the game. The game doesn't end until it is caught."

"That's your national sport?" Rocky raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Bill nodded, "Americans play Quodpot. I don't know the rules."

"Sounds fun!" Rocky smiled.

"He lost a few brain cells a while back," Adam teased, "Don't worry about it."

"Hey!" Rocky retorted, "Exactly when do you think I lost the brain cells?"

"When you went flying out of the ring during practise," Tanya retorted, "And ended up in hospital."

"I'll concede I might have lost a few there." Rocky sighed, "But not that many!"

"We know." Adam snorted, "But you do set yourself up sometimes."

"We're here!" Tanya stopped the car. "You boys show Bill where to go."

Bill followed Adam and Rocky into the Dojo. He noted the name, the Red Frog, with idle curiosity. Once inside, Rocky and Adam just told Bill which way to go, as they needed to talk with Jason.

Bill wandered around a bit, before he spotted someone who looked like they could help. It was Bridge wandering around in a green short sleeved top, on his way to the changing rooms.

"Hey," Bill called out, "Have you seen my brother, Charlie?"

"I've seen him," Bridge answered, "But where he is right now I couldn't say. He could have gone anywhere since I saw him, which was only a few minutes ago. But a few minutes is plenty of time. He could have been abducted by aliens, pulled into the time stream and lost in time…"

Bill went to grab Bridge's arm, to stop the flow of consciousness. Suddenly Charlie appeared out of no where and tackled him.

"Don't touch him!" Charlie hissed, as Bridge carried on talking, "I'll explain… Just don't touch him."

"What?" Bill stared at his younger brother. Charlie dragged him out the dojo.

"We'll be back!" Charlie yelled at the closing door.

"What's that about?" Bill demanded, pulling himself free. "Why'd you overreact?"

"I don't fully understand," Charlie sighed, "But Bridge is special. I think he's a seer."

"So?" Bill shrugged, "So's Trelawney."

"Not like this," Charlie shook his head, "I think he reads auras and is an empath as well. But it hurts him to touch people with bare flesh. At least I think so. I got pounded by Harry after I brushed against him once. It hurts him. Really bad."

"How?" Bill frowned.

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged, "I think he's a squib… but with benefits. He can't control his powers. Hence why he wears the gloves. Just get used to it. And don't touch him. He can tolerate Harry, and Harry lets him see it coming. And then he doesn't if he can help it."

"So…" Bill muttered, "No touching Bridge."

"Yeah." Charlie nodded, "Come on… Let's get something to eat. I'll fill you in on all the rules. We're sharing a room by the way."

"Fine!" Bill declared, "Not too bad. How's the food?"

"Good!" Charlie nodded, "Really good. Lots of it too. Teaching Harry's alright. He's smart. Did you bring the books?"

"Of course I brought the books." Bill sighed, "Like I'd forget those."

"Great!" Charlie sighed, "We'll sling them at Harry, and see how long it'll take him to devour them."

"Don't tell me he's like Hermione," Bill pleaded, "I like the girl, but she's scary good."

"He's worse," Charlie laughed, "Hermione has to read it. She's book taught. She excels in class, because she's read ahead. Harry's different. He just needs to see it. Cast a spell, and he'll mimic you. It's scary. I've gone through all the first and second year spells already."

"Throwing him the books to slow him down, huh?" Bill snorted, "You must be desperate."

"He learnt Mum's charms." Charlie spoke slowly.

"You taught him them?" Bill stared, "Why?"

"He wanted to see how we cope," Charlie shrugged, "I showed him. And he copied. You'll understand better when you see him in action."

"Where we going?" Bill looked around.

"Ernie's," Charlie declared, "Or rather the Juice Bar. But everyone calls it Ernie's. It's a nice place. Doesn't serve alcohol though."

"We'll cope!" Bill smiled. Although the two of them liked to pretend they worshiped alcohol around their friends they actually rarely ever drank the stuff. They had found, however, that it was a useful way to get information out of people, by being the only sober person at a party. It was also fun watching what everyone else did while drunk, and provided wonderful blackmail material.

***

Harry's first magic lesson with the pair started the next day. During which time he had managed to trawl through the first few books that they had given him.

"Okay," Charlie smiled, "Let's try the Patronus spell."

"That's a bit advanced." Bill pointed out.

"He may need it." Charlie shrugged, "I'm fairly certain there were Dementors at the Death Eater lair."

"Alright then," Bill nodded, "The incantation is 'Expecto Patronus'. You need to think of a happy memory."

"It's a protection against Dementors." Charlie informed Harry, "We covered them yesterday."

"I remember." Harrry was relaxed.

"Don't be surprised if nothing occurs." Bill declared, "Most fully trained wizards and witches can't do this spell. Or they only get a silvery mist. It either means you need more magical power, or that you aren't using a happy enough memory."

"Give it a go." Charlie instructed.

"Expecto Patronus!" Harry declared. From his hand a silvery falcon formed. Larger than a normal falcon, it swooped and dived around the room, leaving silver sparkles in its wake. Its cry brought a laugh to Harry's lips. As it landed on Harry's shoulder, it butted its head against his.

"Excuse us Harry," Bill dragged Charlie out into the hallway, "You didn't tell me!"

"I wanted to see your face," Charlie laughed, "Isn't it great?"

"He's doing it wandless," Bill pointed, "He's doing it _wandless_. That's not great… that's incredible. Dumbledore can only do the simplest of spells wandless."

"That was my first thought." Charlie smirked, "But he doesn't even think about it."

"Charlie," Bill sighed, "People think of him as the next Merlin… I'm very close to thinking they're right."

"I know they are." Charlie grinned, "Look at him… he's been doing magic for what? Four days?"

"Merlin." Bill breathed, finally realizing the enormity of what was happening, "How?"

"He says its all psychology," Charlie shrugged, "Says we're indoctrinated to be dependent on our wands."

"Huh?" Bill frowned.

"I don't get it either," Charlie retorted, "But it works. Just show him what we can do. He'll pick it up. We can work out what the hell later."

"You guys coming back in?" Harry called out, "I didn't do it wrong did I?"

"Not at all," Charlie laughed, "I just didn't tell Bill that you do stuff wandless."

The lesson continued, Bill would occasionally go into shock, but Charlie would then slap him to get him out of it. It slowly became a joke between Harry and Charlie; they took it in turns to force Bill back into the real world.

"Hey kid," Jason called from the door, when the lesson was nearing its end, "How'd it go?"

"Alright." Harry nodded.

"What's your assessment?" Jason asked from where he was leaning on the doorframe.

"Bill's a Blue, Red mix," Harry fired back, much to Bill's confusion, "Equally balanced too, which is quite rare. I've never seen it before. Even Rocky's more Red than Blue. However he's got a nice veneer of Black… very thin though. An undercoat of Pink… but that's tinged with Red as well."

"Translate for him," Charlie smiled, "He's not getting it… I'm not getting it. You've have got to explain this system to me at some point."

"No. I don't." Harry retorted, "Those who need to know understand. Basically, Bill… You're Protective and Perceptive in equal measure. You have an ability to blend into the background, in that people dismiss you as 'Just Bill'. They think they know you… and so don't look to see if you've got any secrets… because if you did, they think they'd know them. You also care a great deal about some people. And those you care about, you protect with ferocity. You're the strength behind your family. Even if no-one notices. He's also a little too used to things being normal. Not used to big shocks. Needs to get acclimatized to Angel Grove."

"That's… scary." Bill stared.

"I told you he was perceptive." Charlie smirked, "Got me down pat as well."

"How does he…?" Bill gaped.

"We don't quite know." Jason shrugged, "If we wanted more detail, he'd start comparing you to family members. I just know that he's never been wrong. We don't always trust people he trusts. He doesn't always trust those we trust. But he's never labelled someone wrong."

"It's weird that way." Tommy chimed in. "Also means he doesn't trust that many people."

"Mainly just family." Jason smiled, "And a few odd people here and there."

"Hey!" Harry protested, "I like people."

"You may like 'em, kid." Tommy sighed, "But you don't always trust them."

"Trust is meant to be earned." Harry argued.

"But you give it freely," Tommy pointed out, "Only to certain people. Only when you meet them. But you give it. To family you always give your trust."

"Without trust, there cannot be love." Harry fired back.

"Trust has to be earned," Jason retorted, "And should come only after the passage of time."

"Trust is the lubrication that makes it possible for organisations to work." Harry challenged.

"Trust is like a vase," Jason responded, "Once broken, it can be fixed. But it'll never be the same again."

"Trust in yourself. Your perceptions are often far more accurate than you are willing to believe." Harry smirked.

"Trust no-one, unless you have eaten much salt with them." Jason declared

"One must be fond of people and trust them if one is not to make a mess of life." Harry stated.

"Love all," Jason reminded, "Trust a few."

"You can't shake hands with a clenched fist." Harry challenged.

"You may be deceived if you trust too much." Jason reminded.

"But you will live in torment if you don't trust enough." Harry pointed out.

"It takes years to build up trust, and only seconds to destroy it." Jason said.

"Without trust, words become the hollow sound of a wooden gong. With trust, words become life itself." Harry pointed out.

"Those you trust the most can steal the most." Jason reminded.

"Trust everybody." Harry stated.

"But cut the cards." Jason finished the quote.

"I've learned to trust myself, to listen to truth, to not be afraid of it and to not try and hide it." Harry held his head tall and proud.

"We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone." Jason smiled.

"But paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy." Harry laughed.

"Distrust all those who love you extremely upon a very slight acquaintance and without any visible reason." Jason reminded.

"Trust the instinct to the end, though you can render no reason." Harry countered.

"Trust that little voice in your head that says 'Wouldn't it be interesting if…'; And then do it." Tommy added.

"I would rather trust a woman's instinct than a man's reason." Harry ended the discussion.

"Nice one." Trini smiled from the doorway.

"What was that about?" Charlie frowned.

"It's a game." Trini shrugged, "They pick a topic. They pick sides. And then they argue their corner, using quotes."

"It's fun to watch." Tommy shrugged, "Better when Harry tries it with some of the family geniuses."

"That lasts for hours." Jason put in, "And gets _really_ obscure."

"Hey!" Harry was indignant, "Just because I've read some of the same books as Billy…"

"Exactly." Tommy shook his head. "Anyway, we're here to inform the kid… you want to go visit the Wizarding World?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"You're going to have to put it to the Tribunal." Jason stated.

"What?" Harry was startled, "Why?"

"Because they want you to die for them." Tommy was blunt.

"We're only trying to protect you." Trini reminded.

"I take offence." Bill frowned, "We don't want him to die."

"No." Jason shrugged, "You don't. Your world… Well, you don't have our sources. Trust me… Someone wants Harry dead for the Light to win."

"Dumbledore." Bill and Charlie chorused.

"We don't trust him," Charlie pointed out, "He doesn't know."

"We'd _never_ let a child fight our battles for us." Bill declared, "He's younger than Ron. And only just older than Ginny."

"Who's Presiding?" Harry cut the argument off.

"I am." Jason stated.

"When?" Harry needed the facts, "And where?"

"Day your party starts," Trini answered, "Ten in the morning. The dojo."

"Well," Harry rubbed his forehead, "I hope you can cope with Zhane… He's not a morning guy."

"Nor is Ethan." Tommy reminded, "I coped. I can cope. Just bring the magic duo, kid. Okay?"

"I'll be there." Harry declared, "Be weird. I've presided over the last two."

"You want to explain?" Bill asked.

"We're petitioning the family," Harry shrugged, "We're asking permission."

When the day came, Harry led Bill and Charlie to the Tribunal. The three walked into the centre of the training hall. Bill and Charlie looked around the room in slight fear. The dojo was packed with people. They mainly sat in small groups of about five or six. However, all the attention was on the three standing in the middle, as if assessing Bill, Charlie and Harry. Harry was relaxed, his head held high as he kept his eyes on the largest group, which Jason and Tommy were part of. They were the only group sitting at a table.

A few of those looking at Harry could see the resemblance between him and Tommy at the same age. Apart from the hair colour and clothing choice, there was very little difference. Harry was about a head shorter, and skinner, but the basic attributes were still there. Combined with Harry's attitude, he was a dead ringer for Tommy, given that the memories were ten years old.

"We convene this Tribunal," Jason spoke solemnly as if he was some kind of judge. "The cause is that these two wizards wish to take Harry Oliver Green into their world. As he is supposed to be their saviour.

"The question is… Should we let them? Why should we? It is their world, not ours. Their problem. Not ours. And even if we were inclined to help, why should we send Harry?

"They say that he is of their world. He is a wizard, as well. His parents were of their world. That Green is part of their culture. However, their world abandoned him. Left him defenceless. It was us, who took him in.

"Everything he is, we made him. That solid steel backbone? We forged it. We attached it. Though our blood and tears we strengthened him. Our life, our love, sustained him. We took a terminally shy, scarily obedient, cowering child, who had learnt that being quiet meant that the hits hurt less. That doing as he was told, meant that he would eat. That asking for help would lead to insults. That believed that the abuse he received was normal. And we created this amazing boy. This amazing person. He would give you the clothes off his back… the food from his mouth. Because he has been there, he knows what it is like to want for everything.

"So tell me… little wizards…" Jason's voice was almost mocking now, and directed at Bill and Charlie, "Why should we let him go to your world; when you never came to help him in his time of need? It was us who took him from abuse. Us who taught him to survive. Us who taught him to live. Us who raised him. Why should we give him to you?"

Bill and Charlie looked at each other in shock and slight fear. They had not realized that Jason was such a powerful speaker.

"We do not ask that you give him to us," Bill stepped forward after taking a deep breath, "We could never ask that. We are Weasleys. To us, family is everything. Deny your family and you are nothing. We would not ask that of anyone. However you must understand our position. We come from a world, where our lives could end at any point. Two words… and we are dead. Every member of our population over the age of eleven walks around with a loaded weapon at all times. What makes it worse, is that a… monster, that is the only way I can describe him, wishes to kill all those who do not follow his beliefs. Once upon a time, Harry defeated him. How, I do not know. But many of our people believe that our only hope is Harry.

"That is not our belief. We have always opposed the fact that a child is expected to protect adults. It is not his duty. It is not his responsibility. However we accept that we are too hide-bound… too old fashioned to protect ourselves. We do not have the innovation, the creative streak that he does. We wish to show him our world. So that he can tell us how to protect ourselves better. We would show him the world anyway. It is his right. On the other hand, we need his help. We need your help. You think more imaginatively than we do. We're stuck. We need to think differently. Only we can't. We're trained to think how our predecessors thought. Even those from a muggle background are trained too firmly to think differently. Our generation of Weasleys are considered radical thinkers. We're considered rebellious. All because we know how to use a phone… how to dress like you… how to fit in at a glance. What the Wizarding world doesn't realize is that we need radical thinkers. We can't and won't make any progress if we don't think radically.

"I know two boys, they're nineteen. They're considered lazy, stupid and frivolous. They get low marks in every exam. And yet… they are the two most innovative thinkers alive in our world. They invent tricks and pranks, which they can use not only for fun, but in fights. And they are put down for it. They are condemned for breaking tradition. We need an outside voice. Someone who won't pull any punches. We only ask for guidance. We would take it from Harry, even if he wasn't the son of Lily and James Potter."

"He gave me hope," Charlie came in, "He showed me that while I may look down on muggles, it is them who have the right to look down on us. You can achieve what we cannot. We wish to learn. With hope and determination, we can succeed. We can change our world. I no longer merely wish to defeat the Dark Lord. I wish to make sure that the next one doesn't last long either. And that means innovation is required. For that, we need to modernise. A swear word in our community. I want to make it a byword."

"We will now hear from the Postulant." Jason declared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Harry sighed, his eyes closed. Opening them, he turned to look around at them, catching everyone's eyes. "My name is Harry Oliver Green. Tommy Oliver's brother. But you know that. You know who and what I am. I am… your brother. Or in the case of the three adults, I am your nephew. You took me in. You showed me kindness, where before I had not known it. You showed me the strength that comes from inside. You showed me the world, and told me that it was mine to hold and protect. It was I, who first presided over this tribunal, when we first called it. As it was deemed that only I was not significantly biased.

"For nearly fourteen years, I have not tried to learn of my family. For I knew it was impossible. I do not even know the names of those who abandoned me to Tommy's care. I only remember blond hair, and vague shapes. However I do remember the pain. I do remember the insults. I know that they were not my family. Relatives? Possibly. But I will not claim them as such. I know where my heart lies.

"However, only five of you here can fully understand me. Tommy, Cole, Karone, Nick and Trent. Each of you lost your parents, and grew up without them. Of you, Karone and Trent can speak to others about them. I could not. Cole ventured miles to find out about his. Tommy found completion in David. Karone sought revenge for years. Nick travelled in the hope that he would meet them. Me? I never tried.

"And now I have a chance. Do you really think I'm going to turn that down? My one chance to visit my parent's world. To walk where they walked. To see what they saw. I have learnt about how they died. I wish to see how they lived.

"Can you deny me that? Dare you? You all know what I'm capable of. Through the years you have all taught me. I am no expert. But I cope very well. Every one of you knows that I can take you down. One on one." Harry smiled, before continuing.

"They say the lighting marks me. I know that it has done far more than that. I also know that some marks are not physical. And you all have left a mark on me. I have in some small way your collective… stubbornness. I will not back down. I will not move one step back on the path I choose. You know that. All of you do. I take the hits. I ride the hits. I move on. I persevere. I do not complain about what could have been. I do not play the 'what if' game… At least… not normally. Right now, I want to see what my world could have been like. For better or for worse.

"I do not ask to fight for them. I do not ask for a war. I merely wish to spend one month in their world. To see it and learn about it. Would you deny me that? Four weeks. Whether I choose to fight for them can be discussed at a later Tribunal. I may have been Chosen, but I have yet to Choose." Every member of the Tribunal nodded at this, "For I have no opinions yet. I know what it means to fight, as a child, things that adults run away in fear from.

"But I know I have the greatest power of all. I have a family. A family not of superheroes, but of ordinary everyday people. You come from all walks of life. Teacher, sensei, fireman, doctor, lifeguard, musician, student, pilot, and many others. What I am… is a mixture. I wish to learn of what my parents were. To see how much of me came from them, and how much from you.

"They say it takes a village to raise a child. My village ignores boarders, and reaches further than anyone could imagine. I have a village. And you have raised me well. However I desire to learn of the village I was born in.

"Will you deny me?" Harry looked around them all again, "Can you? I only ask for twenty eight days."

Stepping back Harry hung his head slightly. Jason stood up.

"We will discuss this in private." Jason declared. Harry dragged the two Weasleys out of the dojo.

"We might as well go for a walk," Harry shrugged, "They might be some time."

"You're very relaxed about this." Bill looked at him, "Do you know something we don't?"

"I know a lot of things you don't." Harry retorted, "But mainly I know I'm not asking for much. And they understand why I'm asking. The fact that I'm asking, says a lot. There will be conditions. There will be rules. But I can cope with that."

"Nice to know." Charlie smirked, "Good call on the twins by the way, Bill."

"Hey," Bill snorted, "Mum may not admit it. Or even know it. But they're the smartest out of all of us."

"Fred and George, right?" Harry cut in.

"Yeah," Bill nodded, "They have rubbish results for all exams, but then produce a spell that does something not even considered before."

"And then they're called fools," Charlie added, "Or idiots. Or told off for not applying themselves. They're happy, though."

"Young warrior." A voice cut into the conversation. Spinning around the three boys saw an old man standing near them.

"Mr Trueheart," Harry looked at him with delight radiating from him, "It's great to see you."

"It is time, young one," Mr Trueheart spoke carefully, "You are ready."

"Right now?" Harry took a deep breath, "Now now? Or now in the next few days?"

"I would not take you away from your family, Harry." Mr Trueheart smiled, "I will expect you before the sun sets on the day you celebrate your birth."

"Three days from now," Harry nodded, "I'll be there. Should be fun."

"I will see you then." Mr Trueheart walked away.

Charlie and Bill turned to face Harry.

"What was that about?" Bill asked, "Who is he?"

"Where is he?" Charlie had turned to look at Mr Trueheart again, but he had vanished.

"He's called Sam Trueheart," Harry shrugged, "He's from the Reserve. He told me that one day he would send me on a Vision Quest… When I was ready. I guess I am. A little late, I must admit."

"You're still a kid!" Bill pointed out, "How can you consider that late?"

"It is traditional," Harry spoke carefully, "To go on a Vision Quest before puberty."

"Oh!" Bill was shocked.

"But where did he go?" Charlie was still trying to spot the old man.

"Where ever he needs to be." Harry replied, "He's a good friend. And I consider him to be an uncle of sorts. I always go and talk to him when I'm in Angel Grove."

"He's a bit… weird." Bill pointed out.

"Don't you say that about him!" Harry rounded on Bill, fury in his eyes, "He's a wonderful person. He just believes that you should use your brain. So he rarely gives a straight answer and asks rhetorical questions. I wouldn't know half the things I know if it wasn't for him!"

"He reminds me a bit of a guy I met in Romania." Charlie frowned, "He kept on vanishing on me, too. Said he was Rom. But his name was Nicolae. Really weird. But a good guy. Whenever I went into the muggle town, he'd turn up and we'd go for a drink."

"That explains a lot," Bill muttered, "You know more about muggle alcohol than me."

"You'd best write off an extra three days," Harry sighed, "I am so going to hear about this from Dana. I won't be allowed out of bed for a day, at least."

"What is this Vision Quest?" Charlie started to worry.

"I go out into the wilderness," Harry spoke simply, "And wait until I have a vision. I don't take anything with me. Just the clothes on my back."

"Harry!" Bill stared, "You want to do this?"

"You don't get it," Harry shook his head, "It's an honour. I'm not of Mr Trueheart's tribe, but he's adopted me in. And is letting me undergo this. When Tommy did it, he found his brother. Flesh and blood brother. I want to do this."

"And we can't stop him." Charlie realized, "Give in. We'll just stick him with book work until his magic's back up to full strength."

"Hang on." Harry frowned, "It'll affect my magic?"

"We forgot to tell him," Bill smacked his forehead, "Harry your magic is sort of like a living creature, it doesn't want to die. So it'll protect you… well, keep you alive. But it runs low."

"I get it." Harry nodded, "Symbiotic. Okay… I'm still doing it."

"Harry," Charlie looked up, "How did you end up here? I mean with these people."

"It's my earliest memory," Harry smiled, "It's a long story though."

"We've got time." Bill pointed out.

*Flashback*

Tommy looked around; he was back in Rita's Prison Dimension. He shivered slightly. Some the other people attending Power Ranger's Day were in the cell as well. The others would be in similar cells. Some were hammering on the walls. Others were shouting for help. Tommy took a deep breath; he had to put his trust in his friends. Inwardly he wished that he still had his powers, so that he could sort this out, but wishes couldn't do anything.

He spotted a young child, standing alone in the room. Not crying for help, just looking around in fear. His hand clutched tightly around something.

"Hey," Tommy knelt down in front of him, "I'm Tommy."

"Harry." The boy responded.

"How old are you?" Tommy asked gently.

"Three." Harry whispered.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Who looks after you then?"

"My aunt and uncle."

"And you can't find them?"

"No."

"Well, I'll look after you. How about a story, while we wait for the Rangers to rescue us?"

"Okay."

Tommy wrapped an arm around Harry gently, unaware of the flinch. Quietly he started to tell a story about the Rangers. It wasn't long before the few other children joined him and listened in.

When they were returned to Angel Grove Park, Tommy found Harry keeping close to him. After the celebration, Tommy spotted Harry walking away with a man, a woman and another boy. Assuming that they were Harry's family, Tommy wasn't going to do anything. Then he found a small toy in his pocket, he hadn't put there. Tommy quickly realized that it must belong to Harry, as no-one else could have put it in there.

Running after the small family, Tommy lost them in the trees. It was only when he heard a slap that he was able to hone in on them. Tommy almost lost it when he saw the scene. The big man, whom he assumed was Harry's uncle, had just slapped him. When the man reached down and pulled Harry to his feet roughly, Tommy started to lose it. Later Tommy would claim that he heard the crack as Harry's wrist shattered and no-one could sway him from that belief. They did believe, however, that he heard Harry whimper in pain.

"Shut up, freak!" the man raised his hand to slap Harry again.

"Leave him alone!" Tommy demanded, charging across the short distance. He quickly broke the grip the man had on Harry, and caught the falling hand. "He's just a child!"

"He's a freak!" the man declared, "And doesn't deserve to live."

"He's a child!" Tommy countered, "And I won't let you hurt him."

"Keep him then!" the woman sniffed, "I never wanted him. So don't send him back to us, when you get fed up with him."

"Leave," Tommy growled, his eyes flashing green. He was willingly channelling every remaining part of Rita's Green Ranger he could though him. "Before I lose my temper."

"You're a freak," the boy blubbered, "Just like him!"

"Get away from my son!" the man demanded.

"Leave," Tommy's voice was more a snarl than anything else, "Now."

The three ran away. Tommy took a deep breath, calming himself, before turning to Harry.

"Hey, kid." Tommy's voice was soft now, "It's alright."

"Don't hurt me." Harry pleaded.

"I could never hurt you," Tommy smiled slightly, "Let's get you to hospital."

"No!" Harry panicked.

"You're hurt." Tommy explained, "They'll make you better. I won't leave you."

"You sent me away." Harry whispered.

"Only because," Tommy replied, "I didn't know what I was sending you back to. I'm not a mind reader. I need people to tell me stuff. But I sent them away. And now I'm going to look after you. I promise. No one will harm you."

Harry stopped trying to get away from Tommy. He was quickly swept up into Tommy's arms, before Tommy started to dash towards the hospital. Once there, Tommy sat through all the tests that the hospital wanted to run on Harry. The doctors and nurses had agreed quite quickly, when they realized that Harry would panic if he couldn't see Tommy. Finally Harry wore himself out and fell asleep, his new green cast around his right wrist.

"How bad is it?" Tommy asked the leading doctor.

"Horrific child abuse," the doctor looked though the door, "I'd say he's been malnourished for about two years. He's also been beaten constantly during that time."

"What'll happen to him?" Tommy pressed.

"Well," the doctor sighed, "We've catalogued everything for the police. But as we don't know who his guardians are, we can't press charges. He'll probably end up in the system."

"What are his chances of being adopted?" Tommy queried.

"Low," the doctor replied candidly having seen this before, "He's not a baby. And he's too shy. Not his fault. Just a fact. Most don't want to be bothered with bringing a child out of themselves."

"Look," Tommy stared at the little boy once again, "I'm adopted myself. If my parents agree, could we foster him? Maybe even adopt him. I said I'd look after him."

"It's worth a try," the doctor shrugged, "I don't want him going into the system either. Give me your parents' number. I'll see if I can pull a few strings."

About an hour later, the doctor nodded at Tommy, letting him know that the paperwork was signed, and everything was practically sorted. Tommy sat next to Harry's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey kid," Tommy smiled as Harry opened his eyes, "You're alright." Seeing Harry's panicked look, Tommy spoke gently, "You're not going back to them. It's all sorted. You've got a new family."

"Family?" Harry looked heartbreakingly hopeful.

"Yes," Tommy nodded, "Family. My parents are taking you in."

"Safe?" Harry pleaded.

"Don't you worry, kid. I'll look after you."

"Promise?"

"I swear. I won't let anything harm you. You're my little brother now. We're family. And that's what family does."

"Family." Harry smiled slightly. Tommy knew that that smile would keep him warm for many a night.

"Yeah," Tommy grinned, "Family." Leaning down, Tommy kissed Harry's head, "I'm never going to let anyone harm you. I swear. I'll look after you, little green."

*End Flashback*

"After that," Harry shrugged, "I just got used to hanging around with Tommy. Jason and the gang were close friends. They became my babysitters. I got a bit confused, what with Jason always calling Tommy 'bro'. I was only little. I didn't understand. They became my family. When they went on to college, I adjusted. I just couldn't stop. I didn't want to be alone."

"They made sure you never were." Charlie realized, "And you don't want to lose that."

"They promised me I never would." Harry declared, "They protect me…. And I protect them."

"From what?" Bill frowned.

"Shhh!" Harry's eyes sparkled with mischief, "It's a secret."

Harry's phone rang, preventing any further questioning.

"They want us back." Harry glanced at the text-message. "They've decided."

It only took them a few minutes to return to the dojo.

"We have decided to grant your request," Jason declared, "On one condition."

"What's that?" Harry asked calmly.

"That you take two others with you." Tommy smiled.

"Who?" Harry retorted.

"Nick and Madison." Trini announced.

"Why them?" Harry queried.

"They were a couple who corresponded with the necessary criteria." Billy responded.

"Which was?" Harry raised an eyebrow, well used to Billy's occasional lapses into technical terms.

"Used to working together," Kim started to list, "Able to take four weeks off with next to no notice. Able to Morph into their surroundings." Harry nodded, noting the stress.

"That all seems reasonable." Harry agreed, "After that, I guess you drew straws."

"Pretty much." Zack nodded, "The outcome was alright."

"It has also been decided," Adam added, "That Harry goes as Harry Oliver Green."

"Like I was going to go as anyone else!" Harry fired back, "I'm not suicidal!"

"Good to know." Rocky smiled.

"Just one thing," Harry stated, "I've heard that magic and technology apparently doesn't mix… Make it work!" Harry fell on his knees in front of Billy, "Make all of it work! So I can keep in contact."

"I have a compelling suspicion that that is not seriously your primary concern," Billy retorted, "However I will endeavour to locate a resolution for your predicament."

"We'll all help." Justin cut in, "We could do with a challenge, since we got all the old stuff working again."

"Please and thank you!" Harry chirped, rising from the floor.

"Drama queen!" Eric snorted, ruffling Harry's hair.

"King, thank you!" Harry retorted, playfully slapping Eric away from him.

"Nah!" Wes joined in, "Come on, kid. You've been raised by twenty girls."

"And forty guys!" Harry protested.

"You plan weddings." Wes countered.

"You pay me for it." Harry reminded, "It just says that I've got a brain that can organise things."

"You design wedding _dresses_!" Eric taunted.

"Fine!" Harry sighed, "I'm a little girly. But that's not a bad thing."

"Well said!" Jen gave Harry a hug. "You okay, kid?"

"Nice to see you, Jen." Harry smiled, "I take it your crew couldn't make it?"

"Next year, kid." Jen sighed, "Although Trip finally told me he's petitioning to move back permanently."

"He always said he felt this was his home." Wes grinned, "Be good to have my little brother back."

"Think he'll manage it?" Eric frowned.

"I hope so." Harry announced, "I really hope so."

Bill and Charlie watched the casual interaction that Harry had with his family. About five of the younger people, the ones closest to Harry in age, quickly slipped out.

"You guys entertain yourselves." Rocky suggested, "We're heading to the family reunion."

"Can we still crash at Jason's?" Charlie queried.

"Of course!" Trini laughed, "Here, take my keys. We'll see you in about two days time."

"Actually I won't." Harry put in, "Mr Trueheart says I'm ready. I get to go on the evening of my birthday."

"Oh boy!" Jason muttered, "This is _not_ going to go down well with the Pinks."

"Tommy promised." Harry reminded, before wandering off with Wes, Jen, Eric and Taylor to chat.

Bill and Charlie could tell that Harry was particularly close with the two men, as he was waving his arms wildly in the air with youthful exuberance. There was also a touch of something in the way that he reacted. Charlie realized that although Harry would always claim Tommy as his brother, before anyone else, he had formed an unusually tight bond with the two. Bill noticed that Wes ruffled Harry's hair, and got away with it. Eric quickly copied the action, and Harry ignored it. It seemed that Harry only really protested the action from these two, where others could hear.

"Command Centre?" Wes suggested as they all piled into the Silver Guardian vehicle.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "We need to get set up."

"We'll swing past Adam's." Eric declared, "You'll need a change of clothes, kid."

"Thanks." Harry laughed.

"Hey!" Jen smiled at him, "We need to look after you. You're a legend."

"And your legends are distorted." Taylor countered, completing the usual declarations.

"I'll say," Eric laughed, "Our little Harry… effectively the patron saint of Power Rangers."

"Held in as high regard as Zordon." Wes joined in.

"Myth and legend." Jen sighed, "Please… it was embarrassing enough when he _first_ turned up. Could you just drop it already?"

"Never." Taylor chuckled, "I just wish I could have seen your faces."

"Trust me," Harry smirked, "They were a picture."

"Grab your stuff." Wes instructed, as he pulled up outside Adam's.

It only took Harry a moment to dash into the house and liberate his kit-bag from the hallway. Then the five drove to the Command Centre. Once there, they removed six sleeping-bags from the back of the car. It didn't take them long to stow the sleeping bags with the others in a storage room, just off the main area of the Command Centre where they met.

They started to set up the room. Harry retrieved a stool, and placed it on the staging area. Meanwhile Wes and Eric set up the lights for the stage. Jen and Taylor opened up the kitchen area, and aired the rooms out quickly, completing the job that others had started earlier in the week.

Over the rest of the day old Ranger teams and associates turned up slowly, apart from the younger members of Mystic Force. As they all met in the main room, they started talking business and pleasure, swapping new and old stories, as they sorted out the mess. Some helped out in the kitchen, others just relaxed (they were banned from cooking… _ever_).

As the time moved closer to sunset, they started to get tense. They all knew what was going to happen soon.

"They're coming!" Cole declared. Immediately everyone sprung into action. Every non-Ranger, apart from Harry, dived into a hidden room, where they could watch but not be seen. The Rangers hid everything, and took their places on the floor, sitting in complete silence. Harry took his place and the lights were adjusted.

1234567890

At Seithr-Kairy's request I'm putting this up. It follows on from the start posted in Chapter 3.

Once again I would like to repeat this is _not_ a 'Super-Harry' story. He simply has learnt over many years how to _learn_. And unlike the Wizards and Witches of Hogwarts he is not dependent on a wand, because he has not been taught to use one. He isn't indoctrinated to the idea. Yes, it took him longer to originally access his magic without a wand, but he managed it. And only used his magic to copy what he saw other people in his family do.

Review gratefully accepted.


	8. Magnificent Seven OWATF & Highlander

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Magnificent Seven: TV series" & "Highlander" - Start

1234567890

It was Vin who noticed it first, but the others didn't take long to spot it either. JD was acting very twitchy, almost as if he expected to be attacked at any moment.

He was trying to pretend that he wasn't, but it was clear to see.

"Any ideas, Buck?" Vin asked, when the two of them went to get some coffee.

"I don't know," Buck sighed, "I've never seen him like this before."

"I have," Vin frowned for a moment, "You and Ez were undercover. He was twitchy for about a day… Then he just relaxed. I never found out why."

"I doubt it's the same thing." Buck replied, "That was months ago. He was probably worried about us. You know how he is."

"Has he done anything strange today?" Josiah asked, joining in the conversation.

"Not really, no." Buck shook his head, "Less'n you call turning his room upside down to find something this morning, unusual."

"Did he find it?" Josiah pressed, "He might be worrying about that."

"Nah," Buck grinned, "He found it. An old wooden box. And after all the searching, he just left it on his bed. Didn't even open it. I ain't even seen it before."

"We may just have to wait until he is willing to talk about it." Josiah suggested.

"Don't ask." Buck insisted, "He damn near bit my head off when I asked. Just said he had a headache."

JD was on his mobile when they came back.

"Yeah… I'll be there… Like I'd miss it." He hung up.

"What was that about?" Buck asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Friend of mine just got into town," JD shrugged, "Won't be here long, so he invited me out for a drink."

"Bring him to the Saloon with the rest of us." Buck suggested, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Nah," JD shook his head, "We're just gonna catch up. We want to just swap stories. Not introduce loads of people. He'd feel crowded anyway."

"So where you meeting him?"

"Don't worry," JD grinned, "I'll be home before midnight."

123456789

As Ezra left at the end of the day, he noticed JD heading off in a direction that definitely would _not_ take him to any of his usual hangouts.

Curious the Southern Undercover man followed, making sure that he wouldn't be spotted.

When he saw JD pull into an abandoned warehouse, his heart got stuck in his throat. JD _couldn't_ be involved in dirty business. But the set up was classic… Almost _too_ classic.

Ezra followed on foot. Once inside the warehouse he saw JD holding a katana as he faced a man, also armed with a sword.

At first, Ezra thought they were simply playing. That it was some kind of game. He couldn't bring himself to believe what HuHwas happening.

It was only when he saw the blood dribbling down JD's arm that he accepted the truth… JD was fighting for his life.

Ezra's assessing mind weighed the advantages JD had: speed and what appeared to be a superior quality weapon.

The disadvantages were just as quick to be noticed: reduced strength, physically weaker, younger and thus less experience.

Next he weighed the pros and cons of interfering. JD would be surprised, but so would his opponent.

While Ezra tried to figure out what was the best thing to do, JD managed to gain the upper-hand. Then disarm his opponent.

Ezra stepped out of the shadows. He was intending to offer JD aid in restraining the individual… But it appeared that JD had other intentions.

Without a single feature on his face or in his body language changing, JD changed his grip and beheaded his opponent.

"JD!" Ezra exclaimed in shock.

"Ezra?" JD turned slightly, dropping his blade as he did so, "Get back! For pities sake, get back!"

That was all the warning Ezra received before lightning leapt from the corpse to strike JD.

Ezra froze in fear; he didn't understand what he was seeing. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. And he couldn't believe what he saw.

As the lightning cleared and died away, Ezra saw JD kneeling. JD was breathing heavily, but seemed to be predominately alright.

"Mister Dunne?" Ezra breathed as he took a step towards the scene.

"I'll be alright in a minute, Ez." JD declared, "That _always_ takes a lot out of me. And I hope I _never_ get used to it."

Ezra stared as JD rose to his feet and picked up both weapons. The young agent pulled his rucksack open and removed a small canister. Twisting it, he rolled it into the centre of the battleground. It hissed and emitted some sort of liquid over the area.

"Mister Dunne?" Ezra repeated, still trying to process what he had seen.

"Damn it, Ezra!" JD sighed, "You had to do it again, didn't ya?"

"What?" Ezra's usual skill with words had left him.

"Ya just hadda find out." JD muttered, "And next _Vin_ is gonna turn up."

"I do believe Mister Tanner is engaging in libations at the Saloon." Ezra managed to retort.

"He'll turn up. Trust me." JD shrugged.

"Mister Dunne," Ezra followed JD out of the warehouse, "I require an explanation as to what I just observed. You killed a man in cold blood."

"The Kid wouldn't do something like that." Vin protested from where he leant on his bike, which was parked next to JDs.

"Told you." JD smirked, "And Ezra, I promise I'll explain everything. But not here. Can you contact the others and get them to meet us at Chris' Ranch? I'd like to tell everyone at once… Plus Buck's face was a _picture_ last time. I don't want anyone to miss out on that."

"Last time?" Vin frowned, "What do you mean, Kid?"

"I'll tell you there." JD replied, "I just need to pick something up from the CDC."

JD opened a hidden compartment on his bike and slid his sword into it. The other he placed on Ezra's back seat, wrapped up in a blanket.

"Mister Dunne, would you deign to ride with me?" Ezra asked, fearing that JD would run.

"Jeeze, Ez!" JD sighed, "I ain't gonna run! Chris swore last time that if I ran again, he'd hunt me down and see if he could _kick_ my head off my shoulders!"

"Ran again?" Vin parroted, "JD, you ain't never run."

"Not that any of you would remember." JD replied, "Look, you can follow me if you like. I don't care. I'm not gonna run. But we need to be outta here now. In two minutes some guys are gonna turn up. And I don't want them to see me."

"Why not?" Vin pressed.

"'Cos I've been under their radar for a long, long time. And I don't want them to learn of me." JD retorted, "Look, we gotta go now!"

With that, JD started his bike. Vin and Ezra followed JD.

True to his word, JD drove straight to the condo. Parking his bike there, he retrieved a wooden box from the condo and hopped into the Jag with Ezra. Vin rode off to round up the others.

"This make ya feel better, Ez?" JD asked, pulling one of Ezra's pack of cards out of the glove-box.

"To a partial degree, yes." Ezra replied.

"Hell, Ezra," JD laughed, "I ain't seen you this shook up for a long time."

Ezra spared a glance at JD. What he saw scared him slightly. With obvious skill and practice JD was shuffling the pack of cards and performing small card tricks. The problem was that to Ezra's knowledge JD had trouble even shuffling cards, without needing to perform a fifty-two card pick-up.

It was a silent drive. Something that _also_ rattled Ezra. He was used to constant speech from JD, unless the boy was working. The level of silence and patience JD was showing was completely out of character for JD.

Ezra realized that he didn't know the young man next to him at all.

It took them a while to reach the Ranch. In the time, JD had not spoken another word. But Ezra noticed that as they neared the Ranch, JD seemed to get more and more nervous. The card tricks became more elaborate, until JD just gave up on them altogether and instead stroked the wooden box, as if it were made of the finest silk.

Ezra parked the Jag on the drive and got out.

"I don't know if I can do this, Ez." JD whispered.

"Mister Dunne, you promised." Ezra retorted bluntly, but also noting the naked _fear_ in JD's eyes.

"I know." JD replied, "But it's so hard."

With that remark JD straightened his back and walked in a good imitation of proudly into the house.

The rest of the Seven were seated in the sitting room. JD didn't bother taking a seat, he just walked to the centre and waited for Ezra to sit down.

"Vin filled you in on what he knows?" JD asked.

"He said that Ezra said you killed a man." Chris nodded.

"He's right." JD shrugged.

"Which one, son." Josiah pressed gently.

"Both." JD replied softly, "But there is a reason… Only it's hard to explain. But I can tell you three things right now… He won't be the only man to die tonight due to decapitation… I have and will only kill one tonight… And he would have killed me."

"Kid, why didn't you tell us?" Buck demanded, "If someone was threatening you…"

"No, Buck," JD sighed, "It wasn't like that… _Isn't_ like that. And I couldn't involve you… I just couldn't…"

"JD," Chris glared at the boy, "Start at the beginning and explain _properly_."

"I _can't_ Chris." JD breathed, "It was hard enough the first time around… And you were more willing to listen then… This wasn't how I wanted to tell you."

"So you were gonna tell us?" Vin frowned.

"Eventually, yeah." JD got a tiny bit louder, "But I never expected _It_ to happen so soon. I thought I had a bit more time."

"Calm down, and explain." Nathan insisted.

"It's Deja-vu all over again." JD muttered.

"Mister Dunne," Ezra spoke up, "I do believe that part of that sentence was unnecessary."

"I know, Ez." JD seemed calm, "Here." JD pushed the box into Chris' hands, "Everything should be explained in there."

"You don't know?" Nathan frowned.

"No," JD shrugged, "I've never looked inside it."

"Then how do you know, kid?" Buck asked.

"Because a man I trust gave me that box," JD replied, "He told me never to open it. And to give it to all of you when I felt it was right… He said it would explain everything… I've waited years to give it to you."

"Do you trust him?" Chris demanded to know.

"With your lives." JD was blunt. He pulled out his gun and laid it on the table. "Just so you know I'm not going to do anything foolish. I'm going outside. I'll be on the porch swing when you want to talk to me about what's in the box. I won't run. I promised six men, a long time ago, that I would explain."

"Kid, two years ain't a long time." Buck smiled.

"Who said it was you guys?" JD retorted, "Well it was… And it wasn't… It's hard to explain. But I won't run… I just need to be outside right now… Old memories."

JD walked to the door, he paused before he left.

"Thanks for coming back." He whispered so quietly that only the closest member of the Seven heard him, Josiah. The tall man frowned at the words. They didn't make sense.

123456789

Chris opened the box. He stared at what was inside it for a moment, before placing the box on the table and removing a Single Action Army Revolver, sometimes referred to as a Peacemaker. It was clearly old, but also in good condition, wrapped up loosely in an oiled cloth.

"It's an antique." Chris breathed in shock.

Buck pulled the box into his lap and pulled out an envelope, yellow with age. The ink on the front was brown and faded, but still clearly legible.

"Nice one, Old Dog," Buck laughed, "You in on this with JD and Ez, too?"

"Mister Willimington," Ezra countered, "This is not a joke."

"Sure it is," Buck argued, "I'd know Chris' handwriting anywhere."

Chris removed the letter from Buck's hands. Written on the front, in what was certainly his own hand was a simple instruction: 'Read me first'.

Carefully, Chris opened the envelope and removed the enclosed sheets of paper. Like the envelope the paper was old and the ink was faded. But Chris could still read it, and it was still in his own hand.

"To Chris, Vin, Buck, Ezra, Josiah and Nathan," Chris started to read aloud, "My name is Chris Larabee. I am a hired gun, currently hired to protect the town of Four Corners. I was not always a hired gun. But after my family died and the house burnt down, I left. There was not anything left there for me.

"I ended up in a little town, Four Corners. I had only been there a day when some cowhands decided to lynch the local healer. Their boss had died of gangrene. But I think it were more to do with him being black than anything else.

"Only one person told them to stop, Mary. But that shotgun had too much kick for her.

"Across the road from me was a man. He was dressed in an apron and using a broom. But he didn't like what he was seeing any more than I did.

"He put down the broom. Took off the apron and picked up a rifle.

"We looked at each other. I had never seen him before. But when I looked at him, it was like I had known him my whole life. We did not need to talk. We understood each other…

123456789

"A greenhorn kid came out of nowhere and tried to shoot one of the men in the back. I yelled at him. He was some Eastener trying to be a gunslinger. He did not know anything…

123456789

"We went to the Saloon. There was the fanciest dressed man there I ever did see. He was gambling with some other men. Making impossible bets, but winning every time. It was the first time I had ever seen a man bluff his way out of a bar with only one bullet in his gun…

123456789

"They were trying to hire a bunch of gunmen with only a little money. I did not have anything else to do and the sharpshooter did not either. The healer agreed to help, as well. So we went looking for more men…

123456789

"I knew that my oldest friend was in town as well. He was not hard to find. He never is. Easiest way is to locate a woman's bedroom and pretend to be her husband. He will jump out the window. Just like he did that day…

123456789

"The healer had a Preacher friend. He was not like any Preacher I had ever met before. But he knew how to fight and would fight if needed…

123456789

"The Judge hired us. A dollar a day plus room and board…

123456789

"Now for names. The Healer is the former slave Nathan Jackson. The sharpshooter is the former Bounty Hunter Vin Tanner. The Gambler and Conman is Ezra P. Standish. Never did find out what the 'P' was for. My oldest friend and Lady's Man is Buck Willmington. The Preacher is Josiah Sanchez.

"And our little Greenhorn, our heart and our keystone is JD Dunne.

"I know he gave you this letter. I know he gave you the box. The same JD Dunne that I can see play-fighting with Buck in the street gave you this box. I do not know how much time has passed since I wrote this, but it is the same JD. Our kid. And yours.

"I know he will be scared. He never meant to tell us. We made him. If he ran out on you, remind him that I swore that I would kick his head off his shoulders if he did.

"You see, we lost him once.

1234567890

The Magnificent Seven mainly portrayed here are from Mog's ATF Universe. However the letter comes from the Old West group. The basic idea is that JD is an Immortal, and the Old West group found out. They promised JD that they would come back for him. However their reincarnations have no memories of their Old West counterparts.

Opinions?


	9. Mag7 OWATF & Highlander Part 2

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Magnificent Seven: TV series" & "Highlander" - Continuation

1234567890

Prisoner escort was never a fun task. And more often than not at least two of the Seven managed to duck out. But on this occasion the entire company of the Magnificent Seven had been required.

They were expecting to be attacked. Ben 'Blaster' Picoult was the second in command of a large gang of train robbers. His brother Matt Picoult was the leader.

But even so, the ambush was a complete surprise.

The Seven were forced off their horses and behind a collection of rocks for shelter.

'Blaster' was still a prisoner. Though judging by the unequal forces it was only a matter of time.

As usual Buck and JD weren't far from each other. And Buck split his attention almost equally between the fire-fight and the youngest of the Seven.

"Do you think we're wearing them down?" JD asked.

"Not likely, kid." Buck retorted, "But I ain't gonna die today."

"Surrender!" The shout came across the killing zone.

"Very well," Ezra retorted as he reloaded his gun, "Relinquish your armaments and emerge with your hands up."

"We meant you! All we want is Blaster. Then you can just walk away. What you're being paid ain't worth your lives."

"Ah do believe, Mister Larabee," Ezra drawled, "That the common miscreant is accurate. Might ah prevail on Judge Travis the necessity of a raise?"

"If you can convince him go ahead." Chris laughed, "Now, the second we get a break, JD and Vin I want you two on your horses and up that cliff. Vin you're to provide cover for us. JD to help Vin. Nathan, Josiah, you're to grab 'Blaster' and put as much distance as you can. Buck, you're covering them. Ezra and I will delay them, until Vin can lay covering fire."

There were acknowledging nods and remarks as the Seven waited for the right moment.

JD was reloading his Lightning Colts when he saw movement behind the Seven. He paused for a moment. He didn't want to distract the others. But couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

The movement occurred again, but this time he saw light glint of the gun barrel. It didn't take him three seconds to work out who it was aimed at and that it wasn't friendly.

"Buck! Move!" JD yelled as he heard the hammer pulled back. The Eastener threw himself between Buck and the gun barrel, emptying both his guns at the shooter.

"JD!" Buck shouted as he turned to look at the scene.

By then it was too late. JD hadn't quite been fast enough. He had saved Buck, but the shooter had managed to get off one shot.

And JD had caught that one bullet. Just above his left eye. There was no chance of survival.

"Nathan!" Buck yelled, desperately hoping that the healer could produce a miracle.

But all the others could see the truth. The light had gone from JD's eyes. And also from their lives.

Then, at probably the worst possible timing, there was a lull in the shooting.

"Ezra with Vin!" Chris ordered, "Nathan, Josiah! Go! I'll deal with Buck!"

The other left. Chris crawled over to Buck and shook him.

"Buck! Snap out of it!"

"He can't be dead." Buck almost wailed, "He can't be dead, Chris."

"He's dead!" Chris snapped, "He's dead and gone. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I'll kill them!" Buck growled.

"And you'll die!" Chris retorted, "Do you think that's what he would want? Do you think he gave his life for you so that you could then just throw it away minutes later? Are you going to make his sacrifice worthless?"

Chris knew he had gotten through to Buck, when his oldest friend sagged slightly.

"We've got to go." Chris stated.

"We can't leave him, Chris."

"And if we take him right now, we'll die." Chris replied, "We'll come back for him. I promise Buck. We'll come back. But if we don't go now, we're going to die. And he wouldn't want that."

With Vin and Ezra providing covering fire, the two rode off. Leaving behind the rapidly cooling body of their youngest friend.

123456789

"It took us five days before we could get back to JD." Chris read on. He could _feel_ the emotions behind the simple wording and was almost mourning the loss of the youngest gunslinger, who sounded and acted so much like the JD he knew.

"By then, his body had been picked clean by the animals, but we still took him home. I do not remember much of the funeral. I do not know how Josiah managed to perform the ceremony. I do remember Buck crying though. And the words we put on the gravestone haunted me: 'JD Dunne. Without wearing any mask we are conscious of, we have a special face for each friend.'

"Ezra had found the quote. It fit our youngest so well. He had been something different for each of us. And yet had still been the same person. We all mourned his loss, all in different ways.

"Josiah was the simplest. He retreated into his ministry. But sometimes I would pass the Church and hear him asking the Lord why he had taken JD from us. Was the Lord so in need of angels that he had had to take JD from us before his appointed time?

"Nathan set to his medical textbooks. He was punishing himself for not being able to heal something that no one would have been able to heal. He was trying to find some way to _prove_ that he could have saved JD. His skill in healing increased, but his joy in it decreased.

"Vin left the town more often. Going on longer and longer rides by himself. I do not know what he was looking for out there. But he never seemed to find it.

"Ezra seemed to find some sort of solace in his cards. However he left the town more often as well. Seeking bigger and larger amounts of money, if you believed what he said. I did not. He just could not stand being around the memories of JD.

"Buck crawled into a bottle. I would have joined him. Only I knew that if I did, there would be no one to drag either of us out.

"We still fought. We still protected Four Corners. More to honour JD than for the town itself. But every fight we went into it, expecting to die. _Wanting_ to die. We were walking corpses.

"No one had entered JD's room since the funeral. We just paid the board and left it alone. I think we were too scared to do anything about what he had kept there.

"We carried on like that for months.

"One day Vin rode into town in a hurry. I thought he was going to warn us about an attack.

"He did not. He had a big smile on his face. One I had not seen for many months.

"He told us that we had to go to my place. He said that Ezra would meet us there. He said we had to see something.

"We went, and once there waited for Ezra.

"When he arrived, he was leading a second horse with a blanket wrapped bundle on the back. It was body shaped.

"Josiah was half-way through crossing himself, when we saw the bundle move. A voice came through the blankets. It was begging Ezra to let him go.

"Buck went pale. We all did, apart from Ezra and Vin."

Chris stopped reading.

"Chris?" Josiah frowned.

"The handwriting changes," Chris declared, "Ezra, you'd best carry on. It's your writing."

Ezra accepted the letter, and quickly glanced at the writing.

"If this is indeed a forgery," Ezra murmured, "Then Mister Dunne has a far larger working vocabulary than I have previously given him credit for."

"Just read." Buck almost growled.

"From time to time," Ezra began, "I find it is beneficial to practise my craft in other places than Four Corners. After all a man should not wait for monetary gain to be bestowed upon him. Rather he should endeavour to discover it in every opportunity.

"It was on one such emprise that I found myself in a small town saloon, engaged in a profitable game. My concentration was destroyed when I heard one voice…

123456789

"Pint of milk, please, Mister Longmore." The accent was familiar, though Ezra was far more used to such words coming from his own mouth, rather than any other.

But the voice itself… That was what had distracted Ezra initially. Accent not withstanding, the voice was JDs.

Ezra glanced up from his cards to regard the speaker.

Once again, he was startled by familiarity. The young man's appearance was very reminiscent of a certain long-haired Texan.

But the face was JD's.

Only long practise in hiding his emotions allowed Ezra to avoid dropping his cards.

"Chris Sanchez!" The barman grinned, "Long time since you were last here."

Chris and Josiah honoured in the same name. Ezra was having difficulty splitting his attention equally between the cards in his hand, his fellow players and the conversation taking place on the far side of the bar.

"I apologize," The boy who _had_ to be JD smiled, "I have been remise in visiting. However my sainted father has been in dire need of my aid these past few weeks."

A father, Ezra almost sighed in exasperation. It couldn't be JD… But it _had_ to be.

"How is Jack, son?" The barman asked.

Ezra's ears registered the two separate words. But more importantly his eyes registered the almost imperceptible flinch the words caused.

"He's alright," The boy shrugged, "Still flirting with everything being that has two legs, a heartbeat and is of the female gender."

Ezra knew that he would have to bow out of the game soon. He needed to investigate the young man… Who had just perfectly described Buck.

"You long in town?"

"To my greatest regret, alas no," The boy shrugged, "I was merely dispatched to acquire a few items, before returning to my domicile. However I did allow time for a quiet drink, before I returned."

By the time Ezra had managed to extract himself from the game, without causing surprise, the lad had gone.

However the bar-tender still remained.

"Who was that young man with the Southern accent?" Ezra inquired.

"Who? Chris Sanchez?" The barman looked at Ezra, "You leave him be, mister. He ain't never harmed nobody. He's a good lad. He and his pa live up near the hills."

"He still resides with his parents?"

"Naw, just his pa. Old Jack."

Ezra turned to walk away, he must have been mistaken. He should have known. JD was dead. He was imagining things.

"Funny thing is…" The barman continued, "I ain't never met old Jack. Only the lad. Only know his pa's name, 'cause the boy told me he was Jack's son. Said it just like that: 'I'm Chris Sanchez, Jack's son.' Only he said it all fancy-like."

"Where did you say he resided again?" Ezra inquired. A father whom no one had ever seen, put the boy back into the picture as the rejuvenated JD… Ezra had to check further. He could not leave without knowing for sure.

1234567890

The Magnificent Seven mainly portrayed here are from Mog's ATF Universe. However the letter comes from the Old West group. The basic idea is that JD is an Immortal, and the Old West group found out. They promised JD that they would come back for him. However their reincarnations have no memories of their Old West counterparts.

Opinions?


	10. Gundam Wing Story 2

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing"

1234567890

"How long till pick-up arrives?" Duo asked, sinking down onto a rock.

"Three hours." Quatre replied, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, as soon as I can get my arm seen to." Duo retorted, "I landed funny after the fourth explosion."

"Broken?" Heero growled.

"You stay away from it." Duo almost snarled, "When it gets set I want pain-killers."

"As would be expected of…" Wufei began.

"Of a what, Fei?" Duo snapped, "A coward? Look I'm tired and grouchy. If you want to show me up let Heero set _your_ leg. No way I'm letting him do my arm… Not with the likelihood that I'll pass out from the pain. We're still in hostile territory."

"Is anyone else hurt?" Quatre asked.

"A few close calls, but nothing serious." Heero answered.

"Not badly." Trowa added.

"Don't believe them." Duo countered, "Not all of the blood on me is mine."

Quatre moved to join Duo, swiping blood from his forehead.

The blood stained hand of the blond barely brushed the rock the braided boy was sat on, but it was enough.

"Move!" Trowa yelled.

"Get behind some rocks!" Heero barked.

The two boys obeyed without asking questions.

Once clear they looked back and saw that the rock was glowing… Or rather patterns in the rock were. Glowing a light blue colour.

"Oh-Two?" Heero glanced at his partner.

"I don't know." Duo breathed, "I don't _think_ it's a bomb. Why would it give itself away?"

"False sense of security?" Trowa suggested.

"Let's just get out of here." Quatre said.

"We can't." Wufei countered, his hand pushing against the apparently thin air of the exit, "There seems to be some kind of force-field."

"I thought those were only science fiction." Duo stared.

By now the boys had been forced to shield their eyes. The glow had gotten stronger and was almost blinding, even behind the dubious protection of the rocks.

"You know," Duo chirped after a few minutes of building light, but no explosion, "I feel _so_ seven years old right now. Hiding from a scary light."

Instantly the light almost disappeared. The Pilots peered over the shelters of the rocks. Now the only the patterns could just be seen glowing faintly.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Then the faint glow spread, following patterns in the surrounding rock.

It moved quicker than the boys could react, surrounding them and lighting the cave once more.

As quickly as it had spread the glow intensified, back to its earlier blinding intensity.

But the boys couldn't shield their eyes this time, frozen in shock and surprise.

In their eyes the light came and then faded into blackness, as they passed out, as one.

123456789

"Heero?" Duo called out as he came around, still on the floor, "Trowa? Cat? Fei?"

Duo paused for a moment. His voice sounded wrong. It was pitched too high.

The cave was also much colder than he remembered.

There also seemed to be weight pushing him down. He could stand upright, but he felt heavy.

And wasn't his arm broken earlier?

Duo raised his arm in front of his eyes to look at the damage.

But he couldn't see it. It was hidden from view by fabric. Not even his hand was visible.

In the half-light of the cave, Duo looked down at himself. There were his boots and his trousers and his belt… All on the floor.

And there were his feet… Underneath him.

Duo looked around, comparing all the differences he could notice.

Most importantly was the fact that everything was _bigger_ than it had been last time he had looked.

"I'm a kid." Duo whispered, "I've been turned into a little kid!"

Duo struggled out of his weapon bandoliers, leaving them almost haphazardly on the floor. He took off his jacket and rolled the sleeves up on his t-shirt.

Tearing a strip from the bottom he made a belt and a quick hair-tie. He didn't have time to braid it, but it wouldn't do for his hair to get in his way.

Slowly Duo moved to where he last remembered Quatre being, as the blond had been the closest to him. He feared what he would find.

There was a pile of clothes on the floor and a child sized bundle in the middle.

"Cat!" Duo shook the bundle, "Cat! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Who's that?" The bundle spoke.

"It's Duo, Cat!" Duo said.

A head of blond poked out from the clothes.

"No, it's not." Quatre frowned, "Duo's older than you."

"I think that's up for negotiation right now," Duo countered, "Look at yourself."

Quatre glanced down at himself and did a double take.

"What's happened to us?" He breathed.

"We're _kids_." Duo replied, "I don't know how."

"What about the others?"

"I don't know. You were the closest to my location… Here, let me help you get half-way decent."

"Thank you." Quatre nodded.

Duo tore another strip from his t-shirt to be used as belt for Quatre's shirt. He then tore off the bottom bits of the shirt so that Quatre wouldn't trip over them.

Quatre tore the sleeves, until they were short enough, if not even lengths.

"You find Heero." Quatre instructed, "I'll help Trowa. Then Wufei. He should still be at the exit of the cave. We don't want to spend any more time in here than we have to."

Duo nodded and ran off.

Quatre quickly found Trowa. The sometimes-clown was blinking blurry eyes, as if he were waking up from a long sleep. The single visible eye saw Quatre, and then narrowed slightly in a frown.

"Who?" Trowa started.

"Trowa," Quatre smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Quatre?" Trowa stared.

"We've been turned into kids." Quatre stated, "So have you."

Trowa raised his hands and looked at them in amazement. He felt the contours of his face.

"How?" Trowa breathed.

"We don't know."

"Quatre?" Duo called out, "Can Heero borrow Tro's second t-shirt?"

"What's the matter?" Quatre started to panic.

"Heero was wearing his lycra top, remember?" Duo replied, "There's no way its going to stay on him now."

"He's a kid, too?"

"Yeah. Cute as a button. But a kid. Trowa?"

"Kid." Quatre answered.

Trowa had managed to pull off his shorter sleeved t-shirt, which he held out to Quatre. Quatre took it to Duo, while Trowa shortened his remaining top.

Duo accepted the t-shirt and took it to Heero, while Quatre returned to help Trowa form a belt for the t-shirt.

Quatre and Trowa found Wufei, also a child. But already awake and staring at his miniaturised form.

"What do we do?" Duo asked when they were all together again.

"Leave." Wufei growled.

"But the Preventers are coming _here_ to retrieve us." Quatre countered.

"We can't stay in the cave. It is not a safe location." Heero stated.

"It's safer than out there!" Duo remarked.

"If we stay close to the cave entrance, and away from the rocks," Trowa suggested, "We would maintain our position, and hopefully not compromise security."

"What about weapons?" Quatre reminded, "Can we even still use them?"

"I do not have the strength to hold my gun steady." Heero confessed after a long pause.

"One moment." Duo skittered off, back into the cave.

"Duo!" Quatre went to dash after him, but Trowa caught him.

"No, little one." Trowa murmured, "Do not risk it."

"Oh-Two!" Heero yelped. He had tried to catch the former street-rat, but failed.

"Here!" Duo grinned as he returned, only to be roughly tackled to the floor by a furious Heero.

"Do _not_ risk yourself unnecessarily!" Heero snapped.

"Geeze!" Duo sighed, "I only went to get something. The way I figure, it was that rock in the centre that caused all of this… And I steered clear of it."

"And what if you were wrong?" Wufei snarled, "We lost over ten years last time…. I don't think we have ten left."

"Here," Duo repeated holding out his prize, "It's my hold-out. Ceramic. Really light."

Heero took the gun from Duo. He felt a bit more secure with it in his grasp. He could at least fight back now. He could defend what was important to him.

But still one gun among five was not a brilliant situation. Especially considering that they only had one clip of fifteen bullets.

"How long till pick-up?" Duo asked.

"Not sure." Quatre frowned, "None of us have watches anymore… And we're _not_ going back in to fetch one."

"I'll go out and take a look-see." Duo declared. Only to be pulled back by Heero.

"What if you are spotted?" Heero snarled.

"They're looking for adults, not kids." Duo countered, "And do you honestly think they'd spot me? I've been hiding for longer than you… Don't insult my abilities, Yuy."

Heero let Duo go. Internally the Perfect Soldier was fighting his emotions. Duo's current appearance made his instincts yell at him to protect the child. His emotions wanted to protect Duo from everything around them.

However his memories and logic reminded him that Duo was capable of protecting himself.

So Heero just stood there. The weight of the gun, little though it was, a slight comfort to him.

1234567890

This would eventually be a cross-over, inspired by the Round Robin "My Big Baby Brother". However anyone who decided to adopt this start could take it wherever they wanted.

I just want to see if the opening is intriguing enough.


	11. OHSHC

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Ouran High School Host Club" – Beginning

1234567890

Satoshi was walking to school. He had recently started visiting a small bakery near the school in order to obtain a small baked treat to put in his Kendo kit bag.

Outwardly the treat was for him. But in actuality it usually got stolen by Chika, who was still denying that he even _liked_ such things. However Satoshi knew his cousin. And while the stern blond claimed to hate his brother for giving in to such temptations, he actually hated that Mitsukuni was strong enough to remain true to his heart and defy generations of Haninozuka traditions… Without loosing any of his skill or the family's respect. And without fearing loosing the family's respect. A thing which Chika was terrified of doing.

So Satoshi ensured that his cousin could indulge his small vice, while still believing it was a secret. Today, he had bought a blueberry cookie. There was only one reason he _bought_ the treat rather than simply order the staff to cook something… His family also frowned on excessive sweets. It was simply easier to buy them, than sneak around his parents and other family members… Though he did suspect that Takashi knew.

He was almost back at Ouran, when he heard raised voices just ahead of him.

"What you going to do, rich little boy?"

"Is he going to call for his mummy?"

"Oh, I know! He's going to call for his security."

"Rich brat."

"Please, let me past." Satoshi frowned when he heard that voice. He knew that voice. But he didn't know why.

"Please." Another voice mocked.

"Too good to hang out with us?"

"I'm going to be late." The familiar voice protested again, but softly.

"Going to be late."

"We just wanna play."

"Come on."

"Please, leave me alone."

"Fight back, rich boy."

The last line caused Satoshi to speed up slightly. The boy being picked on was clearly not a fighter and was outnumbered as well. That rankled Satoshi's Samurai heritage.

Just before Satoshi entered the crowded clearing, he heard a small cry of shock and then pain.

As he took in the scene, Satoshi knew he should have arrived and acted sooner. On the ground was Haruhi, Takashi's friend. And surrounding the small boy were five or so boys only just shorter than Takashi. From the looks of things, though, Haruhi had not been hurt badly.

Satoshi sprung into action, dropping his bag as he quickly dealt with the bullies. Though they quickly ran away, once it was clear that Satoshi knew what he was doing.

"Are you alright, Haruhi-sempai?" Satoshi asked, squatting down next to Haruhi.

"I'm fine, Satoshi." Haruhi smiled, "I just tripped over a stone or something. Thank you. But you didn't need to do that. I would have been alright."

"Takashi would have been upset with me if he had found out that I hadn't helped." Satoshi replied, "And anyway, I was able to help. Let me grab your bag."

"It's alright, Satoshi, you don't need to."

"I want to." Satoshi stated.

He grabbed both his and Haruhi's school bags, and then held out his hand to help her up.

But as Satoshi's hand closed around Haruhi's wrist, the boy frowned slightly. The wrist was too small… The wrist was _too small_.

The thought was quickly dashed from his mind, as Haruhi tried and failed to put some weight on her left ankle.

"Arrh!" The cry escaped her lips as she fell down again. Satoshi knelt down next to her and placed his hands over the ankle.

"I think you've sprained it." Satoshi declared, "I'd best take you to the nurse."

"I'll be fine."

"You'll only make it worse if you walk on it." Satoshi countered, "Please, let me help you."

"Alright." Haruhi sighed, "You're as persistent as the guys. But at least you ask."

Satoshi slipped his arms under the girl, as he lifted her he frowned slightly. There was too little weight… There was _too little weight_.

"Satoshi," Haruhi interrupted his thoughts, "You're not that much taller than me. And while you may be the Kendo captain leader… And I'm sure you're strong… I doubt you can carry me all the way to the nurse. Just help me walk, okay?"

Satoshi surrendered to Haruhi's words, lowering her back to the ground, before wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He held the wrist with one hand, and placed his other hand on her waist, so that he was acting as her crutch.

But as they walked together, Satoshi's thoughts came back to haunt him. It wasn't helped by the knowledge that Haruhi's waist was _too pronounced_. Satoshi took another look at his big brother's friend. The fine, delicate _feminine_ features. The _small_ wrists. The _light_ body mass. The _tiny_ frame. The _pronounced_ waist. All of that added up to something that Satoshi couldn't quite believe, but also couldn't dismiss.

"Haruhi-sempai?" Satoshi broke the silence that the two had fallen into easily.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to insult… But are you a girl?"

"How'd you guess?" Haruhi asked.

"No offence meant, sempai, but you don't weigh enough. And your features are too fine."

"Satoshi, telling a girl that she's light is never an insult."

"Why are you part of the Host Club? Do they even know?"

"They know, Satoshi. It's not like they couldn't. Tamaki-sempai walked in on me changing once. He didn't mean to."

"But then… _Why_?"

"I owe the Host Club a debt. It was agreed that I would work it off."

"Takashi wouldn't agree to making a girl do that! It goes against our family's honour!"

"I don't think he knew I was a girl at the time." Haruhi shrugged, "I don't know when he figured it out. But he did. Just not then. I don't really distinguish between genders like other people. And there's _my_ honour to think about. I choose this."

"I apologize, sempai." Satoshi could have kicked himself. He should have known. Mitsukuni had once mentioned that Haruhi was rather strong willed and independent.

Thinking about it, he realized that she had to be, if she was to survive among a group of boys. Particularly a group as influential and impulse driven as his brother's friends.

"It needs to stay a secret, Satoshi. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, sempai. If you can keep it a secret that I was out here."

"Why are you out here?"

"You know Chika says he hates sweet things?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't. There's a small bakery not far from here. I claim that I buy stuff there for myself, for after Kendo Club. He keeps on stealing them. That's why I buy them."

"And he _doesn't_ think you know?"

"I don't think he does."

Haruhi laughed. Satoshi marvelled in the delightful sound for a moment. He suddenly realized why Takashi was so intrigued with Haruhi. It wasn't just that she was a girl pretending to be a boy. It wasn't just that she was a scholarship student fighting every day for her place among the elite. It was that she was so entrancing, and yet so natural. There was nothing fake or pretend about her.

Though how she managed it, while dressed as a boy, Satoshi didn't know. He also wasn't sure if she was aware of the effect she had.

He decided it was probably a good thing that only the Host Club was aware of Haruhi's true gender. She wouldn't be left alone by the male students otherwise.

"Does that sort of thing happen often, sempai?"

"Not really." Haruhi shrugged, "And if I let every little thing get in my way, I'd never get anything done."

By the time they had arrived at the Nurse's Office, classes had already begun. So Satoshi only really had time to hand Haruhi over to the Nurse, before running off to his class, hoping that his teacher wouldn't be too mad at his tardiness.

1234567890

The teacher for Conversational French was not having a good day. It was bad enough teaching the Hitachiin twins at the best of times, with their mile wide mischievous streak and their habits of only switching names and trying to make every girl in the class squeal in delight at their antics.

However without Haruhi's presence, it appeared the twins had become the miniature devils that some of the older teachers said they were.

It was almost as if they were _trying_ to get thrown out of class. Little did the teacher know that that was _exactly_ what the twins were trying to do. They were worried that Haruhi hadn't turned up. They were planning on going to look for her.

About halfway through the class, the twins were getting desperate. It seemed the teacher wanted to prove some kind of point and was refusing to throw them out of class.

However that was the moment, Haruhi finally entered the classroom, pushing the door open with one hand. She stood framed in the doorway, one hand holding her schoolbag, while the other held her crutch upright.

"I apologize for being late, sensei." She awkwardly bowed to the teacher.

"Fujioka," The teacher looked at her, "Why were you late?"

"I tripped on my way to school," Haruhi shrugged, "Twisted my ankle, sensei. I went to see the nurse. I am sorry for disrupting class."

The twins finally came out of their relief and shock. They charged at Haruhi. Kaoru claimed her school bag off her, while Hikaru stole the crutch. Then they simply picked her up and carried her back to their seats, fussing over her the whole way.

Haruhi simply surrendered to their ministrations. She could tell that it was different to their normal fussing. It was just like back on the beach. They had been worried. It cost her nothing to allow them to reassure themselves that she was alright.

"You alright, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked after a while, turning her head to face him.

"I'm fine, Kaoru."

"You're not fighting us." Hikaru pointed out.

"You were worried," Haruhi shrugged, "This isn't you two trying to annoy me. This is like the beach. Yelling isn't the right thing to do."

"Someone hurt you?" Hikaru demanded.

"No," Haruhi sighed, "But I was late. You didn't know where I was. And you didn't know if anything had happened to me. I wasn't where I was meant to be. You had the right to be worried. Even though I was alright."

"Awww," Hikaru pulled her into a hug, "Our little Haruhi's growing up!"

"Stop it, the pair of you." Haruhi muttered, knowing that the twins were about to start on their over-the-top fussing, "I'm alright. You don't need to worry. I'm trying to study here. You got your free fuss."

For the rest of the day, Haruhi only gave partial objection to the twins' fussing, as they insisted on carrying her around the school. The two of them literally carried her everywhere, and bought her lunch so that she would eat with them in the cafeteria.

Her fighting against them increased in ferocity throughout the day, but never quite reached her usual level.

1234567890

I have absolutely _no_ idea where this story would go. I just found the beginning of it. Would someone care to attach a plot?


	12. Naruto & HP Story 1

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Nartuo" & "Harry Potter" – Middle

1234567890

"Who are you?" Dumbledore exclaimed, at seeing two strangers standing in his office, "What are you doing here?"

A grey-haired man leant against a wall, his nose in an orange book. He lowered it to look at Dumbledore, revealing only a quarter of his face, as the rest was covered by a strange mask and a bandana that Dumbledore vaguely recognised.

The other stranger was clearly younger. He was perched on the window ledge watching the clouds as he leant back against the window-frame. He too wore the bandana, but around his upper arm. This one turned an almost bored gaze towards Dumbledore… Then he _yawned_!

"Think this is him?" The reclining one asked.

"I know it is. Just as you do." The grey-haired one replied, "Dumbledore."

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore demanded again.

"Keeping a promise." The grey-haired one declared.

"What promise?"

"Years ago, an old friend of mine taught me that those who betray the mission are trash. But those who betray their friends are worse than trash. Three years ago, I swore that I would not let my comrades die."

"What has that to do with this?"

"You took my student from me." The grey-haired man's voice was cold, and yet he had still not put down his book. Indeed he was barely looking up from it.

"You took my friend." The other spoke up, his voice cold. But like his companion, he was paying little to no attention to Dumbledore.

This was not what Dumbledore was used to. People did not _ignore_ Albus Dumbledore. People did not give him only a fraction of their attention.

"I did no such thing!" Dumbledore protested, "All my students are here legitimately, to learn by their parents' request."

"Even Naruto?" The grey-haired one drawled lazily.

The name took a moment to sink into Dumbledore's mind. He knew the name, but couldn't picture the face.

"You don't even know his name." The window one stared, "You don't even know my friend's _name_. What do you call him?"

"Who?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Him." The boy, for he was only a boy, Dumbledore realized, had risen to his feet. There was a puff of smoke and the Demon emerged.

"Demon." Dumbledore dismissed him, "He's a nobody. Just a monster. No one cares for him."

"We do." The boy declared, changing back to his correct form, "He is my friend."

"A Demon?" Dumbledore laughed, "No one is friends with a Demon."

"Naruto is not a Demon." The man countered.

"Of course he is." Dumbledore dismissed the remark, "He simply has you all fooled. Come now, my boy, there is no need to be ashamed. Demons are clever creatures. They can easily fool many people."

"I know Naruto far better than you." The man stated, "He is not a Demon. He is the most unpredictable person I have ever met… But he is not a Demon."

"You took him because you thought he was a Demon?" The boy smirked slightly, "You did not know what you were doing."

"I know far better the dangers of a Demon than you, _boy_!" Dumbledore sneered.

"Have you stared down a Demon?" The boy replied, "Have you looked into its eyes and seen only madness?"

"You have?" Dumbledore scoffed.

"No."

"_I_ have." The man stated, "Naruto is no Demon. He is my student. I will not leave him behind."

"We have taken one of yours." The boy announced.

"And you expect me to trade yours for mine?" Dumbledore asked, "Yours will suffer if he is separated from his Master for any length of time. You have no choice but to leave him here."

"Why did you take him?" The man inquired.

"He is a useful evil to defeat Voldemort. I cannot allow harm to come to Harry, until he has faced Voldemort. Naruto is his protection."

"Naruto is a Genin." The boy countered, "Body-guard missions of high calibre are beyond a Genin's level of skill."

"Besides, as you believe he is a Demon, you shouldn't want him near your people."

"He _is_ a Demon! When we first summoned him, he nearly killed four of my people. One was so badly injured that he was literally seconds from death!"

"Hmm," The man sighed, "I shall have to talk to him about that."

"What a drag." The boy murmured, "If Naruto is trying to kill someone, he should at least do it _right_."

"You should not condone loss of life!" Dumbledore protested.

"Killing is sometimes necessary." The boy shrugged.

"In defence of the Village. On the orders of the Hokage. In defence of Friends. In defence of yourself." The man almost recited.

"You would allow a _Demon_ to defend you?" Dumbledore gapped.

"No," The man shrugged, "We would allow _Naruto_ to."

"And _you_ would _force_ him to defend you." The boy countered.

"That's different! It's for the Greater Good."

The pair almost seemed to glare at him. On a normal person, it wouldn't have been considered a glare… But on these two, who had barely seemed to react emotionally to anything, it was a glare.

"If a sacrifice must be made for the _Greater Good_," The boy almost sneered, "The sacrifice must be willing. Not forced. They must understand the risks."

"A Demon is merely a tool to be used."

"Naruto is not a Demon."

"He is. We summoned the Nine-Tailed Demon. To counter Voldemort's One-Tailed Demon."

"One-Tailed Demon?" The boy blinked.

"It _looks_ like a red-haired boy. But seems to have no emotions."

"He's not a Demon." The boy stated again.

"I'd listen to him," The man smirked, "He's dating his sister."

"You let a Demon date your _sister_!" Dumbledore stared.

"No," The man shrugged, "He's dating the _Demon's_ sister." By the stress on the word 'Demon' Dumbledore could tell that the man still didn't believe him.

"I'm _not_ dating her!" The boy protested.

"Hmm." The man seemed to smile slightly.

"The Nine-Tailed Demon is dead." The boy returned to the main topic, "We are taught that at the Academy. The Nine-Tailed Demon is dead. It has been dead for sixteen years."

"No. We have the Demon."

"He is not a Demon." The boy declared, "I've known him most of our lives. He's no Demon. He's no monster. He's naïve. He's a little dumb. And he's one of the best friends I've got."

"He's a Demon. An unfortunate evil in this war I must fight."

"He's not a Demon." The boy repeated.

"He is a Demon," Dumbledore repeated, "And while I regret that you have kidnapped a student from my care, I cannot allow the Greater Good to be destroyed, because of a moment of weakness. If a sacrifice must be made, it must be made."

"So you would make your student the Climbing Silver?" The boy asked.

"I do not understand the term."

"The sacrificial piece." The man explained.

"If I must, yes. I cannot release the Demon. It is needed."

"_We_ need Naruto. And he's one of us to start with." The boy stated.

The boy had moved enough. Dumbledore managed to make eye contact. He quickly used legimency to try and figure of this group out. He also intended to find the location of his missing student.

He looked around the boy's mindscape. It was a little unusual compared to other minds he had been in. Usually a mindscape consisted of a room, but this was a clearing in a forest.

Dumbledore moved into the forest and find the memories stored there. However a cloud formed in front of him.

The cloud billowed into the shape of the boy.

"You're a Mind-walker." The boy remarked.

"You can't _do_ this!" Dumbledore breathed.

"You don't know much," The Cloud-boy yawned, "Leave now."

"You cannot make me. I _will_ find what I need."

The white clouds darkened, becoming black.

"You're troublesome." The Cloud-boy declared, fastening a hand around Dumbledore's throat.

"You can't _do_ this!"

"Yes. I can."

Dumbledore staggered backwards as he found himself back in his body.

"He's a mind walker." The boy drawled, not even the slightest bit affected.

"Any good?" The man asked.

"I've seen a lot better. He doesn't even know about internal guardians…"

"I'm surprised."

"He's never tried Naruto's mind… Or he'd be dead. There's an actual law against that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's such a drag. I had to listen to months of complaints about that."

Dumbledore moved to draw his wand. These people had just become threats. If he couldn't control them, they had to be swept from the board, for the Greater Good.

Suddenly he couldn't move his hands or his feet.

He glanced down. Thick black cords had leapt from the floor to bind his wrists and ankles.

"We have no need to kill you, yet." The man declared, "But we _will_ kill you if you try to harm us."

"I will _not_ give you the Demon!"

"We don't need you to." The boy smirked, his hand in a curious arrangement, "We took one of yours."

Dumbledore smiled and relaxed.

"My dear boy, I'm so glad you agree that the best interests of all lie in keeping the Demon away from you."

"You misunderstand." The man stated, "You bound one of yours and one of mine together… We took both."

"No!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Harry is needed. He is our only hope against Voldemort. He cannot be sacrificed until he has…"

"The teacher's job is to protect his students." The man snarled, "Not sacrifice them."

"It is for the Greater Good!"

"And you call Naruto a monster." The boy said, "At least when a sacrifice is required in our Village, the person is willing."

Dumbledore went to protest, but felt a cold hand closing around his neck, but he could see no person near him.

"We are Shinobi." The boy declared, "We live in the shadows. We kill without warning. You do not wish to be our enemy."

"We have the Will of Fire." The man moved to stand next to the boy, "We protect our own. Harm or try to harm us and we will kill you."

As one they disappeared in a flurry of leaves. The bindings and hands vanishing at the same moment.

Dumbledore was left alone in his office, gasping for breath.

1234567890

This is my protest against all the 'Dumbledore hires Ninja' stories out there.

In this one Voldemort summoned the 'One-Tailed Demon', whom he has enslaved using a Dark Ritual.

In a weird version of Wizarding version of Top Trumps (and yes I _have_ used this line in an earlier, much shorter segment) Dumbledore has summoned the 'Nine-Tailed Demon' to counter it. The Demon is bound to Harry, so that it cannot harm or allow harm to come to Harry.

Time period is sometime after Sirius' death (HPverse) and Post Time-skip, before Jirayia dies, but _after_ Gaara has his demon removed (Narutoverse).

Hope this section inspires someone. If anyone wants the earlier much, _much_ shorter segments to help them, please ask. I have no idea where this story should go.


	13. Naruto Story 3

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Nartuo" – Middle

1234567890

"What does this cure of yours entail?" Shizune asked, "And why do you require assistants?"

"While I studied the Seal," The Seal-Master replied softly, "I noticed that it was made up of several distinct features. The visible seal being the most obvious one. While the ink itself was the other. Most of Jiraiya-sama's work had concentrated on the seal. I chose to start by studying the ink and the method of delivery."

"Why?"

"Because Jiraiya-sama _hadn't_. If you do what you have always done, you'll always get what you always got." The Seal-Master shrugged, "And after all, Orochimaru is able to create seals with simply a touch of his hand. While he is melodramatic, I did not feel that he would simply bite a person to implant a seal if he did not have specific requirements about the formation of the seal.

"I see things from a different angle. In studying the ink I discovered that it isn't ink."

"What is it?" Anko asked confused.

"Orochimaru is in reality the snake many people refer to him as. The ink is actually a combination venom."

"What?" Anko yelped. The shock in her face mirrored by Gai and Shizune, "He _poisoned_ me? And you didn't _tell_ me?"

Anko's hand had snapped to her Seal.

"To a certain degree, yes." The Seal-Master nodded, "I was a bit worried at first. From my studies of the venom it indicated that you should be in constant agony, until all your muscles locked up and you died. However considering that you were still alive some ten or so years after the initial exposure there was no need for immediate panic."

"You should have reported it!" Shizune declared furious.

"She's survived this long. Would a few weeks make that much difference? And quite bluntly… I'm a ninja. We keep secrets. Sometimes even from each other. She wasn't dying. There wasn't an issue. I just needed to figure out why."

"Why?" Gai whispered, rather uncharacteristically for him.

"Basing my deductions on the principle that it hadn't killed you yet, it was unlikely to do so in the near future." The Seal-Master shrugged, "Also I did not know why the venom level had not reduced significantly. Based purely on the body's immune system, the venom level should have been barely noticeable given the length of time since its application. Or been at such high levels during the application that your death would have been near instantaneous."

"So then how?"

"The answer to that lay in the Seal." The Seal-Master's voice had a slight smile in it.

"Hang on," Anko frowned, "You said you studied the ink… The _venom_."

"Using my knowledge of the venom," The Seal-Master sounded pleased that she'd queried, "I was able to build a better base upon which to understand the Seal itself. By knowing more about its purpose I was able to understand more about the Seal. There was a summoning element among the various patterns. I analysed it further and discovered that it had many elements in common with the seals used for summoning animals, like the scroll that Hatake-san uses. Though the seals were not complete, I recalled a description of a jutsu that Jiraiya-sama uses that summons the esophagus of a toad around the caster. Through analysing the various sub-seals, I noticed a negative feedback system controlling the summoning. From there, with a few experiments, I was able to discover that the Seal summons venom from one of snake that Orochimaru is able to summon to replenish the venom in the Seal."

"It's constantly replaced?" Shizune breathed in horror.

"Yes. The body's immune system cannot be rid of it, and constantly fights against it. I'm sure Anko-san's medical reports will indicate higher than average levels of white blood cells in her blood stream, as well as a slight consistent temperature, which has probably been written off as merely standard for her."

"But why aren't I dead?" Anko pressed.

"Another element in the Seal restricts the movement of the venom in the Seal. It cannot travel any further than the small area around the Seal… That is _without_ Orochimaru releasing it, which he no doubt does to gain a tactical advantage in any confrontation with yourself, Anko-san."

"I _knew_ he was the cause."

"And you were right. Indeed in many ways the Seal itself is nearly perfect. I can only fault one part of its manufacture… It does not do what Orochimaru intended."

"The transformation… But how does that occur?" Shizune pressed, "What did he need to change? Can you tell?"

"Most of the elements were distinct and intact. I doubt that Orochimaru would have needed to alter them to suit his purposes to any degree. I also doubt that he would have chosen to. For all that Orochimaru is a genius when it comes to ninjutsu, his understanding of seals is very limited. From my own studies I could have devised a seal that would be far more effective in achieving his aims, with far fewer unnecessary components."

"You could do better?" Shizune was horrified.

"It is not something that I would _care_ to do. But it is possible. However I would be loathe to do so. And I also lack a key component."

"Which is?"

"I said the ink was a _combination_ venom. The primary component was the poison. However the secondary and no less important, if not more so, element was a large number of plasmids encoding for several highly unique and specialised proteins. I theorise that it is these proteins that allow for the transformation of the cursed individual, particularly as one of the Seal components allow for the rapid spread of the plasmids and the subsequent protein production, however unlike the spread of the snake venom element of the venom it is dependent upon the cursed person's desire."

"Then why use it? I mean it should be something easy to ignore."

"Carrot and stick." The Seal-Master seemed to be mourning, "Initially the Seal's restriction on the venom component isn't perfect. It stabilises over time. However use of the secondary component, the transformation element, blocks the pain, by use of enorphines. The victim associates the use of the Seal with the reduction in pain. In addition the transformation element increases the store and flow of available chakra to the victim… I would not be surprised if Orochimaru has lost many victims to this fact."

"What?"

"While the Seal _appears_ to increase the chakra supply, in reality all it simply does is mimic the chakra pills used by the Akimichi clan to a certain degree. It encourages the burning of fat and other tissues to replenish lost chakra at an astonishing rate. The major difference is that the loss of tissue is not from obvious places on the victim, as that would be a worrying indicator to the victim… Instead the tissue lost is internal."

"But that would kill them." Shizune frowned.

"Orochimaru is no fool. He knows that it would. However by incorporating a seal usually found in the operating rooms of hospitals he is able to allow the victim to reverse any damage they have done to their internal organs, over time, provided they have enough food. On a side-note, his food bills must be relatively high in comparison to most villages; it is a possible method of tracing his base locations, assuming that most if not all of his ninja are victims of the Seal. The major problem with the increase in chakra is that the victim may die of catastrophic organ failure before the fight is over. It is interesting to note that while in a quick fight Orochimaru's ninja would have the better odds, a fight of attrition would actually be more beneficial to their opponents, _if_ the Seal is activated. I am of the belief that the Seal was actually the cause of death of the bone-ninja who fought the Kakekage and Rock-san. It is also to be noted that the first and second stage of activation of the transformation would probably be in an attempt to increase the length of time the Seal can be activated for the victim. However I cannot claim to understand Orochimaru's thought process."

"You seem to be doing well so far?"

"So why was my Seal a failure?"

"Structurally it wasn't. The Seal itself is overcomplicated and contains far too many conflicting sections, but for what Orochimaru designed it for, it is perfect. The issue was with the combination venom."

"You cannot be serious."

"The ratio was off. There was too much of the snake venom to the plasmids. This caused the plasmids to be denatured. Thus rendering the Seal useless to Orochimaru's plans. This is also the practical reason as to why I could not produce my own version of the Seal. Though my ethics and morals would also prevent me from doing so. I would presume that in initial tests he didn't activate the transformation component in his victims, which were more than likely untrained civilians, and therefore useless for his plans after the initial tests. More than likely simply to test that he could correctly apply the Seal and that the snake venom component worked to his satisfaction. The chakra component could only be tested by a trained ninja as it requires knowledge of chakra to display the effects. In many ways, Anko-san, you could say that you were extremely lucky. One flaw."

"That still doesn't explain their _loyalty_ to Orochimaru."

"Carrot and _stick_." The Seal-Master emphasised, "Release the snake venom when the victim is disobedient. Reward the transformation. In addition there was reference in the files to a secondary _ingested_ substance used to further enhance the transformation element. This theory is partially supported by the detail that Uchiha Sasuske was unable to transform fully until he left the Village and was placed inside the coffin. I would suggest that analysis of the ritual would benefit our knowledge of the Seal. The full effects of the secondary substance and the reasoning behind the coffin may be the cause behind the loyalty. I am afraid I have not fully studied psychology or I would be better placed to offer an opinion."

"So how do we remove the Seal? You did say you had a method."

"Yes, hence the presence of my two companions tonight. The major problems in removing the Seal are easily listed. One, the snake venom. Two, the position of the Seal, it is near a major artery, a major tenketsu point _and_ near the lymph system. In fact, due to the depth of penetration of the Seal it actually touches the first two and comes _very_ close to the third. One of my companions has had a great deal of training in healing, while the other has studied the chakra system intimately. Between the three of us we should be able to remove the Seal without any danger to Anko-san."

"But _how_?"

"The first stage involves erasing the snake venom summoning part of the Seal… Once that has been achieved, Haku can begin on removing the venom from Anko-san. In doing so, I fear that the few plasmids that remain unchanged may try to 'infect' the chakra system. Haru will temporarily block the flow of your chakra in the local region to prevent its spread. The difficulty is in not causing permanent damage, so he will have to continually monitor the area. I will slowly unravel each of the sections of the Seal. However this will take time and patience, I cannot be certain of how much time. If the procedure is successful, I will provide a written record of how to replicate the feat for the future. Along with a seal matrix to remove the Seal."

"Thank you."

"Anko-san, if you would lie here." The Seal-Master and his companions arranged themselves so that they were arranged in a triangle formation.

"Why lie?"

"We do not know how this will affect you. Should you collapse due to exhaustion or something else, it will be easier and safer if you are already in a lying position. I would suggest that you remain as still as possible."

Anko pulled her coat off, revealing that she was wearing what she had been wearing to all of these meetings underneath, the purple strapless top. She then lay down at the request point and waited.

She felt the placement of a piece of paper over her Seal. Then the almost ritualistic event began.

1234567890

This is a small snippet from a Naruto story. I won't give many details, except to say that the Haku referenced is _not_ Zabuza's Haku. And yes this story features a Seal-Master. However identity is not known nor are the assistants known.

I'm posting this to see if anyone can believe my explanation of Anko's Seal and if there are any obvious flaws or plot-holes in the description. Please feedback, I spent a long night on this, fully utilising Professor Google and Doctor Wikipedia.

Thank you.


	14. Gundam Wing Story 3

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing" – Start

1234567890

My heart stopped when I saw his picture on the screen. I wasn't sure whether to praise a God I didn't believe in that _I_ was the one being hired for the job, or if I should curse that someone wanted him dead.

"What method do you want?" I asked bluntly, using every last bit of my control to keep my voice level.

"He is to be a guest for a period of time in a secure location, before the contract is to be fulfilled."

That was better than I could have hoped for. I would have time to find a solution.

"What are the deadlines?"

"One week for invitation, before we ask for the assistance of another specialist."

"That will be sufficient. You will want photographic evidence?"

"Of course."

"Accepted." I declared.

"Payment will be…"

"There is an additional charge for accommodation." I cut them off.

"Understood. We will pay twenty five percent extra."

"Fifty." I countered, "One third now. One third after he has accepted the invitation. And one third after completion of the contract."

It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to take the contract… But anyone in the business would negotiate a higher rate of pay for the extra requirements. I _had_ to make sure that they didn't realize I was eager for the job.

It was all part of the deception required in my role. I didn't enjoy doing my job. But it was necessary. As much as I hated it. Though at that point I was blessing it… Otherwise I wouldn't have known until it was too late. No matter _how_ good he was… All a hired hitman needed was for him to have one bad day. And those happen to everyone.

However, I didn't need him to have one bad day. I knew him too well. He couldn't evade _me_.

"Agreed." I raised an eyebrow at the speed of their acceptance. These people were desperate. They were also wealthy. I came at the upper end of the price range… But then again, I was among the best. And prices reflect quality.

The way the system works is simple. They didn't know who they were hiring. And I didn't know who they were. Double blind. It prevents me from naming them if caught. And allows for plausible deniability on their end, especially considering the ambiguous words they were using. Though since they were contacting a hit-man… The terms were very plain.

I monitored as the money I had required was moved into my account. Swiss, of course. I then immediately moved the money though a complicated and virtually untraceable series of computers, until it was in my Cayman bank account… You don't allow money to be traced in this business. Everyone knows the old saying: 'Follow the money'. We make sure that it's as close to impossible to do that as it can be.

They didn't saying anything else over the system. They simply closed their connection.

For a moment I simply sat in front of my laptop, trying to figure out who they had been.

I had very little to go on. I knew their target. I knew that they were desperate enough not to bargain… Or rich enough not to need to… Or possibly both.

Apart from that I knew nothing. There were no clear motives. The most puzzling problem was why they wanted him kidnapped and _then_ killed. They didn't want him interrogated. Simply detained.

I supposed a ransom would be requested. That was the only logical conclusion. But taking into account my fee, the ransom would either be extremely high in monetary value or of no intrinsic value.

That still left the question of _who_! Who would dare to try and harm him?

123456789

In a strange way it was so easy to plan how to abduct him. I knew his habits. And they were hard to shake, but also useful to my plan.

He _always_ took a day after a mission off. Always the second day after. Using the first to complete his reports, repairs and everything else.

On his day off he would sleep until he woke up. Nothing short of an emergency would get him up before then.

No one would expect to hear from him from the minute he left the Preventer's office the day after a mission, till about noon the next day.

And he was currently out on a mission. Due back in two days. In the evening.

He also never eats or sleeps well while on a mission. Only really managing enough of both to stay alive and sane. He could fake alertness with enough enthusiasm and coffee. But he would burn through it pretty fast.

So in three days he would be arriving home to his condo mentally and physically exhausted.

At that point it would not take much to subdue him. The trick would be doing it without being identified or allowing him to draw his weapon.

I also wanted to do it without undue harm or stress to him. That would require a plan, but fortunately I already had an idea in mind.

123456789

It was almost laughably easy to hack into the computer systems for the condos. I changed a few files to make it appear as if the empty condo above him had been bought.

The next day I impersonated a contracted builder and moved some equipment into the room. I then created a great deal of noise. No one bothered to complain. It isn't a particularly wealthy area. Most people there couldn't care less what was going on.

He arrived back from his mission and tried to get some sleep, before he went to sort out the paperwork.

I only stopped creating noise at four in the morning. He left at seven thirty. I _knew_ he wouldn't have slept well, if at all.

I was waiting for him in my van that evening. I had parked next to his assigned space in the underground car-park, in a disposable van. The tall van blocked the view of his space from the few working cameras.

The expected time of his arrival came and went. I started to worry… Perhaps he wasn't coming home… Maybe an injury had been discovered and he had been sent to hospital.

There were so many possibilities. But I had no way of knowing the truth. All I could do was sit and wait and hope.

If my plan didn't work I would need a different plan. One that would probably be harder for the both of us.

Then I saw his motorbike approaching. He was almost slumped over the handlebars. He parked next to me. Not even giving the van a second glance as he took his helmet off.

His long braid fell out of the helmet. My fingers itched to stroke it, but I restrained myself. I couldn't move too soon.

I could tell when he noticed my bait on the floor. It wasn't anything complicated. Just a small flashing diode.

He bent down and picked it up. His back now to me. Silently I opened the van's sliding door.

He was still staring at the diode as he straightened up. Exhaustion robbing him of most of his quick thinking, else he would have realized it was simply bait. But that was what I had counted on.

One of my arms snaked around him, trapping both of his. While my other hand forced a breathing mask over his face.

He was trapped. My superior height meant his feet dangled uselessly in the air. He couldn't break my grip. His head was trapped between my chest and the mask, with no room to manoeuvre.

He tried to hurt me, by digging his keys into my thigh, but my jeans protected me from most of the assault.

All I had to do was wait. The sedative linked to the mask would overcome his adrenaline quickly.

While I waited though, I murmured to him.

"Shush. Shush. It's alright. Just relax. Everything will be fine."

I felt him fall limp in my arms. His keys falling from his grasp. But I still did not release him. I knew he could be tricky. He could easily be faking unconsciousness.

Instead I kissed him on the top of his head, and counted to thirty. Then I removed the mask from his face. I lifted him into the van.

I had a gurney fixed in the centre of the van. I restrained him to the gurney, ensuring that he would not roll around or be harmed.

I had no fear that he would try to escape, for I had smoothed a sedative patch onto his skin. He would not be waking for either thirty-six hours or two hours after the patch was removed.

Once he was secured I checked that all my equipment was also secured. Then I shut the van door, started the engine and drove away.

1234567890

Please Review.


	15. Gundam Wing Story 4

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing" – Start

1234567890

Wufei's POV

We should have realised sooner… _I_ should have realised sooner. But there was so much to do. So much to see. So much… Of _everything_!

But that is no excuse. At least not from me.

He told me what he was doing. But I didn't listen.

It was about two years after the rebellion. I had found my corner of the world. With the Preventers and to protect the Peace and fight Injustice, while still preserving my Honour.

Heero had also chosen to join the Warriors of Justice. Trowa and Quatre agreeing to aid us as and when needed.

Only Duo had chosen to ignore the needs of the Sphere. Instead preferring to work in a capacity far below his skill and intelligence level, as a mere salvager of junk… Scrap merchant… A simple mechanic.

Despite my mocking and degradation of Duo's intelligence, I have nearly always been slightly in awe of him. At least since I learnt that his education had been far less supported than the rest of us.

That was part of why I mocked him. Before I became a warrior I had been a scholar. I considered myself to be one of the more intelligent people in the sphere… Duo… Duo with none of the advantages I had had… With none of the breeding… The _lineage_ I had… He could match my intelligence…

No. He surpassed it. Able to pick up concepts in moments…

And _yes_, the concepts were things I already knew. But that didn't matter… He was catching up, at an alarming rate.

It scared me. It scared me that a no name, ancestor-less, street rat could match me.

It made me feel better to mock him.

I think that if he'd gone to school… University… Gotten a formal education, after the War… My ego wouldn't have needed to needle him.

But he hadn't. And so I did.

However there was a mission at the Preventers. A mission that even Heero, Trowa, Quatre and I couldn't complete on our own.

It involved Gun-Smugglers. Those Barbarians who are more than willing to provoke a war so that there are buyers for their merchandise. Those Dishonourable Dogs, who do not care who dies, so long as wealth makes its way into their pockets.

Trowa had tried to infiltrate them both as a buyer and as a supplier. But they were wise to these ploys.

Heero had tried to join their ranks. But they had summarily rejected his application.

We had tried hacking them. We had tried robbing them.

We knew they were guilty, but we had no clear way of proving it, beyond a shadow of a doubt, in a Court of Law.

We could not even obtain a search warrant to locate the weapons we knew they held. There was insufficient grounds.

Getting the evidence would probably be a suicide mission.

I cannot recall who suggested it. I do not even know if it was in jest or as a serious suggestion.

No matter who or why, we soon were all agreed, the only solution we could see was to persuade Duo to obtain the evidence we required.

The trouble was that Duo had repeatedly turned down job offers, and requests for his specialist aid before.

The only thing he had ever been willing to do to aid us, was in relation to his job.

We sent Heero to try again.

To this day, I do not know what Heero said to Duo. But two days later, both of them turned up at the office.

I'm not entirely sure how Duo got us the information either. Someone that distinctive _shouldn't_ be able to waltz to pass security as if it was never there.

There are times when I wonder if Duo is a ghost.

We all went to make the arrest, when we had everything we needed.

They didn't want to go quietly. The true fanatics never do. The two types that I hate the most are the Intellectual Supremacists, who believe they are too _smart_ for the _dumb_ Preventers to figure out, and the Religious Fanatics, who believe that their God wouldn't allow them to be caught.

And yes, Nataku! I am aware of my hypocrisy in the former of the two cases.

We ended up with a shootout.

However Justice and Honour prevailed over Greed and Pride. With few casualties and no mortalities on our side.

On their side, well… The Leader died. Killed when he went to launch a grenade at a bunch of _idiot_ Greenies taking cover behind a collection of crates of _grenades_.

It was Duo who fired the fatal shot.

I believe I was the only person who saw his face immediately afterwards. By Nataku! There was so much grief and pain in his expression for a fraction of an instant. It went against everything I had ever believed about him.

Then just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

I almost believed I had imagined it. I knew I hadn't. But I did ignore it.

After it was all over, while doing the paperwork, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and I let our mouths run loose. As we always did. We all knew that we needed some way to let off steam. And it was a harmless method of doing so. All four of us in Heero's and my office complaining and arguing about anything and everything.

We all knew that the moment we stepped out of the office all would be forgiven and forgotten.

Duo chose to write his report somewhere else. I believe he chose the roof. He always did prefer to be high up, and in the open air.

I didn't see him hand in his report. It was simply _there_ when I turned in our four, plus all the related paperwork.

I didn't actually see Duo again, until three days later, when I went to see Sally.

He was just emerging from her office.

"Maxwell." I nodded at him.

"Oh, hey!" Duo chirped at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just saying goodbye to Sally." Duo shrugged, "I guess as you're here… Goodbye Chang."

And then he was gone. I remember being surprised. He'd never called me by my family name before. Always some bastardisation of my personal name.

I remember being grateful… _Glad_ that he had outgrown the habit.

Apart from that, I didn't think anything of it. Duo left. Gone back to his junkyard I presumed.

If I had realised then what I realised over six months later, I would have grabbed him and never let him go.

I should've realised. Nataku! I should have noticed!

Duo had never said goodbye before. He always said that goodbye is forever.

As it was I didn't.

I should have noticed that I didn't hear from Duo again. I didn't. I was negligent. I was Dishonourable. I didn't try to contact him. Nataku! I barely thought of him.

But neither did the others. Little salve for my soul that is.

I didn't realise anything was wrong, until Quatre contacted me. Nataku! It took someone _else_ pointing it out before I noticed.

"Wufei?" Quatre called out as he entered the office, "Heero?"

"Yes?" We almost chorused.

"Have you heard from Duo? I tried to contact him. And he's not answering." The blond asked.

"That's not like Duo." Heero frowned.

"The number is not in use." Trowa added, following Quatre, "It no longer exists."

"Then what happened to Duo?" Heero breathed.

"All e-mails are bouncing." I declared, after a moment's pause.

"When was the last time anyone heard from him?" Quatre pressed.

There was a long pause as we all thought about it.

"The mission we all did together." Heero eventually stated.

"That was seven _months_ ago!" Quatre exclaimed in shock and horror.

"I saw him three days after that." I confessed, as I rose from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Heero almost growled.

"To see Sally." I replied, "He was just coming out of her office. He may have told her something."

I was out of the room, before anyone could say anything else. It wasn't my speed that aided me. Rather their shock.

Shock for the thing I had missed those months ago… Duo _never_ visited a Doctor's office willingly. We had to drag him. If Duo had wanted to talk to Sally, he would have invited her out for a drink, not gone to see her in her office.

123456789

"Wufei," Sally looked up, as I entered her office, "What's the matter?"

"When did you last hear from Maxwell?" I asked.

"You're looking for him?" Sally countered, "Why now?"

"Barton and Winner wish to talk to him." I replied, "But none of us can remember hearing from him in six months."

"Nearer seven." Sally sighed rising to her feet.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No," Sally retrieved a box from a cupboard, "When I last saw him, he gave me this. He made me promise not to give it to you until you started looking for him. I thought it would only be a couple of _days_… Not nearly seven months."

She handed over the box. I glanced at the label stuck over the strain.

"To 01, 03, 04 and 05"

"You should have told us sooner." I muttered.

"You should have started looking sooner." Sally argued, "I kept my promise. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

123456789

I took the package up to the office.

"Well?" Quatre asked, the moment he saw me.

"She hasn't seen or heard from him." I shook my head, "But he left this with her for us."

I placed the package down on the table.

For a moment none of us moved to touch it. I was staring at the box. A physical memento of Duo's absence. He _knew_ we would look for him.

He had _prepared_ for it.

This wasn't a temporary separation. This wasn't an accident. He had _chosen_ to leave. He had _chosen_ not to communicate with us.

This didn't match the profile I had of him.

I cut the strings and opened the box. Lying on top of a pile of Styrofoam peanuts lay a folded sheet of paper.

Heero reached for it, before I could. He unfolded it and started to read it aloud.

"So, you're looking for me, huh? Got another suicide mission that no one else will take? Or do you just need a sneak thief? I'm not coming. And you won't find me.

"I told you I never wanted to fight again. But you put me in a position where I felt I couldn't say no.

"I guess I've always been a disappointment. The one who didn't belong. The Jester among the Knights. I always knew it, deep down. And so did you it seems. There's no room in an army of Knights for a Court Jester.

"I was never a proper Gundam Pilot. I was never chosen for the role. Never trained for it. I just did the best I could with what I had. I never thought I did too badly… But I was never good enough, was I?

"I was always the embarrassment. Then again, I'm used to that. It's nothing new.

"I'm only ever welcome when you need me. The rest of the time, you don't want me around.

"So I'm not coming. And you won't find me. I finally figured it out… I'm addicted to you. So I'm going cold turkey, and not getting addicted again. And the only way to do that is to never see or hear from you again.

"This is my goodbye.

"Chang, I won't embarrass you any more. I will no longer besmirch your Honour.

"Winner, there's nothing to be ashamed of now. You won't have to look at me.

"Barton, I will no longer annoy you. I will not play another prank on you.

"Yuy, you can work and live in peace. I will never disturb your life again, with my childish antics.

"I want to hate all of you. You did the cruellest thing you ever could to me. You gave me a taste of Heaven and then destroyed all hope of me ever obtaining it again. For that I can never forgive you.

"But I can't hate you either.

"There is a gift to each of you in the bottom of the box… And yes, I understand their significance.

"Don't look for me any more. I will not come back to you. I will die, before I put myself back in that situation again.

"Duo Maxwell"

For a moment we were both still and silent.

Quatre got to the box first. He lifted handfuls of the packing peanuts out of the box, scattering them haphazardly on the table. Where they fell to the floor.

I normally like to keep the office tidy. Everything has a place, and everything _in_ its place. Rubbish belongs in the bin.

Heero is just the same.

But for once, I couldn't bring myself to care.

And neither could Heero.

It only took a few seconds, but they felt like hours, before Quatre reached four slim boxes. Each wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. And each with the small brown tangled names on. One box for each of us. All identical in size, and presumably wait.

I reached for mine. It was the work of a moment to unwrap. Inside was a wooden box. A presentation box, I realised as I opened it.

A slim dagger and sheath lay inside the box. Each cocooned separately in the soft velvet.

However there was something missing from the case. I could see the indentation where it should have been. It was no larger than my thumbnail, but perfectly round.

I lifted the elegant knife out of the case, marvelling at his balance and beauty.

But I couldn't understand why these were significant to Duo. I could see matching knives in the other's packages.

Quatre obviously did, by his gasp of surprise and horror. His hands leapt to cover his mouth.

"No." Trowa murmured. He, too, understood, that much was clear.

"I don't understand." Heero voiced my confusion.

"It's a tradition… Superstition," Quatre explained, "You _never_ give a knife to a friend. There always has to be some sort of payment. Even if it's only the smallest of coins."

"Why?" I pressed.

"Giving a knife will cut the bonds of friendship between two people." Trowa carried on for Quatre, "Most knives come in presentation cases, with a small coin included for just that reason."

"Duo is saying he's not our friend any more." Quatre announced, "And taken away the coins, so that we can't invalidate his action."

"But why?" I looked around at the others in complete confusion, "What did we do? What did we _do_?"

1234567890

Please Review.

I know two in two days. They've been floating on my hard-drive for a while now. So I decided to post.

Who wants to adopt them?


	16. Sherlock Holmes

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Sherlock Holmes" – Start

1234567890

Watson's POV

Three years have transpired since that fateful day at Reinbach Falls, yet the grief is still very real and present to me. Others I know have moved on, however I find myself unable to do so completely.

While I deeply miss the cases and adventures that we used to confront together, it is the man himself that I miss the most. Sometimes I think I catch a glimpse of my dearest friend, however it is merely my imagination.

As Holmes would have said: "An overly-romantic mind producing illogical and impossible delusions".

However even in the absence of Holmes, life carries on.

It has not been an easy three years for myself. Not three months after I lost Holmes, my wife, my beloved Mary, also passed away.

I doubt that it will surprise many readers that because of these losses I found consol in my work. Though many of you would be surprised to learn that I am no longer a simple Doctor.

It was about a month after my Mary's death that Inspector Lestrade approached me, some might say in desperation. He had a corpse on his hands, and none of the Police Surgeons could identify a cause of death. Indeed they were uncertain as to whether the death was natural or malicious in nature. I shall not go into any details in this accounting, however I can reveal that it was high profile case, with members of the aristocracy involved.

As such Lestrade turned to me in order to see what aid, if any, I could provide.

I confess I was flattered. Up until that point I had always believed that in the eyes of Scotland Yard I was a mere extension of Holmes. His "shadow" as I had once heard myself referred to.

I agreed to do what I could, thus began my carer as a part-time Police Surgeon. Much to my surprise I was the preferred Police Surgeon for both Inspector Lestrade and Inspector Gregson.

With two careers to my name, I had little time to languish to any great extent. What little time I could have spent doing so was also filled, by a most unexpected diversion.

It seems that at some point Holmes had charged his Irregulars with the task of watching over me. Protecting me, if you will, from common street thugs and pick-pockets. Even after Holmes' demise, Wiggins kept the duty alive in a homage to their 'guvenor'.

Once I was aware of the fact, I could hardly leave them to fend for themselves on the streets. I opened my home to them. In doing so I lost myself a housekeeper, since I was unable to find one who could cope with the street Arabs coming and going at all hours of the day and night. On the other hand, I gained an unusual family. Once I had obtained a few books on housekeeping and cookery, having a housekeeper and maids became unnecessary. The Irregulars, or the Doctor's Lads as Scotland Yard started calling them, took over any duties of the house that were needed. That included secretary and nurse for my practice, once I had sufficiently instructed them in letters and numbers.

I defy any person to believe that a child from a lower class would not thrive in an educational environment if they saw how quickly the Irregulars learnt. Though I should concede that they are not your average street Arabs, given that Holmes selected them for his Irregulars.

At least one, more often two, of the Irregulars accompany me almost at all times. Much to the amusement of the Yard, though the jokes became less malicious after Wiggins saved Inspector Bradshaw's life. They may not yet be fully grown, but the Irregulars are fierce and loyal defenders. Their fighting style, while originally purely that learnt on the streets, I have augmented with a little Baristu, a great deal of boxing, sword-stick, dagger work and some of the lessons I picked up in the Army, both officially and unofficially.

I cannot prevent the Irregulars from fighting, however by giving them the lessons I have, I hope that I have increased their ability to survive.

I will admit, at first I didn't see the point in their protection. However I came to understand why they were doing what they were doing.

In their short lives, very few people have showed them any kindness. Holmes and myself being the main two. They had lost Holmes, felt his passing as keenly as myself. They didn't wish to lose me. Whether or not they were aware of this desire, I do not know.

Strangely I came to enjoy having their presence around me. Their education was certainly varied due to my many visits around London.

They also were beneficial to my work. Both as a Doctor and as a Police Surgeon. I could often obtain information faster than a Police Officer.

It was one day while I was working on bandaging a boy's arm (he had fallen out of a tree, judging by the splinters I had had to remove and the bark stains I could see), when my whole world start to shift… In a way it had not shifted since Stamford had taken me to a hospital mortuary all those years ago.

"Inspector Lestrade wishes to see you, Doctor." Lucy bobbed as she entered the consulting room. Her affected accent was impeccably high middle class.

"Alive or dead?" I replied slightly blasé.

"Dead, Doctor." Lucy answered, equally calm.

"I will be with him presently." I declared, even as I finished tying the bandage around my patient's arm.

"You fix the dead too?" The six year old stared at me with amazement.

"Unfortunately no." I smiled, "I can't do that. However I _can_ find out why they are dead, and if someone killed them."

"Then you catch them." The child grinned.

"Precisely." I agreed, "Now Tommy, no more climbing trees until that heals. Then be more careful. Your mother worries about you."

I presented the child back to his nanny, waiting until they had left the room, before departing myself.

I had no worries about leaving my practice for the day. While I occasionally make foolish decisions in gambling, when it comes to business I am far more astute. It may come as a surprise to many that I am not the only doctor in my practice.

Many doctors, once trained, find that they do not have the resources to set themselves up in practice. Whether this is at the start of their careers or later on it does not matter to me. The instant that I realized that my duties to the Yard could call me away at a moment's notice I started hiring doctors to aid my practice.

I have a strict hiring policy, being far more selective than most practices. To my surprise, I was recently informed by Alfie that being hired by my practice is a mark of honour among doctors, to the extent that they are often hired by hospitals and other practices over their equally qualified colleagues. What started as a necessity has developed into something far more advantageous.

I have strict principles that I expect my employees to abide by, and their work is regularly peer-reviewed to ensure only the best treatment for our patients.

"Can you reorganise the appointments, Sophie?" I asked the Irregular acting as the secretary for the day.

"Of course, Doctor." Sophie nodded, "The Inspector is in the hall. He did not wish to track mud inside."

The Yard had only once entered my practice with dirty boots. I was reliably informed that they were still smarting from the reprimand I had given them. It was not an uncommon sight at my practice to find a row of police boots lined up in the hallway, particularly when one of their own was injured. The Irregulars actually charged the Yard for the cleaning of the boots, which inevitably would occur.

I had learnt many things on the Plains of Afghanistan. One of the most important being the fact that Monsieur Pasteur has recently confirmed, dirt causes infection. I had not understood how or why. I still do not fully comprehend. However I refuse to let mere _dirt_ cause me to lose any patients.

I walked out into the hall, the Inspector was fighting the urge to pace. As I approached, Jack came out of the side-room. Acting as the butler for the day, Jack presented me with my coat, my hat, my cane and my bag.

"Thank you." I nodded, as he helped me into the coat, "You may eat in the kitchen tonight."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jack smiled broadly.

The Irregulars don't like my instance that they dress up for dinner, if they attend it in the main dining room. It has become a reward that I allow them to eat in the kitchen for the meal. The bribes it took to instil proper manners I will not repeat.

"Inspector." I smiled at the agitated man, "Do you have a hansom waiting?"

"Yes." Lestrade nodded, "Your lads are worse than guard dogs."

"So you've informed me before." I laughed as we climbed into the hansom cab, barely a heart beat behind us, two more of my children climbed in.

Al and Allie, the twins, both impeccably dressed.

"High profile murder?" I asked.

"That's what I need you to tell me." Lestrade leant back in the cab, "It's the Honourable Ronald Adair."

"Park Lane." I realized, "Best behaviour you two."

"Yes Doctor." The twins laughed.

1234567890

Please Review.

A new fandom for me. I've read plenty of these before and decided to try my hand at an initial chapter.

As you may guess, this is an altered version of 'The Empty House'.

Do I have the good Doctor down?


	17. Mag7: ATF

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Magnificent Seven: ATF" – Start

1234567890

It had been a long week for Team Seven. A court appearance had turned into a full out riot, complete with knives. The incident had ended with Ezra in hospital seriously injured, alongside a less seriously wounded Vin and Josiah.

While the others had sat by the bedside of their friends, they had felt the lack of their youngest. JD had been lent to Team Three, for an undercover operation nearly two weeks before the incident. And they had been informed that he could not be safely removed from his situation.

So the vigil felt incomplete as they first waited for news from the surgery and then the long wait while Ezra woke up.

However, in true Team Seven style, the minute Ezra was mobile, he signed himself out of the hospital, against both medical advice and Nathan's recommendation.

It surprised no one that Ezra managed to make his way into work, at his usual time, only a week after the incident.

"I wonder if they even told the kid you were hurt." Buck murmured out loud. The others had gotten used to this. Buck missed his younger brother more than he was willing to say. But he couldn't stop thinking about him, nor mentioning him every so often.

Then again, the others also missed their youngest. His energy and enthusiasm were almost contagious. They were even starting to miss his terrible jokes. But they would never admit to it.

Josiah often wondered how JD was coping. For while the older members missed him, he knew that the youngest would be feeling terribly lonely, no matter _who_ was around.

"I doubt it," Nathan sighed, "If they had, he would have been there. No matter what."

"Ah do believe you are mistaken, Mister Jackson," Ezra smiled from his desk, looking at his computer screen, "For I have received a communication from our Mister Dunne, dated the day after our inconvenient and unfortunate incident in the House of Law and Justice. It would appear that Mister Dunne has learnt caution and discretion at long last. I foresee a more healthy and prosperous future for him."

"What does Brother John say?" Josiah asked.

"Did he risk his cover?" Chris snapped.

"I doubt it. All I have thus far read is an alert that my anonymous e-mail account has received a communication. The only person that I know who is cognizant of the account is Mister Dunne."

"Well, what does the Kid have to say?" Buck demanded.

Ezra didn't reply for few minutes, as he pressed various buttons on his smart phone.

"You could just use the computer." Nathan pointed out, slightly reprimanding Ezra.

"Security reasons, Mister Jackson," Ezra sighed slightly. "Mister Dunne asked that I _never_ access this account on a device provided or watched by the Government."

"Well, hurry it up, then." Buck snarled.

The whole room could tell when Ezra opened the e-mail. Despite his impressive and usually impassive poker face, a flicker of confusion flashed across his countenance.

"What is it?" Chris demanded.

"This is _not_ Mister Dunne either confirming our continued good health, or expressing his congratulations on our recovery."

"Then what is it?" Chris snapped.

"I must confess I am not sure." Ezra frowned.

"Read it." Chris ordered.

"Hey Matthew,

"U K? Blue bird days here. Going Angelo. Did a right Beef Wellington yesterday. Told you snow was the way to go. Heard waves are craptastic. Match your board to mine. Join my crew.

"See you, Trek."

"That makes no sense." Vin frowned, "He wouldn't have gotten _near_ the slopes with the case."

"Matthew means it is for all of us." Ezra murmured, "We came up with appellations for each of us, Mister Dunne was Trek or Trip."

"You tried highlighting the text?" Josiah suggested, "JD sent me a riddle a while ago. He turned the answer white. I couldn't figure out the answer until I highlighted the text."

"JD wouldn't do that," Chris countered, "Too obvious. He's being too cautious."

"However if Mister Dunne then encoded the text," Ezra smiled, "He would utilise such a method. It appears that Mister Dunne's intelligence is not merely limited to computers."

"What does it say?"

"You thought I'd forgotten Alice's b-day? Not after the 100 times you reminded me. The prez is in the databank. Login: "Robin_family". Enjoy."

"The databank?" Buck frowned, "The kid told me about that. It's a website where you can store data securely. Leaves no records on your hard drive."

All the others turned and stared at him.

"What?" Buck retorted, "The kid complained about three cases ago about a criminal who put some info on there, and he couldn't get it without a warrant. He wouldn't shut up about it!"

"Do you remember the website?" Chris demanded.

"No need, Mister Larabee." Ezra smirked, "Mister Dunne also introduced me to the facility during our encounter with the Delco family. However he also introduced to me to a lesser known websites that provide a similar service for no monetary gain. The security, he claimed, was far more impenetrable than the more publicised databank. It is a site run predominantly for hackers. The only query is to the login name, as I am certain that "Robin_family" is merely a clue."

"The Latin genus?" Josiah suggested, "Turdus migratorius?"

"Don't think he knows that." Buck frowned, "Maybe it's "Bat_clan". He's always reading those comics of his."

"No." Chris shook his head, "'They're changing guards at Buckingham Palace'."

"'Christopher Robin went down with Alice'." Nathan breathed, "Of course. He referenced both the Hundred Acre Wood and Alice."

"Chris' family," Vin murmured, "Larabee_clan."

"I am in concordance with your deductions gentleman. Mister Dunne will have left us a clue as to the identity of the password."

Ezra quickly linked to the website.

"The clue is," Ezra declared, "My card."

"Ace of spades." The others chorused."

"There I must disagree with you conclusions gentlemen," Ezra drawled, "Mister Dunne once asked what cards the rest of you were represented by. I informed him of his own card."

Ezra pulled a deck of cards out of the desk, shuffled them, quickly removing a single card, which he lay face up on the desk.

"The Knave of Hearts?" Nathan noted, even as Ezra typed the password into the system.

"I have access." Ezra smiled, "The data consists of four folders and one file, which he indicates is to be accessed first."

"Open it," Chris ordered.

"Already in hand, Mister Larabee,. Though I doubt I'll be able to access any of the other files via my phone. They require more memory."

"Just read the first file," Chris instructed, "We can deal with the rest after that."

"Mr Tanner," Ezra frowned, "Could you close the door?"

Once the door was shut, Ezra began to read.

"Ez,

"This case I'm on, I don't like the look of it. It feels wrong. Vin is always telling me to trust my gut. So I'm making this backup. Everything I do is going on here. What the Black Hats ask me to do. What the White Hats order me to do. What I do off my own bat. It'll all be here. Sorted by who wanted it done. The last folder will be how I rigged all this.

"I don't know what's wrong. This just doesn't feel right. I sent you the e-mail as I knew you'd find this.

"I rigged the e-mail to be sent if I didn't access certain sites for a week. I don't want to cause any problems if I'm wrong.

"If you're reading this, then I think I'm in trouble. I could probably use help I can trust.

"JD"

"He hasn't been online for a week" Buck breathed.

"No," Ezra shook his head, "He hasn't been online for two. I received the e-mail a week ago."

"I need those files." Chris growled.

"What do we know about the case?" Josiah asked.

"Nothing," Vin shrugged, "JD said he couldn't talk about it. Said he'd promised the Judge."

Ezra had ducked beneath his desk and removed a laptop.

"I don't think we want it known what we are looking at." Ezra declared.

"If JD's been out of contact for two weeks, they should've told us." Buck snarled.

"We don't tell anyone about this." Chris declared.

"Not until we're sure." Vin agreed.

"You got those files up, Ez?" Nathan asked.

"I am perusing them currently," Ezra announced, "Mister Dunne saw fit to include the mission objectives, parameters and plan, along with his own critique of each."

"Anything useful in his notes?" Buck enquired.

"Only that he thinks it is a rather roundabout plan. And a touch of relief that he's not being sent in undercover alone," Josiah read over Ezra's shoulder, "A few remarks about how his cover would be easier if they'd just let Ez do his wardrobe. I would say JD wasn't enjoying working without us, even at the beginning."

"I concur, Mister Sanchez." Ezra declared, "Especially as I have located a file entitled: "The Team Seven Plan"."

"Ezra, you and Josiah," Chris looked around, "Study those files. I want a conclusion before the day ends. Everyone else act normal. Let's not tip anyone off."

Everyone nodded. They all knew the score. If JD had been out of contact for two weeks and they _hadn't_ been told, it meant that it hadn't been reported beyond Team Three. So either they were incompetent, negligent or someone was corrupt.

There was a constant air of tension in the bull-pen. The Magnificent Seven tried to hide their fears, but couldn't relax enough to partake in their usual antics.

Only Ezra and Josiah seemed calm. Possibly because they were the only ones doing anything to deal with the situation.

Josiah had pulled his chair over to Ezra's desk, and was making copious notes on a pad of paper. The former preacher and former conman murmuring quietly to each other and pointing at the screen.

They didn't stop for lunch. Normally Nathan would have protested and insisted that Ezra eat and take his medication, launching into one of his standard rants and then the usual argument. However he instead went and bought the pair's favourites foods from the local Deli, placing them along with Ezra's pills down in front of the two furiously working agents.

At one point Josiah raided JD's desk for two pairs of headphones, along with a splitter.

Vin was the first to spot when it was confirmed as serious. He glanced at the pair, as all of them had been doing all day. He noticed the blank look on Ezra's face, coupled with Josiah's "Old Testament" glower.

"Cowboy." Vin murmured, knowing that Chris would hear him.

Almost instantly Chris emerged from his office. His eyes flickered over Ezra and Josiah, before resting on Vin. The pair communicated silently for a few moments.

"It's been a long day." Chris announced, "I'm going home. I've got some scotch if anyone wants to join me."

"I'm in." Buck sighed dramatically, "The CDC is too quiet right now."

The others all agreed and soon there was practically a convoy headed for Chris' ranch.

"Negligent, Incompetent, or Corrupt?" Chris asked first.

"Corrupt." Josiah and Ezra chorused.

"You're sure?" Nathan breathed.

"Who?" Vin demanded.

"All of them." Josiah sighed.

"Mister Jackson," Ezra closed his eyes, "On every occasion Mister Dunne was ordered to stop observation of the location, it was utilised immediately after he was supposed to have terminated his observations. The reverse was true of locations he was ordered to begin observation. In actuality Mister Dunne was observing all the locations continuously and simultaneously."

"Dammit!" Buck swore, "Those low down…"

"Calm down, Buck." Josiah murmured.

"That only indicates one," Chris countered, "What proof do you have for all? I believe you. But I need to know if we're doing this with or without official backing."

Ezra opened his laptop.

"The final file uploaded onto the site," Ezra explained, "Was an audio file. While the other evidence which Mister Dunne was successful in obtaining implicates all the personnel of Team Three, none is quite so blatant and decisiveness as this. Nor is any other so damning."

"Will?" JD's voice came over the speakers.

"The game is up, Agent Dunne." Agent Brown's voice could be clearly identified.

"What?" JD was startled, seemingly confused, "I think you're confused. I'm Al… Alex Rivers. Remember?"

"Drop the act, JD. The game's been fun up till now. But you've got too close." This time it was Steve Winter's voice, Team Three's leader.

"Agent Winters," JD seemed to sigh, "I was hoping I was wrong. I wasn't, was I? This is your criminal enterprise. The whole of Team Three's."

"Well done, seems you're smarter than you look."

"Not that that's hard."

"Why?" JD pleaded.

"Why else? The money."

"But you're good agents. Why throw that away? You must have known you'd get caught."

"We haven't been. And we won't be."

"You're the ones who identified this crime. Why?"

"Simple. We've got some competitors. How better to get rid of them?"

"Then we can simply step into their place. We'll corner the market."

"We'll have a monopoly."

"Why ask for me?"

"Our IT guy, Pike, got cold feet. We had to remove him. A bad bust was the easiest way. But this job needed a computer geek."

"We didn't want _you_. But you were the only one available."

"We got Travis to make you promise not to tell Team Seven _anything_."

"They'd have figured it all out on the first day."

"You won't get away with this."

"We already have!"

"They'll come for me."

"We're counting on it."

"What?"

"There's more than one way to skin a cat. We'll torture you to death. Dump your on… Let's say Larabee's doorstep, dead. They'll be so mad, all we'll have to do is point the evidence at our competitors, and they'll clear the problem for us."

"Might even get rid of a few of Team Seven at the same time."

"No. I won't let you."

"It's not like you can stop us. We're armed, and all you have is that laptop."

A loud bang made Team Seven jump. But it wasn't a gunshot.

There were angry cries shouts of rage, which started to fade into the background.

"I'm sorry," JD murmured, "I hope this is recording. I'm counting on you guys. I'll hold out as long as I can. I wish I'd trusted my gut more. I should _never_ have made that promise. I am _never_ going undercover without you guys backing me up again. Come quick. I'm sorry. I _so_ screwed this up."

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

The voices were getting louder now.

Then a gunshot rang out. Followed by JD strangled scream.

"We need him alive!"

"It's just a flesh wound. But he won't be running anywhere anymore."

"How are we going to cover this?"

"We sell him as what he is. A kid who got in over his head and didn't realise. I'll say he figured out my cover was blown. Told me he'd stay in, but might not be able to contact anyone for a week or so. We trusted him. He never made contact again."

"Sounds good. I can spin that. Hey! Lay off a little! He's not allowed to die, yet!"

"So when do we…"

The recording abruptly cut off.

"When was that recorded?" Chris asked.

"Just under two weeks ago." Josiah replied.

"A fortnight on the morn." Ezra agreed.

1234567890

Please Review.

I know I've been writing a lot of these. But I'm really just posting odd things from my hard-drive. With all the bank-holidays I've had a little time on my hands.


	18. NCIS

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"NCIS" – Middle

1234567890

"How _did_ Tony end up in NCIS anyway?" Tim frowned.

"He smiled." Abby grinned.

"It must be more than that." Ziva argued.

"No," Abby shook her head, "He just _smiled_."

There was a mischievous glint in the Goth's eyes which suggested that it was much more than that, but unless bribed she wouldn't say.

So McGee went and fetched a Caff-Pow.

1234567890

"Now," Abby spoke between slurps, "I wasn't there for all of it, so most of this I got from Ducky and Gerald."

"Gerald?" Ziva frowned.

"He was before Jimmy," McGee explained, "He got badly hurt when Ari…"

"I understand." Ziva nodded abruptly as Tim tailed off.

"At the time," Abby carried on, "Gibbs had just lost Stanley."

"Who?" Ziva interrupted again.

"Gibbs' field agent before Tony." Tim supplied.

"So Gibbs was working with a temporary team. They switched out every month or so. Director Morrow was trying to find _someone_ who could cope with Gibbs.

"As you can imagine Gibbs was grumpier than normal. None of his temporary team were anywhere _near_ up to his standards. And none had the potential to be either.

"Not that Gibbs' solve rate had taken a hit. Simply the time it took.

"It was a pretty quiet day, when Gibbs go the call… Dead Marine in Baltimore."

123456789

Gibbs was _not_ a happy camper. The journey from DC had been taken at breakneck speed. But it still hadn't been fast enough. The Baltimore PD had moved the body and processed the entire scene.

The Desk Sergeant at the precinct was firmly stone-walling his attempts to gain access to the body, the evidence or even the lead detective.

His two subordinate agents weren't being helpful. The girl was trying to flirt with the Sergeant to get past him. But the Sergeant was clearly wise to such tactics. He was also clearly married with young kids to Gibbs' eyes, having spotted messy felt-tip pen marks on the man's non-dominant hand.

The boy was curled up in a corner with a metal trash bin, as he was still regurgitating the entire contents of his stomach.

The Sergeant had managed to delay Gibbs sufficiently that Ducky and Gerald had also arrived.

Duck was attempting to help Agent Boy, as Gibbs thought of him.

Gibbs turned back to the Desk Sergeant. He was halfway through the now familiar argument, when he was interrupted.

"Hey Louie." A chirpy voice called out.

"Tony," The Sergeant turned around, "You on coffee break?"

"Kinda." A Detective sauntered into view, "These the NCIS guys I've been hearing ranting?"

"Yeah."

"Detective…" Agent Girl redirected her attempts at charm complete with fluttering eyelashes.

"Anthony DiNozzo," The Detective bent at the waist to grasp her hand and plant a kiss on the back of it, "If the seas breeds such beautiful flowers as yourself, then I can understand the longing men have for the sea."

The girl almost wrenched her hand away. Gibbs felts a flicker of amusement. Clearly Agent Girl only felt comfortable if _she_ was the aggressor.

"Louie, go grab a coffee." Tony grinned, "And send the Doc out to help the seasick sailor."

"No need, Detective," Ducky spoke up, "I am perfectly capable."

"Not saying you aren't, Doctor." Tony replied, "But by my guess, you're an ME. And I doubt that you're carrying stuff for live bodies in that bag of magic tricks of yours. Doc has the stuff."

"My apologies for my conclusions." Ducky conceded.

"No problems," Tony shrugged it off, "Now if Cassie will look after the kiddies… The Big-Boss here, the Doctor and I can discuss the matter. This way."

Gibbs didn't fail to notice how a police officer seemed to materialise at the name Cassie and wander over to Gerald, Agent Boy and Agent Girl. Louie vanishing at about the same time.

"Why am I being included?" Ducky frowned.

"Because the Big-Boss looks like he may want to kill me if I don't give him what he wants." Tony replied, "You might be needed. Even if only to pronounce."

Gibbs kept silent as Tony led them into what was clearly an interrogation room.

"Have a seat," Tony waved, "Right, what do you want?"

Gibbs had to admire the fact that Tony had sat almost immediately, and then not wasted time.

"The body. The evidence. The photos. The sketches. The interviews. _Everything_ related to the dead Marine." Gibbs growled.

"Here's what you're _getting_," Tony countered, "A complete report when the investigation is complete."

"Hell no!" Gibbs slammed a hand down on the table, "Dead Marine is NCIS' jurisdiction. No _cop_ takes that from us."

"I'll see your dead Marine," Tony retorted, "And raise you five dead civilians. This guy's a serial. Your dead Marine doesn't trump five dead civilians. Or would you care to argue that to a Judge? Because that is the _only_ way you're getting this case."

"Dead Marine." Gibbs snarled.

"We've been after this guy for a _month_ now." Tony spoke calmly, "And we're getting close. I'm not having you screw this up. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. We have jurisdiction. Don't fight it. It's our case."

Gibbs knew when he was hitting a brick wall. DiNozzo would fight this all the way, and most judges would probably back him. Gibbs couldn't even go over the Detective's head, as due to the nature of the case, it would be unlikely that the top brass would be receptive to the idea of NCIS taking the case.

Gibbs was internally swearing at whoever had led him into this situation blind to all the pertinent details.

"Joint investigation." Gibbs offered, "I lead."

"We come under you." Tony declared, "Not your two baby agents. My partner and I defer to you _alone_. Not your Director. Not your Superior. _You_."

"Agreed." Gibbs held out his hand for Tony to shake.

"Thanks." Tony grinned broadly.

"We do the forensics." Gibbs announced.

"No problem." Tony nodded, "We're backlogged anyway. You got a van?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"What about you, Doctor?" Tony turned to Ducky, "Is your Coroner's van large enough to take a few extras?"

"Yes. And it's parked out front." Ducky replied, "Why do you ask, dear boy?"

"I'll need the keys." Tony stated, "We've gotta move fast."

"Why?" Gibbs frowned.

"Tell you later." Tony retorted, Ducky's keys dangling from his fingers.

The Detective stuck his head out the interrogation room door.

"Cassie!" Tony called out, "Catch!"

The keys were quickly caught by the Detective.

"Take the Coroner's van round back." Tony ordered, "Then forget you ever did it."

"Got it!" The officer nodded, as he headed out the door.

"GA," Tony turned around to face a woman in a lab coat, "Is everything packaged up?"

"Yeah. Out the front?" The woman asked.

"Out through Doc's exit. Doc, we're nicking the body." Tony replied, the woman dashed off.

"I see nothink. I hear nothink. I know nothink." Doc retorted, clearly exaggerating an accent.

"Dilly," Tony pulled a wallet out of his pocket and removed a couple of bills, "Pop into Indy's and get the guys upstairs a round of Marine Coffee... Oh and a cappuccino for Jo."

"You'll get killed for that." Another police officer took the bills and darted out the door.

"Maybe." Tony grinned, "Now if baby agents one and two would follow the good Doctor and his assistant, who will be following Collie down to the morgue, you can get in the good Doctor's van and be on your way to DC in five minutes. The Big-Boss and myself will take the car. Along with my partner in about ten minutes."

"You seem remarkably organised for a quick plan." Ducky remarked.

"Who said this was quick?" Tony laughed, "Doctor, there are things you don't know about. We'll fill you in later. You'd best go. I have a schedule to keep."

123456789

Upstairs in one of the offices, a police detective was arguing with a couple of FBI agents, while the police captain stood to one side a slightly worried look on his face.

"You're not getting this case." Detective Donovan repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, "It hasn't crossed out of the _precinct_ never mind the state. You haven't been contacted. You haven't been _asked_ for help. And if you _think_ I'm letting you steal this case from us, after the way you handled the Perkelli case, you've got another thing coming, Agent Fornell."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Detective. And I wasn't involved in that fiasco."

"Yes I do. And I don't care."

"Listen, Detective…" Fornell started to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Donovan called out.

"DiNozzo sent up some coffee." An officer entered with some coffee, "From Indy's."

"Indy's?" Fornell frowned.

"Indianna's." Donovan shrugged, "Just next door. Best coffee shop around."

"DiNozzo sent this one for you." The officer handed over a cup to Donovan.

"Irish coffee..."

"No."

"Cappucino?"

"I didn't want to, Detective."

"It's alright, Dilly. Tone's pretty persuasive when he wants to be. Thank you."

Donovan passed round the coffee cups as Dilly closed the door behind them.

"You're not getting this case." Donovan announced once more, "Captain, we are currently working a joint investigation with NCIS. DiNozzo just negotiated it with them… Goodbye!"

With that Donovan turned, deposited the cup on a table and was out the door, before the FBI agents could react.

The detective tore through the precinct, vaulting down the stairs.

"Make a hole!" Donovan yelled, pushing open the doors to the detective's bull-pen.

The detectives were well used to this, Donovan's peculiarities not being a secret… Donovan was quite often in a hurry on the way to somewhere.

Every single detective moved out of the way, either by physically moving out of the direct path between the back and front exits, or by ducking under their desks. A few even moved witnesses and suspects out of the way.

It was necessary. Donovan didn't move around anything, preferring to vault over desks, chairs and even people.

Among the precinct Donovan and DiNozzo were known as the 'Lighting Pair', for their joint love of speed. Though DiNozzo was a fair bit slower than Donovan.

123456789

Gibbs stared at Tony in the rear-view mirror of his car. The Baltimore detective sat in the back-seat with the door open. One arm raised in the air outside the car, the hand displaying a scout salute, just with the three fingers spread.

"Hold it." Tony murmured, "Wait for it."

A dark haired woman dashed out the door of the precinct. Her green eyes darted around, before settling on Gibbs' car.

She turned and ran towards the car, literally _diving_ over Tony's lap, as he pulled his arm in and slammed the door behind her.

"Go! Go! Go!" The woman ordered as she struggled to get her seatbelt on.

Gibbs instantly drove off. Peering into the rear-view mirror he noticed Tony was twisted in his seat, apparently waving to someone out the back window. But Gibbs couldn't see who it was, as Tony was blocking the view.

The pair managed to sort themselves out and buckle themselves in very quickly, despite Gibbs' driving.

"Are you alright, my Irish Rose?"

"I am perfectly fine, my Italian Stallion."

They stared at each other for a moment and then dissolved into giggles.

"How many?" Tony asked.

"Nearly bowled over Short Shank." The woman shrugged, "But Greeny pulled him out the way."

"Pity." Tony sighed, "Big-Boss, I'd like you to meet Detective Joanna Donovan, my partner. Jo, the maniac driver in the front seat is Agent Gibbs, the Big-Boss."

"Like your driving is any better." Jo punched Tony's arm lightly.

"Like yours is." Tony retorted.

1234567890

Please Review.

I would like it known to anyone who wants to adopt this section that in my mind Jo is _not_ interested in Tony romantically. And Tony would laugh at the suggestion. I mean seriously hurt himself laughing. Jo's like an older sister. She sees it as her job to protect him. While he sees it as his job to protect her.

Also Fornell *_never*_ meets or sees either Tony or Gibbs. Otherwise it completely _ruins_ the first NCIS episode.


	19. Star Trek 2009

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Star Trek 2009" – Middle

1234567890

"Right." Jim looked at his Commanding people. The people the universe always thought of as the crew of the Enterprise.

Jim placed a shot glass in front of each of them.

"Captain," Spock spoke up, "We are here for an explanation. To drink instead would be illogical."

"The alcohol is _for_ the explanation." Bones sighed, "And you're going to need it."

Then Bones pulled out a bottle of bourbon and filled his glass, draining it with one gulp. Then he refilled it again.

"I think I found everyone's favourite," Jim carried on, "Pavel, I was told this was a good vodka. Was I decieved?"

"No Keptain." Chekov looked at the bottle, "It is a _great_ wodka."

"Good, pour yourself a glass." Jim declared, "Sulu, I know you're a scotch man, so here. Scotty, here's a whisky. Uhura, I wasn't sure what you'd like. So grab what you want. And Spock, I found you some good chocolate."

"Captain," Uhura sighed, "This is _completely_ unnecessary."

"Lieutenant," Jim almost snapped, "Do you _know_ what I am going to tell you?"

"No, Captain."

"Then let _me_ be the judge of what is necessary. The only way I'm going to get through this is with alcohol... Now, let's begin. Uhura, as you seem to know the best, tell us the story of Tarsus IV."

"Everyone knows it, Captain."

"Humour me." Jim's voice was flat.

"Tarsus IV was started as an agricultural colony. However in the second year a fungus destroyed most of the crops. Riots over food broke out. Half the population died in the riots. The other half formed a small government to restore order and managed to survive until Starfleet arrived, five months after the riots. Though they were severely emaciated. Since then the colony has been re-established."

"Short but concise." Jim nodded, "However fifty to ninety percent of what you just said was a lie."

"Impossible," Uhura countered, "That's exactly how it occurred."

"Aye laddie," Scotty agreed, "I read Starfleet's report."

"They're right, Captain," Sulu nodded, "I studied that report in great detail, as part of my botany coursework."

"Tasrus IV is the reason that all new colonists undergo the logical step of a physiatrist's evaluation, Captain." Spock added.

"Let me tell you a story," Jim ignored the comments, "If you have tears, prepare to shed them now. Once upon a time, there was a boy called JT. Now JT had a mother, as every boy does. And he had a father. But his father died before JT was old enough to remember him. JT's mother had remarried. A man called Frank. Now Frank was not an intentionally cruel man, but he loved the mother, not JT. JT he tolerated.

"Unfortunately for both Frank and JT, the mother loved her job… Starfleet… The _stars_ more than she loved either or both of them. So she was gone for months at a time.

"Frank had never intended on being a semi-permanent babysitter. To relieve the loneliness he drank. And when he drank he became irritable.

"JT wanted his mother. Wanted her love. He tried being good. But she didn't come back and stay. So he was bad instead. He fought. He stole. He cheated. He ran away… But still she did not return.

"However the…"

"Captain, I hardly see how this is relevant." Spock spoke up.

"Shut up, ya green-blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy snarled, "He'll get there!"

"However the worst thing JT did…" Jim continued as if Spock hadn't spoken, "The most _dangerous_ was he became _irritating_. In response Frank lashed out. Later, due to shame, he would drink _more_. While JT became more irritating to get some form of revenge. It was a vicious cycle that neither of them knew how to break.

"Things came to a head after JT crashed an antique vintage sports-car off a cliff. The mother finally stepped in. But she still loved the stars more. So she contacted her sister-in-law, JT's father's sister, and asked her to take JT.

"It seemed like a good idea. The aunt was married and had a son of her own, only a little younger than JT. They had recently moved to a new colony… Tasrus IV."

Jim had been staring at his glass almost the whole time he had been speaking. He hadn't drunk a drop, but merely rolled the amber liquid around the glass. _That_, more than his words, had convinced most of his officers to remain silent and listen. Usually Jim wouldn't even glance at his drink while he was talking to someone.

As he spoke the name of the colony, he looked up and around the table. They were surprised… But not alarmed. Then again, they didn't know what came next.

"For several months," Kirk continued, "Things went well. JT stopped being an angry boy. He started to love the life he was living. He stopped caring that his mother was never there… He hadn't seen or heard from her since she had sent him there.

"Then one day the crops started to fail. People didn't panic though. There were the stores, after all. They would survive.

"One morning some soldiers came to JT's home… They said the council had decided that due to the crisis there should be a new Governor. So a man named Kodos had been chosen.

"Kodos wished to address the whole colony in person. So he had sent people to bring the colonists to him.

"The family went. They didn't take anything. They were assured that it wouldn't take long. So there was no need to take anything.

"They were told to wait in a large warehouse. It made sense to JT. It was a large area, and it wasn't being used at the time. They waited. Other people had been there before them, and more came after… But even to JT's eyes it wasn't anywhere near the full eight thousand people of the colony.

"Again, it made sense. There wasn't a place large enough for eight thousand. The warehouse was nearly full with only about a couple of hundred. JT recognised some of them. His best friend Tom and family. Young families with kids he'd played with. Neighbours. Tradesmen. Even Hoshi Sato was there. Though JT only knew her as Hoshi, his sometimes language teacher."

Uhura opened her mouth to speak, but Kirk carried on.

"Then the soldiers announced that the Governor had arrived. JT stared at the man Kodos. He didn't look like much. Then he spoke. Most of the speech was long and boring. Laying out things JT already knew. The crops were dying. Starfleet was nine months away. He described how he had claimed power. As if it had been a struggle.

"Then he said some words that chill JT to the bone.

"'Survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV. The good of the many outweighs the good of the few.'"

Spock couldn't hide the look of horror and disgust that his eyes flashed as the Vulcan saying was spoken.

"He wouldn't _dare_!" Uhura shouted.

"He would and he did." Kirk countered softly, "Only it wasn't just the people in that warehouse. You see in his speech he stated that there was enough food for four thousand people to survive until Starfleet arrived… There were eight thousand on the planet… Half needed to die."

Chekov downed his vodka and poured a new glass.

"Was that for the story? Because you figured it out? Or for the alcohol, Pavel?" Kirk asked gently.

"I figured it out, Keptain." Chekov replied softly, "Hov?"

"I really don't know." Kirk shrugged, "Now, JT didn't want to die. But for a few seconds he watched as the soldiers started shooting the people in the room. They spared no one. And the people couldn't fight back. They were unarmed.

"JT didn't want to die. So he looked for a way to hide. But there was nowhere to hide. Then he saw a hole in the wall. He could escape… Just. He would be _just_ small enough to fit through. His younger, _smaller_ cousin would easily be able to slip out. JT grabbed the boy's wrist and moved towards the hole.

"However things weren't that simple. JT spotted other kids small enough to escape… Like his friend Tom. He started to make choices. He couldn't rescue those too near the front. Some were making too much noise. Some clung too tightly to their parents. Some were held too close _by_ their parents. JT had to make choices about who to save and who to leave. And he didn't have much time to make those choices in. The soldiers were quick and efficient.

"He managed to save thirteen kids… It would have been eleven. Only a mother had seen what he was doing and forced her baby into his arms and wrapped his hand around her three year old son's wrist. She had hugged JT tightly and told him to keep them safe.

"It wouldn't have been any… Only Hoshi had spotted what was going on. She had grabbed JT, handed over her great granddaughter, and murmured into his ear 'Tell our story and don't look back'. Then she had caused chaos to cover their escape. To buy them time. Ninety five years old… And she still could fight.

"JT disobeyed. He looked back. And watched Hoshi died. Cut down mid insult… In High Vulcan.

"JT and his group ran. And ran. And ran. JT knew of a cave where they could hide. It had a spring, so they would have water.

"For a while, a few hours, they didn't move. Then JT realized that four thousand were to die… And he had saved thirteen… But there might be more he could save.

"JT didn't know whether his had been the first or the last group. He didn't know how many more groups had met their death since he had escaped… But he went back anyway. He tried to rescue more.

"Again he made decisions… Who lived and who died. In some ways he was no better than Kodos. But he saved them. And then went back again. And again. Until he went back and there was no one there.

"By the time he was finished he had about forty kids looking to him. For a while they coped. Yes, they didn't have crops. But there were plenty of forests. And between them the kids knew enough about the local plants and wildlife to feed themselves… If not until they were full. At least until they were no longer starving."

Sulu gasped slightly. Then gulped his drink. Immediately pouring a new glass.

"Figured it out?" Jim asked. His words were light. But his tone was dark.

"How?" Sulu breathed.

Kirk just looked at him. Then the story continued.

"Some of the kids couldn't cope. Some had accidents. Some JT wasn't sure if they were accidents or suicides. All he knew was that they were dead. After about a month he had lost some of the kids. They just couldn't cope with the knowledge that their parents had died.

"Then some of them got too weak. For all their scavenging… There wasn't enough food. After the first simply didn't have the strength to eat… JT knew he had to do something. They were his responsibility.

"JT did the only thing he could think of… He took some of the older kids and led small raids on the food storage… Homes… Anywhere that might have food.

"I won't say it was wrong. I won't say it was right… But what it _did_ do was alert Kodos and his men to the fact that there were some survivors from the Massacre. They didn't really bother hunting. The fact that kids had survived wasn't really worrying. They wouldn't survive long. They'd be dead before Starfleet arrived.

"However they couldn't let the children steal the food. Other people… More _important_ people needed it after all.

"So they set guards… With weapons… Set to kill the kids.

"JT it turns out was both sneakier and smarter than they gave him credit for. They expected the children to die after a week. But they were still robbing them a month later.

"So they started to hunt the kids down.

"JT had to pull some pretty stupid stunts to keep one step ahead. It wasn't as if they had a lot of technology to help them. The kids had a datapad. One of them had been carrying it at the time of the Massacre. Contained their homework. Maths. Science. And for some reason the complete works of Shakespeare… Not exactly something that could really help.

"They got hurt a few times. One of the kids, Tom, he got hurt real bad. He doesn't have a left eye, or much of a left half of a face anymore. But he lived. Some weren't so lucky. Some got hurt worse than half a face. Half a leg. Half an arm.

"Eventually JT's luck ran out… It took a while or so. It was on a raid. He'd lost a few kids before. But they'd always died straight off. He got captured.

"He got taken to Kodos. They demanded to know where the other kids were. JT wouldn't tell. They threatened him with death. And he laughed. Said they would kill him anyway. They threatened pain. He laughed. They told him that he was in a no-win situation. That he should just do what would hurt him the least. After all, he was facing certain death.

"They laughed at him. Said he was trying and _failing_ to hide his fear of certain death. And that eventually he would loose control.

"That stung… That really stung. JT, for the first time since he crashed the car off the cliff, declared his name, his _full_ name, proudly and loudly and defiantly. He had nothing to lose. He was dead. So he'd go down fighting.

"Only it turned out… His father was pretty famous. Kodos had chosen people to survive based on links to influential people and how easily he could influence them not to say anything. He hadn't known about JT's father. Kodos reckoned it would be pretty easy to cow a child into saying and doing the right thing at the right time… Including telling where the others were.

"Only JT didn't crack. He didn't tell. Not matter what they did.

"When Starfleet arrived a month later, they found him chained, in a cell, with a jug of water and an apple, just out of his reach. He hadn't even tried to go for them. He was just waiting to die… Though Kodos wouldn't let him.

"Starfleet decided to go with the story of a riot… It would be more acceptable than the truth. Kodos was presumed to be dead. The adults wouldn't tell anyone. And who would believe the kids?

"JT never saw the others again. He didn't even speak much for a while. He just got returned to Frank. His mother never even checked on him. He doesn't know which kids survived and which ones died. He doesn't think that they know he's alive.

"He only knows a few things. Of those that Kodos chose to spare, not _one_ lost so much as a single pound in weight. The kids were severely emancipated. Some of the kids are alive. And they all swore _never_ to return to Tasrus IV… _Ever_."

"Captain," Uhura spoke up, "I am afraid you have been misled. JT was just a child. He created a fantasy to explain everything. I'm afraid he lied to you. Probably unintentionally."

"No, Uhura," Chekov shook his head, "JT could not lie to the Keptain."

"Not intentionally," Spock declared, "However I have noticed the ability for humans to alter the truth to what is more suitable for their beliefs. Children are particularly prone to this habit. It is quite illogical to distort the truth. However it is completely human."

"Shut up you damn hobgoblin." Bones jerked to his feet, "_You_ have distorted the _truth_. JT didn't lie to Jim. Because JT never spoke to Jim. JT never needed to."

"James Tiberius Kirk," Kirk murmured, "My name is James Tiberius Kirk."

For a minute there was silence. Kirk was staring back at the amber liquid in his glass, turning it to watch the movement.

"JT." Chekov stated clearly, "The Keptain _is_ JT. He speaks the truth. Ve beliewed the lie."

"We've all been lied to." Sulu breathed, "Because a lie told often enough _becomes_ the truth."

"No." Uhura shook her head, "Some of the people down there are the original colonists… They never would have stood by and done nothing. That's not who they _are_."

"Lien Chung?" Jim stood up, "The current council leader? He was one of my guards. Quite inventive with a whip."

Jim was slowly pulling his gold tunic over his head as he spoke. No one interrupted or objected.

"Lola Estévez? Now in charge of education? She taught me science… Of course, she also had some pretty painful punishments if I didn't make progress fast enough for her liking."

Now he was pulling his under-tunic over his head. Bones downed another shot.

"And what about Toshiya Maekawa? Currently on the short list to become part of the ambassadorial staff of the Federation… You'd never know he took particular pleasure in entering my cell every day, and laying down the fresh apple and jug of water… Just out of my reach. In the evening he'd come and drink and eat them in front of me. Just for kicks."

Now his torso was bare. Uhura breathed in. She'd heard plenty of stories about Kirk's build and his muscles… But she'd never heard any about the scars that littered his body.

Slowly he turned around. Revealing that his back was in a worse condition.

"Why do you _think_ the rumours say that I never agreed to have sex, unless the lights were off?" Jim laughed bitterly.

"I…" Uhura stumbled over her words, "I… I heard that it was because you thought dimmer lights were more romantic. I never saw those scars when I walked in on you and Gaila."

Jim reached behind him, and unclipped a small device from the small of his back. He casually tossed it to her.

"I usually have this switched on." He replied.

"I don't recognise the design." She frowned, handing it to Spock.

"Nor do I, Captain."

"I would be surprised if you did." Kirk shrugged, "It's a prototype. Still not perfected or patented. But it provides a limited holo-projection. It's programmed to show perfect skin on my torso. Doesn't enhance or hide muscles. It's too primitive for that. Still being worked on. But it suits my purposes... Only I can't wear it all the time."

"Why didn't you have dermal regeneration?"

"By the time I got treatment they were more worried about the effects of malnutrition than my physical appearance. I had an appointment made, but Frank never took me. He was too drunk. After three goes, Starfleet and the Federation decided not to fund any more missed appointments. I never saw the point. Reminders for myself as to how I failed."

"How did you survive?" Scotty spoke up.

"It's amazing what you can do, when you have to." Jim said, "I _had_ to survive. At first, because if I didn't… The others wouldn't. Then Kodos didn't give me a choice. I'd be starved, until I was nearly unconscious with hunger, then force-fed something to keep me alive. Then starved again."

"Why?"

"Because what would be a better propaganda tool than the son of the Hero of the Federation? The Captain of the Kelvin? I was useful. And I knew where the others were. Break me. And use me."

"Captain," Spock frowned, "There is no record of your presence on Tarsus IV."

"There wouldn't be." Jim shrugged, "Your Kobayashi Maru wasn't the first time I hacked Star Fleet and Federation files. About a year after the rescue, I hacked in and removed all records of my presence there. The only records left are the memories of those who were there. Those involved don't talk about it, for fear of their actions being revealed. The Star Fleet personnel were sworn to secrecy. And the Survivors don't talk at all. I don't even Pike knows."

"You should not have been ashamed of surviving." Spock stated.

"It wasn't shame… Not really."

"What was it?" Uhura frowned.

"I survived something that I shouldn't have had to go through. But at least I earned it. If I hadn't done what I did… I wouldn't have ended up there. There were others who hadn't done anything wrong who died. They should have lived. Not me. I could have saved more. I _should_ have saved more. I don't even know how many survived."

There was shocked silence for a moment. Spock was just opening his mouth to argue with Kirk's declaration, when the man in question spoke instead.

"Pavel?" Jim looked up from his glass.

"Yes, Keptain?"

"You can hold your alcohol, right?"

"Yes, Keptain. I am Russian."

"Good. Because I am about to get plastered. Once you've drunk me under the table, take me to my quarters. Then do what you like. I don't think I ought to be found here drunk later."

With that Kirk downed his glass, quickly pouring another one. It quickly became clear that the Captain had serious drinking intended for that night.

Spock was of the belief that he was the only person who saw McCoy slip a small capsule into the bottle that Jim was drinking from.

"Doctor…" Spock started to murmur to Bones.

"He'll thank me in the morning." Bones sighed, "He's serious about drinking himself under the table. How do you think I got the story out of him in the first place? He only talks about it if he's completely sloshed or going to get sloshed. This'll just save him the hangover from hell. He doesn't need it right now."

"The Captain would not be so illogical…"

"Hobgoblin," And how Bones made that sound like an endearment, Spock wasn't sure, "This is the equivalent of your mother's death. Only he doesn't have your damned mental discipline to control himself."

1234567890

Please Review.

Basic plot line up to this point:

Enterprise has been sent to check up on Tarsus IV.

Kirk point blank refuses to set foot on the planet.

A colonist sends a cryptic message to Kirk (one of the survivors).

Kirk intends on removing all the survivors from the planet.

The Command Crew insist on an explanation.

Story continues from this point forward.


	20. Gundam Wing Story 5

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing" – Middle

1234567890

Quatre's POV:

I didn't get time to react. A pair of arms shot underneath my arms, forcing them upwards and a pair of hands linked behind my head.

I was effectively and efficiently pinned. My assailant pulled me backwards and off-balance.

I couldn't fight back… Or rather I _could_, but it wouldn't be effective. There was no way I could escape the hold.

I tried to assess my assailant. A difficult task considering all I could see of them was their arms.

The arms were wirey. They were slim, but strong. The figure was a fraction shorter than me. However they knew how to keep me off balance and pinned.

"Drop the gun, agent." Hillux smirked.

I let my gun go. There wasn't really any point in holding on to it. I couldn't use it accurately.

"Kick it over here."

I obeyed. In my ear I could hear the others calling out their statuses as they cleared areas.

I could tell when they realised I hadn't responded for a while. They started call out for me to respond.

Technically I _could_ have replied, but I knew that if I did there was a chance that Hillux or his men would realise I was wired. And that somehow the hold my assailant had on me, meant that he was pressing the "talk" button on my communicator. Instead I would have to be subtle.

"You won't get away, Hillux," I declared, "This whole base is surrounded."

"You have no idea of the forces I have at my command." Hillux sneered

"You mean a bunch of old suits and a half finished Gundam?" I retorted.

"Oh-Four," I heard Heero's voice from my earpiece, "Are you captured?"

"You know nothing! Did you honestly believe that your insignificant little mind could possibly outthink me?"

"Affirmative." I answered both questions at once.

"Then you will be sorely disappointed." Hillux smirked, "Sariel! Search him. Destroy his communicator. Remove his weapons."

The hold was released. I did not move. There was still a gun pointed in my direction, and at that point fighting back was unlikely to succeed. I knew I would only have one shot at taking my captors down.

I had to bide my time.

I would say that the pair of hands and searched me were efficient…

Well, there was certainly _quick_. And they were good at their job.

I was quickly divested of my earpiece and microphone, which were then stamped on… I hoped the microphone hadn't been on at the time… The noise would _hurt_.

They also found my backup guns. One in the small of my back, one in the shoulder holster, one on my left ankle, and the last strapped to my right thigh.

My belt of spare ammo was also removed. Though that was fairly obvious.

My baton was removed from my coat, along with the flash grenades.

Hey! When I go out armed, I _mean_ it!

However they missed the knife sheaves on my forearms. Hidden under my shirt.

All the weapons the hands found were slid across the floor to Hillux and his Lieutenant. Neither of whom moved to pick them up.

It was only when I could no longer feel Sariel's hands that the Lieutenant moved to pile the weapons on the desk, after claiming my favourite gun as his own.

Very faintly I could just make out the sounds of Sariel's breath behind me. It was frustratingly tantalising to know that every behind me was the Children of Heaven's main enforcer. Identity unknown.

Sariel _had_ to be an alias. No parent would name a child after the Angel of Death.

I was tempted to turn around. But the risk was too great. I had to bide my time. A chance would come… There would only be one opportunity to use the daggers that Sariel's search has failed to find.

Allah! It was infuriating. I desired nothing more than to wipe the smug smirk off Hillux's face.

And yet I had to bide my time. It was taking all the patient and experience I had accumulated in hundreds of board and business meetings.

"Sariel. Come." Hillux ordered.

I remember thinking that the wording was little strange. Like he was talking to a dog. Not one of the most feared people in the Sphere.

However further thought flew out of my head, as Sariel moved into my line of sight.

I would recognize that walk anywhere. That casual, seemingly unconscious, mixture of alert, cautious, prepared and deadly, all usually hidden under the coat of distracted and childish appearance.

It was like watching a cat meander, seemingly to be a domesticated pet, all the while disguising the untamed and _untameable_ wildcat it was in actuality.

So many people dismiss the only person I knew who moved like that.

I didn't. For I had seen the wildcat _first_. And then marvelled as I watched the domestic cat take its place.

My fingers twitched towards my daggers. I forced them into stillness.

Movement turned into form. And my fears… Hopes… I'm not quite sure _what_! Turned into reality.

For as well as I knew the movement, the unconscious saunter, I knew the form even better.

Skin so pale it was nearly white. Skin that burned instead of tanned, no matter how it was treated. And also liberally scattered with scars.

Hair deep chestnut brown, long and luxurious enough to make any woman weep with envy. All bound back into a long braid.

Duo.

1234567890

I stared at Duo. He stood there his face completely blank. His torso was liberally scattered with injuries and scars, which I could easily see, because he was only wearing a pair of flimsy shorts… And a black leather collar around his neck.

His eyes… Oh, Allah! His eyes were empty. Nothing of Duo lay behind them.

It was as if something else was inside Duo's body, controlling his actions.

"Duo!" I called out desperately, "Please Duo. Snap out of it. Come back to me. Please Duo. I know you're in there."

I was frantic. I knew that with Duo's help I could turn the tide of the fight. Change the current situation in a heart-beat. But without him… I couldn't hurt him. I just couldn't. During the War… Yes, I could of.

But this wasn't the War. And Duo hadn't chosen to turn against us.

He had been turned. By force.

It was Duo's body that stood before me. But Allah only knew where his _mind_ was!

Even so, I couldn't harm him. Nor could I allow harm to _come_ to him.

"Oh? You know him? Which one are you? Tro, Fei, Cat or Hee? He cried out for all of you. _Begged_ you to come and save him."

I went cold at Hillux's accusation. I could almost _hear _the begging Duo had done. And we hadn't even realized that he was in trouble.

"Once he realised you weren't coming… He broke. Just like that." The snap of the man's fingers made me jump slightly.

I wasn't really looking at him. All I could see were Duo's dead violet eyes, looking blankly ahead. He wasn't even seeing me. I didn't think he was seeing anything.

Suddenly those eyes turned away from me.

I took in the changed scene. Hillux had turned Duo's head away from me and towards himself. He kissed Duo. Though it was more like a strange kind of rape. Duo did not respond at all. He didn't protest… But nor did he kiss back. He was simply passive.

"He used to protest _so_ hard." Hillux smirked as he released Duo, "Now he agrees to whatever I say. He does whatever _I_ want."

Duo hadn't moved. His head was still twisted in the direction Hillux had forced it.

"Duo, please." I tried again, "Listen to me. It's Quatre. We came for you. It's going to be alright. Please Duo… You can fight this. I _know_ you can."

"He can't hear you." Hillux smirked, "Mine is the only voice he'll ever hear."

"Duo!" I begged, "Please. I know you're in there. I _know_ you can hear me. My brother, please."

"You're _that _close?" Hillux raised his eyebrows in surprise, "No matter. He obeys me. He has no thoughts or will of his own."

"He is his own person." I spat back.

"Sariel," Hillux addressed Duo, "Kill him. Shoot him."

Duo's head turned to face me, once again; Hillux pushing a gun into Duo's hand.

He stood there. The gun limp in his hand as if he were about to drop it.

Slowly he raised the gun to aim it at me.

In sheer desperation I reached out with my Space Heart, tried to find some emotion in Duo… Some sign of him…

But it was like he wasn't there. I couldn't sense him. He had no emotions. Allah! He was completely empty. A shell of a human.

The gun stopped rising when it was level with my heart.

In slow motion, the safety was released.

"It's alright Duo." I spoke to my friend and brother, hoping against hope that he could hear me, under all the conditioning and brainwashing, "It's all right. It's not your fault. I won't blame you. This is not your fault. I'll never blame you. No one will. You will _never_ need to be forgiven. As this is not your fault."

I expected to be interrupted… To be killed as I rambled on. But nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for?" Hillux yelled, "Kill him!"

Again nothing happened. Duo's face didn't change. He didn't move.

"He won't do it." I whispered in shock, "He won't do it." I repeated, "He's still in there. Duo won't kill me. He's _not_ your slave. He can still resist. He has a will and mind of his own."

Hillux tore the gun from Duo's hands.

"Why?" Hillux seemed to demand of Duo, as he slapped him, "Why do you defy me?"

"It's not the first time, is it?" I smirked slightly, as several pieces started to make sense to me, "Your Gundam is complete… But Duo won't fly it. He may not yell and scream and shout… But Duo's in there. And he's _fighting_ you!"

"He will obey _me_!"

"Not yet. Not ever. Duo's fighting you. Maybe it's a small rebellion. But he won't kill, will he? No matter what you do to him. If you want me dead. You're going to have to do it yourself."

I know I sounded blasé about my own death. But I'd already come to terms with it, seconds earlier. At least it wouldn't be at the hands of a friend… A brother.

At least Duo wouldn't blame himself, when the others managed to restore him to his right mind.

I watched, helpless, as Duo was knocked to the floor in Hillux's anger.

"It's alright, Duo." I smiled at him, "They're coming. They'll fix this. They'll fix you. Don't worry. It's okay. I love you."

I doubted the others would make it to us, before Hillux shot me. Even if they did, Hillux would shoot me, just to hurt Duo. Just to break him that little bit more.

Duo was already smashed china shards glued together by his own determination; I dreaded to think what condition he would be in after this. But I knew the others wouldn't rest until they fixed him.

1234567890

Please Review.

Before anyone asks… Yes, Duo is brainwashed… But not completely.


	21. Gundam Wing Story 6

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing" – Start

1234567890

Duo's POV:

You know at first I thought it was a joke… A prank. That finally the man of stone and the man of steel had developed a sense of humour.

Okay, a pretty _poor_ sense of humour, but a sense of humour all the same.

I mean accusing _me_ of being a Serial Killer?

It was only when the handcuffs came out that I stopped staring at them in shock.

"Guys, this has gone far enough. Stop the joke. I'm not playing."

"You think twelve dead people is a _joke_, Maxwell?"

"No, but accusing _me_? You know me. I'd never do something like that."

"Turn around."

Funny thing is I never even thought about running.

It didn't even cross my mind.

I just did as I was told. I don't know if it was faith in my friends or just plain shock. But I allowed them to hook me up and take me to the car.

We didn't talk. They had nothing to say to me. And I was still trying to sort my head out.

I was in shock that they had accused me of murder. Didn't they know me? Didn't they have any faith in me?

We arrived at the Preventers. The Press was there. Cameras flashing furiously.

I was hauled out the back of the car with no ceremony whatsoever. Nothing to hide my face. No privacy. No dignity.

I didn't fight. My mind was somewhere else.

Back to when I had been hauled past the Press in a similar fashion in the War.

I don't really remember having my prints taken. But I know they were.

It was really only when I was dumped in a chair in interrogation that my mind drifted back from the memories.

They hadn't uncuffed me. And I wasn't going to unlock myself.

"Why?" Heero looked at me with the sting of betrayal in his eyes.

"I don't understand the question." I replied softly.

"Why did you kill them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Don't lie." Wufei snapped, "We _know_ it was you."

"I don't lie, Wufei." I retorted, "I haven't killed anyone since the war."

"What about Suzie Hall?" Wufei smacked a photo down in front of me.

It was of a dead girl's head on an autopsy table. I frowned at it. I _almost_ knew her. There was something familiar about the face. But I didn't recognise here. She might have been related to someone I knew. But I didn't know _her_.

"I don't know her." I stated, "Never seen her before."

"No?" Wufei clearly didn't believe me, "What about Natalie Lui?"

Another photo. Another person I almost recognised. But I couldn't place her. I didn't know her.

"Please Duo." Heero stared intently at me after I protested my innocence, "If you just confess, it'll go easier for you at trial. You can probably claim temporary insanity."

"I didn't kill them. And I'm not insane. Heero, this is _me_! You know I don't lie."

"I _thought_ I knew you." Heero looked away.

"I swear… I Shinigami swear, Heero, I didn't kill them. I didn't try to kill them. I didn't want to kill them. I didn't plan their deaths. I didn't have any part in their deaths. I've never seen them before. I swear."

"Liar." Wufei spat the word, "We know you did it. We have the evidence."

"Why would I _want_ to kill them?" I protested.

"They were all related to soldiers involved in the Maxwell Massacre." Heero told me.

"I didn't know." I whispered, "I didn't kill them."

In the end it didn't matter how much I protested my innocence. They didn't believe me. I don't think they _wanted_ to.

Finally they got fed up and walked out. But not before Wufei gave a final parting shot.

"You're being shipped out to prison. Easier to keep you there until your trial."

I hadn't even asked for a lawyer. I didn't know one I could trust… I'd never been in this situation before. The only person I could really turn to for help was Quatre.

But I didn't know where he was. Or how to contact him. He'd told me something about a top-secret business discussion going on that week. He'd be in complete communicado the whole time.

Still in shock I quietly submitted to the next stage in the proceedings… A full strip search.

I'm not sure if it would have been better or worse if Heero and Wufei had performed it.

However they had clearly given instructions to the two strangers who did it, and the guard who watched, because they combed through my entire braid, undoing it as well.

Once they were done, I was tossed a pair of orange overalls, told to get dressed. And denied a hair tie to pull my hair back.

It was when I was told, by the guard, that I would be put through the same thing at the over end I got close to snapping.

When he told me I would be scalped as well… I lost it.

But not that you'd know. No, I simply decided that I wasn't going to make it to the prison, come Hell, high-water or damnation.

However I didn't have much of a chance. Heero and Wufei had clearly reviewed all safety precautions for moving me.

I didn't get a chance to escape while in the Headquarters. Not that I stayed there long, they quickly moved me to the wagon for transport.

And after all their precautions it was something small that let them down.

Someone had dropped a coin.

Deliberately I stumbled, falling so that I could pick it up.

How does the old saying go? "See a penny, pick it up, and all the day you'll have good luck"?

Well that coin _was_ my good luck.

Just a coin to most people. But my key to freedom.

I suppose I should feel proud of the fact that I was deemed so dangerous that I was the only prisoner in the wagon. I also had the dubious honour of having two guards, one driver, a two car escort and a motorbike scout.

But I didn't really care.

Once inside the wagon, my feet were chained to the floor and my wrists to the seat. But they never spotted the coin.

I'm an expert at slight of hand.

The convoy started and I knew I'd only have a short period of time, so I got to work.

I unscrewed a screw from the bracket chaining my wrists with the coin.

With the screw I picked the locks on the handcuffs.

I then slumped forward and picked the locks on my shackles.

The guards never even looked at me. They had been warned, but they didn't believe I was dangerous. And I'd acted so meek the whole time they'd been near me. They didn't expect anything.

I'd even let them knock me about a bit. Had a black eye from that.

So when I moved they never saw it coming.

First one was down from a sleeper hold before a single noise was made.

The second got half-way to drawing his gun, but stopped when he saw the gun I pinched from the first guard, who was still acting as my human shield.

"Toss it to me." I instructed, "Carefully."

He obeyed.

I dropped the first guard to the floor, not really worrying about bruises.

I tossed the conscious guy the cuffs.

"Put them on, around a pole." I instructed.

Seeing no choice, he obeyed.

I took the time to click my shackles around the first guard's wrists. Neither of them had the keys. A safety precaution I had originally been told. But it worked in my favour.

The driver hadn't stopped, but was radioing for advice.

He believe he was safe, behind his bullet-resistant divider. It required a swipe-card, a PIN _and_ an iris-scan.

But my speciality always was B&E.

I heard the driver being told to carry on driving. There would be a SWAT team waiting for me at the jail.

Well, they could wait all they wanted. I wasn't going.

I was through the barrier like it wasn't even there. Sealing it behind me, just as tight as it had been.

"Don't try anything." I told the driver, holding the gun close to his side.

I ducked down so that I couldn't easily be seen.

"Drive on. Just as you were." I instructed.

I slid a hand under the dashboard to the radio and with one hand started to tweak it to meet my needs. Normally that sort of thing would be beyond me. But what I was trying to do was something I done hundreds of times during the War. And even _before_ it. Howard had taught me.

Once I was sure my rewiring was done, I peeked above the dashboard. One car and the bike in front. One car behind.

I even recognised where we were… Still in the city. Good thing the city's so big. I'd been quick. Probably the fastest I'd ever been. But it still took time.

"Take a right at the next junction." I instructed the driver, "No signals."

He obeyed.

It was such a surprise that we lost the front two and nearly lost the chase car.

Quickly I rattled off directions. All at the last second, so that he never knew what we were going to do next.

I knew we hadn't lost the cars or bike for long. And they were soon chasing us. But the minute or so head start we got was all I needed.

The last instruction caused us to turn down a dead-end road.

"We've got to stop!" The driver panicked.

"Keep going." I ordered, watching the approaching wall.

"I can't!" The driver yelled, "We could die!"

"And you _will_ if I shoot you." I reminded.

Barely seconds before we hit the wall I activated the radio.

The wall slid up allowing us access to the hidden passage behind. Old Sweeper tunnel. From back when they were Rebels. _Before_ the colony wars started. Only a few people know about them… But the mechanisms are still maintained.

The wall shut automatically behind us.

I then made him continue for about a mile inside the tunnel.

I needed as much of a head start as I could manage.

He had a pair of cuffs hooked to his belt, so I cuffed him to the wheel, before I slipped out the wagon and into the side tunnels.

I wasn't worried about them. Howard would hear the news about my escape before the hour was up. He'd know what I'd done. He'd free them. They wouldn't die.

The side tunnels went across the entire city. But the entrance I'd chosen was chosen for a reason… It was close to the Shuttle Port.

I exited into the Spacer Locker Rooms. I have a locker in every Shuttle Port in the sphere. And all of them contain the bare essentials… Or at least what _I_ consider the bare essentials.

Clothes, hairbrush, hair-tie, 'picks, knives, guns, ammo, tools, money, fake IDs.

Add in the fact that the Spacer Locker Rooms don't have cameras and require a key-card to get in, it was the perfect place to disappear.

I didn't know where I was going. And I didn't know how long it would take to get there.

But my motto remained the same… I run. I hide. I never tell a lie.

I would run. I would hide. I would find the truth. I would _prove_ my innocence.

But until then… I had no one I could count on. I couldn't trust Heero and Wufei. I wouldn't risk Trowa and Quatre.

I couldn't turn to the Sweepers.

Well, I'd been alone before. Nothing new to me.

I'd been in the Light for too long. Time for the Demon to return to the Shadows.

1234567890

Please Review.

Once again, not everything in this story is as it seems.


	22. GI: Joe & BTVS

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"GI: Joe & BTVS" – Middle (But near start)

1234567890

"Sensei!" Storm Shadow looked up as he heard the faint word spoken.

Jinx was perched on the window ledge, clearly beaten up and with several serious wounds. Storm Shadow only just managed to reach her, before she fell forward onto the floor in an almost dead heap.

"Lifeline!" Storm Shadow yelled, as he started to assess his younger cousin's injuries. He started to pale under his mask as he realized how serious the situation was.

As a ninja he was used to death in all its forms, as well as the fragility of human life… But he never quite expected to be present when his baby cousin died… Mainly because he always believed he would die first.

"Storm?" Scarlett was first into the room, "What is it?… Jinx? Lifeline! Move it!"

Lifeline charged into the room, quickly followed by Lady Jayne.

"How did this happen?" Lifeline sank to the floor to assess injuries.

"I don't know." Storm Shadow shrugged, "She just came through the window."

"Carry her to a bed." Lifeline ordered, "She's been badly injured."

Jinx seemed to come round a little, as Storm Shadow lifted her up. She slowly reached for her belt and removed a small radio. She held it out to Scarlett.

"Call…" Jinx managed to murmur, before she passed out again.

"Call who?" Scarlett muttered looking at the radio, "This is Cobra tech."

Snake-Eyes frowned at the remark, the group having just walked into the room he was sharpening his weapons in. Reaching out he claimed the radio. With careful hands he separated the front casing from the thing.

He nodded slightly as he looked at the inside of the casing. Then he held it out to the others present.

'Yo Joe' was scrawled in marker pen on the inside. It was also clear that the radio had been jammed so that it would only broadcast on one channel.

"Someone _sent_ her." Storm Shadow realized, "That would explain a lot."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked, confused.

*The dagger is not hers.* Snake-Eyes signed, *And she appears to have run _away_ from something. It is not in her nature to flee without cause.*

"Also," Storm Shadow pointed at Jinx's neck, "Jinx does not wear a cross. And she is not wearing her gloves."

"And that means?" Stalker frowned.

"I don't know." Storm Shadow shrugged, "But there will be a reason."

"Let's see who's on the other end of this." Scarlett declared, claiming the radio back, "This is the Joes. Do you read me? Over."

"Joes," A voice came back quickly, "Nice to hear from you. This is Knight Company. I take it Jinx reached you? Over."

"Confirmed. Knight Company? What is your allegiance? Over."

"We're your Greenshirts." A new voice came over the radio, "Sorry, about that ma'am. We're on our way to the rendezvous. Most of us are still alive. How is Jinx? Over."

"She's with Lifeline. She should make it. Where's Beachhead? Over." Scarlett paled slightly, as she realized the implications of a Greenshirt contacting her instead of the gruff sergeant.

"He's still alive," Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief at the remark, "But he's pretty out of it. Between the concussion and his blood loss… Well… He hasn't been yelling at us. Over."

"Who am I talking to? Over."

"Specialist Harris, ma'am. Over."

"Harris? Harris?" Scarlett murmured, trying to remember the man.

*Eyepatch.* Snake-Eyes signed as a prompt. He easily remembered the most distinctive feature about the soldier.

It worked. Scarlett remembered the Greenshirt now. Beachhead had given him the unfortunate temporary code-name 'Zeppo'. Surprisingly the soldier hadn't once tried to object to it. Merely shrugged and moved on.

He was also the only Greenshirt in the newest batch who _hadn't_ automatically assumed that she would be easy to take in a fight because she was a woman… As well as the only Greenshirt who hadn't scoffed at the idea of ninja.

Add in the fact that he was unusually competent in weaponry, not just counting the usual guns. He wasn't as good as the ninja with swords, but he was better than any of the other Joes, apart from maybe Scarlett. Even then it was a close run thing. And the fact that according to the ninja most of the other Greenshirts deferred to him, out of respect not fear Scarlett had been assured, despite his new status… He was generally considered to be a bit odd. Even by Joe standards.

"I'm sorry we sent Jinx to you. But she stood the best chance at getting to you quickly. Over." Harris declared.

"Harris, what is going on? Over." Scarlett wasn't going to use the nickname 'Zeppo' if she could help it. She wasn't above physically degrading a man, but using unnecessary insults on a subordinate when she didn't need to was below her.

"I have to go, ma'am." Harris spoke hurriedly, "We're about to be attacked again. I'm handing you back to O'Brian. Over."

"Sorry about that, ma'am." The first speaker came back, "But we're not doing too well out here. Over."

"What is your status? Over." Scarlett frowned.

"Well, apart from the sergeant, all of our wounded are still walking. The dead are dead. We've only lost four so far. Over."

"Then you should have kept Jinx with you. Over." Scarlett reprimanded.

"That went against Knight's orders." O'Brian retorted, "We _needed_ to re-establish communication. We need to tell you what we're up against here. Over."

"You know what they are? Over." Storm Shadow snatched the radio.

"I was part of a top secret project a few years ago, sir." O'Brian replied, "We were investigating Hostile Sub-Terrestrials. Or HSTs. We are currently facing one type of HSTs… Possibly more, but we've only identified the one type. Over."

"You studied them? How do we beat them? Over."

"Affirmative. Or at least we helped the scientists. As for killing them… Fire or decapitation. Bullets only annoy them. Tracers might work though. Over."

"If you know so much, why aren't you leading your team? Over." Storm Shadow frowned.

"Knight knows more." O'Brian stated, "He's been fighting them a lot longer than I have. And he's a hell of a lot better. He's kept us alive this far. Over."

"What is your ETA? Over." Storm Shadow demanded.

"Two days." O'Brian replied, "We can't carry the stretcher any faster. Over."

"I want to speak to Beachhead. Over."

"Sure thing, sir. I'll poke him awake."

That more than anything said how bad the situation with Beachhead was. He had the Greenshirts so scared they usually didn't so much as _breathe_ without his permission.

"What?" Beachhead's voice was more heavily accented than normal, and very slurred.

"Beach?" Storm Shadow whispered in shock, desperately trying to get a read on the Sergeant through the limited output of the radio. But the radio wasn't designed to allow the 'ear-that-sees' to hear the other end.

"Goddamn spook," Beachhead murmured, "Leave me 'lone. Do hundred push-ups."

"Sorry, sir." O'Brian came back on, "He's not been making much sense. We'll keep him alive though. Gotta go. Over and out."

The radio went dead.

"Do you think they'll survive that long?" Scarlett breathed.

"Do you think we will?" The Lifeline whispered.

"We know how to kill them now." Storm Shadow grinned evilly.

1234567890

Please Review.


	23. Gundam Wing & Chrono Crusade

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing & Chrono Crusade" – Start

1234567890

It had been a successful mission. Quatre and Duo had managed to obtain the data the Doctors were after from an OZ research facility in New York.

However as they were escaping they found themselves set upon by flying creatures.

"What _are_ they?" Quatre yelled.

"Fuck!" Duo stared, "Quatre, stop shooting! They're only getting annoyed."

"If I stop they'll kill us!"

"Give me a moment." Duo unslung his backpack, "I _know_ it's in here somewhere."

"Duo!" Quatre yelped.

"Got it!" Duo pulled out a small box.

Flipping it open he pulled out another gun, but it looked far older than his usual guns, and four gold crosses. He stuck the gun through his help, before ramming the crosses into the ground in a cross shape around them. Then Duo started to murmur under his breath.

Quatre could vaguely make out something that sounded like a prayer.

Suddenly a golden glow surrounded them. In shock, Quatre stopped firing. He noticed the crosses were glowing brighter than the glow. The glow quickly faded.

Duo pulled a watch out of his pocket, brass and gold and clearly very old. He started to fiddle with the small producing dials.

"Hold this." Duo pushed the gun into Quatre's hand quickly followed by the watch, "Don't shoot me. And whatever you see, know that I'd never hurt you. I'll only be five minutes."

As Duo closed Quatre's hand around the watch the blond boy felt pieces of the watch slide back into place.

Nails became talons. The hands grew. The face aged and markings appeared. Ears moved. Wings formed.

Quatre stared as the creature that had once been Duo turned and launched into the air.

The Arabic boy's mouth dried as he watched the battle between the creatures.

However he quickly rallied and while he didn't understand what was going on, he knew that his friend was fighting for him.

Quatre quickly checked over the gun he had been given, concentrating on the sights and the weight.

Once he was satisfied he took careful aim and fired.

The creature he selected as a target seemingly faded into a dark shadow and spread out into nothingness in a heartbeat.

Quatre pulled the gun back towards him, and stared at it. His gun had done nothing against the creatures. But this old-fashioned gun of Duo's had destroyed one in one hit.

Smiling broadly, Quatre turned back to the fight and aimed again. He didn't know how many bullets he had, but he didn't really care. He had to help.

Quatre quickly took down three more of the creatures, before one of them turned their attention away from Duo and towards Quatre.

The creature flew directly at him, easily dodging the shots Quatre let off, until the gun was empty.

Quatre flinched, his arm rising to try and ward off a blow.

However nothing happened. No attack landed.

Quatre looked up, and saw the creature furiously attacking the golden glow, which had renewed around him. It pulled back after every attack. Smoke rising from flesh as it touched the glow. The glow almost seemed to be _hurting_ the creature.

But still it was determined to get at Quatre. Even to the point of causing harm to itself.

With each attack the golden barrier seemed to be weakening, allowing the creature to come closer and closer to Quatre.

The blond backed up as much as he could, while staying within the relative safety of the barrier.

Suddenly a hand closed around one of the creature's wrists.

"You will _not_ harm him." Duo snarled, as he flung the creature away.

He then charged after it, clearly intent on tearing it to pieces.

But Quatre had seen something that Duo had clearly meant to hide…

Just as the barrier had harmed the creature… It had harmed Duo as well. The back of Duo's hand was still smoking slightly.

Duo drove the creature back up into the sky, to join the other creatures still present.

Once again, the deadly dance began.

Quatre was forced to simply sit and watch, as Duo destroyed the creatures he faced.

A shot almost hit Duo. Spinning the blond turned to aim at the shooter, using his standard gun.

There were two of them. A Priest and a Nun.

For a moment Quatre struggled to fit the idea of two members of a Religious Order wielding weapons with such ease and experience.

"Are you alright?" The Priest knelt down near Quatre.

"Fine." Quatre retorted, "Don't fire!"

"Where did you learn the protection field?"

"It wasn't me. Don't fire! You're aiming at Duo!"

"Duo?" The Priest looked confused, but then saw the watch by Quatre's knee, "Sister Zara, cease fire!"

"Father?"

"Sister Christopher's Legacy."

"Yes sir." Quatre could tell that the Nun wasn't happy about the decision, but she obeyed.

"Which one is he?" The Priest asked.

"Dark brown braid."

"I should have guessed. Was it he who erected the barrier?"

"Yes."

"Has it kept you safe?"

"Yes… Why wouldn't it?" Quatre stared at the Priest.

"You who know nothing about all of this… Most would be asking why _would_ it?"

"I trust my friend."

"That _thing_ has no friends!" Sister Zara spat.

"He is the most loyal and honest person I have ever met." Quatre retorted, "I would ask you not to judge him without all the facts."

"_You_ are the one without the facts." Sister Zara insisted.

"Sister," The Priest held up a hand, "I understand your animosity. However I would ask that you temper your remarks. Harming the Legacy would be inadvisable."

"Legacy?" Quatre blinked.

"It is an _Abomination_!"

"I will not remind you again, Sister." This time there was a touch of reprimand in the Priest's tone.

"My apologies, Father Lawrence." The words came out through clenched teeth.

"You are forgiven." Father Lawrence smiled gently, "My child, I forgot to ask you your name?"

"Quatre." Quatre supplied quickly, "But how come a Priest and a Nun are wandering the streets at this time of night?"

"We are performing our duty," Father Lawrence replied, "However it appears we are not needed. The Legacy is more than sufficient."

Quatre dismissed the remark. It was confusing and didn't make sense to him. Why would Duo be called the Legacy? Particularly the Legacy of a male nun?

He turned his attention back to Duo, who had nearly finished destroying – killing? – the creatures.

Duo turned to the last creature.

"Bring peace to the lost lamb," Duo seemed to be reciting as he destroyed it, "Grant rest to the fangs of the wolf."

There was a short pause, as Duo panted.

"And deliver death to the Devil!" The Nun snapped.

"Sister!" There was a warning tone in the voice of the Priest as he spoke.

But Quatre wasn't really listening. All of his attention was fixed on Duo.

Splattered with blood, clothing torn and liberally scratched, in a similar form to the creatures, he looked a ferocious sight.

Quatre was dimly aware of a mechanical whirling-clicking noise coming from very close by.

As it continued Duo's shape stared to shift again. Wings folded up, shrank and vanished. The face rounded out. Ears moved. Markings faded. Talons became nails. Hands contracted.

Finally only Duo stood there. His clothes were still blood stained. His appearance was disarrayed. Blood even dripped from his braid.

But it was the _human_ version of Duo.

Duo walked towards Quatre. His steps hesitant and wary.

Quatre ignored the blood and the ruined clothing, almost launching himself at Duo. Pulling the former street-rat into a full-body hug.

"Are you alright? Not hurt or anything?" Quatre demanded.

"I'm fine." Duo replied, "You?"

"Fine." Quatre waved the concern away, "What _was_ that?"

"Where's the Watch?" Duo dodged the question.

"Here." Quatre held it out, "Duo, are there any issues I should know about, with you going like that?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if there _weren't_ you'd use it more often. Instead of only for five minutes."

"Father," Duo turned to the Priest and Nun, "Sister, it is late. I had intended to merely visit your House, but now I ask if we may shelter for the night?"

"Of course."

"Father!"

"We have an obligation to provide for those in need, Sister."

"But it's not…"

"Quat?" Duo turned back to his fellow Pilot, "Look after this for me, will ya?"

With that, Duo hung the watch around Quatre's neck.

"Duo?" Quatre frowned.

"Trust me." Duo grinned, before grabbing the blond's hand, starting to pull him towards the car, "Come on! We'll meet you there Father!"

"You will be able to find your way?" The priest asked.

"If I can't find my way there… I'm more lost than I should be."

"You will _always_ be lost." The Sister snarled slightly.

"That may be so, Sister." Duo retorted, "But at least I can accept who and what I am."

"Duo?" Quatre tried again.

"Not now." Duo kept moving towards the car, "We can't stay here. The Father and Sister have the authority to clean up… We need to get clear."

Quatre surrendered. Duo obviously knew what he was doing. _And_ what was going on. Quatre allowed Duo to bundle him into the car, and start to drive away.

For about thirty long seconds they travelled in silence, Duo not even turning on the radio.

"Duo," Quatre breathed, "Could you please explain?"

"I'm not sure how." Duo sighed, "Wait till we get to the Monastery. Some one there will be able to fill you in… Without sounding crazy."

"I doubt anything could shock me right now. What _were_ those things?"

"Yeah, but I don't know everything… That's why I was planning on going there. To learn."

"Will we be safe?"

"OZ can't touch us there."

"What about other threats?"

"No one will harm you, Quat."

"And you?"

"Just… Just don't give the Watch to anyone. Don't let anyone touch it. And don't fiddle with it."

"Will they harm you?"

"I doubt it… It's complicated."

"Why does that Nun hate you?"

"One of my family once stole something from their Order."

"And they hate you for that?"

"It was something very precious. It's complicated."

"I thought you said you were an orphan and never knew your parents?"

"I am. And I don't remember them. But I favour them a great deal. Or so I'm told… Met someone who recognised me."

"Who are these people?"

"They're of the Magdalene Order… Sister Helen was a retired member."

"I've never heard of them."

"You wouldn't of… They're rather secretive."

"Surely Religious Orders do good deeds and work for charities and are noticed."

"The Magdalene Order has a different priority and a different duty."

"My father insisted that I learn of every different Religion and Religious Order, in case I was involved in negotiations with a member."

"The Magdalene Order isn't your standard, Quat."

"If they are so secretive, why would Sister Helen tell you anything? Why would they accept us as guests?"

"They're different, that doesn't mean they don't hold to the basic Christian tenets of Charity and Hospitality. And Sister Helen told me, because my family is part of their history. And they are part of mine. She thought I deserved to know the truth."

"The truth?"

"That I was loved. That I was cherished. That I was wanted."

"She knew your parents?"

"She knew _of_ them… She told me that if I wanted more answers I would have to come here… To the New York branch of the Order."

Quatre looked away from Duo, barely noticing the Monastery buildings as they drove in.

Duo slid out the car and quickly positioned himself close to Quatre.

For a moment Quatre thought Duo was trying to protect him, but quickly realized he had it backwards.

Duo was using _him_ as some sort of protection.

"Duo?"

"The Sister's hatred towards me isn't exactly a one off. I'm not sure how many people here would shoot first and think about asking questions later… But if I'm close to you they won't shoot."

"Why?"

"I _told_ you my family stole something from them… It was just more important… More valuable… More _precious_ than anything you can imagine… And he did it twice. Only the second time they knew it would happen… They just couldn't prevent it."

A nun walked towards them.

"Sister Anne will see you in her study." The nun declared coldly.

"Thank you, Sister." Duo bowed low.

"No sister of yours." The words were muttered so low that Quatre had to strain to hear them as she walked away.

"Do you know the way?" Quatre asked, "I don't feel like asking."

"Follow me," Duo nodded, "I know roughly."

Grabbing hold of Quatre's hand, Duo started to slowly lead the blond through the corridors.

123456789

Quatre saw the nervousness in Duo's face as he paused in front of an oak door. For a moment Duo looked down, then he seemed to pluck up his courage and knocked.

"Enter."

The pair moved in.

"I was told you were coming, Mathew Christopher." The nun smiled slightly.

"I go by Duo Maxwell," Duo declared, "I would ask you to respect that."

"Of course, it does suit. And your friend."

"Quatre Rebarba Winner, Sister Anne." Quatre spoke up, "Currently extremely confused."

"I was hoping that you would explain for me, Sister." Duo looked down again, "Seeing as I know very little about my circumstances."

"There is a study down the hall on your left. Clearly marked." Sister Anne stated, "I will explain to your friend. You will find in there everything that will explain it to you."

"Thank you." Duo bowed and scattered off.

"Have a seat." Sister Anne motioned, as the door swung shut, "Would you like some tea?"

"Please." Quatre nodded, "I would like an explanation more though."

"You know nothing of what is going on?"

"Not at all."

"Have you entered a Contract with Duo?"

"We're friends. That's all."

"Are you Christian, Mister Winner?"

"Quatre, please. And no. I'm Muslim."

"You understand the idea of Demons?"

"Of course. Sentient beings with free-will that can co-exist with humans. Unlike the Demons in your Religion they can be good or evil."

"I have heard that. However most Demons are evil. And all Demons are born with 'horns'."

"Horns?"

"Demons are not like humans in that they gain energy from food. Instead they use their 'horns' to connect with the Astral Line. The place from which all life comes from and all life will return to. Without their 'horns' they cannot survive for long and will essentially starve to death."

"How is this relevant?"

"The Magdalene Order is tasked with the job of protecting Humankind from the Demons. While we do not actively go out and destroy Demons, if they attack we _will_ destroy them."

"So those things that attacked us?"

"Were Demons. You were very lucky… We shall have to investigate, but it is likely that someone summoned them for a specific task."

"I follow." Quatre nodded, "What I don't understand is the open animosity that many of your Order have towards my friend."

"You need to understand some of the background before I can explain further. In about 1850 Pre-Colony the Order had a secondary sacred duty, alongside the Protection of Humanity. We were charged with protecting the Holy Maiden, Mary Magdalene."

"Was the Order named after her?"

"No. She was named after the Order. The Holy Maiden was placed into our care as a young child. She was able to foresee the future. She could also perceive the thoughts of others, to the extent where she couldn't remember her own childhood among the thousand of memories she had. However as a seer she was infallible. She wrote many prophecies for the Order… Until she was kidnapped from us. By the Demon Chrono the Sinner.

"We despaired. For the first prophecy the Holy Maiden had ever made was to declare the name of the one who would take her life… Chrono. We searched but were unable to find her for many months.

"Eventually we did find her. Less than half an hour after she died. Chrono was still holding her. Cradling her as if she were his love. He had taken her life. But he had never meant to kill her. I truly believe he had come to care for her."

"How could he take her life and yet not kill her?" Quatre frowned.

"Chrono was part of a group which was known as The Sinners. The leader being Aion. As far as we can tell, Aion wished to kill the Holy Maiden. Chrono objected… And in punishment had his 'horns' snapped off."

"He was starving to death." Quatre nodded.

"He _should_ have been starving to death. Only the Holy Maiden had come to care for Chrono and found a solution. Chrono required a life-source… A soul. She offered her own… She made a Contract between the two of them. They shared a soul. He would 'feed' off it. However it would shorten her life. She was already dying at the time.

"Chrono, to our surprise, willingly submitted to us. He asked only one thing… That his punishment for stealing the Holy Maiden was that he was sealed in her tomb. So that he could die with her. It was deemed a suitable punishment.

"However just over fifty years later, two young children opened the tomb. Their names were Rosette and Joshua. Brother and sister. Orphans. They befriended Chrono, providing food from the Orphanage kitchen. One day Rosette was visiting on her own, when Aion appeared. He offered Chrono his 'horns' in return for loyalty.

"Chrono refused. Aion told them that he was attacking the Orphanage, where Joshua still was.

"Chrono and Rosette tried to prevent the attack. But Chrono was too weak. Rosette offered to help. Chrono warned her. But she insisted on the Contract.

"They failed to prevent the attack. And Joshua was taken by Aion. Rosette joined the Magdalene Order to find her brother. Chrono sticking by her.

"Eventually they did find Joshua. And surprisingly both Sister Rosette and Chrono got very close to the Astral Line. Chrono left Sister Rosette behind for her safety while he went to fight Aion one last time. Chrono did not return.

"Nine months later, Sister Rosette gave birth to a son. No one is quite sure how, as she swore that she had kept her vows. However some theorise that it was due to the close contact with the Astral Line that both she and Chrono had… As the child had some features very reminiscent of Chrono.

"Despite misgivings about harbouring a Demon, even a child, it was decided that Sister Rosette would be allowed to raise him… She had some influential allies.

"However the strain of the Contract meant that Sister Rosette's health was deteriorating. Within three years she was barely able to leave her bed, never mind care for a child.

"It was decided against Sister Rosette's will that the child would be placed in a form of stasis, until a solution could be agreed upon about what to do with a half-demon, half-human child.

"Only no solution was satisfactory and the Order could not come to a decision. The child remained in stasis, neither waking nor aging.

"Until about twelve years ago, when the child was stolen from us, by persons unknown. The seal was broken and the stasis released."

"You think that's Duo?" Quatre asked.

"We _know_ it is."

"It's been generations… _Centuries_. How can you be certain?"

"Follow me." Sister Anne rose from her seat and moved out of her office.

Quatre followed through more corridors, until Sister Anne stopped in a long corridor decorated with various portraits, almost like a gallery.

"This is one of the few surviving portraits of the Holy Maiden." Sister Anne pointed at the first and most ornately framed picture.

"She was beautiful." Quatre smiled.

"This is the only formal picture of Sister Rosette and Chrono." She pointed to the next portrait.

Quatre could see _something_ of Duo about the Nun's face, but nothing he would swear to. And while Chrono had some similarities to Duo's creature… No, _Demon_ form, it could simply be that most Demons had similar features.

"However," Sister Anne pushed open a door next to the portrait, "_This_ is how we are told most people of that time remembered the pair of them."

There was a larger painting on the wall this time. A landscape instead of a portrait. However there were two figures in it.

One was recognisably Sister Rosette, a large grin on her face, very different from the small, formal smile in the earlier portrait. That grin was the same grin he'd seen a thousand times before on Duo.

The other figure, being dragged along by the Sister was a younger boy of about eleven or twelve. Long purple hair tied back in a braid. Red eyes that somehow seemed soft and kind.

But the face… The face was Duo's .

"How?" Quatre asked, "How can the picture outside and this one be of the same person?"

"Chrono discovered that if he stayed in this form… _Sealed_ himself in this form, he required less energy."

"This Watch," Quatre's hand flew to the one hanging around his neck, "She's wearing it."

"It's the Seal." Sister Anne smiled wanly, "Sister Rosette insisted that it would be placed with her child after her death. We don't know how, but we believe that the Seal has transferred to the child… Sister Rosette Christopher's Legacy."

"But Duo doesn't have a Contract with anyone. And his Demon form doesn't have 'horns'… How?"

"He's half-human and half-demon. His contract is with himself. He uses up his own life… Sister Rosette once stated that she would never reach thirty. No one knows how long the Legacy has. However as long as you hold the Watch you will know if he's still alive."

"How?"

"Sister Rosette wrote that she could _feel_ the heart-beat of Chrono through the Watch. Opinion is divided as to whether it was her heart-beat or Chrono's. However in the Legacy's case it's still the same."

"Why do you call him the Legacy? His name is Duo."

"It is what we have always called him. We learn his name. We learn his history. Or at least what we know of it. However we rarely refer to him by name. It's not encouraged. The Order is divided as to whether he should be killed or whether he is an innocent."

"Duo knows this, doesn't he?"

"Yes. None of us will attack him. But I wouldn't count against accidents happening."

"We will stay the night, then leave first thing in the morning."

"That is probably for the best. I will ensure you leave with a suitable weapon should you run across Demons again. I would warn you, you faced only one high level Demon this night… And he was on _your_ side. Do not turn your back on him. His father, Chrono, was highly protective of those he cared for. It would appear that the Legacy has inherited that trait. I would rather have him on my side than indifferent."

1234567890

Please Review.

Pretty please. I only got into Chrono Crusade recently. Still need to watch the anime.

This idea hit me as I read the manga… Anyone else notice that Duo looks remarkably like Chrono, but has Rosette's smile? Or am I just crazy?

If anyone wants this one, please, _please_, tell me. I'd love to know how this would turn out for someone.


	24. Gundam Wing & Detective Conan

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing & Detective Conan" – Prologue? Middle? – Not really sure

1234567890

Wufei was leaving the Preventers office in Sanq when he got a call on his mobile. He frowned as he glanced at it. He didn't recognise the number.

"Chang." He spoke bluntly into the phone.

"Fei?" Duo's voice came through, "Where are you?"

"Outside the Preventers," Wufei replied quickly, "Where are you? Are you alright? We've been trying to find you for _months_!"

"I know!" Duo breathed, "That's the problem. Get ready. I'm coming down the street soon. You'll only have a couple of seconds to get in. I'm kinda in a hurry."

Wufei looked around, it was late and the street was almost deserted. So when a blue beetle turned the corner in a hurry it wasn't hard to realize that it had to be Duo.

It only paused for a few moment, barely enough time for Wufei to get in. And _certainly_ not enough time for him to fasten his seat-belt.

"Sorry." Duo said from behind the wheel, "Things have been a little hectic recently."

"We were worried about you!" Wufei snapped as he fastened his belt, "You disappeared. You wouldn't give us a contact number. You wouldn't say where you were. You only phone once a week…"

"I didn't have a choice." Duo retorted, "I couldn't be extracted without danger. I couldn't bring more eyes to watch where I was… There were other people to consider."

"You can slow down, Maxwell."

"No, I can't." Duo replied, "Sorry, but this car was the best I could get hold of… And as for slowing down… Look behind us."

Wufei looked behind them. A car was determinedly following, a black convertible.

"Hold on!" Duo took a corner ridiculously fast.

"Watch it!" Wufei snapped.

"I am!" Duo retorted, "Look, Fei I came to give you the intel I managed to gather. Only it seems that they spotted me before I could… How close are they?"

Wufei turned again to look out the back window.

"They're a worse driver than _you_!" Wufei breathed in shock and awe.

"No," Duo shook his head, "Better."

"Better?"

"Hasn't crashed yet." Duo retorted, "And she's travelling faster than I would dare. Tighter turns too. I can't loose her."

"She?"

"Call her Cointreau." Duo replied, "The Black Organisation only seems to use alcohol for code names."

"The Black Organisation?" Wufei looked at him, "I don't follow."

"That group you sent me after intel on." Duo stated, "A friend I met calls them the Black Organisation or the Black Org… Or just the Org. They want me dead."

"You got too close."

"Yeah. I got _way_ too close for their liking. They tried to kill me… If it wasn't for pure chance… We wouldn't be talking right now."

"What happened?" Wufei asked.

"Gin and Vodka… Two of the most ruthless guys I've ever met. If OZ had had them working on their side… We wouldn't have won."

"But you survived."

"Barely. I hooked up with a couple of guys also working on taking the Org down. We've been at it since I went off the grid."

"You've got what you needed?"

"Not yet. We're close. But not that close. Not enough for warrants. I came back to warn you… _All_ of you."

"Warn us?"

"You've gotta back off. Stop looking for me. You're raising flags. And the wrong people are reading them."

"What?" Wufei blinked.

"The Org left me for _dead_! But you kept looking. And they aren't sure any more. The crew I'm with… Most of them are meant to be dead too… You're putting a lot of lives at risk. I told you to back off."

"We had to know that you were safe."

"I was _calling_! Wasn't that _enough_?"

"We just wanted you back home."

"Couldn't you just take my word that I couldn't come back yet?"

"We were trying to help. Carry your burden with you."

"You just made it harder to carry." Duo stated, "Damn it! She's going to catch us. I'm heading to the harbour."

"Why? Head towards the centre… More people. She won't be able to do anything there."

"You don't _know_ the Org. They'd kill a whole city to get at me. Best to keep away from potential casualties. How are you for weapons?"

"Fully armed. Three guns. Hip. Back. Ankle."

"Good. I had to leave mine behind."

"You're _unarmed_?" Wufei stared at Duo.

The surprise wasn't unwarranted. Duo had always been the most fiercely armed of the Pilots. Easily beating even Heero with his paranoia about being armed at all times.

"Couple of knives." Duo shrugged, "But I haven't really been in a position to carry a gun since I went off the grid. Would have attracted too much attention. I've been relying on other things ever since."

"I never thought you'd lay your guns down, unless they were pried from your dead fingers."

"Things change." Duo grinned, "You could say I grew up… Or down. Depending on your point of view."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, in joke with my current crowd." Duo laughed, "It's a long story… One we _don't_ have time for."

Suddenly a tyre blew, Duo fought to keep the car on the road and not send it flying into either a building or the sea. After a few seconds he managed to regain control enough to pull the car to a stop.

It wasn't a neat parking. The car was across the lanes of the road, pointing towards the sea.

Cointreau manoeuvred her car so that it was almost parallel to Duo's.

"Lend me a gun." Duo held out a hand, "I'll cover you, 'till you get to a building. I'll follow."

"I will go first." Wufei stated, as he handed over the gun from his back holster.

"No." Duo shook his head, "My side of the car is closer to her. I need you out of the way, before I can get out safely."

"Agreed."

"Agent Maxwell," A sneering voice carried across the distance between the two cars, "Surrender or I'll kill this kid."

Wufei moved to look past Duo. A slender woman, dressed entirely in black, was holding a gun on a small boy, of about six or so. Blond hair and blue clothes. A football was rolling along the ground not far from them.

Wufei could easily put the pieces together. The kid was probably a local kid, who had snuck out to kick a football around in the night-time. An example of poor parenting that he had managed it, but it only meant there was an innocent victim in the situation.

"What do we do?" Duo turned to look at Wufei, "We can't let him die."

"We won't." Wufei laid a hand on Duo.

"Stay in the car," Duo instructed, "She asked for me. Maybe she doesn't know you're in here. I'll try and get her to let the kid go."

Duo got out the car, holding up both hands, the gun loosely clasped in one hand.

"Put the gun down and kick it towards me." Cointreau instructed, "Slowly, Maxwell. As skilled as you are, I doubt even _you_ could kill me before I blow this brat's brains out."

Duo slowly knelt down and put the gun down, before kicking it towards her. He didn't speak at all.

"Cat got your tongue, Maxwell?" Cointreau sneered, "Or do you think that if you do as I say, I won't notice your partner? You too, Agent. Get out slowly. And move around to this side of the car."

Wufei moved slowly, he knew he wasn't in a good position to bluff or resist. He quickly surrendered the gun from his hip holster, kicking it with just enough force to reach the gun Duo had kicked.

"Maxwell," Cointreau smirked, "Kneel down and remove the Agent's gun from his ankle holster… Tut, tut, Agent. Consider that to be your only chance. If you disobey me again, there _will_ be consequences. I only have one target tonight. But if necessary I will kill as many as required to achieve my goal."

"You mean to silence me." Duo spoke up, as he removed Wufei's gun.

The third gun joined the other two. Duo rose once again, his hands back up in the air.

"Precisely. I would say I'm sorry that you got involved in this Agent… But I'm not. Judging by the fact that you seem to know Maxwell, you would have become a nuisance in time."

"Let the kid go." Duo said, "He's not part of your objective. You've got me. Let them go. Fei doesn't know anything."

"Maxwell!" Wufei hissed.

"We can't even see your face from here." Duo continued, "You could just shoot me and get away. Everything would be kept silent then."

"No. I have orders. Nothing quite as simple for you. Agent how many pairs of cuffs are you carrying?"

"One." Wufei stated.

"Good thing I brought extra. Kneel down, put your hands behind your head."

Much to Wufei's surprise, Duo was almost on the floor, before Cointreau had finished speaking. Though he could understand it to some extent, Duo had always had a major soft spot for children. Even if most parents would _deplore_ his manner of dealing with them. He treated them like mini-adults with a larger streak of humour and a slight malicious side. Kids loved him. And he loved them.

Wufei copied moments later.

Catch." Cointreau threw a pair of cuffs towards the two teens, moving the gun from the boy for only the time required to toss them. The kid was too scared to even _think_ about moving.

"What do you want us to do with these?" Wufei asked, picking them up slowly.

"Maxwell is going to get back into the car and do his seat-belt up." Cointreau instructed, "You are then going to cuff his right hand to the wheel. You will also cuff his left ankle to the clutch peddle… Quickly!"

Duo slowly slid back into the car seat, moving his right leg, so that Wufei could have access to his left ankle.

"I've left it fairly loose," Wufei murmured, "You should be able to free your foot easily enough. Bide your time."

"Understood." Duo looked at Wufei intently, "Be careful."

Duo allowed Wufei to restrain his right hand. Though it was clear that Duo wasn't comfortable with it.

"Well done." Cointreau smirked, "Now catch!"

Two more pairs of cuffs came flying through the air, landing not far from Wufei's feet.

"Get in. Do your seat-belt up. And cuff yourself to the oh-my-god-handle. Each hand with a separate cuff."

"The oh-my-god-handle?" Wufei frowned.

"The thing above the door." Duo supplied.

Wufei slowly moved to the other side of the car. He got in and quickly restrained himself as ordered.

"Well done." Cointreau smirked, "You just bought the kid's freedom. Scram brat!"

Wufei and Duo watched as the kid ran off.

"At least he's safe." Duo breathed.

"I can't say the same for you." Cointreau laughed, as she approached the car.

She quickly checked Wufei's restraints, tightening the cuffs slightly, before diving into all his pockets. She took her time, until she found three keys that could unlock cuffs.

"I'll be keeping these." She stated, "Can't let you get away."

She performed a similar search on Duo, frowning when she didn't turn up any cuff keys at all.

"I don't carry cuffs." Duo answered the unasked question, "I find rope works better."

Cointreau nodded slightly, before checking Duo's restraints. Duo hadn't struggled, because of the gun pressed firmly into his side, Cointreau's finger tight on the trigger.

"Tut, tut, Agent." Cointreau tusked, as she noticed Duo's ankle restraint, "You thought you could fool me?"

She tightened both ends of the cuff, so that the cuff was biting so tight into Duo's flesh that it started to draw blood. She did the same to his wrist.

Then in a move that made Wufei jump and yelp, she fired the gun, aimed directly at Duo.

Duo bent over, trying to clutch at his leg.

"I told you there would be consequences, Agent." Cointreau sneered, "I just never said you would be the one to suffer them."

Twisting as much as he could, Wufei could just see blood seeping through Duo's fingers.

Cointreau leaned over Duo, forcing him down onto the steering column. She started the engine, forced the car into first gear and then placed a weight on the gas-peddle. Finally she released the hand-brake.

"Enjoy your death." Cointreau declared as she slammed the driver's door shut.

The car leapt into movement, crashing into the sea before Duo managed to steer away, remove the weight from the gas-peddle or engage the brake. Both air-bags exploded in their faces.

"We need to get out of here." Wufei stated, pushing the air-bag down with his legs.

"I know." Duo replied, "Give me a moment. I've got some picks."

Duo used his left hand to rummage in his hair, one elbow knocking the air out the air-bag. It didn't take him long to remove a pick.

He turned his attention to his wrist first. Wufei watched initially in silence.

"I'm sorry, Maxwell." Wufei glanced at the braided teen's leg, or what little he could see of it, "I did not…"

"Call me Duo." Duo grinned, "And don't worry. I can't feel a thing."

"That's not a good thing." Wufei pointed out.

"It's the water." Duo shrugged, "It's numbing me. I never did like the cold."

The water had reached up to their seats before Duo managed to free his hand. Immediately he twisted to reach for Wufei's cuffs.

"Wufei," Duo panted, from his position half draped over Wufei's lap, "You'll need to watch out for Heero. Don't let him fall to pieces… Trowa should be able to keep Quatre together…"

"You are _not_ going to die." Wufei snapped.

"It's taken me long enough to free one wrist." Duo pointed out, "I reckon I can unlock two more before we run out of air. Yours are easier to get at."

"You can't be certain…"

"No, I can't. But I know my skills. Normally, yeah. I could do this in my sleep. But the water is cold. I haven't slept in nearly two days… I've been running and hiding ever since I went off the grid… I've lost my edge. The Org doesn't know about you. You can go back to your life as if you never left. My contacts will send you intel when they can. You've _got_ to keep Heero from killing himself."

"That has always been your job."

"I won't be able to."

"You will."

"I can't get at my ankle easily. The water isn't clear. I'll be working blind. It'll take me longer to unlock my ankle than it will to do your two. Get out of here. Get to safety. And be careful when you investigate the Org."

"What can you tell me about them?"

"Always use alcoholic codenames, as I said. Always dress in black. They have this untraceable poison called APTX 4869. The highest ranking guy I know of is called Gin. Smoker. Drives a black Porsche 356A. Long hair. Light in colour. Usually in the company of Vodka. Heavy-set. They contact their boss via phone. Phone number is the tune Nanatsu no Ko, eight digits. I don't know what they specialise in. But I have heard of blackmail, extortion, spying, information smuggling, bombings and murders. I don't put _anything_ past them."

A click interrupted Duo, as the first of Wufei's wrists was freed, his right. It was frustrating to Wufei, he _wanted_ to help, but couldn't pick locks, and with his current position, he couldn't even apply pressure to Duo's leg wound. The water was already up to their chests, and rising rapidly.

"Who are your allies?"

"I can't tell you. Their _lives_ depend on my silence. I won't risk them. You _have_ to keep the others together. Keep them safe for me."

"You will help."

"I won't be _around_ to help."

"You are not dying down here."

"I can't free myself before the whole car is flooded." Duo retorted.

The water was up to their necks, before Duo managed to release Wufei's other wrist with shaking hands.

"Break the window and go." Duo instructed.

"No." Wufei grabbed Duo's wrist, "Together or not at all."

"Fei," Duo's teeth were chattering, "I can't let you die."

"And I cannot live knowing I cost you your life."

"Fei… We don't have time to argue."

"Then you need to get a move on."

"Fei, get them for me. But be careful."

"We will get them together my friend."

"Thank you." Duo turned to his shackle. Taking a deep breath and diving under the water.

Wufei relaxed, his eyes flicking to the surrounding water as he saw a shadow move.

"I'm sorry." Duo's murmured apology reached Wufei's ears only a fraction of a second before the blow on the back of his neck.

Reaching into his back pocket, Duo removed a small scuba-diving piece, good for about four minutes of air. He slipped it into Wufei's mouth, then smashed the window, using the hammer in the glove compartment.

As the water rushed in Duo tried not to panic and held his breath. He held onto Wufei as tightly as he could, keeping the mouthpiece in Wufei's mouth.

Moments later the need for that passed. A wet-suit clad hand reached in and took hold of Wufei, another hand sliding a buddy-breather into Wufei's mouth.

Duo claimed back the small scuba piece and put it in his own mouth. He signalled 'okay' to the diver and watched as Wufei was carefully pulled out of the car.

Once he was clear, Duo returned to the task of freeing his ankle. With the wet and cold it took him almost three times as long as normal. Unclasping his ankle he escaped through the car window. Half-way up through the water he was met by the diver, who quickly leant his buddy-breather to the braided teen.

The pair of them broke the water's surface almost simultaneously, striking out for the shore.

Duo was motioned to climb up the ladder first, then the diver followed.

A small boy of about six, with dark hair was waiting at the top of the ladder. He was sitting on the bonnet of a car, a bag at his feet. As he saw Duo's head peek over the top of the ladder, he jumped down. Rummaging in the bag, he removed two towels, a blond wig falling out as he did so.

"Here." He held the first towel out to Duo, "Your clothes are in the trunk."

"Thanks." Duo started towelling himself off.

The diver stripped himself of his equipment, quickly chucking it in the trunk of the car, after removing the two bags of clothes.

Before long both of the swimmers were partially dry and fully clothed in dry clothes. Duo had claimed a blanket off the car's back seat and had it wrapped around him, as all three boys perched on the bonnet of the car.

"Is Wufei alright?" Duo pulled the blanket around him tighter.

"He'll be fine." The kid nodded, "Dad called from the hospital. There's a touch of hypothermia. And a couple of scrapes. But nothing serious. He'll be up and about by tomorrow. Mum'll be back in a bit to drive us to the airport again. She just needed to ditch Cointreau's car."

"Good. I thought I cut it a little fine." Duo breathed in relief.

"You did." The diver stated, "I wasn't sure you would get out in time."

"He's gonna blame himself, you know." Duo's eyes were firmly fixed on the lake. "Tell me I did the right thing."

"You did." The kid patted Duo slightly, "You did what you had to do, to keep them safe."

"Yeah, well they won't see it that way, Suinichi. And this is gonna kill them inside. I won't be surprised if they hate me when this is all over."

"And you think Ran won't hate _me_?"

"You call her every so often. She knows you're alive. Just not where you are. And she won't look. Ai doesn't have anyone. And I just _died_."

"You did the right thing." The diver reminded.

"They won't see it that way, Heiji. They'll say that they can look after themselves."

"Maybe so. But they were endangering those who couldn't. You came up with this plan. You decided this was the best way…"

"Yeah, right up until I saw the look in Wufei's eyes, when he realized that I was going to die to save him. When we find out who is behind the Org… You'd better tranq me… Or I'm going to be indicted for murder. Though I _might_ be able to get away with justifiable homicide."

"Oh, I'm _certain_ it'd be justifiable." Suinichi grinned, "But don't worry. We'll make sure you don't rush into it."

1234567890

Please Review.

Once again it's a manga series I only just got into. Detective Conan… Still reading the manga series. Does anyone know where I can get Region 2 DVDs of it? Or should I just go for the Region 0 DVDs in Japanese with subtitles?

Anyway, I liked the idea. And had this image of a little Duo running around with the Detective Boys… But of course the Pilots wouldn't leave Duo out on his own like that.

So, what do you think?


	25. Naruto & HP Story 2

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Naruto & Harry Potter" – Middle

1234567890

"What's up?" Naruto looked at the crowd around the Ravenclaw dorm entrance, "Sakura wanted me to come and see her. Can you guys get out the way? Let me in!"

"We can't get in!" Cho rounded on Naruto, "None of us know the answer."

"The answer?" Naruto frowned for a moment, "Oh, yeah! That's right, you guys have to answer a question to get in. It's really annoying, you know that. I think that's why Sakura insists I come to her once a week. Just to make me think. What's the question?"

"Like you could get it." Michael Conner snorted, "No offence Naruto, but you ain't the smartest guy around."

"And you lot _are_," Naruto pointed out, "So if smarts can't answer it, let a fool try."

"I know I got the answer right!" Hermione declared.

"Well obviously you didn't!" Marietta countered, "Because the door's still shut!"

"A Jinchuuriki _is_ a human sacrifice!" Hermione fired back, "That's what the word means!"

"The question is 'What is a Jinchuuriki'?" Naruto was startled, "Let me through. I know the answer."

"Yeah right!" Anthony laughed, "Naruto, you don't know much."

"I know this." Naruto's voice was low and quiet now.

"Let the boy through," Professor Flitwick instructed, "Any try is worth something at this point. You think you know the answer, Mr Uzumaki?"

"No," Naruto shook his head, "I know I know the answer."

"What is a Jinchuuriki?" the bronze knocker spoke.

"A Jinchuuriki is a Victim," Naruto replied quietly, his voice still carrying though, thanks to the discrete spell Flitwick had cast on the boy, "A child decided by Fate, Destiny or Chance to be a Vessel. The Bottle holding the Water. The Prison for the Prisoner. Inside their body resides the soul, spirit and power of a Demon. The sealing is done for a weapon or for salvation. But the child has no choice. Yet they are seen as the prisoner they contain. They are perceived as the Demon. They are hated. They are despised. They are told to die. They are Weapons. They are Victims. They are lonely. A Jinchuuriki is condemned to be alone. To suffer in place of their prisoner. Damn the Jinchuuriki. Deemed less than human. And labelled as such. _Used_ as such. A Jinchuuriki is an innocent Victim… Condemned from birth. Damn the Jinchuuriki. Damn you all."

"You understand." The bronze knocker acknowledged. "Well done."

The door opened, but Naruto only took one step inside.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "I came! I'm going to punch a tree." Naruto turned and holding his head defiantly, he marched through the crowd of mainly Ravenclaws. The students parted for him, like the Red Sea. At first his steps were slow, but they sped up until he was in a full out run, heading outside.

"What's up with him?" Shikamaru looked up from his position on the sofa.

"Dunno!" Terry Boot shrugged, "He answered the question and then he left. He was really quiet answering the question too. I'd've thought he'd be bragging about it. None of us knew the answer."

"What was the question?" Sakura asked coming out of her dorm, rubbing a towel over her hair.

"'What is a Jinchuuriki?'" Roger Davis replied.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru sighed, "I'll deal with it Sakura." He got up and headed out after Naruto.

"Thanks Shikamaru," Sakura smiled, "I don't think I'd be able to help."

"A Jinchuuriki is a human sacrifice." Hermione stated again, "Not all that stuff Naruto was spouting."

"No," Sakura countered, "That's just what the word means. It explains Naruto at least."

"What?" the cry came from many lips.

"Not my place to tell." Sakura shook her head, "Not many things affect Naruto like that. Jinchuuriki… Well… That's a touchy subject around Naruto."

"Why?" Cho frowned.

"Not my place to say," Sakura answered, "Just Jinchuuriki… well, they do exist. They're not unheard of, where we come from."

"Demon in human form?" Marietta was appalled.

"No," Sakura disagreed, "Humans carrying Demons as unwilling and unwanted prisoners. If you want more information, talk to the sensei."

"Do you know one?" Marietta pressed.

"Know _of_ one." Sakura shrugged, "I won't say I know him. We have never talked. However Naruto does know him. He counts him as a friend."

The last six words caused uproar in the Common Room.

123456789

It didn't take Shikamaru long to find Naruto. In the absence of Ramen to calm him, being banned from pulling pranks while angry, and with no desire to actually hurt someone, Naruto had resorted to finding a tree to pound.

"What did the tree do?" Shikamaru spoke in Japanese, to catch Naruto's attention.

"Go away, Shika." Naruto growled, in the same language.

"No," Shikamaru replied, "It's a drag, but I can't do that. I know why you're angry."

"You have _no_ idea." Naruto almost spat.

"Yes I do, kid," Shikamaru leant against the tree. "You told me yourself. You've got a real Demon inside you."

Naruto froze. All colour drained from his face. He crumpled to the ground, like a puppet with his strings cut.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru grinned, "I didn't tell anyone. And you're not the Fox, for all that others would think."

"But…" Naruto looked up. For a moment Shikamaru flashed back to that hospital room. The fear in Naruto's eyes was different then, but no less intense.

"I may hate the Fox," Shikamaru smiled, "But never the Boy. I couldn't hate you. You're a fool. You're an idiot. But after my team, I'd rather have you guard my back than anyone else."

"What…?" Naruto was too shocked to get much more than that out.

"I'm not a fool," Shikamaru spoke softly, "I knew you were hated. I just never thought I could help. I was a scared little kid. I hung out with you. I laughed at your jokes. But I never thought that you were lonely. I never realized. But when you said you had a Monster… Well, I'm not dumb. Doesn't take much to put the pieces together. Especially not with Gaara around. After all if Suna could, so could Konoha.

"Kid, you're hot-headed. You charge in, when I'd stand back and think. Sometimes I wish you'd got a little more restraint. Sometimes I wish you'd listen to me more. Sometimes I wish you'd think things though. But without you… I wouldn't be where I am now.

"We may have called you 'Kid' at the Academy. We may have insulted you. We definitely underestimated you. Time and time again. But you rose above that. You'll get stronger. You do so everyday. But you're not Gaara. You're not Kyuubi. You're not alone. Not anymore.

"The others don't know. But Neji suspects something. Shino does too. The rest… Well, they know you're different, kid. Just not why. It's a drag, but you need to get stronger. You need to be smarter. You used to use your brain. You still do… In fights. Like when you fought Neji. Like when you fought Kiba.

"I can help there. We all have our strengths. You want to be Hokage… You need to think more. Hold your tongue more. Not always dash in. We're in a different place. Apart from me, only the sensei know. You can change a little. Not too much, you wouldn't be you if you changed too much. But you can learn. Think. Plan. Strategise. We'll help. You're not alone. And I seriously doubt that any of us would reject you."

"You know," Naruto had calmed down a little, "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say."

"Well, don't be expecting it again," Shikamaru smirked, "It's too troublesome. Now, what exactly set you off?"

"Hermione," Naruto sighed, "Summing everything I've suffered in three words. Jinchuuriki, human sacrifice."

"And it's a lot more than that." Shikamaru nodded, "What would you do without me? Get your anger out. I'll watch the clouds."

"Thanks Shika." Naruto turned back to the tree, and started to punch it.

Shikamaru smiled as he lay down on the grass, staring up at the sky. The punches weren't as fierce or as quick as they had been earlier.

However the worst of the storm the question and answer had begun was yet to come.

123456789

It was at breakfast the next day. All the Shinobi knew something was wrong the moment they stepped into the Great Hall after their morning exercises (apart from Lee and Gai-sensei, who were still, of course, exercising.

It didn't take them long to hear the whispers as they took their seats. It was the topic of the school. The thing on everyone's lips.

"Demons!" The voices almost hissed, "In human form."

"They're called Jinchuuriki."

In retrospect, the Sensei's realized they should have seen it coming and taken precautions. Sakura was cursing herself for days that she hadn't just taken Naruto to the kitchens for meals for a week to give it time to die down.

"Not human."

"Shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Shut up!" Naruto's voice was heard by all. "You have no right to judge them. Shut the hell up! They're _children_! They have no choice! Remove the Demon and they die! You have no right! They're alone. They're hated. Damn you! Don't you dare judge them!"

Naruto stormed out of the Great Hall. Kakashi rose to his feet.

"I'd better calm him down." Kakashi sighed. "Before he destroys a tree. I wish Iruka was here. He's a lot better at this than I am."

"If you get stuck," Asuma leant back, "Send word. I heard that Shikamaru managed last time."

"Thanks," Kakashi nodded, "But it's my duty. I'm his sensei after all."

"How does Naruto know so much about Jinchuuriki?" Flitwick spoke up, "He beat all my Eagles to an answer. I'm a little surprised. Naruto's not the academic type."

"He knows a Jinchuuriki." Asuma was quick off the mark, "He's close friends with one. From another Village. He understands him. Gaara's suffered and Naruto can sympathise. They get along."

"You know a Jinchuuriki?" Snape stared, "They are abominations. Although I have heard that they can be used as potions ingredients, to a great deal of effect."

"You take that back!" Kurenai growled, "They have no control over what they are. You would kill a child, who has done nothing? Just for a few potions? You make me _sick_."

With that Kurenai stormed out of the Great Hall, leaking Killing Intent the whole way.

"She's right," Asuma sighed, "I may not particularly _like_ Gaara, but I won't deny he's human. Misguided, and confused, yeah. But he is human. And he's getting better."

"You make it sound like he's ill." Snape scoffed, "He's a Demon. There's no cure for that!"

"No," Asuma almost agreed, "There isn't. But there is a cure for a pain in the heart that won't go away. There is a cure for being all alone, for the whole of your life… While Gaara was growing up, only one voice in the whole world ever stuck by him. Only one voice seemed to care for him. The Demon. Is it surprising that he turned to the Demon, in his loneliness?"

"No one else?" Professor Sprout was curious.

"I heard he had an uncle," Asuma shrugged, "But when Gaara was six, his uncle tried to kill him. On the orders of Gaara's father. No… Gaara had no one but voice in his head. And considering it was the voice of an insane Demon, I'm surprised Gaara's as sane as he is. And he's getting saner. Naruto did something to him. Or said something. No one really knows. But Gaara's changing."

"How can you be sure?" Snape sneered, "He's a Demon, after all."

"No, just the container of one," Asuma countered, "And as for how I can tell… Gaara has a brother and sister. They used to be terrified of him. They're not anymore. I even saw Temari hug him. Considering she used to be scared that he'd kill her if she so much as touched him… that's impressive."

"How do you know all of this?" Professor Sinstra asked, "You said he was from another Village."

"Shikamaru and Temari…" Asuma smirked, "There's something going on there. That means that Temari has to talk to Shikamaru, and talks to Ino. Ino tells me. And I have eyes. Gaara may be from another Village, but he's from an allied Village. We communicate. I'd better go and calm Kurenai down. Or the first year Ravenclaws and Slytherins will have to be taught by Gai. And I think that would not be a good idea straight after breakfast. Especially while he's halfway through his lesson with Lee. The poor brats would die."

"Is it really that tough?" Flitwick was slightly curious.

"They're stamina freaks." Asuma shrugged, "As is Naruto. I think he and Kakashi are the only people, who could keep pace with the two lunatics. Even I wouldn't want to try. I wouldn't expect Naruto to turn up to lessons today. You just insulted one of his best friends. He needs to calm down. That'll take some time."

"Undisciplined brat." Snape sniffed.

"Brat?" Asuma smirked, "Yes. Undisciplined? He'll take orders. Just not from you. And right now, almost the entire school hurt him. He'll take this badly."

"You seem to know his moods." Flitwick was surprised.

"Naruto's a little bit of a legend in our village," Asuma laughed, "We used to tell tales of his exploits. So yeah, I know him. Hopefully Kakashi will calm him down. And hopefully Kurenai _will_ calm down."

1234567890

Please Review.

This has been sitting on my hard-drive for a while. And yes, it is that old, _old_ formula of the Konoha Eleven attending Hogwarts.

I hope this section though, is fresh.


	26. Gundam Wing & Black Cat

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing & Black Cat" – Start

1234567890

"We have a new mission." Heero declared.

"Who's going?" Duo chirped.

"All of us. The job is to retrieve some data being produced for OZ, destroy the research facility and turn the researcher over to the Police. Apparently he's a wanted criminal."

"It is unlike OZ to associate with criminals." Quatre frowned.

"Not necessarily, Q." Duo shrugged, "If this guy is useful they'd deal with him. Just under the table… Seen it before. Once he's arrested they'll stop… Can't corrupt their image after all. Who is it?"

Heero placed a photo down on the table. Duo snatched it up, before anyone else could.

Seconds later he threw it down in disgust.

"The Lords of Pestilence have _lost_ it!" Duo declared, "We do this and we'll die."

"How can you be so sure?" Quatre asked.

"Dishonourable coward." Wufei sniffed.

"Look, _Chang_," Duo spat, "I don't mind dying if it'll do _some_ good. But this is a _suicide_ mission. There is no way the five of us can succeed. This guy's house is like a _fortress_. I should know. Not even a stray _cat_ can get inside. We'd need an army. Or…"

"Or?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"There _might_ be a way," Duo conceded after a moment, "I'd have to call in some help… But knowing those guys they'd help us out."

Duo was mouthing his thumb knuckle absent-mindedly. His left hand making swift notations on a paper napkin. However when Heero peered at it, it seemed to be nonsense.

"Why would they help us?" Heero demanded.

"The bounty on his head. We let them have that and they won't ask for anything else."

"We don't need help from such dishonourable _curs_!" Wufei sniffed.

"So you think the five of us can take on a small army and get not just data, but a rather obese _man_ out _without_ help? And against his will? I'm good, Chang, but I'm not _arrogant_! My guys can help with that… Plus they make an _awesome_ distraction… Look, we've got what? A week? Give me a few days and I can find out if they're able to lend a hand. Been a while since I've seen them, but…"

"We have a fortnight."

"Even better. I'll go put the word out that I want to talk with them." Duo rose from the table, "And before anyone worries… My communication methods are more discrete than yours."

"Not alone." Heero got up as well.

"I'm not going to take risks. I'm not stupid. But come if you must. Just keep your mouth shut. Some of my guys are a little touchy."

Duo went to the garage, Heero in tow. Heero wasn't too surprised when Duo grabbed a motorbike from the garage, only pausing to put on his helmet.

The other Pilots had gotten used to the fact that no matter where the Safe-House was, Duo would turn up, within a day, with a motorbike.

Heero could only follow in the small car the Safe-House had stashed there.

Much to his surprise, Duo didn't make for the Docks, where he would have thought a Sweeper contact would be easily made, or even for a Junkyard… Apart from the Sweepers who _did_ Duo have on his side?

Duo instead headed off into the country-side, driving for about half an hour, before stopping at a small sort of diner.

"Hey Joce!" Duo chirped as he entered.

"Maxwell! I didn't expect you. Sit down. What do you want?"

"I'll have some of your famous strawberry pancakes. And if you could, I need to contact some Stray Cats."

"Which ones, honey?" Joce smiled.

Heero blinked in surprise. Clearly 'Stray Cats' meant more than it sounded to Duo and Joce.

"Sven, Train and their Princess. Just want to talk. Got a business deal they might like."

"I'll put the word out. How do I contact you? Howard said you were going to be out of touch for a while."

"Here." Duo slid a phone across the counter, " Only calls one number. Will only call once. I need a face-to-face in three days. Or don't bother."

"Right, kid. And what'll your friend have? I assume he's with you."

"Yeah, he is. What do you want?"

"Fruit compote." Heero glanced at the menu.

"I'd put it on your tab…" Joce tailed off.

"Yeah, in our business, tabs might never get paid. Don't worry. I've got the cash." Duo smiled.

Heero watched as Duo pulled out a wallet and quickly paid the woman. He'd never seen Duo's wallet before. The braided teen had never been asked to pay for anything among the Pilots. And when he did the shopping never seemed to take the money for it. Heero had just assumed Duo'd been stealing it, even though he had never called him on it… But clearly Duo had _some_ sort of income.

"You never asked." Duo stated once they left the diner.

"Pardon?" Heero frowned.

"You never asked if I had money." Duo replied, "So I never said. I'm a Sweeper. I earned some cash before the Operation began. But I haven't really had time to go for the big bucks since the Operation. And yeah… Sweepers can earn _really_ big bucks, if they're good."

"And you're good?"

"I'm alright. Won't say I'm the best. But I do alright."

123456789

The next day, Duo's phone rang, he quickly picked it up.

"Hey Sven, wasn't expecting you… Joce… You're in the area?… Didn't expect that… You alright?… Usual, huh? Well, I got a job if you're interested… No, I'm _not_ going into Rin's line of work. But I could do with a hand… Yeah, I know… Look, when and where? I don't like doing this over the phone… Sure… Yeah… Got it. See you then."

He hung up.

"Okay, I've arranged a face-to-face." Duo declared, "But I'm willing to bet that at least _two_ people here think it's a set up. So I won't be allowed to go on my own."

"Two people with you." Heero snapped.

"One." Duo argued, "If there are three of us, they won't agree. Sven and Train are highly protective of their Princess. She's only a little girl. Eve's an absolute sweetheart. You harm her, you die. Look… These guys are my friends. I know them."

"Okay, one." Heero reluctantly agreed, "Me."

"No." Duo shook his head, "You're too aggressive. They'll see you as a threat. Their attitude won't get along with 'Fei. They're too laid back. I don't want them to know Q's one of us… So it's _got_ to be Tro…

"If that's alright with you." Duo turned to face the silent teen.

Trowa shrugged.

"Good. We're leaving now. The meet's not for a while, but I need to pick something up. We'll be back in three hours, max."

Duo rose and sauntered outside. Trowa following behind, subconsciously checking the locations of all his weapons.

Much to Trowa's surprise, Duo grabbed the jeep over his usual motorbike.

"You need to ride with, right?" Duo replied to the unasked question, "This is easier. Get in."

Trowa quickly leapt over the side of the jeep and buckled up. Duo easily drove the car out of the drive and towards the city.

As the journey continued Duo seemed to keep up a continuous line of conversation, which required very little from Trowa to maintain it.

That wasn't to say Trowa _couldn't_ have interrupted, or spoken. But the silent teen chose not to and it didn't make much difference. If Trowa _had_ spoken, he had no doubt that Duo would have listened intently, but as Trowa didn't the braided boy continued to natter away.

Just as they entered the city centre and were looking for a place to park, Duo fell silent.

"Tro," Duo spoke after a pause, "Sven, Train and Eve know me. But I don't really want to give them more names than necessary. I trust them… But… Is there something else I can call you? Just in case?"

"Nanashi." Trowa replied quietly, "I was once known as Nanashi."

"No-name, huh? Better than me. I used to be known as Kid."

Trowa turned to look at Duo. But he was concentrating fully on the road. Trowa knew that what he had just heard was probably the first thing Duo had _said_ the entire trip. He may have _talked_ a lot. But he'd _said_ next to nothing.

123456789

It didn't take Duo long to find a place to park. And even less time to find the place he was looking for.

Trowa did wish that Wufei could see what he saw right then. Seeing as how the Chinese Pilot occasionally swore that Duo couldn't read, so seeing the braided boy enter a book shop would be quite amusing.

Duo darted off to peruse the books, clearly looking for something, but not afraid to pick up a few other things in the process.

Trowa eventually settled in a small, quiet corner with a book of his own, waiting for Duo to finish, trusting that the smaller boy would seek him out.

"You want that one, Tro?" Duo's voice asked, about an hour after they entered the shop.

Trowa raised an eyebrow, nodding at Duo's bag, which he was already carrying.

"I needed a present for Eve." Duo shrugged, "Anyway, you want? We can leave it behind when we move on. You seem to like it. I've been abandoning mangas all over the place. What's one more?"

"Agreed." Trowa smiled.

"Great!" Duo chirped, quickly nabbing the book out of the taller boy's hands, "I'll pay for this and meet you outside."

Only a few minutes later, Duo emerged and handed the book over to Trowa, a huge grin on his face.

"This way!" Duo headed off, "Sven said they'd meet us at a café. Good thing too, I'm _starved_!"

123456789

Once at the café, Duo procured a milkshake and chocolate doughnut for himself and a large mug of coffee for Trowa, along with a blueberry scone. Trowa was surprised as Duo knew _exactly_ what to order, even getting the right amount of sugar and cream in the coffee.

Duo then headed unerringly for one table outside, partially shaded from the sun, by an umbrella. Three people were already sitting there.

"Hey Train!" Duo slid down into a seat, "How are you?"

"Fine! You alright, kiddo?"

"Great! Hi Princess, bought you a book. Not sure if you've read it, but reckoned you'd like it just the same." Duo handed it over, just as Trowa sat down.

"Thank you." Eve replied politely, "Who's he?"

"This is Nanashi. A friend of mine."

"No-name?" The last member of the group raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you, Sven." Duo shrugged, "And I know you. Nanashi doesn't. He really is a good friend of mine, but I'm not going to force him to trust you. And quite bluntly, I'd rather keep my friends' identities secret. I'm sure you can understand."

"Somewhat." Sven nodded.

"How's business been?" Duo asked, "Oh and I brought you these."

He tossed a bag of what Trowa assumed to be bullets at Sven.

"Poor." Train sighed, "There's no new bounties."

"What?" Duo looked confused, "Did everyone get honest on us all of a sudden?"

"No," Sven muttered, "OZ doesn't appear to know about the Sweepers."

"You're joking, right?" Duo breathed, "I thought _every_ politician knew about the Sweepers. We just keep it a secret from the _Public_!"

Trowa could see the obvious distress in Duo's body. Hands running through his bangs. Leg nervously twitching.

He didn't know what the secret regarding the Sweepers was, but it was clearly important to Duo. As well as to the two men and one girl.

"You mucked up." Sven pointed his spoon at Duo, "You killed too many."

"You finished what the Apostles started." Eve nodded.

"Would it help if I said it was an accident?" Duo retorted, "Trieze is a _Master_ at spreading false information."

"What did you _think_ it was?" Train laughed slightly.

Trowa was slightly in shock at the fact that Duo was basically admitting his involvement in the Gundams.

"The guys pushing for War." Duo shrugged, "The Hawks. I wouldn't have taken out so many members of Chrono. I'm not _stupid_! Take them out and we get what we have now… Chaos! I never meant for that."

"What were you trying for?" Train leaned forward.

"For things not to turn into a Massacre." Duo waved his hands around, "For the Colonies to have the same freedom and rights as the Countries. For this whole damn War to be over."

"Nothing too ambitious then." Eve seemed to tease.

"You know me, Princess." Duo grinned, "But seriously… OZ doesn't know?"

"No."

"I presume Howie's working on it?"

"Why you so keen on it?" Train frowned, "You realize you'll become the biggest bounty going?"

"Only if I'm _identified_. Sweeper Rules, remember? They can only put a bounty on an _identified_ head. I'll just have to keep my head down." Duo replied, "Anyway, talking about bounties, how about this one?"

He slid the photo across the table. Train moved to pick it up. As he shifted his top slid to one side revealing a tattoo on his clavicle. Trowa spotted the tattoo and froze. He had heard stories about the tattoo, but he had never thought he'd see it. The infamous 'XIII'.

But Train seemed so… So… So _friendly_.

"Big one." Train stated, "You don't aim low."

"Selected target." Duo replied, "My guys were of the belief they could go it alone. I know they can't. My offer is that we get the data and the labs he has in his basement… You get the bounty. Reckon between the two of us we can get it."

"With us attacking him and you attacking the data, they'll be split in two." Sven nodded, "Good plan."

"Your guys any good?" Train asked.

"Good enough." Duo grinned, "Won't say any more. You in or out?"

"We're not taking sides in this War." Sven pointed out.

"Not asking you to." Duo retorted, "Just offering you a bounty. What we do is our business. Not yours."

"Long as you understand that." Sven nodded.

"What research is he doing?" Eve asked.

"Doll research, Princess." Duo was quick to answer, "Mobile Suit technology. No nanotech. Wouldn't ask you if it was. Just in case."

"Nothing alive?" Eve pressed.

"Not that I'm aware of. But I'll scout it out before we do anything. And knowing Train, he'll do the same. We'll find out, don't worry."

"We're in." Sven stated, after glancing around at the others.

"Good." Duo nodded, "We'll meet you there. Here." He slid a phone number across the table, "You can contact me on that. Two days?"

"We'll make it. You?"

"I'm Howie's favourite kid. I'll make it. Even if I have to _drag_ the others. I'll also give Howie a kick up the backside to sort out the Sweeper system. You won't be the only ones suffering. And I'm _sure_ the police could use the help."

"You'll be spiking your own wheel when they find out who you are." Train reminded.

"You're not invincible." Eve added.

"I know," Duo shrugged, "Trust me, I _know_. And yeah, I'm fighting for Freedom and Peace… But what's _that_ worth if people die of starvation? What's it worth if I cause killers to walk the streets unchecked? I'll just have to be smarter and faster than any guy on my tail."

"Even us?" Train pulled Duo into a noogie.

"I'll do my best." Duo laughed, "I have got a rep of my own, Black Cat."

Trowa stared almost in horror.

"What are these?" Sven had one of the bullets out.

"_If_ I got it right," Duo grinned, "It _should_ be a concussion bullet. Hit within half a meter of the target. Should act like a concussion grenade. Just with greater range. Tell me if it works."

"Nice." Train pulled out his gun and checked that the bullet fitted.

Once he had, he laid the gun down on the table. Trowa couldn't stop starring at it.

It was the final piece of evidence… The final nail in the coffin.

Trowa started to hyperventilate.

"By the way," Sven turned a pointed gaze at Duo, "We will _only_ work alongside the Demon. Not the Jester."

"My guys don't know the Demon." Duo protested.

"Well, they'd better get used to him." Train laughed, "I don't _work_ with the Jester. You know that Duo."

"Okay," Duo sighed, "I'll bring the Demon… Been a while since the Black Cat and the Demon worked together."

"Too long." Train grinned, "They won't be expecting us."

"They never expect us."

"Duo," Eve spoke up, "Is your friend alright? He's breathing funny."

"Oh, slag!" Duo stared, running his hand through his hair, "I think I broke him. Bother. Hate to run. Would love to talk more. But I'd better fix him first. See you in two days."

"Not if we see you first." Train laughed.

"Sweepers' Bar." Sven stated, "Catch you there."

Duo got up and hauled Trowa to his feet. He then managed to manoeuvre Trowa back to the jeep. Before driving back to the Safe-House.

123456789

Duo almost dragged Trowa into the living room, dumping the tall teen into a chair.

"They'll help. I broke Trowa." Duo spoke in a rush, "I didn't mean to. See you later."

With that the braided boy was gone.

For a few moments the other three looked at each other, the door which Duo had dashed out of and the almost frozen Trowa.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked, "What happened?"

Once it was clear that Trowa actually _was_ in shock, completely non-responsive to Quatre's voice, measures had to be taken.

Heero slapped Trowa, without all of strength behind the blow. However it was still forceful enough to nearly knock Trowa out of the chair. As Heero went to deliver another blow, Trowa caught his wrist.

"What happened?" Heero demanded.

"What did Duo say?" Trowa replied.

"His friends will help us." Quatre answered, "But he didn't explain why you were in shock."

"Duo has some powerful friends." Trowa murmured, "I'm not sure if he's got huge _gundanium_ ones or he's a whole _basket_ short of a picnic."

"Why?"

"What did he say about his friends?"

"Sven. Train. Eve." Wufei rattled off, "Eve is a young girl."

"Train," Trowa almost whispered, "He's the dangerous one."

"On what grounds?" Heero frowned.

Trowa raised his hand to hover over his left clavicle.

"X. I. I. I." Trowa spoke softly… _Reverently_, tracing the letters onto his clavicle.

Heero nearly fell off his chair in shock.

"You're sure?" Quatre pressed.

"Saw the tattoo. Saw the gun. Duo confirmed. It's him."

"I heard he was dead." Heero breathed.

"I heard that rumour too." Quatre nodded, "But there was a _second_ rumour a couple of years ago. It said he quit and became a bounty hunter."

"You know about him?" Heero blinked.

"My father is involved in politics. You can't be involved and _not_ know about the Black Cat."

"The Black Cat?" Wufei frowned.

"You haven't _heard_ about him?" Trowa stared.

"What's he got to do with politics?" Heero demanded of Quatre.

"What do you know about him?" Quatre asked.

"Elite assassin. Will take down ten, twenty, _fifty_ men to kill one target. Only kills the target. Uses a gun. Six shots. Both gun and man marked with XIII. Number thirteen. Also called the Black Cat. Expert marksman. Lighting fast. Catch phrase: I'm here to bring some bad luck."

"You don't know why he has the tattoo?" Quatre pressed.

"No."

"Do you know about the Numbers?"

"No."

"Chronos?"

"No."

"Allah! Alright, I'll start at the beginning. The countries don't really rule themselves. There are organisations that control the countries. Four in number. The largest is Chronos. They rule about a third of the Sphere. As you might guess, they have enemies. If the enemies become too difficult they need to be eliminated. As such Chronos has the Numbers. An elite team of assassins. Each armed with a different type of weapon. Each referred to by a different number. One through to Thirteen. Though it's One to Twelve now. One is the Commander. Two is the second in command. They don't fail. Thirteen, the Black Cat, was considered to be the best. The one day he decided to quit… Only you don't quit the Numbers. The Numbers have Power. But they have no Freedom. They are _Pets_ of Chronos. Officially Black Cat died years ago. Unofficially, they _tried_ to kill him. But he got away. In the end, I heard it was decided that as long as he didn't break the law or oppose Chronos they would leave him alone… Simply put it was deemed too dangerous to try to kill the Black Cat."

"Maxwell _knows_ him?" Wufei blinked.

"Very well, apparently." Trowa nodded, "They've worked together in the past."

"What is he like?" Wufei pressed.

"Cold-blooded killer." Heero declared firmly, "Best assassin in the business. Ruthless. Determined."

"Just like Duo." Trowa countered.

"I'm not sure which is more disturbing." Quatre frowned.

1234567890

Please Review.

Sorry, new fandom. Every time I read 'Sweepers' I thought of Duo. And hence this snippet was born.

Basic idea is that the Salvage Sweepers started occurring as suppliers of information, weapons and transport to the Original Sweepers. Over time the Salvage Sweepers became predominant in people's minds. And no-one corrected that.

So now there are _two_ types of Sweepers. The Original types know about the Salvage types, but not all the Salvage types know about the Original types. Howard is the Union Leader for both types. And has unofficially retired from Original Sweeper business.

Sorry, did I think about this too much?


	27. Young Justice

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Young Justice" – Start

1234567890

A loud ring sounded through Mount Justice.

"What the…?" Artemis jumped.

"Is that the doorbell?" Wally frowned.

"We have a _doorbell_?" Artemis stared at him.

Robin was already at the computer bringing up the security footage from outside.

An older man stood outside, dressed in a well worn suit and long brown coat.

"Commish?" The name fell from Robin's lips in shock.

"You know him, Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"What's he doing here?" Robin murmured, "We're a long way from Gotham."

"Is he a threat?" Conner demanded.

"What?" Robin blinked in surprise, "No! No, he's not a threat… He's… He's a friend. Let me. Masks on if he comes in though."

Robin dashed off.

"Commish." The voice came from behind Jim, causing him to jump.

"You're as bad as Batman for that." Jim breathed, "I _swear_ you do it on purpose to check my heart's okay."

"You're a long way from Gotham."

"So are you, kid… And you don't trust that I am who I say I am… The whole time I've known you, you've never called me anything other than Commish… Apart from one time. Early in your career. The pair of us were captured. Bait for Batman. I still don't know how they caught you. It was the Scarecrow. I wasn't considered to be a big threat. You were. He dosed you. And heavily dosed. You clung to me like a tiny child. I'd never fully appreciated how small you were before then. You repeated the same two words for a while. Mama. Tata. And then only one. Tata. I still don't know what language you were speaking, but any parent knows when a child is crying for their parents. You called me your father."

"Welcome to Mount Justice, Commish." Robin nodded, "You want to come in?"

"I was hoping to speak to Batman. But you need to hear this too."

"Batman's not here."

Robin led Gordon through the corridors to the main room.

"Guys," Robin grinned at them, "Meet Jim Gordon. Police Commissioner of Gotham City. Commish, this is Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad. Black coffee, two sugars?"

"One, thank you," Gordon corrected, "Barbra is trying to make me cut down. I'd heard rumours of a young superhero team running around. What do you go by?"

"Young Justice." Superboy shrugged.

"Robin, is he trustworthy?" Aqualad asked.

"You're looking at the _original_ honest cop in Gotham." Robin brought over a coffee mug, "He's been fighting for Justice in Gotham for longer than _anyone_. Even _Batman_. What brings you here, Commish?"

"I wanted to warn you." Gordon sighed, "I owe you _that_ much at least. And it's the least I can do to repay the debt."

"You don't owe us anything." Robin sighed, "Warn me about what?"

"_He_ escaped last night." Gordon declared cryptically.

"_Him_?" Robin stared, "We should just put a revolving _door_ on Arkham and be _done_ with it! Couldn't _increase_ the escape rates. But why warn _me_?"

"He left this on the walls." Gordon handed over a photograph.

Robin looked at it.

"What he'd use? His nails or the buckles on his straitjacket?" His tone was unusually calm and clinical, lacking his usual humour, something that slightly disturbed the rest of the team.

"Preliminary forensics suggests both. Batman told me if there ever was an emergency and I couldn't contact him I was to come here. That was about three years ago. Where is he?"

"Off planet." Robin shrugged, "Negotiating. They refused to speak with anyone else. Some cultural thing. I'm going to have to deal with it."

"No way!" Kid Flash interrupted, having stolen the photo, "This guy wants you _dead_!"

"What?" Superboy snarled, snatching the photo. The other members of Young Justice peered over his shoulders.

It was a picture of a wall, scratches in the wall formed words.

'Pretty little red breast flying in through

Prettier pool of deep red blood when he will die.'

"You are not going." Aqualad declared.

"You can't keep me here." Robin replied, "For one I'm better at stealth and infiltration than any of you. And secondly, He wants me dead. If He can't find me, He'll do one of two things. One, He'll stay in Gotham and try to attract my attention. He'll kill hundreds… And, no offence Commish, but…"

"We can't handle him." Gordon sighed, "I would love to claim that we could… But we can't."

"The other option is that He comes looking for me. And He'll cut a swath of destruction across the World… Again, He'll kill hundreds. If the price of those lives is me. Then I'm willing to pay it."

"I am not." Aqualad stated, "There has to be another option."

"Look, He's a lunatic! Nutso! Right out of the Asylum!"

"That's rude, Robin." M'gann chided.

"It's the _truth_." Robin shrugged, "Most of Gotham's criminals are insane to some extent. He's just the worse."

"He's right," KF nodded, "Star City has the Rogues. And they're dangerous, because they're organised. Gotham has the Arkhamites. His are crazy. And _just_ as dangerous. If not more so. Who is it?"

"The worst of them… The Joker." Robin looked at them.

"No." Aqualad spoke firmly, "You will not face him."

"You can't stop me." Robin retorted, "I can disappear. I can open any cage you put me in. I can get past any guard. There's no way you can stop me. Not without going to extents that you will not be willing to."

"You sound certain about that." Artemis frowned.

"He is." Jim sighed, "And he's right. I've seen the kid positively _waltz_ past guards and through locked doors. Only ones that ever managed to keep him trapped… Well, they hurt him. Bane broke an arm."

"Leg actually." Robin countered, "It was the Mad Hatter that broke the arm. Never underestimate him."

"I can't ask this of you, kid…" Jim spoke softly.

His words caused the members of Young Justice to relax slightly. If Robin wasn't being asked, then he didn't have to go. To their minds it was as simple as that.

"That's the great thing, Commish. You know you never have to." Robin replied equally softly.

"You aren't going." M'gann stated, "You're just a child."

"I've been doing this longer than any of you." Robin didn't look at her, "I know my current limits. I know Gotham. And most importantly of all I know the Joker. You cannot comprehend the level of insanity his mind is capable of. And the degree of cruelty? You'd be whelmed. I cannot leave my Lord's Lady to his cruelty. Commish, I'll be in Gotham in the hour."

Robin turned and left the room.

"M'gann," Aqualad murmured to the Martian, "Do not let him see you. But do not let him leave your sight."

"Understood." M'gann disappeared.

"That's just scary." Gordon blinked, "He's right though. You can't stop him."

"What was that whole bit about Lord and Lady?" Conner frowned.

"What do you know about Knights?" Gordon asked in reply.

"Archaic warriors from the Dark Ages." Conner shrugged.

"In the Middle Ages," Gordon started to explain, "A Lady of high standing, often a chose a Knight to fight for her Honour. He was her Knight. And She was his Lady. Batman is often referred to as the Dark Knight. Cities are sometimes referred to as Ladies."

"I can see the logic." Kaldur nodded, "Though I never realized that Robin felt that way. My King never mentioned the nobleness behind Batman's thought process."

"He doesn't talk about it." Gordon replied, "Though you might want to stay close to him… He'll leave as soon as he can."

Kaldur got up and walked to Robin's room.

123456789

"Robin," Kaldur stood in Robin's doorway, "I need to know. How dangerous is Joker? Really."

"You know just after Red nearly killed us… And Batman sent us after Gorillas? I said something about a Joke?" Robin was filling a kit bag with bits and pieces lying around the room.

"Yes."

"Batman's answer… He paused just before Joke. He was reminding me that even something or someone that seems stupid can be a threat. He was making a point about the Joker. Think of the most dangerous enemy you've ever faced… He's worse."

"He cannot be…"

"Normal people can be reasoned with. He's not normal. He's not after revenge or money. He can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. He just wants to watch the world burn… The _only_ advantage we have… Is that he wants me to burn _first_!"

"I left a bit of an impression on him the first time we met." Robin shrugged, "Look, I don't care what you say, I'm going."

"Do not leave yet. I need to talk to the others."

"Then you'd better tell M'gann to stop watching me."

Kaldur wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

123456789

Kaldur entered the living room.

"Robin is packing up his equipment." Kaldur sighed, "We cannot stop him."

"I told you." The Commish muttered, "He'll go after Joker, no matter what you say or do. The Joker will destroy Gotham otherwise, trying to find and kill Robin."

"Why is he so set on killing Robin?" Artemis frowned, "Surely Batman is the bigger threat."

"Robin said that he made an impression." Kaldur shrugged.

"I'll say, kid." The Commish spoke up, "Took nearly a _month_ for that bruise of the kid's foot to fade from his face."

"Robin _kicked_ him?" KF stared.

"Flying kick." The Commish nodded, "Quite a pace to. It's the only time we've ever managed to get a good picture of the tread of Robin's shoe."

"I can see that he's got a reason to be mad at Robin." Artemis muttered, "But isn't killing him a little extreme?"

"Not for the Joker." Gordon shrugged.

"I'm leaving." Robin declared moving towards the Zeta-Beam.

Kid Flash dashed to block Robin's path.

"Robin," Aqualad spoke firmly, "We should contact the League."

"Call in the League to Gotham?" Robin stared, "Not aster. Heavy on the dis. No way. They'd try and take over. They'd try and stop me…"

"And the Joker would run riot." Gordon finished, "Gotham needs Batman. Any of the other Heroes… They don't know how Gotham works. Who to trust. Who to speak to. Gotham is Metropolisis' mirror."

"The City of Nightmares to the City of Dreams." Robin nodded, "Not even Superman can clean our streets of the scum that lives there. And he's tried. Batman's the only one whose had any success. I'm not whelmed by this guys… You don't trust me. I'm traught. I'm okay."

"We don't want the Joker to kill you." Superboy stated.

"Nor do I." Gordon sighed, "But with Batman unavailable, he's our best option to capture the Joker with the minimum number of casualties."

"Then we are going as well." Aqualad decided.

Robin opened his mouth to object, but Gordon cut in first.

"You'll have to listen to Robin." He stated, "Else you'll get yourself killed. Or worse."

"What could be worse than killed?" M'gann frowned.

"Manipulated." Gordon replied, "God knows, I'll feel better if you do go."

"Commish!" Robin protested.

"I know you're capable kid." Gordon sighed, "But you're what? Thirteen? I'll feel less like I'm throwing you to a ravenous wolf if you have back up. Please… I don't want to have to bury you. I've buried enough because of Joker. Don't make me bury you. Please. Back-up that will listen and help you… It'll increase your odds."

"Then I take the lead." Robin stated, "I don't want you getting hurt, because you aren't prepared for what happens in Gotham."

"Agreed," Kaldur nodded, "On the condition that the plan is clear and explicit."

"Of course." Robin smiled, "I'm not ready to lead permanently, yet. But this time, I'm going to have to. Else it's not going to be aster…"

*M'gann,* The Martian picked up Robin's broadcasted thoughts, *Could you please link Kaldur and I? You can listen in, if you can't block yourself out… But please don't tell anyone what you hear.*

*Of course.* M'gann agreed.

*Kaldur, Robin wants to talk to you privately.*

*Understood.* Kaldur restrained from nodding.

*Thank you.* Robin declared gently, *I wasn't sure I could do this alone.*

*But you would still go anyway?*

*If Poseidonis was under attack, and King Orin was unable to protect it, would you be able to stay away? Even _if_ you knew you stood precious little chance at winning?*

*I could not. You have a point.*

*I know. And, please, if I am not clear enough, tell me. I don't wish to lose another… Family. M'gann, end it.*

*He is out of the loop.* M'gann told Kaldur, *Did he…?*

*I always knew there was a reason why he became a hero. I just never suspected it was a personal loss.*

*Who do you think it was? His mother?*

*No. He said family. I believe it was both of his parents.*

*I thought Batman was his father.*

*No. I suspect it was an adoption… What I am more surprised about is that he considers us his family.*

*You shouldn't.*

*Why not?*

*He is the youngest of us. From what little he has said, I doubt he has any other family than Batman.*

*And Batman is not the most openly expressive of his care. We would be a more caring influence.*

*If you need him to explain his plans further, tell me. We can't have Artemis or Wally doubting him. It would only hurt his confidence.*

*Agreed. Though I am loathe to suggest it, it might not be advisable to tell Conner either.*

*Understood. But I'll tell him later.*

"Commish?" Robin turned to face Gordon, "Head on home. We'll sort this."

"Thank you… It isn't much, but the janitor keeps on forgetting to fix the third window."

"Understood." Robin nodded, "Guys, you changing?"

"What about our babysitter?" KF frowned.

"I'll deal with her." Robin laughed, "See you Commish."

"Good luck." Gordon stood and left.

Robin wandered to the room he knew the League member was in. Carefully closing his eyes he opened the door.

"What?" A female voice demanded, her voice angry.

"Huntress, we're going into town for a bit."

"Alright." Huntress replied.

Wally and M'gann were waiting by the Zeta-beam when Robin came back.

"How did she not hear the doorbell?" He frowned.

"The room's soundproofed," Robin grinned, "Plus she's not alone. Her boyfriend's with her."

"A civilian?" M'gann pressed.

"Superhero. The Question. It's an odd pairing, but it works. I doubt they'll notice anything for about two hours… Then they'll start on the crazy theories. As long as they don't find out about the Joker. They won't suspect."

"Crazy theories?" Artemis as she arrived.

"Q is a Conspiracy nut. He'll probably follow the Cadmus angle. He usually does. Old grudge."

"One that you know about?" Kaldur queried.

"Bats tries to keep me up-to-date on all possible angles. Never know when it might come in handy. Everyone ready?"

"I assume you have a plan?" Superboy questioned.

"Bare bones of one. Fill you in once we're at Gotham… No one dies today."

1234567890

Please Review.

Been enjoying this series. Anyone who's _not_ watched it yet… Do so. Robinspeak is cracking me up. Particularly in the newest episode.

I'm using some of Justice League as background for this story. Makes it easier than making it all up.

What do you think?


	28. Magnificent Seven: OW

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Magnificent Seven" – Middle

1234567890

"My dear boy!" The man's smile was wide as he approached JD.

"What are you doing here?" JD didn't back up, but Nathan could see that the youngest of the Seven was disconcerted.

"Looking for you, my boy." The man replied.

"What's my name?" JD retorted, "Go on. Tell me. What's my name?"

"Jonathan." The man sighed, after a pause.

"My _name_," JD replied, "Is JD Dunne. To my friends I'm JD. To _you_, I'm Dunne. What do you want?"

"This really isn't the place for this. Shall we go somewhere to talk?"

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it right here." JD stated.

"I would prefer to talk in private." The man motioned at Nathan, who had moved to stand just behind JD's shoulder in silent support.

"Anything you have to say to me," JD snorted, "You can say in front of Nathan."

"It's of a private matter." The man spoke slowly, "I doubt your mother ever told you…"

"I'm your bastard." JD interrupted.

The man stared at JD, shock and surprise clearly visible on his face.

"Oh," JD laughed slightly, "Wasn't I supposed to know? Ma never kept it a secret from me. She told me who you were and why I couldn't tell anyone… The Young Master couldn't disgrace his father, the Master, with a bastard to his name."

Nathan started to feel his blood turn to ice. JD was casually throwing around terms that he only used either when he had been a slave or when he was referring to his time _as_ a slave. And by the way they rolled off JD's lips, he was clearly comfortable with them.

"Son…" The man tried again.

"Don't start." JD sighed, "What is it? The Young Mistress finally given up trying? Or is she dead? Or is it that the breeding mares, as you called them, aren't even carrying anymore?… You didn't claim me then… I don't claim you now."

"Son, I made a mistake."

"You made loads of them. As far as I'm concerned… I don't have a father. Go away."

"Son, please… I know I didn't do right by you and your mother… I'm here to right what I did back then… You're my son. I wish to make that known. I want to make you my heir."

"How?" JD laughed, "You're not Welsh. So you can't claim me under the code of Hywel Dda. And anyway, who would respect a man, whose only child was from the loins of his chambermaid? Or respect the child of such a union?"

"We can produce a history that allows for your existence… The child of a woman with whom I had a relationship. She left before I learnt of the existence of a child. However as she was dying she sent me a letter telling me of you…"

"Everyone _knows_ I'm your bastard son. There's no way you could hide that. The entire _household_ knows it. You can't keep them quiet. And you can't fire them, because the gossip would travel _with_ them. You're _stuck_!"

"Come back with me. We can find a way around the problems. I need to do right by you, for your mother's sake."

"No way." JD replied quickly, "No way in hell. You raped my ma. You beat me. You didn't even care about Charlene… I don't _want_ to be your son. But I can't help what I am. I can only change _who_ I am. And who I am, is JD Dunne of the Magnificent Seven."

"Son, I never laid a _hand_ on your mother in anger."

"No, but threatening to have her job, if she won't do as you say, counts." JD spat back, "You kept us there as virtual _prisoners_! No references, meant no jobs. And ma had too much pride to lower herself any further than she already was… And she'd _never_ have made me suffer that… Bad enough that you liked to play around with the chambermaids, at least the work was steady. And the pay was reasonable."

"Son, it wasn't like that. I don't know what your mother told you… But it wasn't like that."

"Yeah, it was." JD's voice was icy, "And I'm not coming back. You burned your bridges long ago. I got out. I got away. And I'm not coming back. Go home."

"Please son… I'm trying to do the right thing by you."

"You're desperate. She died, didn't she? The Mistress? Now with the Old Master dead these past nine, ten years… And you married for the last thirteen… That means you _really_ need to produce an heir… Else it all goes to your cousin."

"What?"

"Oh, I know about the Will," JD shrugged, "You have to produce an heir within ten years of the Old Master's death, or it all goes to your cousin. Who's married with three kids as I recall… I don't care for you. And I don't want your money… You have until tomorrow to get out of town, or I drive you out."

"You can't do that. This isn't your town."

"Nathan," JD turned to the healer, "What am I?"

Nathan frowned slightly as he looked at JD. The young Easterner had been careful not to turn his back on his former employer, and while he _seemed_ to be solely concentrating on Nathan, it was clear to Nathan that he wasn't.

But Nathan didn't quite understand what JD wanted him to say. He glanced almost in desperation at JD's eyes.

Then he saw it. JD flicked his gaze to the Sheriff's Office.

In an instant Nathan knew what it was like for Chris and Vin… It wasn't a silent form of communication as he had often suspected. It was simply that the two men were so in tune with each other that the slightest movement could be interpreted correctly.

"You're the Sheriff." Nathan declared.

"So I guess that makes this my town then?" JD carried on.

"You could say that."

"So I could run anyone out of town that I wanted?"

"If you wanted to." Nathan smiled.

"You have until sunrise." JD turned back to his former employer.

"I don't have any means of getting out of town."

"If you were me, you'd say _walk_." JD spat, "I'll let you stay until the next Stage-Coach leaves. I don't care if you leave on it or not… But if you're in town after then, I'll run you out."

"You going to lock me up in the jail, too?"

"I'd like to… Oh, I'd _really_ like to." JD replied, "But I swore to uphold the Law… And that means I can't abuse my power… But if you so much as throw one punch or kiss one woman against her will… I'll lock you up. And I'll _enjoy_ it. Nathan? You know those herbs you showed me last week? I'd like to learn some more, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not." Nathan knew a verbal escape route when he heard one.

"You would rather talk to a _darkie_ than your own father?" The man hissed.

"I would rather claim Nathan as a _brother_ than you as a father." JD snarled, "You are nothing to me. And I sure as _hell_ wouldn't go anywhere with you."

With that as a final statement, JD spun on his heel and strode quickly towards Nathan's clinic. Nathan following his JD's wake, carefully watching to see that they weren't followed.

"Can he see?" JD asked, once they had turned the corner.

"No." Nathan flicked his gaze back.

JD didn't respond verbally. He simply doubled over and started to throw up.

Nathan moved to support the smaller frame and calm the fast beating heart he could almost feel through the layers of tweed and cotton.

"I can't… Believe… I just… Did that." JD managed between heaves.

"Up to the clinic." Nathan declared.

"I'm fine." JD tried to bat Nathan's hands away, as the healer hauled an arm over his shoulders.

"You are not _fine_!" Nathan stated, "You are suffering from nerves. And you just did something that took a great deal of courage. I have something that'll help."

Nathan semi-dragged JD up to the clinic, dumping the kid onto the bed, albeit being in a sitting position.

"Stay here." Nathan ordered, "I'm going to get you some milk. Help settle your stomach."

"Nathan." JD's voice stopped Nathan at the door.

"Yeah, kid?" Nathan half-turned.

"Can you… Can you not tell anyone that he's my father?" JD's eyes begged more than his words.

"Sure." Nathan nodded, "Why?"

"He's something I left behind when I came West. I left a lot of bad stuff behind when I came West. I'd rather not think about any of it. And I'd rather no one knew about it."

"We wouldn't think any less of you."

"It's the past. I'd rather not think about it. I don't wanna see him again."

"He's still your father, JD." Nathan reminded.

"No," JD shook his head, "He's the Master. Formerly the Young Master. He yelled at me. He beat me when I failed to get his horse ready quick enough. He never was a father to me. As far as I'm concerned… I don't have a father… The only family I have are the six of you... My brothers."

"You would claim _us_ over blood kin?"

"Freely and willingly." JD shrugged, "My only blood family died before I came West. I don't have a father… Unless Josiah or Chris counts."

"Chris would kill you if he heard that." Nathan retorted.

Inwardly Nathan wasn't sure. He knew that Josiah would feel pride and pleasure at the statement… Chris was a bit of a mystery. While he rode JD hard, whenever the kid wasn't looking there was a touch of almost paternal pride in his eyes.

"I won't tell." Nathan agreed, "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

1234567890

Please Review.


	29. Gundam Wing Story 7

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing" – Start

1234567890

Wufei's POV

Internally I was torn. Was what I was doing Honourable or Dishonourable? Spying on a Comrade was Dishonourable. Yet checking on the well-being of a Friend was Honourable.

In some ways I did not care. He had been missing for over six months.

Finding him had not been easy. And I was alone simply because I had not trusted that I had been successful.

Better that only my hopes had been raised simply to be dashed again, than for my Friends also run the gauntlet of changing emotions.

But now as I watched the owner and sole inhabitant of the small holding, I knew it was him.

The weight that rolled off me was significant. In some small manner I was partially responsible for his current state.

I was also still worried.

Why had he run so fast and so hard?

Why had he hidden so well and so firmly?

Why had he cut himself off from all civilization?

It had taken myself a good day and a half to trek from the nearest road to this wilderness. Possibly one of the few so deserted places left in the Sphere.

I dreaded to think how long it had taken him, given his state the last time I had seen him.

Even now I could tell that his broken leg hadn't healed properly. He limped slightly in his movements. He knelt awkwardly while tending his plants. He sat awkwardly on a slightly off-kilter three legged stool as he milked a goat.

Some might think he was at peace. Calm and serene.

Certainly I had… At first.

But there were little clues that things were not as they first appeared.

He had a gun tucked into the waistband of his trousers.

Despite the hot and humid weather surrounding us, he had completely covered his skin leaving only his hands and his face free.

Scarily it fitted with some of the memories I had of him right before he vanished.

It was my fault. Nataku! It was _my_ fault! _I_ should have been the one to take the consequences. _I_ should have been the one so maltreated and abused so.

It had been a simple mission for the Preventers. Simple and easy. I had gone in with him as my partner. Not my choice. A decision forced upon me from higher up. Commander Une had decided we were the best combination for the mission.

I had not agreed. Yet could not protest. It was the decision of my superior, I had no choice but to accede.

I believe he made his objections known. Yet they were dismissed.

Commander Une should have listened.

Yet he had been the perfect partner. Deferring to my preferences. Never once acting out of turn.

I had been the one to cause our mission to fail.

During the infiltration of a building, I had seen one of our secondary targets up ahead. A prominent member of the Criminal World. A Dishonourable Scum who made his living profiting off the lives of women and men he tortured and broke into little more than living dolls.

He had not seen us. There was no chance of him raising the alarm. Nor any risk from his guards, lazy, slovenly creatures that they were.

Yet I still moved to engage them. Leaving my partner behind, still working on the computer system gaining the evidence we would require for Justice to be achieved.

I should not have left him.

I was only gone ten minutes.

I was _gone_ ten minutes.

To this _day_ I do not know what happened in those ten minutes it took me to disarm and restrain the secondary target.

All I know is that when I returned to the room, my partner… My _friend_ was gone.

All that was left was his USB drive, still plugged into the computer, a message flashing that the files were downloaded.

I had left him.

And someone had taken him.

It took all four of us nearly two months to find him again.

And when we did… When we did… Nataku! He seemed broken.

Locked in a lightless, featureless cell. A shattered leg preventing him from even standing. No bed. No blankets. No toilet. Not even a bucket to relieve himself in.

He was huddled in a corner of the room, desperately trying to keep himself warm.

I don't know if he saw or heard or simply _sensed_ our presence. But he knew we were there, before we realized it was him.

"Don't touch me!"

That was all he said. He used his arms and one whole leg to force himself further back his corner, hiding from us as best he could.

He must have mistaken us for his abusers. Yet I could not blame him for his assumptions. It was clear that he had been through a great deal of pain in the two months.

Nataku! Who knew what cruelties and Injustices they had inflicted upon him. There were no records left behind. And no personnel.

Just our friend in a tiny cell. Revealed to us by an anonymous tip-off.

Clearly one of his captors had developed a shred of human decency. Though clearly they did not have the Honour to accept the consequences of their actions as they also fled, whether alongside the others or alone we did not know.

The only resource we had to learn of their future plans… And all he could see were his tormentors.

He calmed when the medics came in. Clearly cowed by their presence. He allowed them to move him to a stretcher.

However the moment we approached he flinched away.

"Don't touch me!"

It was all he said.

In the ambulance. In the hospital.

Nothing more. Just three words.

No matter what we asked him. No matter what we said. No matter what we did.

He would not let us touch him.

Not so much as a fingertip.

He stayed in the hospital only five days all told.

Then he got up and left. He should not have been able to walk. We never left him alone either.

But he still managed to walk away.

And six months later I had found him.

In a single bed cabin, in the middle of nowhere. He didn't even have running water! There was an outhouse and a dilapidated shed that looked like it was going to fall down any moment.

I could no longer simply watch him. I climbed down from my tree.

"Maxwell." I called out softly.

He spun to face me. His arms shooting up into a defensive postion.

"Don't touch me." Those thrice damned words again.

His eyes were wide and staring at me. As if he couldn't quite believe I was real.

I moved towards him.

He backed away.

Then before I could say anything else, he spun and lurched away.

I followed, but more slowly. There was nowhere for him to run. And if I ran after him, he would feel as if he were chased. It was better for me to take my time. I would catch up with him eventually.

It wasn't as if he was going to harm me. He had yet to move to pull his gun.

To my surprise he didn't head towards the nearest point of safety, his cabin. Instead he struggled past it to the shed.

It didn't matter. There was still nowhere for him to run to.

I opened the shed door. He hadn't even locked it.

What I saw froze me in my tracks more firmly than anything I have ever seen.

He was standing in the centre of the shed, on top of a pile of stacked wood and kindling. He was dripping wet. His gun firmly pressed against his forehead, while his other hand held a burning candle.

For a moment I hoped that if he dropped the candle the moisture he was drenched in would give me time to drag him away from the fire with minimal damage to my friend.

But then the scent caught my nose. I glanced above him.

This wasn't a spur of the moment thing. This was _planned_! Nataku! It was _planned_! His last way out.

Above his head were several gasoline cans, rigged up to pulleys. All of them in the tipped position.

He had poured gasoline over himself.

If the candle was dropped he would go up in smoke before I could do anything to save him.

If he pulled the trigger he would die, the candle would fall and his body would be burnt before I could do anything.

There was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Wufei…"

Finally… _Finally_ he spoke something other than those three hated words.

"Just walk away." Maxwell was begging me with his eyes.

But I couldn't. I couldn't leave him.

I took one step forward, entering the shed.

His finger started to tighten on the trigger.

1234567890

Yes, I _do_ like Duo-torture. Sorry, but they say the first step is acknowledging it.

Anyone know what the second is?

Please Review.


	30. Gundam Wing & Bleach

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing" & Bleach – Start

1234567890

Duo looked around. Heero had run out of all bullets. He was standing staring at Duo in desperation and frustration. Wufei was holding the hilt of his sword. The blade snapped off, still quivering in the ground where it had stuck. Quatre was in shock. He'd fallen to his knees next to Trowa. Trowa was lying on the floor, barely conscious… Maybe barely alive. His left leg missing from above the knee. The rest of his leg was gone. Blasted into atoms.

All of his friends were breathing heavily. Bruised and cut. Badly injured.

There was only one way to stop it.

"Stop." Duo spoke, "Stand down!"

"No." Heero snapped, "We can still…"

"No you can't!" Duo replied, "Don't. Not for my sake. Get Trowa help. There's nothing you can do. I have no choice. Don't look for me. You'll never find me… I will go. Just leave them alone."

He turned to the three people who surrounded him. Their black kimonos and white undergarments almost mocking his old attire of a priest's outfit.

"Please. Leave them alone. They can't follow. I submit to whatever happens next to me. But I will die to protect them. Just take me and go. Leave them be."

The other Pilots watched, basically helpless, as Duo turned his back on them. His hands cuffed behind him. A guard on both sides and one more leading him.

A circle appeared in the air in front of the small group. Opening at the centre to allow them to pass through. Some black butterflies seemed to fly out, almost accompanying the group.

Then the doors closed behind them. And disappeared from sight.

No way to follow.

Heero and Wufei exchanged glances. They would _not_ leave their friend to face who knew what on his own. They would find some way to chase the… The… The _things_ that had attacked them and taken their friend.

123456789

Nearly a week later they knew nothing more than they had on that street. Which was, their assailants were very good and very dangerous.

It wasn't as if they hadn't tried. The descriptions of the assailants had gone round every Preventer's Station. Been distributed among the local Police Forces. And even shown on the news.

Not one gang had been identified who wore such unusual dress.

Not one person had come forward.

The only piece of good news was that Trowa had survived. And was no longer critical in hospital. Though he would have to be fitted for a prosthetic leg at some point. His career both at the circus and with the Preventers was on hold. Possibly indefinitely.

Heero was making his way back to the hotel they were staying at late at night. Walking to try to clear his mind.

The image of Duo's face had yet to fade from his memory. Resigned. Apologetic. Begging for forgiveness for his betrayal in going with his enemy. Knowing that it was the only way to protect his friends… His family.

But there was also a desperation behind those eyes. A fear that Heero could not reconcile with the Duo he knew. The boy who had stared into his eyes with no fear of death. Perhaps even welcoming it.

Whatever lay beyond those doors, Duo had feared it. Possibly more than he feared anything else… Except what would happen to his friends if he didn't go.

Heero lifted his head slightly as he heard approaching footsteps. He lowered it again as he recognised Wufei catching up to him.

Ever since Duo had been taken the Pilots had tried not to go anywhere alone. Even now Quatre sat guard over Trowa, with both Noin and Zechs guarding the door.

The two Pilots walked together in silence. They did not need to talk to know what the other was thinking.

A loud noise caused both of their heads to jerk upwards and towards the source. It sounded like an explosion… An attack.

Both of them moved in sync towards the noise.

It stopped as suddenly as it began. However they were close enough to turn the corner and face the scene.

Both of their hearts almost stopped.

A teenager stood in the middle of the street, in the process of slinging a large sword swathed in bandages onto his back. His bright orange hair would make him stand out in a crowd.

But neither of the two Pilots cared for those features. The sword could be ignored. The hair could be ignored.

But the black kimono with white undergarments could not. Nearly identical in every way to those who had taken Duo from them.

"Put your hands up and turn around!" Heero barked.

"What the…?" The teenager turned around, "You can see me?"

Heero and Wufei managed to restrain from looking at each other in shock. Why _wouldn't_ they be able to see the boy?

"Surrender." Wufei demanded.

"Why?" The boy asked, one hand wrapped around his sword's hilt, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Three of your gang took our friend. And destroyed Barton's leg." Wufei snarled.

"How do you know they're mine?" The boy retorted.

"They dress like you." Heero growled.

"Ah!" The boy actually looked a little embarrassed, "And nothing I say will convince you that I'm not with them. Though I kinda am… And I'm kinda not. Any idea _why_ they took your friend?"

"No. But he recognised them."

"That doesn't exactly help me. Can I have a _name_?"

"He's Maxwell Duo."

"Great." The boy grinned, "Still doesn't help me. I've never heard of him in my life."

"Your gang took him."

"I wouldn't exactly call them a gang. They would object. But… It's not entirely inaccurate. Anyway, I'll meet you tomorrow, ten pm. In the park. By the fountain. Bring your injured friend."

"What makes you think we're letting you go?" Wufei laughed mockingly.

"Because you want your friend back. And I don't know why they took him. But I _can_ find out. Bring your injured friend. You won't regret it."

"You'll take us to him. Now!" Heero ordered.

"No." The boy retorted, "I can't. But I will meet you tomorrow. Hopefully with all the answers you need."

"How do we know you'll turn up?" Wufei countered.

"You don't. But with _this_ hair? I'm not hard to find."

"We couldn't find the others." Wufei stated.

"Not surprised. They're not exactly local. I am. If I don't turn up. You'll be able to find me. I'm leaving now."

"Stop or I'll shoot." Heero snapped.

"No, you won't. And even if you did. It wouldn't make any difference. I'm leaving."

"Why do you think we won't shoot?"

"I'm your only link. Tomorrow. 10pm. The fountain. Injured friend. And people you trust."

"No limits on numbers?"

"Why bother? You'd just hide them."

With that the boy turned and leapt. Heero and Wufei stared in shock as the boy landed on a nearby roof-top, apparently without trying.

He leapt once again and disappeared out of sight.

123456789

The next day all of the Pilots arrived at the park at about quarter to the appointed time. Noin and Zechs had had the area staked out for the previous three hours and had seen nothing untoward. No sign of a trap or a trick.

In fact there was no sign of the boy at all.

The only people left in the park were three teenagers all sitting on the rim of the fountain. Two boys and a girl. Rather an odd grouping in appearance, but clearly all close friends.

Trowa was in a wheelchair, a blanket over his lap. Hiding his missing leg. Quatre positioned the wheelchair next to a park bench, before sitting next to him.

Heero and Wufei arranged themselves nearby ready to protect in case of attack.

Sally had also come along, in case Trowa took a sudden turn for the worse.

All of them wished the teenagers would leave, just in case a fight broke out. But there was no way to persuade them to leave without tipping off the enemy.

Ten o'clock came and still no sign of the boy.

At five past the teenagers were looking at their watches.

"He's late." The boy with the glasses remarked.

"Do you think anything has happened to him?" The girl frowned.

"Unlikely. We would know."

"Seems they're waiting for someone as well." Quatre murmured to Wufei.

"Hopefully they will leave soon." Wufei retorted.

A set of footsteps were heard running towards the park.

"Sorry I'm late!" A cheerful voice called out, "Kon was being an idiot again."

Bright orange hair. The same build. The same voice, though now it was gentler and filled with amusement.

It was the boy. Their contact.

But the clothes… They were normal. Were it not for his hair the Pilots would have not looked twice at him.

He wasn't even carrying his sword.

"Kurosaki-kun!" The girl leapt to her feet.

The other two rose slowly, but just as willingly to greet him.

"Thanks for meeting me, guys." The boy grinned at them.

"No problem." The largest boy nodded.

"Given what this is concerning, it is best that we all are present. Were you successful?" Glasses asked.

"I got some of what I needed. Though I had to make a run for it at the end." The suspect shrugged, "Thank you for coming." He addressed the Pilots.

"You might wish to call your two back-up members out." Glasses pushed his glasses up his nose, "It will be easier to address all of you at once."

"You brought _back-up_?" Heero snarled.

"To be fair," The girl shrugged, "So did you. And we're Kurosaki-kun's _friends_!"

"If I may introduce," The boy's grin was almost mocking, "Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I got some of your answers. But before we start, a gesture of goodwill. Inoue, the wheelchair please. It's his leg."

The girl stepped forward, towards Trowa. The Pilots automatically moved to protect their injured comrade.

"Hurt her and you will regret it." Ishida declared, twitching his wrist. A charm on a chain dropped out of his sleeve.

"She won't harm him." Ichigo stated.

The Pilots moved slightly away, allowing her to approach. She stopped by Trowa's side, kneeling down to be level with his leg. She spread her hands and a glow seemed to form a bubble around Trowa's lower body.

After a few moments she rose and returned to her friends. Nodding at Ichigo as she did so.

"Trowa-san," Ichigo spoke firmly, "Stand up."

"He can't!" Quatre yelled in shock.

"Trowa-san," Ichigo repeated, "Stand up."

The two locked eyes. The former acrobat/clown staring at the only current link to his kidnapped friend.

For the first time since Duo had been taken, Trowa moved without looking like an automaton.

Both hands moved from his lap to the arm-rests. They gripped firmly. He shifted his weight.

And stood up.

His blanket fell to the ground.

He placed both feet firmly on the floor. Okay, so his previously missing leg was standing on the dressing that had been on the stump.

But it was his own foot. Flesh and blood.

Every Preventer present was staring at him.

"How?" Trowa stared at the small grouping of teenagers.

"We'll get to that." Ichigo declared, "That was just to get us off on the right foot. No pun intended.

"Now, I have some of the answers you seek. You willing to listen?"

1234567890

New Manga series. Really enjoying it.

Not so good at writing it.

Would _really_ appreciate hints and suggestions here. Or if no-one can do that, suggestions about which Bleach Fanfics I _have_ to read.

I'm not in the mood to trawl through the trash to find the jewels this week.

Also I'm really surprised. A grand total of 5 Bleach and Gundam Wing crossovers and _no-one_ has used the idea that Duo really _is_ a Shinigami!

What are we coming to people? Or was it so obvious a cross that everyone thought it was below them?

Please Review.


	31. Gundam Wing & HP

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

"Gundam Wing" & Harry Potter – Startis

1234567890

"What's the matter, Quatre?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Quatre replied quickly.

"Come on, this is _me_ you're talking to here." Harry chided, "I _know_ you. Spill. You'll feel better."

"It's complicated." Quatre tried to deflect.

"I'll make you a cup of tea." Harry rose and moved to the cupboards.

"Can I…?" Quatre started, slightly hopeful.

"Like I would give you anything other than my special blend." Harry laughed.

Not long later, Quatre was sipping at the tea.

"I know I ask every time…" Quatre began.

"No," Harry smirked, "I won't tell you what's in it. No, I won't give you any to take home… Got to give you a reason to come back."

"The work you do is reason enough," Quatre countered, "And your friendship is _more_ than reason enough. This is just icing on the cake."

Harry clearly dismissed the compliments slightly embarrassed. Inwardly Quatre sighed, it seemed that Harry's self-depreciation hadn't yet been cured. Well, there was always next time.

"So?" Harry asked, "What's got you all disturbed?"

"I've told you about Duo?"

"Braid. Violet eyes." Harry nodded, "Good friend of yours. Orphan and former street kid."

"His DNA got into The Database."

Harry sucked in his breath.

The Database. To both of the men it deserved the capital letters. It was a system that helped identify family members and in the case of children, return them to their family. Whether that was parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, siblings or further relatives.

However it was a double-edged sword. While some families were delighted at the reunion or even in some cases the discovery… There were others where the child was rejected or even abused.

Harry had been pushing for evaluation checks to be performed before child placement and for no child to be taken from an established, safe and supportive adoptive family to be placed with their natural family. He'd been working on this for years. During one of his petitions in front of the ESUN he had met Quatre.

Quatre had quickly realized what Harry was trying to do and that it was needed. However with the Family Reconstitution Act being a popular bill among the politicians any changes were slow in coming.

Even now Harry ran one of the few (less than ten) shelters Sphere-wide. A place for runaways to hide, secure in the knowledge that they would not be returned to where they did not wish to go.

"Good news? Bad news?" Harry asked bluntly.

"None of us are sure. It didn't find his parents. It just found a close male relative… Probably an uncle."

"Well registration is still on-going. Not everyone is yet in the system. I'm still not."

"The man's an escaped convicted felon!"

"Ah," Harry realized, "Anyone I should know?"

"Sirius Black."

Harry had been heading back from the kettle having refilled the teapot. The name caused him to stumble falling to the floor. The teapot broke splashing hot tea over Harry.

"Harry!" Quatre leapt to his feet.

He was amazed that Harry hadn't yelled, or cursed or screamed. Only hissed in pain.

Then again, he had always known that Harry hadn't had the nicest of childhoods.

"Sorry," Harry went to stand up, "Never thought I'd hear his name from you… They're certain?"

"Stay there! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine."

"You've scalded and cut yourself."

"I'll be fine." Harry gave in, "There's some burn paste in the First Aid cupboard."

Quatre dashed to the cupboard. But Harry moved faster… By the time Quatre came back Harry had swept up the shards of china and was sitting back at the table.

"Shirt off!" Quatre ordered

"It's not necessary." Harry protested.

"Take it off, or I cut it off." Quatre threatened, "I can. And I will."

Harry simply sighed and pulled the t-shirt over his head. For a short while he endured Quatre's fussing and ministrations, before waving his friend off.

"They're sure?" Harry repeated, "What am I saying? Of course they're sure."

"I know it's a shock, but…"

"You don't get it. Sirius was my dad's best friend. My godfather."

This time it was Quatre's turn to gape.

"Allah! He was…?"

"My godfather. And you're wrong. He's not a convicted felon… He never got a trial."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Harry, he could…"

"No. I _saw_ one of his victims, still alive. The _real_ murderer. I heard from his own lips. Sirius never killed them. Pettigrew did."

"You can be sure about that?"

"One hundred per cent. Look I told you about Riddle…"

"Cultist leader who killed your parents."

"They were in hiding at the time. Only one person knew where they were. Everyone thought it was Sirius. My dad's best friend. Practically his brother. But he wasn't. They didn't tell anyone that they switched to Pettigrew. So that they would go after Sirius. He would buy time."

"With his life." Quatre realized.

"If necessary." Harry nodded, "They knew there was a traitor among them. They just didn't know who."

"And it was Pettigrew."

"Sirius never forgave himself. He was the one who suggested Pettigrew. He only escaped after he saw a news article. One of the pictures showed Pettigrew in the background. He told me he wanted to commit at least _one_ of the murders he was arrested for."

"Did he?"

"No. We managed to talk him out of it."

"He's dead isn't he?"

"Yes."

"What about other members of his family?"

"I know he had a brother. But Regulus died before Sirius was arrested. Then there's the cousins. I _hope_ Duo's not Bellatrix's kid. She was crazy and her husband wasn't much better. Narcissa is alright I think, but I don't really know her all that well. The last one is Andromeda. She's alright. So's her daughter, Nymphadora. But call her that and she'll hit you. She's Tonks."

"So Duo's probably the son of one of the cousins or the brother."

"Probably. Though I put my bets on Regulus."

"Why?"

"Narcissa is married and even if she had a child out of wedlock… Or cuckolded her husband… I doubt she'd have carried it to term… Plus she was the wife of a prominent man. It would have become common knowledge at some point. Bellatrix seems too… _Crazy_ and homicidal and twisted to have ever had a kid. And it adds a whole ick factor I don't even want to go into to… Andromeda… Well, she's a scandal all of her own. _Someone_ would have mentioned it."

"Why?"

"Andromeda was thrown out of the family for marrying the wrong man. It's a bit of scandal."

"Wrong man?"

"Let's just say the Blacks' were once known as the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy, also a member of a powerful and wealthy family. Bellatrix married into the Lestrange family, again old and wealthy. Both marriages were arranged. Andromeda married for love. An ordinary man."

"Ah, did she have a suitor arranged for her?"

"I never asked. Never seemed polite. But I know that Sirius' father disowned Andromeda for the scandal."

"A touchy subject then."

"Family always is, in that family. If I didn't _have_ to associate with anyone other than Tonks' side I wouldn't. But I do. So I grin and bear it."

"Is there any way you could get more information?"

"Look, I own the Family House. I'll go see if I can find anything that belonged to Regulus. Get you a DNA sample to run."

"You own the Family House?"

"Sirius basically left me everything in his will. I… I just don't like the House, but I can't sell it. I'm sort of locked in. I basically boarded it up and left it alone. Figured I'd figure out what to do with it later."

"Will there be anything _left_?"

"Sirius' mother was a bit odd… Regulus was her darling boy. I think his room is still intact. No one would have nicked any of that stuff anyway."

"Could you?"

"I'll try." Harry nodded.

1234567890

Sorry for the long break in writing. Brain and muses all over the fandom map.

Also, just asking if anyone remembers a story… It's been bugging me for a while. I'd _love_ to find it again.

Heero wakes up in hospital from an injury after the Wars, and he can't remember a great deal about what has happened since the Wars. He discovers that he's been basically abusing Duo and no one noticed or helped. The whole story seemed to be about how Heero had changed and what he did to help Duo recover.

Would appreciate any help in finding this one. Thanks!

Please Review.


	32. GI: Joe & ?

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

GI Joe & ? – Start

1234567890

Breaker was watching every channel he could get his hands on, desperately looking for any sign of their lost medic.

Even if Cobra had captured him, eventually the Commander would crow and show some footage. If Breaker was ready he could trace the signal and locate Lifeline.

Then it was simply a matter of sending a rescue team, consisting of Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, and whoever else could keep pace with them.

The problem was the longer that Lifeline was missing the worse the possible outcomes for him. Torture wasn't off the cards. Nor was death. And the worst possible idea was that Lifeline was out there _somewhere_ alone and injured and unable to get help.

Lifeline had been missing for nearly twenty four hours. The planes were out searching, and Dusty, Outback, Snake-Eyes and Stalker were out looking on foot. But there was a whole desert to search. Breaker wasn't sure if they would find him in time. The medic had to be dehydrated and nearly delirious by now if he wasn't a prisoner.

"Dusty to base." A radio crackled, "I found him."

"What's his status?" Breaker demanded.

"Dehydrated. And suffering from heat stroke. Badly. But should perk right up. I'll bring him back. Dusty out."

Breaker sighed in relief, before keying his mike again.

"Breaker to all units, Dusty has Lifeline. I repeat, Lifeline is safe. And soon to be secure."

#I'll meet up with him.# Snake-Eyes clicked quickly.

Breaker checked his maps. Snake-Eyes _was_ the closest Joe to Dusty's quadrant. So it did make sense. And he knew that Snake-Eyes was probably kicking himself for allowing Storm Shadow to distract him. It had been that distraction which had probably created the opening for Cobra to grab Lifeline.

The former Joe had actually _attacked_ Lifeline. An unforgivable sin in the eyes of the Joes. As far as they were concerned Lifeline was off limits to _everyone_. It wasn't the heat of the battle thing. It wasn't guns pointed at a random soldier. It had been a deliberate, thought-out _attack_.

Hell, it wasn't common knowledge outside of the Joes, but any new Greenshirt who _ever_ attacked Lifeline got the boot.

Lifeline was _their_ medic. _Their_ Pacifist.

No-one harmed him without paying for it.

Not that they told Lifeline that. Breaker didn't think that the pacifist even knew about his unofficial protection detail. He seemed to think that it was simply coincidence the number of times the ninja had turned up to get him out of a fire-fight. Simply that he was usually in the worst hot zone and that was where any one of the ninja would go to help.

And Storm Shadow had gone out of his way to attack Lifeline. Of course, Snake-Eyes had intercepted, but his focus on Storm Shadow had allowed _someone_ to get at Lifeline.

By the time Storm Shadow had disengaged and run, Lifeline was gone.

123456789

It didn't take much over an hour for Dusty to arrive back with Lifeline. Snake-Eyes was driving his bike next to Dusty's jeep.

Flint smothered a laugh as he saw Lifeline. Dusty had clearly taken some precautions on the way back. Lifeline's customary uniform was nowhere to be seen. However Dusty's hooded desert headgear was perched on Lifeline's head , while Dusty had used his scarf to form a sort of turban. Lifeline was also wearing a white t-shirt and probably answering the "boxers Vs briefs" question for everyone.

However as the jeep got closer, Flint's started to worry. Lifeline was also hooked up to an IV drip, and seemed to be unconscious.

"Status!" Flint demanded, even before Dusty had gotten down.

"Not good." Dusty replied, "Could be worse. He was conscious when I found him. But only just. He was certainly delirious. Kept talking about cubs."

"What are his chances?"

"Pretty good. I got to him in time. Much longer and we'd… We'd be looking for a new medic."

"Any Cobra?"

"None. That's the strange thing. I found him next to a Cobra ATV. No weapons on it. Two empty canteens. It's like he escaped."

"How?" Breaker frowned, "No way he got a chance to just run for it."

"We can ask him later." Flint snapped, "Load him up. Let's take him back to Doc. Any other injuries?"

"None that I could see." Dusty shrugged, "He'd lost his kit and his helmet. But that's about it."

"Breaker." Flint called out, "Scan him for trackers. This seems too easy."

"And break out any spare water." Dusty called out, "He needs to cool down. He'd already taken off his jumpsuit when I found him."

"Taken off, or had it taken off?" Flint frowned.

"He took it off." Dusty countered, "I've got it in the back. He was trying his best to survive out there."

Snake-Eyes moved to the side of the jeep and gently lifted Lifeline out. Answering the question of "boxers Vs briefs" as he did so… Somehow Flint wasn't surprised that it was boxers.

Stalker came dashing up with a large container of water and literally poured it over Lifeline's still body. Lifeline didn't even shiver.

Snake-Eyes also ignored the water, simply continuing to carry Lifeline to the copper.

Wild Bill had barely waited for Flint, Dusty and Stalker to climb aboard before he took off. The other Joes and the Greenshirts would come back by other pilots. Beachhead would enjoy the temporary command. But Wild Bill was the fastest way for Lifeline to get specialist treatment.

As it was all the Joes could really do was strap Lifeline down on a backboard and wipe damp cloths over his skin to try and help him recover.

"Anything else you noticed?" Flint asked Dusty.

"ATV had no fuel left." Dusty shrugged, "If he'd been out there since he went missing with the equipment I found him with, he'd be dead. So he had to be _somewhere_. But wherever it was… He wasn't there much after dawn."

123456789

About half an hour out from the Pit Lifeline tried to struggle into a seated position.

"Easy." Flint laid a hand on Lifeline's chest, "You're with friends. Calm it."

Lifeline relaxed.

"Dehydration?" He managed to whisper.

"Yeah," Dusty nodded, "And Heat-Stroke. You cut it pretty fine."

"How'd you escape from Cobra?" Stalker put in.

"I didn't." Lifeline managed, after sipping some water, "It was more like… I was _let_ go."

"Cobra wouldn't do that." Flint frowned.

"It wasn't Cobra." Lifeline sighed.

"What happened?" Flint pressed.

123456789

Lifeline was sitting at the back of the cell. He knew that Cobra didn't exactly have a good track record for treating prisoners humanely. He'd rather he was out of the way of most thrown items. It would also give him time to adjust when they came to get him. Though he expected to hear the guards before he saw them, seeing as how they usually moved in packs for prisoner movements, and seemed to enjoy stamping around in their heavy boots.

"Hey," Lifeline looked up at hearing the voice, "Is it true? You're really a pacifist?"

A single Cobra soldier stood outside the cell. He'd arrived virtually silently, to the level of a ninja. What little Lifeline could see of his eyes showed curiosity. By the sound of his voice the soldier was young.

"Yes," Lifeline nodded, "I'm a pacifist."

"And they _let_ you?"

"Yes. They respect me."

"Now I've seen it all. Get up."

"Only one guard to take me to interrogation?"

"Would I really need more?" The soldier asked, "But no. You're not for interrogation."

"Experimentation?"

"Freedom. If you do as I say."

"What's the price?" Lifeline frowned.

"No price."

"Cobra wouldn't just _let_ me go." Lifeline was confused. The soldier was so sure, but it wasn't Cobra's style.

"It's not Cobra letting you go. It's me."

"You don't count yourself as part of Cobra?"

"Never have. Never will."

"What are you then?"

"Me. Move it. We don't have much time."

"Why are you helping me?" Lifeline asked, moving to the front of the cell.

"I know what they plan for you. And I can't let that happen."

"What _do_ they have planned?"

"Brainwashing… You wouldn't even know you'd been compromised."

"That's just a myth… It doesn't work."

"Tell that to Tommy." The boy laughed bitterly, "It's not permanent, but Mindbender renews it, before it falls."

"Why you are with Cobra? You obviously disagree with their ideals."

"I don't have a choice."

"Whatever they hold over you, we can help." Lifeline laid a gentle hand on the boy.

"It's not Cobra who keep me here."

"Then what? Who?"

"I can't say… Just… You Joes aren't the only ones trying to stop Cobra."

"You're a child."

"It hasn't stopped them yet… Look, _sir_, my success rate is 100%. I've gone up against some of the worst criminals and terrorists around… And I'm still here… They're not."

"The US doesn't stand for the idea of using children as soldiers."

"Then you'd better tell the CIA. They borrowed me once… Mister, there's a whole lot of dirty goings-on that no one wants to admit to. I'm just part of that."

"What can I call you?

"…Cub. It's a good a name as any."

"Don't your parents object of this?"

"They're dead. I'm an orphan… There's no one to speak up for me."

"There has to be _someone_!"

"No one who will be listened to. Mister, this is your escape… Don't expect a rescue again. I don't think my cover will survive a second one."

The door opened. The guard threw something at Lifeline, who quickly caught it. It was a pair of handcuffs.

"Pop them on in front. I rigged them. They won't lock. But they _look_ like they lock."

"Why?"

"Easier to get you out of here."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You probably shouldn't. But I'm your best chance at getting out of here right now."

"Cub… Is there _anything_ I can do to help you?"

"Don't fight me. Don't try to make me leave… Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Is there anyone I can contact for you?"

"Don't bother. Anyone who could do anything for me already knows. And they don't care."

"There has to be _someone_." Lifeline pressed as he left the cell.

"No. There isn't. Just be glad I'm the only one of my kind."

"Which is?"

"The new breed of child soldier. Only they never taught me how to fire a gun."

"I'm not sure if that makes me happier or not." Lifeline sighed as they walked down the corridors.

Their conversation stilled a little. Only being risked when where was no-one else around.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?"

"I've got an alibi. Don't worry. I can handle myself."

"It's my job to worry."

"Pretty nice job. I might have gone for that… A long time ago."

"You still can. You're just a kid. Come back with me."

"I can't." Cub sounded regretful, "Just let it go."

"You don't want to be here. I don't think you even want to kill anyone. I can help you."

"No, you can't. And I don't kill."

"How'd you get away with that? Someone would get suspicious."

"I'm too young to be on the front lines."

"That wouldn't stop the Commander."

"Yes, well… I have a protector of sorts."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know." Cub's voice was firm, "Trust me on that one."

Lifeline could sense a line that he was not allowed to cross.

"Are you like Billy?" Lifeline pushed a little.

"Billy?"

"The Commander's son."

"I didn't know he had one."

"It's not well known. Billy… He disagrees with all of this. Lost an eye and a leg. Used to be apprenticed to Storm Shadow."

"Hadn't heard of him. I hope he got away."

"No one knows… But thank you for caring."

"No one should be a prisoner for things that are their parents' fault."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Don't go there."

They had managed to reach the edge of the internal complex. Cub turned and removed the cuffs.

"Follow me, and keep _quiet_." Cub instructed, before slipping out a doorway.

Lifeline followed.

They made their way through the shadows until they reached a small all-terrain vehicle.

Cub knelt next to the steering column and fiddled for less than five seconds. However the engine started to hum quietly.

"Get in." Cub ordered, as he stood up, "Drive east. Don't look back. You should get out of sensor range in about two hours. Less if you push it. If the engine cuts out, you'll have to fiddle with the wiring."

"No keys?"

"I don't have access. Never needed them. Go. They'll notice you're missing in an hour."

Lifeline didn't stop to argue. He started to drive off.

However just as he entered the desert he risked a glance backwards, to see the child soldier-come-spy walk back into the Cobra Base.

123456789

"You did good, son." Hawk nodded as he sat next to Lifeline's bed in the Infirmary, "What else can you tell us about Cub?"

"Not much. Caucasian. Dark brown eyes. Haunted. He's seen stuff. Apart from that… He was wearing the standard Cobra uniform. I couldn't see much. His accent… Not strong. It didn't stand out. Though I'd say he was mid to late teens. No more."

"Any ideas about who sent him in there?"

"None. Only he doesn't see a way out… He's just a kid. A lost, confused, little kid… But with old eyes. He's seen things. Things no kid should see."

"What about his 'Protector'?"

"I don't know. He didn't mention any names."

"But it would have to be someone high up the Command structure." Lady Jaye put in, "It wouldn't be the Commander, Destro, the Baroness or Major Bludd. I doubt that Zartan would do such a thing. And the Twins don't seem the type."

"Agreed." Scarlett nodded, "And _He_ wouldn't either."

Hawk nodded in agreement. It had become something of a habit from Scarlett ever since Storm Shadow had re-joined Cobra, she had never said his name. In all fairness to Snake-Eyes, she had never insulted the man either. But her feelings were made clear by her tone of voice.

"So it has to be a high ranked member, but _not_ one of the top Lieutenants." Jaye declared, "Probably a Crimson Guard."

"Doubtful." Jinx shook her head, "The Crimson Guard are proud members of Cobra. They'd be more likely to push a son _towards_ the front lines than protect them."

"Then _who_?" Scarlett countered, "No one else has the power to do that."

"That's assuming he was telling the truth." Jaye pointed out, "We know Lifeline isn't bugged or being tracked. He's acting normal, so he's probably not compromised."

"A long term plan?" Jinx suggested, "To slip a spy into our camp?"

"Risky." Scarlett reminded, "Plus is it really worth losing a source of intel so early?"

"Lifeline doesn't know weapon specs or weaknesses." Jinx stated, "They might deem it worthwhile."

"Doubtful," Lifeline interrupted, "I'm probably the most valuable intel source they could get. If they thought about it."

"What?" All the intelligence officers stared at him.

"I know your medical files." Lifeline pointed out, "All of them. That includes real names, dates of birth, home address, family members and any allergies. Imagine what Cobra could do with _that_."

"You know all _that_?" Hawk breathed in shock and horror at the idea.

"I have to." Lifeline retorted, "Otherwise I could kill someone in the field by giving them the wrong drug. The names and families, is just something that stuck from reading the files a lot… I remember who will need to be contacted if I make a mistake, or I'm not good enough. I can do that for every Joe and every Greenshirt."

"Who else can?" Scarlett demanded, realizing the possible security implications.

"Only Doc and I have full access to files. The other medics only see redacted files. The names, addresses and parts of medical history are missing. Beachhead, Flint, Duke and Hawk also have access. But they don't remember the medical part. No need."

"Cobra may not have realized." Lady Jaye suggested.

"They should know." Lifeline shrugged, "I told Storm Shadow once. He was questioning my decisions in the field. I think rattling off his file scared him. Good thing the Greenshirt I was working on was unconscious. I then also listed all his inoculations he was due. And I took great delight in telling him that as soon as we got back to the Pit I would be organising their delivery. I wasn't gentle either."

"So _that's_ why he never argued with you after a while." Lady Jaye frowned, "Well, apart from staying in the Infirmary. No matter what, he would let you treat him as soon as the fighting was over… Just he'd run away once you had your back turned."

"He learned quickly." Lifeline replied softly, "Only needed to do it once. Some of the others around here still haven't gotten it."

"So Cobra shouldn't risk freeing you." Lady Jaye muttered, "Unless Storm Shadow never told them."

"But why wouldn't He?" Scarlett frowned, "It would be valuable intel."

"It would seem that things aren't as clear cut as we believe." Hawk sighed, "Though whether this is a long term deception or not will have to be determined and verified. Son, you did a good job out there. Rest. Get well. Take care of yourself."

"What about Cub?" Lifeline pressed, "I mean even the _name_ is wrong."

"True." Lady Jaye agreed, "I would expect something more like Snakelet or Barbados or Threadsnake. It would fit with the theme. Cub implies lions or tigers…"

"Or bears, oh my." Jinx laughed slightly.

"We'll look into Cub." Hawk promised, "But at this moment we can't do anything. We can't even identify him. I just hope he's not paying any price for his actions."

"I hope he's not getting rewarded either." Scarlett muttered.

1234567890

Here's the next plot bunny that bit me. It _is_ a cross-over, but I'm seeing if anyone can spot what I've crossed it with.

Hint – The character Cub is the main character in the fandom it's crossed with.

Also this is a bit of a venture into a fandom I've recently been reading. Though if anyone knows where I can get GI Joe Classic Volume 7 for a decent price, I'd appreciate a heads up… Cheapest one I've found so far was over sixty pounds!

Please Review.


	33. Young Justice & Red Robin

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

Young Justice & Red Robin – Start

1234567890

Robin worked frantically at the ropes around his wrists. He was not going to die like this. He was _not_ going to die!

But it was taking too long. And with each step the Joker got closer and closer. The crowbar in his hands being swung slowly and steadily.

It didn't take a genius to see what was going to happen next.

As the Joker stood over him, Robin curled himself up as much as he could bracing for the impact. His eyes were screwed shut.

The first blow was to his ribs and nearly knocked all the breath out of Robin. The force of the blow knocked him back a few feet and caused him to uncurl slightly.

It was just enough for the next blow to collide with his face. Dazed he tried to shake the fog from his mind. He didn't have _time_ to be dazed. He had to get free.

"Which hurts more, lamb chop?" The Joker asked tauntingly, "Forehand or backhand?"

The crowbar was raised again. Robin screwed his eyes shut beneath the mask. He would admit that he was honestly afraid… Terrified.

A crash of glass and the loud thump of someone flying through the air from a kick allowed him to relax a little.

He opened his eyes expecting to see Aqualad or Artemis or Miss Martian… Not that Kid Flash or Superboy wouldn't have helped, but they would have used something other than the window.

A figure was crouched before him. Clearly positioned between him and Joker.

At first all Robin could see was the billowing cape.

"Batman?" Robin murmured.

"No, not Batman." The figure replied, though Robin could hear the amusement in the tone.

The man stood up. The cape went up to the throat and closed around it, a cowl covering the figure's head.

The only difference between Batman's cloak and this man's… Was the fact that the distinctive ears were missing.

"I don't know you." Joker snarled as he stood back up.

"No, but I know you." The man replied.

He shifted his stance slightly, clearly falling into a defensive position. A yellow bo staff just visible to Robin from his still prone position.

"Oh, go _away_!" The Joker sighed, "This doesn't involve you. The boy and I were talking."

"You touch my brother over my dead body." The man snapped.

"Your brother? I didn't know the boy blunder had _family_."

"You aren't exactly on the Christmas Card List." The quip was taunting.

"Well then. First I'll kill _you_!"

The Joker charged.

Struggling to keep the pain at a manageable level Robin continued to fight his way free of the ropes. His eyes barely moving from the scene in front of him.

It was clear from the outset that the stranger was doing everything in his power to keep the Joker away from the young hero. Every move was designed to keep the stranger between the two enemies.

What was more surprising to Robin was that this man, whoever he was, was _beating_ the Joker. He'd seen more Superheroes than he cared to think about have problems with the insane clown before. Including those who had powers and abilities that _should_ have meant it was over quickly, yet never did.

In fact the only person he'd ever seen who managed to own the Joker to this extent was Batman. The stranger knew every move and was using every opening. There were elements of a Chinese style he had only seen glimpses of before. And there were moves he had seen Batman use before as well, yet had never seen from anyone else.

Whoever this person was they were not only Skilled, capital 'S'… But they had trained with some of the same Masters as Batman… Yet he was far younger. Robin had yet to see the man's front, but if the person was over thirty, he would be shocked.

It would have taken years of intensive training, above and beyond what Batman had under-gone to achieve this level of fighting skill. Yes, he wasn't as _good_ as Batman. Robin could see several moves that were weak or where a different move might have been better suited. However overall the man was fighting at a level that even Black Canary would have to respect.

Robin was still working at his bonds when the stranger managed to take down the Joker. However he only turned back to Robin, once the Joker was restrained thoroughly.

Robin finally got a good look at his rescuer. He had been right. The cowl was just like Batman's apart from the ears. It even had the nose. But that was where the similarity ended. The cape was pulled in at the front, held in place by a black and yellow emblem. It looked like some sort of bird's head. Twin black and yellow bandoleers ran downwards from the symbol, towards the waist. The tunic underneath was red. A black and yellow utility belt went around the waist. Black tights covered his legs, running into black boots. Black gloves encased fingers, and black bracers for protection.

The man was also younger than he had thought. Under twenty five, judging by what little of the face Robin could see.

The man knelt down next to Robin.

"Easy." The man smiled at Robin, "Let me help."

Black gloved hands worked at the ropes.

"I think you need a little more practice with ropes." The man stated conversationally, "Batman would be a bit disappointed."

Once free, Robin moved to sit up. But was stopped by a gentle hand on his chest.

"Let me check you over first." The man said, "Don't want you aggravating any injuries."

"I think he cracked a rib." Robin confided, "Who _are_ you?"

"Your brother." The man smiled, "Sorry I didn't get here quicker. You're right. He did crack a rib. Possibly two. Take some pain killers. Give it two weeks and you should be fine. No acrobatics. Else they could break and puncture a lung."

"I don't _have_ a brother!"

"Get away from him!" The cry came from the doorway.

Robin watched in horror as the man was flung into a wall, probably hard enough to knock him out. And possibly give him matching cracked ribs to Robin.

"No!" Robin yelled too late.

M'gann and Aqualad had arrived. By the panicked and slightly relieved looks on their faces, they had been searching rather desperately for him. Probably ever since they realized he was missing from the fight they had gotten into with the Joker's goons.

"Are you unharmed?" Aqualad asked, reaching Robin's side.

"Cracked ribs." Robin shrugged, "But he saved me."

"What?" M'gann frowned.

"It was the Joker." Robin explained, pointing to unconscious and bound clown, "He was beating me with a crowbar. The… The man saved me."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before in my life."

Almost as one the three of them looked to where the man had landed from M'gann's throw.

But he was already gone.

123456789

It was a rather short debriefing on the actual mission, followed by a much longer one about the stranger.

"What can you tell me about the man?" Red Tornado asked Robin.

"Young. Mid-twenties at most. Caucasian. Clean shaven. Cowl and cape. Both black. Red tunic. Skilled fighter. Uses a Bo. Knows the Joker's style. Has a utility belt. Main motif isn't one I recognise."

"Would you know him if you saw him again?" Batman demanded.

"In costume? Yes. As a civilian? I doubt it. Whoever he is, he's good. _Really_ good."

"How good?"

"I saw moves I've only ever seen you use. I saw moves that Canary uses. I saw moves I've never _seen_ before… I saw a lot of different styles. I'd say you could definitely take him. But he'd give you a good run for your money."

"Anything distinctive?"

"No. All I could see of his face was pretty normal… Only thing that stuck out really was how he referred to me."

"Which was?" Red Tornado pressed.

"As his brother." Robin replied, "I told him I didn't have a brother. He just smiled. I think he would have said something, but that's when M'gann and Kaldur arrived. He was so _certain_ he was my brother."

"Is it possible?" Kaldur asked.

"No." Robin and Batman spoke as one.

"No," Robin repeated, "No chance. He's not my brother. But _he_ believes he is. Or he's very good at pretending he believes."

"What do you think?" Red Tornado queried.

"I think he believes. He was quite protective. But I don't know _why_ he believes. He could be as delusional as Two-Face or the Ventriloquist. But he seemed so sane."

"They often do." Batman reminded.

"Yeah. But he saved me. I would have died had he not turned up. And the only quirk is that he insists I'm his brother. Seemed to find it amusing when I denied. Like it was some sort of joke. Normally when you challenge a delusion they get mad. He found it funny. I don't think he can be categorised like anyone else. One of a kind. I don't know what he'll do next. But I don't think we'll find him. Not until he _wants_ to be found."

"Will he?" Artemis frowned, "I mean he scarpered quick enough after everything."

"I don't know." Robin shrugged, "He certainly cared for me. And hated the Joker."

1234567890

Right here's the next plot bunny that bit me. Only thing to point out is that Red Robin here is _not_ from the future. He's a dimension traveller. And in his dimension, he's trying to find Batman who is presumed KIA, by everyone. Thanks to Superman's testimony.

Please Review.

And congratulations to: Bookwyrm95; Guest; Reader713; DJay and DaemonWolfe as they all correctly identified my last crossover.

Which was, drumroll please…. Alex Rider!

For those of you who asked me to continue it… I might try. But I'm not posting it until it's _all_ written. Because then I don't have to let you down, when the muse goes awandering.

And as for SilverDragon-Purity, bad luck. And please don't feed the plot bunnies… You've sparked a thought. I just need to figure out how it goes.


	34. Young Justice & Batman Beyond

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

Young Justice & Batman Beyond – Start/Middle (Not really sure)

1234567890

"Hey, easy kid." Robin felt a gentle hand on his chest, "I can't see your eyes, but you might have a concussion. So take it easy."

"I… I'm okay." Robin declared, easily pushing the hand aside to sit up.

He took in the figure next to him. The figure was about Batman's height, only slenderer. He was sitting down, with one leg stretched out, the other tucked up to his chest. The costume covered him from top to toe in black. But it was the red bat on his chest that caused Robin to frown.

"Who are you?"

"Batman."

"You're not Batman."

"No… You're right. I'm not your Batman. I will be Batman… I think. But not Batman here and now. That's the Old Man's title."

"Confused dot com."

"I'm from a different dimension… A couple of decades in the future. Despite how he acts, the Old Man won't stay like he is forever."

"So you took over?"

"Sort of… I think the key thing at the moment is can you contact anyone outside? There was an explosion earlier and our entrance got blocked."

"Can't you?"

"I don't have the frequencies. And I'm _not_ going to broadcast a general one. There might be some dregs who pick up on it."

The term wasn't being used in the context Robin was used to, but he understood the implications.

Robin lifted his arm to touch his computer, freezing as he saw some sort of cast over his right arm.

"Ah, sorry about that." If Robin didn't know better he'd say that the man was embarrassed, "You got caught by a falling rock. Broke your arm. That cast is the best I can do."

Robin flexed his fingers; now that he noticed it, he could feel the pain that indicated a broken arm. But he could work through it; he'd worked through it before. And it was his right arm, so he could still use his computer.

"No signal." Robin sighed after a moment.

"Sweet set-up." The man commented, "It's shway. Wonder why the Old Man didn't think to give me one?… Oh, he probably reckoned I couldn't do anything with it."

"Not into computers?"

"Not great with them. You should have heard me the first time I tried to use the Batcomputer on my own… Do the thing where you figure out what it's made of."

Robin laughed. Whatever and whoever this guy was, he didn't seem to be much of a threat. He was dangerous. But not a threat. Bit like KF.

"Did it work?"

"Turns out the Old Man programed the computer to be almost idiot proof. I managed. How you feeling?"

"I'm alright. No concussion. You left me my mask?"

"Not shway taking yours. 'Sides the Old Man doesn't like it when people peek. He rigged this suit so that I'm the only one who can remove the cowl. I think he can, but I don't know how."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"It's the Old Man. He's got a feature that means he can completely shut down the suit if he wants to. Only used it once… Hey, try this. Might be able to boost your signal."

The guy pulled his right ear off revealing advanced radio tech.

"And while we're at it, you probably won't want to call me Batman… So how does Bats sound? I respond to it."

"Then call me Robin, not kid."

"I'll try to remember, but I rarely call the Old Man anything but that, unless it's to his face. And not even then. Anyway, can this help?"

"Might do." Robin nodded, "Can I…?"

"If it gets us out of here."

Robin managed to patch his computer into the ear-piece with a bit of work. There was just enough cable to link the two and leave Robin about an arm's distance between the ear and his wrist.

"No. No go." Robin sighed, "We'll have to hope SB spots us with his X-Ray vision."

"They mine lead round here." Bats reminded, "If I remember correctly that blocks Superman's vision. SB's the kid wearing the Shield right? Superboy?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Robin swore that Bats blinked, "I thought that they'd have used more imagination… Then again I shouldn't be surprised. We did have a Supergirl."

"A clone?"

"No… What did the Old Man say? An Argoan. Sister planet of Krypton. Last survivor… She _was_ cloned though. Galatea… What happened to her? I mean I know Galatea died… Oh, time-travel thing. I _think_ I saw something about the Thirty First Century."

"Woah! Whelmed here." Robin stared, "You're sure?"

"Not entirely. The Old Man doesn't talk much about missions he wasn't on. And some days getting information out of him is like… What's that old phrase? Pulling teeth?"

"Maybe we can dig our way out. Which way did we come in?"

Bats pointed at the rocks he was facing. Robin stared at them. There didn't seem to be any spaces between them.

"We're a couple of hundred metres in." Bats shrugged, "Whoever did the explosives meant it. Close contender for Mad Stan. I'm lucky this suit can shrug off hits from Superman. Got clipped a few times."

"We'd better find another way out." Robin sighed.

"Up or down?" Bats stood up slowly, "And you'd better disconnect, unless you _like_ hanging off my ear."

Rather embarrassed Robin separated the two of them.

"Just in case I need to know, how do I remove this thing?" Robin held up his arm.

"Twist the piece nearest your wrist until the green is in line with the blue. Then hit the red circle near your elbow." Bats replied, "It'll compact down and you can take it off."

"Right." Robin nodded, "And I call up. More exits that way. We're practically at sea-level."

"Lead on." Bats seemed to grin, "You want to trade while we walk?"

"Trade?"

"Like I said, the Old Man tells me War Stories sometimes. Usually when we're patching up my suit or the plane or something. I got a few stories that don't reveal anything. Story for a story?"

"_If_ you start with the one where you were using the Computer on your own. _And_ you tell me why _Superman_ was punching you."

"Second one after your first one." Bats countered.

"Deal." Robin grinned, "You know, you're traught."

"And you're schway. Old Man always says you're made of rubber… Alright, this story starts with a building project. Industrial. Planned to be built on Park Lane, better known as…"

"Crime Alley."

"In particular the theatre."

"Oh, he wouldn't like that."

"No. He didn't."

123456789

"I can see your point. You should hear the Old Man ride me after I screwed up."

"Yeah, but taking five minutes to open a lock?"

"You were tied up at the time."

123456789

"Nice. You hack a lot then?"

"Yeah. Motion sensors were a piece of cake."

"The Old Man always says the most important thing to know is what your enemy knows."

123456789

"So I said: 'Is that faster than a speeding bullet?'."

"You didn't?"

"I did. He never answered."

123456789

"Then I did the stupidest thing I could have done."

"Which was?"

"I walked away."

"Why was that stupid?"

"Where was I?"

"At the, oh… The Fortress of Solitude. And the Batplane was broken. How did you get home?"

"It took three hours for Superman to realize he'd basically abandoned me there. For all his brains, he ain't the brightest. I'd probably have stayed there until I'd fixed the plane, if the Old Man hadn't called and pointed out my predicament."

"What were you doing?"

"I moved all of the plane pieces into the Fortress and was trying to figure out how to cobble together something to get home. My boosters are good, but they only work for short distance. I didn't want to get halfway home and then have to swim."

"Why didn't you want to join the League? I mean… It's the _League_!"

"They didn't trust me. They didn't like me. I'm not exactly a team player. Never have been."

"You're lying."

"It was partly that… But also… They were insulting the Old Man. Basically to his _face_!"

"They didn't know he was listening in."

"They should have _suspected_. Every one of them grew up on stories of the Old Man. One of them… His _parents_ were League members with the Old Man. They would have told him how paranoid and crazy prepared the Old Man is. And Superman knew him _personally_. They should have _known_ that there was no _way_ I would be able to go around as Batman without the Old Man's permission, never mind his knowledge. And they should have known that he would be able to tap into my cowl… See what I see. Hear what I hear. They insulted him to his face… He who had once willingly sacrificed himself for the world. And declared that it was an honour to fight alongside the rest of the League. And they had forgotten all that."

"You really respect him, don't you?"

"Look, before I met the Old Man I was a punk. Already done a stint in Juvie. Bucking for a second. Not a gang member at that point, but I had been. Nobody could straighten me out. I wasn't evil. Just… I don't know _what_ I was. Angry I think is probably the best word. Then… Tragedy. And I really, truly was angry. But I had an answer. The Old Man. Met him the same night the tragedy occurred. He said no. I didn't care."

"Bet he didn't like that."

"No. Not at all. But we came to an understanding. I'm going to College. My grades aren't the best, but I'm doing better than I would have been. I'm only rarely in trouble. He's pushed me. Both physically and mentally. He tells me that he wants me to do something. Something impossible…"

"But you do it anyway." Robin nodded, "Because it's _him_ asking. Even if you believe it's impossible, you try anyway. And then you succeed."

"And he never asks for more than you can give. But it's always more than you thought it was _possible_ for you to give. A friend once told me his Rules."

"Rules?"

"First, you give him everything you've got. Second, then you give him more. Third, he makes the rules. The last one's the killer."

"I'll say. But I know what you mean. He's like a father to you."

"Yeah." Bats nodded after a pause, "He's the kind of guy I hope to be to _my_ kids… Only I'll tell them I love them more than he does. He's not too good with emotions and words."

"You have kids?"

"I want to. One day. Not yet. That makes me think of another story. Tell one, then I'll tell you this one. You'll like it."

"Alright. This starts in the middle of the Biyalia Desert. I've just woken up…"

123456789

"Seriously? No kidding? You took an Atlantean to the _Desert_?"

"Not the smartest move in retrospect."

123456789

"You really said that? 'I want a divorce?'."

"It was a bad week. I was stressed."

"You were so not traught."

123456789

"How badly did the Old Man ground you for that stunt? I mean, going AWOL and lying…"

"Pretty badly. I was so not feeling the aster."

123456789

"Want to trade?" Robin looked up from his ration bar to see Bats holding out a rather similar looking one, "Some variety."

"Does it taste any better?" Robin broke his in half, before offering it over.

"I don't know." Bats took the half and handed half of his over in return.

"Not much." Robin gave his verdict, "You think he's actually _eaten_ any of these?"

"They're better than his cooking."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Trust me, it's a good thing I was taught to cook. I do _not_ know how he managed until I turned up."

"No A?"

"Passed away a long time ago. I would have liked to have met him. He sounds schway."

"When we get out of this, I'll take you."

123456789

"You said Batman says I'm made of rubber. You haven't met me?"

"No. When I met the Old Man, he was a lonely old man in a large empty house. Just him and his dog."

"A dog?"

"Yeah, I know he doesn't seem the type. But it suits him."

"A nice dog?"

"Not really. I call him a good bad dog."

"Good _bad_ dog?"

"Trust me, it fits."

1234567890

Same as last time folks. Batman Beyond is _not_ from the future. He's a dimension traveller. He's chasing a criminal.

Please Review.


	35. RotG & Avengers

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

Avengers & Rise of the Guardians – Startish

1234567890

"Hey kid." Steve called out softly, not wanting to startle the boy, "What are you doing here?"

The boy startled anyway, spinning to face Steve. He stared at Steve for a long moment.

"How'd you get up here?" Steve asked when it became clear that the boy wasn't going to speak, "You're not in trouble. I just would like to know."

Much to Steve's relief, the boy hopped off the wall and took one step towards him.

"You can see me?" The boy frowned.

"Of course. You're right there."

"You can _hear_ me?" The boy seemed incredulous.

"I'm not deaf, son."

"But you're a grown-up."

"Not all grown-ups are deaf."

"But they don't hear me."

"What's your name?" Steve asked.

"Jack. You?"

"Steve. Steve Rodgers." Steve was trying to get a surname, when none was forthcoming he continued, "How'd you get up here?"

"Same way I always do." Jack shrugged.

He moved closer to Steve, slinging the staff over his shoulders. He looked like some sort of scarecrow, what with his hood up and his old trousers and his arms hanging over the staff.

"You're not wearing any shoes." The realization sunk into Steve, "You're going to catch a cold."

Moving quickly Steve ushered the boy into the Tower. Before the boy had really had time to protest he was wrapped up in a blanket on a sofa, while Steve made two mugs of hot chocolate.

When Steve moved over to the sofa, he found that the boy had pushed the blanked off of him, and was instead sitting on it. His toes and fingers curling up in the fabric, clearly enjoying the texture. One hand, though, kept the staff close to him.

"You'll catch your death of cold if you don't take better care of yourself." Steve stated, as he pushed the mug into Jack's hand, "What were you _doing_ out there?"

"Watching the snow." Jack shrugged, "I like seeing how it settles over a city, a town, a village, a hamlet, a forest, a lake… Anywhere really. Particularly at night. The looks on children's faces when they wake up and see the snow that's come down overnight… It's like magic. But I like watching it fall. When everyone's asleep. It's beautiful. Pure. Magical. Changes everything. Just for a moment."

"You weren't out there to jump." Steve breathed in relief.

"Jump?" Jack frowned, "No… Not like that. Maybe once. But not now."

Jack leaned back on the sofa and sipped the hot chocolate.

"This is good." He remarked, "I can't make this sort of thing correctly. Phil keeps chasing me out the kitchen every time."

"He your family?"

"No. Phil's just a friend… Sorta. We weren't always. He's a good guy though. Even if I do make a lot of trouble for him."

"Do you mean to?"

"I used to. He was between me and something I wanted… Then I got it. But not because of my trying. It was… More of a side-effect of something else I did."

"A reward?"

"I wouldn't call it that… Not sure _what_ to call it."

"Won't your parents be worrying about you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They're dead."

"Your guardians then?"

"They might be worrying. But they won't be worried."  
"You aren't giving me a straight answer." Steve pointed out.

"Why should I? I don't know you." Jack retorted, "Even if you do make a good mug of hot chocolate."

Steve heard the door open, but he didn't worry about it. The only people who could get onto this level of Stark Tower at this time of night were the Avengers and Pepper…

And apparently Jack.

"You can trust me, kid." Steve sighed, "I just want to help."

"Steve," Bruce's voice called out softly, "Who are you talking to?"

"This is Jack." Steve motioned at the boy.

"There's no one there." Bruce countered.

"He can't see me." Jack spoke quickly, almost as if he had tried to get his sentence out before Bruce.

"He's right there." Steve pointed, "What do you mean he can't see you?"

"There's no one there." Bruce repeated, "Steve, we're the only people in the room. You and me."

"He's right here." Steve put one hand on Jack's shoulder, "Make him see you."

"If I could do that," Jack snorted, "I'd have done it long ago. It's not my choice not to be seen."

"There's no one else here." Bruce waved a gentle hand through the air below Steve's hand.

"How are you doing that?" Steve asked Bruce, before looking down at Jack, "How are you _doing_ that?"

"It's not my choice." Jack retorted, "If someone can't see me. They can't touch me. Not like I choose this."

Jack slipped away from Steve, clearly not wanting Bruce's hand to go through his chest again. Steve watched the boy, now slightly nervous. Though whether because he wondered if the boy was a threat or because the boy might _be_ harmed, he wasn't sure.

But Jack just stood there, the staff in one hand, the mug in the other.

"I made him hot chocolate." Steve protested.

"I can see the mug." Bruce pointed, "But that doesn't change anything. There's no one else here. It's all in your head."

"No." Steve shook his head, "That's my mug… Bruce, how many mugs of hot chocolate are in the room?"

"One."

"Jack put yours down, please." Steve addressed the boy.

Frowning, Jack put his mug down on the coffee table.

"Now how many mugs are there?" Steve asked.

"Two." Bruce frowned, "But that can't be… It wasn't there a moment ago."

Jack picked it back up.

"And it's gone again." Bruce breathed, "He just picked it up, didn't he?"

"Yes." Steve nodded, "I can see him. You can't. I can touch him. You go right through him. This isn't something he controls."

"I'll get Tony." Bruce stated, "There has to be a logical solution to this."

"There isn't." Jack muttered, "I wouldn't have been alone all this time if there was."

"Do you know why I can see you?" Steve asked.

"I know why people can see me." Jack shrugged, "But I don't know why _you_ can. It's… Not something I've experienced before, okay? Everyone else who can see me is under ten."

"How long have you been like this?" Steve pressed.

"As long as I can remember." Jack said simply.

"All your life?" Steve breathed, "Only those under ten could see you?"

"No." Jack wrapped both hands around his mug.

"Good." Steve sighed in relief.

"Nobody could." Jack carried on, "Until this year, nobody saw me."

Steve stared in shock and horror at Jack. The boy wasn't looking at him, he was staring out the windows at the falling snow.

"How… How did you cope?" Steve asked after a long pause.

"You find ways." Jack replied, "Maybe not the best ways. Maybe not the right ways. But you find ways."

"Alright!" Tony burst into the room, "Where's this invisible man?"

"You can't see him either then." Bruce was in Tony's wake.

"Not yet." Tony was firm, "Jarvis, how many people are in the room?"

"Three, sir. Yourself, Captain Rodgers and Mister Banner." Jarvis answered.

"How many mugs of hot chocolate?" Tony asked.

"One, sir."

Both Tony and Bruce saw a mug appear on the coffee table.

"How many mugs of hot chocolate, now?" Tony repeated.

"One, sir." Jarvis stated.

"I see two mugs, Jarvis." Tony frowned.

"The second mug is empty, sir." Jarvis replied, "However it was not in the room when you last asked."

"Okay," Tony looked around the room, "Steve, where is he?"

"Perched on the back of the sofa." Steve nodded, "Watching the snow."

"They won't be able to." Jack remarked, "As far as they're concerned, I don't exist. They'll eventually rationalize the mug away. They always do. This isn't the first time, I've done this trick. It never works. Not once in all my years."

"Did he say something?" Bruce asked, noticing Steve's frown.

"Basically?" Steve breathed, "He doesn't believe you'll see him. That you'll… Forget."

"He's alive." Tony stated, "He's in this room. I'll find him. I'll see him. Jarvis, infrared."

"On screen, sir." Jarvis declared, as the windows flickered into life as a view screen.

The action surprised Jack so much that he fell backwards onto the sofa in surprise.

"Wow!" Jack blinked as he got back up, "High-tech."

"He's Tony Stark." Steve pointed at Tony.

"Short for Antony?" Jack cocked his head to one side.

"I believe so." Steve nodded.

"What do you know?" Jack snorted, "He never learned. And the other one?"

"Bruce Banner." Steve frowned, "What do you mean? He never learned?"

"How to play." Jack smirked.

With that he pulled his arm back and threw something. A second followed a moment later.

"Jack!" Steve yelled.

It was only when the projectiles impacted with their targets that Steve realized what they were and his heart stopped trying to leap out his chest.

They were snowballs. Simple, snowballs. The snow exploding around both scientists' heads.

"We do _not_ throw snowballs at Bruce!" Steve declared automatically.

"But Tony's fair game?" Jack tilted his head in confusion.

"Where did he get the snowballs from?" Bruce asked as he brushed the snow from his shoulders.

"I don't know." Steve frowned, "He only has a staff. Like a shepherd's crook."

"I've always got snowballs." Jack laughed, "It's part of who I am. Of _what_ I am."

"_What_ you are?" Steve pressed, "You're human."

"I was." Jack shrugged, "Not now."

"Bruce," Tony was frowning at the screen, "You see what I see?"

"Not a heat signature." Bruce blinked in surprise, "Steve what colour is his skin?"

"Pale." Steve shrugged, "Almost white."

"Not blue?" Bruce pressed.

"No. Blue eyes though." Steve replied, "Why?"

"Because we don't have a heat signature for him," Tony declared, "We have a cold signature. He's so cold, he's black. I make him at _least_ 32 Fahrenheit."

"He should be dead." Bruce added, "Or at least in a coma."

"Never looked at me on one of these things before." Jack remarked, as he moved to peer over Bruce's shoulder, kneeling on the sofa's arm, "Weird. Pretty though. I wonder what the others would look like."

"There's more like you?" Steve asked.

"No." Jack looked back, "Not quite. Not the same. I'm one of a kind… But there's others. Similar. Older."

"Any younger?" Steve queried.

"Not that I've met." Jack shrugged, "I doubt it… I hope not. It's…"

"Not been easy?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that." Jack acknowledged, then shuddered as Tony waved a hand through him.

"There's a slight chill in the air." Tony frowned, "But it's not something I would normally register or even think about."

"Did that hurt?" Steve asked.

"Not physically." Jack replied, "Just… Just reminds me that they can't see me. Sometimes… Sometimes I can forget… Pretend. But reality always comes back."

"Stark," Steve caught Tony's hand, "Stop doing that. It doesn't physically hurt him, but… He's just a kid. And he doesn't like it."

"But you _can_ touch him?" Tony pressed.

"Yes." Steve nodded.

"If you can see me, you can touch me." Jack shrugged, "If you can't do one, you can't do the other."

"How can they see you?" Steve asked.

"They need to believe." Jack answered after a long pause, "They need to believe in me."

"You have to believe in him." Steve told the other two.

"We have _proved_ he exists!" Tony countered, "But I still can't see him."

"Belief and proof are two very different things." Jack shrugged, "You don't believe in a table."

"He says proof isn't belief." Steve retorted, "And he's right. Belief is knowing, even without proof."

"I can prove he exists!" Tony argued.

"Until he knows my name, my _full_ name, and acknowledges what I am," Jack spoke simply, "He won't see me. Neither of them will."

"Your full name?" Steve frowned.

"Yes." Jack nodded, "My full name."

"And that is?" Steve pressed.

"When they believe, they'll know." Jack replied, "They know who I am. Or at least they know my name. Everyone does. Particularly this time of year."

"Who _are_ you?" Steve asked once more.

"Jokul Frosti!" Thor snarled from the doorway.

Four sets of eyes turned to face the Norse God. It was clear that Odin's son was ready for battle, his hammer drawn.

"You will pay for your crimes against Asgard!" Thor growled.

1234567890

Look, I know I've not been posting much recently, but I _have_ been writing. I just don't like leaving stories hanging. So I won't post until I've either got a decent lead or a whole story for you to enjoy.

And my muses have been all over the map recently.

So here's something totally new. Meanwhile I _promise_ I'll try and get the muses to work on the stories _I_ want them to work on.

Please Review.


	36. StarGate: SG1 & Percy Jackson

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

Stargate: SG1 & Percy Jackson – Startish

1234567890

On a recent raid of a located "_Rogue"_ NID Cell Base, SG1 had found a kid. Aged about seventeen, black hair, green eyes. He'd been locked in a cell, so was clearly a prisoner. They'd rescued him and taken him back to SGC for protection.

But he had yet to speak. Yet to give so much as a name.

Running his face through the missing person's database had yielded no results and as the kid was probably too young to have a Driving Licence that wasn't successful either.

He was human. They knew that much. He'd allowed them to take a blood sample without complaint or a flinch.

He'd allowed them to poke and prod at every scar and mark on his body. Including the black tattoo of a trident with the letters SPQR underneath, which was positioned on the underside of his left arm.

Jack had smiled indulgently as Daniel had gone off on a speech about how that was the shortened form of "Senātus Populusque Rōmānus" or "The Senate and People of Rome".

A theory had gone around the Archeology/Anthropology department about how the boy had to be part of some Roman style cult. Some had even said that the kid had the looks of a Roman God.

One of them had even mentioned it near the kid. Which had caused him to smirk and shake his head.

But that was all irrelevant right then.

Right then, they had bigger problems than a kid, who wouldn't talk and couldn't be identified.

Sometimes Jack O'Neill wondered exactly what he had done in a past life to deserve what Karma seemed to meet out to him on what seemed to be a daily basis.

Then he'd remember a prank or joke that he'd done and he'd remember that it was more likely that it occurred in _this _life rather than a past one.

Even so, Jack was fairly certain he hadn't done anything bad enough to deserve _this_.

"This" was the current group of Jaffa and one Go'auld that had managed to sneak through the Stargate under the guise of being from a newly visited planet that wished to make an alliance with the Tau'ri.

Nobody had realized that it had been a Go'auld controlled planet until it was far too late in the proceedings. The Go'auld was on the wrong side of the Stargate, as were a fairly large number of the Jaffa, who had forced the Iris open so that more could come through.

All of SG1, bar Teal'c, had been caught unawares. At the time they'd been working on the puzzle of the kid.

SG1 hadn't even realized what was going on until it was far too late. They hadn't been involved with the negotiations. That had been SG 21, who had also been some of the first victims of the Go'auld. In a show of strength and as an example of what would happen if anyone defied the invaders.

For now SG1 and a good sized portion of the SGC personnel were being kept in the Mess Hall, along with the kid.

The Go'auld was also there, holding court. The Jaffa ensuring that no one could really fight back.

Not that had stopped Jack from letting loose his quick tongue.

"You will be silent!" A Jaffa snapped, "Our Lord God Poseidon has not commanded you to speak!"

"For crying out loud!" Jack fired back, "He's not a god. He's a snake with delusions of power and adequacy."

Jack had not failed to notice the hash intake of breath that had come at the declaration of the Go'auld's name. He supposed it was Daniel figuring out what the Go'auld's preferences were.

"You will be silent." The Go'auld demanded from his makeshift throne, "Or suffer the consequences. I am your Lord and God."

"Not mine." Jack retorted.

Jack wasn't expecting what happened next.

He was used to being blasted by Hand-Devices, by being tortured by them.

But this was something completely different.

He found himself engulfed in a bubble of water, which completely surrounded him and lifted him off the floor. He tried to resist the urge to breathe, but knew he would give in eventually.

He'd been tortured using drowning before. Long ago. But he couldn't stop the rising panic. No matter how hard he tried.

He was trying not to fight, so that he would use less oxygen. So he could last longer.

However it was a fight he knew he would lose. He could feel the urge to breathe taking over him. He could see dark spots starting to dance in front of his eyes.

Then he could breathe again.

Jack was surprised to find himself placed gently on the floor, as the water spun away from him. Go'aulds weren't known for kindness. He should have been dropped, more dead than alive.

Daniel and Sam were next to him, both keeping him vaguely upright. But neither of them were paying him too much attention. They seemed to be staring at something off to the right.

He sat upright, more easily able to peer over Danny's head that way.

What he saw took his breath away once more.

It was the kid. The kid the NID had locked away in a little hothouse and virtually left to die.

Dressed in his slightly baggy jean, loose t-shirt and trainers, he looked a lot like a skater boy. Like some kid that Cassie would crush on.

He was standing. All the other prisoners were sitting on the floor. But the kid was standing upright and proud. Light on his feet.

A cocky smile on his face, tinged with anger.

But that wasn't what made him stand out, right then.

It was the water swirling around him. He was engulfed in it. Hair buffeted by tiny currents. But not for a moment did his smile waver.

Jack glanced at Poseidon. The Go'auld was staring at the kid. It was clear that the alien had nothing to do with what was going on. He was as confused at the rest of them.

Then the kid moved. He stepped forward, the water moving to float behind him, swirling in miniature waterspouts.

"You will bow before your Lord God." One of the Jaffa snarled.

"No." The kid replied, "I do not bow before my Lord God. And even if I did. _He_ is not my Lord God. He is not even a God. And there is no _way_ that he is Poseidon."

"Blasphemer!" The cry was instantaneous from the Jaffa.

A few of them tried to charge the kid. But the water swept them away, as the boy moved his hands, clearly manipulating the fluid.

It was then that Jack noticed something. Something wrong. Something that couldn't be.

"Daniel," Jack murmured, "He's not wet."

"Of course he's wet." Sam countered, "He was in a water bubble. Like you were. And you're soaking."

"No, he's right." Daniel breathed in shock, "If he was wet that t-shirt would be clinging to him. It's not. He's not wet."

"How?" Sam blinked, "And how's he doing the water manipulation? He doesn't have a hand-device. And even if he _did_, he doesn't have Naquadah in his blood."

"I don't know." Daniel shrugged, "But this is not something new. Look at him. He's completely calm… He's confident."

"He knows what he's doing." Jack agreed, "Even if we don't. Perhaps this is why the NID grabbed him."

"Water manipulation would make him unusual." Sam nodded, "Maybe even turn up on their radar."

"You dare defy me?" Poseidon sneered.

"You dare insult _me_?" The kid returned, "You send your underlings to fight in your stead? Against me? Am I not worthy of fighting yourself? Or are you too scared that I will win?"

"Kid, don't!" Jack shouted, heedless of his own safety, "Your water trick won't help you win."

But it was too late. The Go'auld lashed out with a kinetic blast. Every member of SGC was expecting the boy to be thrown back across the room. But the blast was blocked.

"An Aspis." Daniel breathed, "Ancient Greek shield. Often incorrectly called a Hoplon. Bronze. Where did he get it from?"

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned, "It's a water defence. You can clearly see it."

"I'm with Daniel on this one." Jack stated, "It's a shield. Bronze. I think his watch turned into it."

"All I'm seeing is water." Sam returned.

The kid lowered his shield, projecting a confident attitude.

"You scared of me?" He asked, "To scared to fight God to man?"

"Kid," Jack breathed, "You don't know what you're doing."

"Don't worry." The kid almost laughed, "I've kinda done this before. You scared?"

"What _are_ you?" The Go'auld stared, "No _creature_ could shrug off that blast as you did."

"You see, that's how I know you're not my Lord God Poseidon." The kid sighed, "Because if you were, you'd know exactly who and _what_ I am."

Jack didn't see where the sword came from, but suddenly it was there. In the kid's hand. It looked about three feet long, the blade double-edged and shaped like a leaf. It was also bronze, matching the shield.

"You cannot defeat me. I am your God."

"Like I said, not mine." The kid smirked.

Then he moved.

Jack would later describe it as watching water flow. The kid's movements were graceful, elegant and beautiful to watch.

They were also clearly deadly and meant for war.

The kid closed the distance, something that was _not_ advisable when dealing with a stronger opponent, as the Go'auld certainly was.

However the kid made it work. He was never where the Go'auld attacked. His blows slipped past defences. He slashed when Jack thought he should have stabbed. Dodged when Jack would have backed off.

But it was working. The kid was wearing the Go'auld down. Was breaking though the defences.

Jack almost wanted to see the kid up against Teal'c. Just to see what would happen.

The Go'auld was down on his knees at the kid's feet. The point of the blade mere millimetres away from its throat.

"Surrender your host." The kid demanded calmly.

"What are you?" The Go'auls breathed.

Then he lapsed into another language. Something Jack had never heard before.

"Daniel?" Jack asked quietly.

"Ancient Greek." Daniel was frowning, "Hold on… It's not a language I'm really all that fluent in."

"You speak Greek." Sam pointed out, "I thought they were the same."

"Written, yes." Daniel was terse, "Spoken… The pronunciation is different. Quiet. I need to concentrate."

Daniel was completely focused on the language.

"What are you?" Daniel translated slowly, "Some kind of monster?"

Percy cocked his head to one side, before replying into the same language.

"That's rich," Daniel carried on, "A monster accusing me of being one. Release your victim."

Any further remarks were put on hold as the kid was attacked on all sides by the recovered Jaffa.

They weren't any more effective the second time around. In close quarters they couldn't use their staffs to blast him. And their fighting style didn't seem to be effective at dealing with him. They were too regimented. Too formulaic.

It was a flaw that Jack had seen in the Jaffas training many times before. But, due to the Jaffas' greatly superior strength, he had never been able to take advantage of it.

But this kid… This kid, who had barely been able to stand up when they had found him… He was fighting them, six to one. And _wining_.

At first Jack was simply impressed by the level of skill, speed and agility that the feat required. Then he saw something that he couldn't believe.

The kid was able to land a blow that actually knocked one Jaffa back a good few steps.

Jack had fought with Teal'c often enough to know how difficult that was. To know the amount of strength such a feat would require.

Even with the water around their feet possibly making the floor slippery, the kid shouldn't have enough muscle in his lean frame to achieve that.

But the way he moved… It was like poetry in motion. Water splashing up behind him.

"What kind of monster _are_ you?" Daniel was once again translating for the Go'auld.

"I am no more a monster than you are a God." The kid retorted, still in Ancient Greek.

"I am your Lord God." Daniel translated for the Go'auld, "I am the Lord God Poseidon."

Jack noticed the tension in the boy's shoulders. Then it bled out.

His movements changed though. They became fiercer. And the few times that Jack caught sight of the boy's eyes they sent a shiver down his spine.

They reminded Jack of a wolf's eyes… A particular wolf though. It was one he had seen as a child. He had been on holiday with his parent in California. And he'd seen the wolf. The biggest one he'd ever seen… But he'd only been small back then, so it probably wasn't as big as he remembered.

It wasn't the colour of the eyes that was similar. The wolf had had silver eyes, while the kid's were bright green.

But it the look in them. The knowledge behind them. The way they seemed to state that no matter how big or strong or bad you were… The owner was worse.

Jack had had nightmares for most of his childhood because of those eyes. Particularly given that his parents hadn't seen the wolf at all.

Words started falling out of the kid's mouth, still in the Ancient Greek that he spoke so easily.

Even as he was cutting down the Jaffa, the words never truly stopped. The kid clearly had something he wanted to say. Even if only Daniel of the SGC could understand.

Though Daniel had fallen silent.

Not that Jack really blamed him. The kid's ruthlessness was scary, considering his age. Leaving the Jaffa alive could be a dangerous mistake.

But still… No teenager should be capable of turning off his empathy like that.

In mere minutes the Jaffa were down, probably all dead.

And the kid was walking towards the Go'auld, his pace even and steady.

It was clear to see that the Go'auld was panicking. The blasts with the hand device were erratic and poorly aimed.

Though whether it was the boy's fighting ability or his words that were disturbing the Go'auld more, Jack couldn't tell.

The Go'auld was backing up, until he hit the wall. And the boy just kept on moving closer.

With a wave of his left hand, he encased the Go'auld's head in water.

Almost immediately the Go'auld started fighting to breathe. But the boy didn't loosen his grip.

Silently the boy watched as the Go'auld began to drown. His gaze was implacable. His stance firm.

Suddenly, in a last ditch attempt at survival, the Go'auld leapt from its host, clearly trying to take the kid as his new host.

The sword flashed through the air, cutting the Go'auld in half, even as the kid dropped the water around the former host's head.

"You don't mess with me and mine." The kid spoke once again, this time in English.

Anything Jack was planning on saying was prevented as Teal'c burst in through the doors accompanied by several heavily-armed teams.

The kid's response was instantaneous. He threw the sword into a corner, clear from any person, made the shield disappear, the water dropped to the floor. He then sank down to his knees and locked his fingers together behind his head.

Jack recognised it as the same pose that the kid had taken when he had broken into the kid's cell in the NID base. Just as he had figured it out then, it was a trained response.

"JackO'Neill," Teal'c moved to the side of the rest of SG1, "What happened here?"

"I don't know." Jack replied slowly, "I really don't know."

123456789

About an hour later, after the clean-up, Jack and the rest of SG1 were in the briefing room with General Hammond. Sam had just finished relating what she had seen and heard.

"That's not correct, Carter." Jack frowned, "The kid was using a sword. I don't know where he got it from, but it was definitely a sword. Bronze in colour."

"Greek in design," Daniel agreed, "He flung it in a corner. Didn't anyone find it?"

"There was nothing there." Sam shrugged, "And sir, it was a kitchen knife. How it was in the mess hall rather than the kitchen is something we will have to discuss with the chefs, but it is clear to see on the security footage."

"I know what I saw." Jack countered, "It was a sword. I could probably draw it."

"Here." Daniel pushed a piece of paper in front of the General, "I already did, while I was working on my transcription of the boy's words. I would _love_ to know where he learnt Ancient Greek."

"O'Neill," General Hammond moved the piece of paper so that the Colonel couldn't see it, "Could you quickly draw the weapon?"

Jack wasn't the world's best sketcher, but he managed to recreate what he deemed to be a passable representation of the sword in only a few minutes.

"There looked to be something etched on the blade," Jack added as he handed it over, "But I couldn't make out what it was."

General Hammond laid the two images side by side. They were clearly of the same weapon.

"Whatever the two of you saw," He spoke carefully, "You saw the same thing."

"He had a shield as well," Daniel added, "Bronze, like the sword."

"He was using the water as a shield." Sam argued, "It's clear on the footage."

"No, it was a shield," Jack agreed with Daniel, "Round. Had images etched on it, I think. Couldn't make them out. No idea where it went after either."

"You both saw something that doesn't appear on our security footage." Hammond pointed out.

"Not the first time." Jack pointed out, "First time we thought Daniel was crazy."

"I did _not_ need to be reminded about that." Daniel muttered.

"Moving on from that," Hammond shrugged, "Doctor Jackson, what was the boy saying at the end?"

"Well," Daniel moved his glasses, "I'd like to know who taught the boy his Ancient Greek, because it is highly impressive that a child his age is as fluent as he appears. The speech he managed was unlikely to have been scripted. In addition his accent was almost New York, but touched with something else. It'd be interesting to see if he could read as well as he can speak it."

"What did he say?" Jack redirected the flow of words.

"Sam," Daniel turned to the sole female in the room, "Can you run the footage as I translate. It's quite impressive that way."

"Of course." It only took Sam a moment to set it up.

Daniel started translating the moment the boy started his little speech.

"And I am the Saviour of Olympus. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Counsellor of Cabin Three. I retrieved Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness. I bore the Titan's Curse. I defeated Kronos. I recovered the Pride of the Legion. I destroyed Polybotes. I am the son of Sally Jackson. Most favoured child of my father. Earthshaker. Stormbringer. Father of Horses. Lord of the Seas. Poseidon himself."

1234567890

Opinions?

Please Review.


	37. Percy Jackson & Young Justice

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

Young Justice & Percy Jackson – Startish (Ridiculously Long)

1234567890

Robin was near the edge of the cliff, quite a distance apart from the others. He was clearly being targeted and two of the metas were in front of him, separating him.

Before Artemis could do anything to help, she noticed that Robin was verging on falling off the edge. Only just managing to stay on firm ground due to his light feet.

"Robin!" She yelled, forgetting the telepathic link.

The skater-boy glanced at her and followed her gaze.

"Cover me!" He yelled.

Artemis tried to fight her way free to help Robin. But she couldn't make any progress.

The skater-boy, however, managed to slip through. He charged at the pair of metas Robin was trying to get past.

Artemis watched in horror as the ground beneath Robin's feet gave way. The youngest of the team was falling off the cliff and there was literally _nothing_ she could do to stop it. Miss Martian was too busy trying to fight her way back to the group, against the driving winds. Kid Flash was also finding the winds a problem. Aqualad couldn't get past the two metas that were also delaying her, Rocket and Zatana. And Superboy was fighting one of the metas one on one and not making any significant progress either.

The skater-boy reached the two metas. Almost without stopping, he decapitated the first and with the same motion plunged his sword into the second's chest.

Releasing the sword, he didn't stop his motion forward as he dived over the cliff.

He dived down, straight as an arrow. But she could tell that he wouldn't reach Robin before the boy finished falling. And even if he did, what could he do to help? The pair of them would be smashed to death on the rocks below.

But they weren't.

A huge wave surged out of the water and wrapped around, first Robin and then the skater-boy.

Then the wave fell back, having swallowed the two teens, and leaving not a trace of them behind.

Artemis tried to move to the shore. Tried to go help. But she couldn't get free.

*Robin's in the water!* She mentally yelled to all the others.

*I'll get him.* Aqualad replied instantly, *Miss Martian, I need a lift.*

*On it.* Miss Martian lifted Aqualad telekinetically and threw him towards the water's edge.

Aqualad landed easily, before moving quickly out into the deeper water.

"I wouldn't bother, if I were you." The blond remarked, even as the last meta fled.

"He could still be alive." Kid Flash snapped back, "Robin is prepared for _anything_!"

"I'm not saying he's dead." The blond snorted, "I know he's alive. He just won't be down there. Not anymore."

Aqualad continued moving into the water. Swimming down to the bottom he started to search for Robin.

*He's not here.* He sent via the telepathic link.

*Find anything?* Miss Martian asked him hopefully, *A clue as to where they've gone?*

*Nothing… Wait.* He spotted something glinting in the darkness.

*What is it?* Kid Flash demanded.

Aqualad swum to the item and slowly picked it up.

*It's a Birdarang.* Aqualad replied, before noticing an item next to it, *And one of Robin's Eskrima Sticks.*

*Nothing else?" KF pressed, *Rob carries a rebreather in his belt. Good for a _long_ time underwater. He should still be fine. You _sure_ he's not down there?*

*He's not down here.* Kal'dur confirmed, *Neither is the other boy.*

*Any sign of the other boy?* Megan asked.

*Nothing.* Kal'dur was blunt, *Someone go up the cliff and retrieve his sword.*

*You mean his stick.* Rocket corrected, *I can't find it. It's gone. Must have gone over with him… Or maybe the metas took it.*

*No it was a sword.* Kal'dur countered, *I think his partner has some questions to answer.*

*Too right he does.* Superboy retorted.

In moments, Superboy was restraining the boy, who wasn't even trying to fight.

"What do you know?" Superboy glowered.

"We were sent to help." The boy smiled, "Robin was and still is the target. This was just the first wave. We had to get him somewhere safe. He's currently en-route."

"Who is targeting him?" Rocket cut to the point.

"Not entirely certain." The blond was equally blunt, "But they'll kill him if they can. Our job is to stop that from happening."

"Where is your friend going with Robin?" Kid Flash demanded.

"I don't know." The blond stranger shrugged.

"Who are you?" Artemis snarled.

"Jason Grace." Jason replied calmly, "The exchange. Again."

There was a hint of amusement in his smile. Though he never actually laughed, it was clear that he found something highly amusing.

"Who is your friend?" Aqualad snapped.

"His father's favourite son. And probably technically my cousin." Jason smiled, "And I would not go after him. Not even an Atlantean could beat him in water."

"You have never seen an Atlantean swim." Aqualad retorted.

"You haven't seen _him_ swim." Jason countered, "I do not know where he is going. And I do not know when he will get there. What I _do_ know is that he will contact me when he is able. I am then to pass the message on to you. I also know that Robin is safe with him."

"Why should we trust you?" Superboy almost spat, "You won't even give him a _name_!"

"Because this was an exchange." Jason was calm, "I stay with you, while Robin goes with my friend. And, just so you understand, I am of equal value to my friend. If I had had the better opportunity, he would have stayed and I would have gone. I will not betray him. He will give you his name, when he is ready."

"Trulb tou eman s'dneirf rouy." Zatanna incanted.

"It's…" Then Jason tailed off, before smiling, "Good try. But it'll take more than that. You're strong."

"So are you." Zatanna blinked, "I've never had anyone shrug off that spell before."

"You should try arguing with my girlfriend some time." Jason shrugged, "Are we leaving? I don't think you want to wait for him to contact me out here… For one thing, I don't know how long it will take."

"If they don't come under another attack." KF countered, "Rob could be fighting for his life right _now_!"

"I doubt it." Jason returned calmly, "My friend is very good and very fast. Plus he has access to resources that I don't. Very few enemies can catch him in water. And he will be making your friend's safety a top priority."

"You don't even know where he is going." Zatanna pointed out.

"What I don't know I can't be made to tell." Jason reminded, "I have more information, but I will not give it to a Centurion. I will tell it to the Praetors in the Forum."

"What?" Rocket blinked.

"Your Mentors." Jason shook his head, "Sorry, I was raised Roman."

"You mean Italian." Miss Martian countered.

"No." Jason grinned, "Roman. There's a difference. Bit of a big one."

"If you are to come with us," Aqualad spoke slowly, "You will have to be bound and blindfolded."

"I was expecting that." Jason conceded, "Hurt me intentionally, and you will regret it."

"_You_ will hurt _us_?" Superboy sneered.

"No." Jason snorted, "My girlfriend will."

"You have a girlfriend?" Rocket asked without thinking.

"Is that so surprising? I have mentioned her already." Jason retorted, "Let's just get this bit over with. I'd like to be in a fixed location when I'm contacted."

"You don't have a phone." Artemis pointed out, having briskly frisked him.

"I never said it would be a phone call." Jason countered, "Besides I don't own a phone. Never have done. Never will do."

"Then how will he contact you when he does not know where you will be?" Aqualad frowned.

"The Gods will provide." Jason smiled calmly, "They always do. Do you want my hands in front or behind?"

"You are taking this very calmly." Rocket was puzzled.

"You aren't half as frightening as some of the things I've faced." Jason shrugged, "And some of those were on _my_ side. Hands front or back?"

"What have you faced that's worse than us?" KF asked, "Hands front. I want to be able to see them."

"My mate's dog and his little brother for a start." Jason replied, even as he complied, "My sister for a third. Though she should probably come first."

"You seem rather open." Artemis frowned.

"And nothing I've told you really helps." Jason returned, "Because I don't know anything that will actually help you. Not right now."

"His name won't help?" Zatanna pressed.

"No." Jason shook his head, "Because it won't lead you where he's going. Just like mine never would have. He won't hurt Robin. He would risk his life to protect a stranger… The World for a friend. I hate to think what he'd do for his family. He's possibly worse than me in that respect. Though it's a close run thing. Are we leaving?"

"You are very calm." Aqualad pointed out, once again.

"If I didn't want to be here," Jason smiled slightly, "You couldn't keep me."

"We've been doing this a lot longer than you." Artemis snapped.

"Have you?" Jason raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"We'd have heard of you." Rocket retorted.

"Would you?" Jason replied once again.

"Robs would have. And he'd have told me." KF supplied.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth." Jason stated.

There was a moment's breath, before anyone responded to that.

*Anyone get what he means?* Superboy asked.

*There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your Philosophy.* Artemis supplied, *Basically he's saying we don't know everything.*

*Take it that Cadmus didn't think Shakespeare was important.* KF shrugged.

*Get him in the Bioship.* Aqualad ordered, *M'gann contact your uncle and have the League meet us at the Mount. Give them all the details we have.*

*We can deal with this ourselves.* Rocket protested.

*We cannot put Robin's life at risk, because of our pride.* Kal'dur pointed out, *And I will _not_ condone torture. He won't talk to us… He _will_ talk to Batman.*

*And Batman would kill us if we didn't tell him that Robin was kidnapped.* KF put in, *You do _not_ want to see an angry Bat. Particularly when it comes to his Baby Bird.*

*Does Robin know you call him that?* Zatanna asked.

*All of the League does.* KF replied, *That's who he is to them. Batman's Baby Bird.*

They were moving towards the Bioship. Jason held in place by the cuffs around his wrists, which KF had produced from a pocket, a blindfold, which Zatanna had formed out of a silk scarf, and Superboy's firm grip on one arm.

But he offered no resistance, easily settling into the seat that Superboy chooses. He barely moves as Miss Martian adds restraints to the seat, more than is required as seatbelts.

It didn't seem fair to Zatanna. That this… This _kidnapper_ could sit so calmly surrounded on all sides by his enemy. A prisoner.

In fact he sat almost regally. As if he were the one in control. And Zatanna knew that if they removed the bindings, he would look like some sort of Roman statue… Or a blond Superboy.

*He is not normal.* She reported even as she shuddered.

*We know.* Rocket agreed, *M'gann, what did Martian Manhunter say?*

*We are to report to the Mount,* M'gann replied, *The League will meet us there… Batman is… Upset.*

*You mean he's spitting blood and brooding.* KF translated.

*Does anyone have any extra information?* Kal'dur asked, *M'gann, mention that he believes that the other could outswim an Atlantean.*

*I have done.* M'gann nodded, *Also that the water moved up to save Robin from the rocks.*

*They want him alive.* Artemis muttered.

*Still a fall from that height,* Zatanna put in, *Even into water… He could have broken bones.*

*I couldn't sense any blood.* Kal'dur admitted after a long pause.

*You can do that?* Rocket frowned.

*Yes.* Kal'dur nodded, *It is not a common skill… Does anyone have any information on the other?*

*I remember what one of them called him." KF put in, *It stuck in my head because it sounded really Harry Potter… Half-Blood.*

*How did he take it?* Artemis asked.

*Like it was a compliment.* KF replied, *Mentioned he was proud of it.*

*Half-Blood?" Zatanna thought slowly, *Like half human, half something else?*

*Maybe.* KF agreed.

*He's not Kryptonian.* Superboy declared firmly.

*No,* M'gann added, *But he might be something else. Not Martian though.*

*Did anyone else notice the guy's tattoo?* KF asked, *On his arm. Eagle, four letters, twelve lines.*

*What are the letters?* Rocket frowned.

*SPQR.* KF supplied quickly.

*Senatus Populusque Romanus,* Superboy stated, *The Senate and People of Rome. The motto of the Roman Empire. Originally forged during the Republic, but kept by the Emperors.*

*Cadmus gave you _that_, but forgot to include Shakespeare?* KF blurted out.

*Luthor, I reckon.* Artemis declared, *Anyway… Roman cult? He did _say_ he was raised Roman.*

*Did the other boy have a similar mark?* Rocket concentrated on the problem.

*I didn't see it.* KF shrugged.

*He was wearing long sleeves.* Kal'dur pointed out, *We wouldn't have been able to.*

*I'm sorry,* Zatanna shuddered, *But is it just me or is he too calm?*

*No.* Artemis shook her head, *He's too calm. It's like he's the one in control.*

*He won't be thinking that when Batman starts in on him.* KF shuddered, *He's not reasonable when Robin's safety is involved.*

*He's that bad?* Artemis blinked.

*Look," KF sighed, *The Flash is my uncle. And that's cool. But Batman… He's Rob's _dad_. And an overprotective one at that. You don't want to _know_ about the List of Rules for when Superman used to babysit… A copy got passed round the League, years ago. It's slightly scary.*

*In what way?* Rocket asked, everyone turned to glare at her, *_What?_ You've got to admit the idea of Batman being… Well, almost _human_? It's kinda odd.*

*But it's the way it is.* KF shrugged, *That's the way it's always been. I think that's why Flash and Aquaman and Green Arrow took us on in the first place… Because they all thought that if _Batman_ could be such a good father figure that they could do so too… A sort of one-upmanship competition.*

*_That's_ why the whole partner thing started?* Artemis is appalled and slightly indignant.

Before anyone could say anything else M'gann was settling the Bioship down in the cavern that was used as a hanger.

Superboy roughly grabbed Jason, but was careful enough not to cause any harm. He didn't want Black Canary upset at him after all.

The Team moved quickly into the Mission Room. Despite the large size of the room, it didn't feel big enough for the League at that moment.

It wasn't even as if all of the League was present. Wonder Woman wasn't there and neither were the Hawks.

However with the Flash pacing in circles at a speed which might cause the floor to have a permanent wear pattern… With Superman hovering a good two feet off the floor… With Black Canary fidgeting…. With Green Arrow checking his bow and arrows… With all of the League clearly worried…

Apart from Batman. He stood off to one side, near the shadows. Away from the chaos. Just standing there. As if nothing could phase him. As if nothing had happened.

Only he wouldn't have been there if nothing had happened.

As the Team were spotted, the mood of the room quickly changed. Those members of the League who were hovering or floating, sank back down to the floor. Automatically, without thinking, they form two lines, leading the way to Batman.

The Team walked down, Aqualad leading, Superboy following with Jason. The others sort of clustered behind.

The room was unnaturally silent. It made the Team uncomfortable, and while they _could_ have spoken silently among themselves, they didn't. It didn't see right.

Yet despite all of that… All of the tension that was practically tangible in the air… Jason still moved as if he were in control.

Some of that might have been due to the blindfold making it impossible for him to see just how many people were scowling at him.

They stopped about five metres in front of Batman. Superman was just off to Batman's right, with Black Canary taking the other spot on Batman's left, with Red Tornado next to her.

At Batman's nod, the blindfold was removed. Aqualad quietly and discretely let it hang behind his back, so that it could make its way through the other members of the Team, until it reached Zatanna and disappeared into one of her many pockets.

Much to everyone's surprise, Jason met Batman's gaze head on. Without flinching.

In fact, he straightened up slightly, as if rising to attention… No, more as if he were matching Batman. Somehow making himself just as imposing as Batman… Just as authoritive.

The pair of them stood there. Facing off.

It was clear that Batman was trying to use silence as a weapon. To make Jason uncomfortable so that he would fill the silence himself.

But Jason seemed just as comfortable as Batman.

In fact it was Superman that twitched first.

"Jason Grace," Batman glowered, "Reported missing by his sister Thalia Grace at the age of two. Police never investigated. Thalia Grace ran away. Neither child has been seen again since then. Jason Grace would be seventeen years old. Thalia Grace would be twenty four. If either of them were still alive."

"Thalia's fifteen." Jason replied calmly.

"She is seven years older than Jason Grace." Batman countered, "You cannot claim to be her brother and not know that."

"I know she _should_ be twenty four." Jason shrugged, "But I also know she's fifteen. She'll be fifteen until the day she dies or the day she breaks her oath. And you'll never find her. Not unless she wants you to find her. And that won't happen. You can't even find out where _I've_ been these past fifteen years. And I was the easier one to find."

"I _will_ find out." Batman snarled.

"No. You won't." Jason retorted, "Just like you won't find Robin. Not without help."

"Who is your ally?" Batman snapped.

"That is for him to tell you." Jason stated.

"Where has he taken Robin?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know." Jason replied calmly, "He could have taken Robin anywhere. We both agreed that if there was a situation, which meant that one of us had to grab him and one of us had to stay then we would not tell the other where we would seek sanctuary. I would have taken him to Camp Jupiter. But then I'm Roman. He's Greek. Could have gone anywhere."

"And that _means_ something to you?" Black Canary snapped.

"Of course." Jason nodded, "It means we had _very_ different upbringings."

"You were abandoned by your mother at the age of two," Batman declared, "Are all your people similarly abandoned?"

"No." Jason shook his head, "Some of us actually come from pretty decent homes. And I wasn't abandoned. My mother did as she was told. She gave me to my father's wife. For my safety."

"Your safety?" Batman pressed.

"Your father's wife?" Black Canary blinked, "You're the product of an affair?"

"Yes." Jason was blunt, "Trust me, I got off lightly. My father's wife does not take his infidelity lightly. By naming me after her favourite hero and entrusting me to her care… It was the safest he could make me."

"Safest?" Superman put in, "She abused you?"

"No." Jason shrugged, "She is my Patron. But I've heard what she's done to some of my father's other children… She at least never raised a hand against me. Not in anger."

"You were raised by the Cult then." Batman stated.

"Cult?" Jason blinked, "You think I'm part of a… Well, I suppose… It's sort of true. Can we get back to the main subject here though?… This is the Forum after all. And the Senate is in session."

"You were really raised Roman, kid?" Black Canary frowned.

"If the mark on my arm doesn't prove it…" Jason smiled, "I'm a Praetor."

"We would have heard of a Roman style Cult." Superman countered.

"No," Jason shook his head, "You wouldn't. Unless you're one of us… Unless you know us… You won't find us. Camp Jupiter is hidden from your eyes… And I doubt Robin is there… My cousin has friends there, but also powerful enemies. They wouldn't hurt Robin… But they'd certainly separate the two. And of all the people in the world I'd trust Robin's safety to him over anyone apart from myself."

"So where would you expect him to go?" Green Arrow put in, "He's your cousin. You must know him pretty well."

"No." Jason snorted, "We only met about a year ago. We're just very similar personalities. And we learnt about each other through our friends. I met his. He met mine. Then we met each other. We just clicked… But as for where he would go? I don't know. He's unpredictable. Like his father. That's the one main difference between us… It's not just his upbringing. It's the way he is. I could give you a list of places… And I bet he wouldn't be in a single one of them… "

"How do you plan to contact him then?" Superman asked.

"I don't." Jason shrugged, "He'll contact me."

"How?" Black Canary frowned, "You don't have a phone."

"The Gods will provide." Jason grinned wickedly.

Suddenly, as if in answer to Jason's words, the air in front of him shimmered. Then an image appeared.

It was the other boy. His bright green eyes clearly visible and sparkling with delight. He was facing Jason, a wide grin on his face.

"Cousin." Jason greeted.

"You in the Forum?" The boy looked around slightly, "Looks like you are… And you're not properly dressed for it."

"I don't think they'd have appreciated it if I asked them if they could wait a moment while I put on my toga." Jason returned quickly, "Besides, I didn't pack it, and anyway…"

Jason held up his hands to show off his cuffs.

"Cool!" The boy laughed, "That's a new one."

"Yours didn't try?" Jason asked.

"Cuff the guy that's towing him underwater and keeping him alive?" The boy raised an eyebrow, "He's not that stupid. How much do they know?"

"My name." Jason shrugged, "That Robin's in danger… That's about it."

"Playing it close, huh?" The boy smiled.

"Where's Robin?" Batman snapped, having walked around the image to face it.

"Hey, Robs!" The boy yelled off to one side, "Your boss wants to talk to you."

"Not boss," Jason interrupted, "Father."

"Really?" The boy blinked in surprise, "You sure?"

"Hey, my dad may not be winning any parenting awards this millennia. But I know a father when I see one." Jason returned.

Robin appeared in the visual. His mask was still firmly attached. A bruise was starting to develop on his temple. But despite that he didn't look stressed or under duress or even restrained.

"Rob!" KF dashed forward, one arm going through the image in his excitement.

Instantly the image vanished.

"Don't _do_ that!" Jason spun and caught KF's wrist, "Touch the image and we lose the connection. And he isn't _made_ of money!"

"He has to pay for the… Connection?" Kal'dur asked confused.

"Of course." Jason nodded.

"Is it technology or magic?" The Atom spoke up.

"Can't be magic," Zatanna breathed, "I didn't feel anything. I usually feel _something_ when there's magic going on near me."

Any further discussion was prevented by the image appearing once more, this time both Robin and the boy were in the frame.

"_Don't_ do that again," The boy instructed firmly, "Someone your end breaks the connection again I am _not_ paying for a third call today."

"I already told them that, Seaweed Brain." Jason snorted.

"Thank you, Sparky." The boy retorted, "Now… You probably want some information. And seeing how Jason has been keeping his mouth fairly shut, I'd better start. My name is Percy Jackson. Perseus, if you look at my birth certificate. But I go by Percy."

"Why did you take Robin?" Batman demanded.

"Because he was the target." Percy was blunt, "They wanted him dead. And the ones that sent them? They still want him dead. His Team can't protect him. They can't even see what we fight. He was a sitting duck. I got him away so that the threat would leave his friends. They won't target them… I don't think they're that smart."

"Or maybe they're smart enough not to." Jason took up the thread, "They know what might happen if they did."

"True." Percy nodded, "Robin can see the threats. And we can teach him how to fight them. Equip him so that he's able to fight back. And hopefully, together, we can fix the main problem."

"The Prophecy." Jason agreed.

"Who are you to make such decisions for us?" Aquaman stepped forward, "You are but a child still."

"Who I am is Percy Jackson." Percy replied, "What right do I have? No right. More of a responsibility. I know the burden he carries. Carried it myself once. Alone. It was not easy."

"No, it's not." Jason agreed, "Never will be. But he has my sword."

"And mine." Percy finished, "I may be a child in your eyes. But I have seen war. And fought it."

"You sound like you are pledging yourself to his cause." Hal Jordan frowned.

"No, to his deed." Percy shook his head, "It is not a decision to be made lightly. Were I to have my way, he never would have been involved. But it was not our decision. He was chosen by Powers far above us. I know not why. I know not what for."

"But we know what the cost could be." Jason nodded, "Maybe we did this the wrong way. But we didn't exactly have a lot of choice."

"You could have approached us directly." Superman challenged, "Told us that Robin was in danger."

"We didn't know it was him." Jason countered, "Just that it was one of you. One of the Heroes of the Mortal World. We did not know who, until we arrived on that cliff."

"As it was we were nearly too late." Percy sighed, "Nearly too slow… Had it been anyone other than the two of us…"

"It would have been too late." Jason nodded, "Of all of those who were looking, only we two could have stopped Robin's fall."

"Death Breath might have," Percy conceded after a moment, "Depends on how prepared he was… He might even have gotten there fast enough so that Robin wouldn't have fallen."

"What right do you have to take Robin from those who love him?" Aquaman cut across the pair, "What right do you have to make decisions for us? What right do you have to say what is the best for him?"

"What right do you have to question us?" Percy retorted, "I don't know who you are."

For a moment there was stunned silence.

"He's not joking," Jason put in, "We've not exactly been keeping up to date on who you all are… Until recently I barely even knew you lot _existed_."

"He's been a little insulated." Percy grinned.

"I thought I was doing well in that I could identify Superman." Jason shrugged.

"I was a little better," Percy snickered, "I could manage Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Flash and Black Canary. Of course that was before we were briefed on potentials for the target… You weren't one of them. Who are you?"

"I am Aquaman," The reply came after a shocked pause, "King Orin of Atlantis, Poseidonis and the Seven Seas."

"You are not the ruler of the Seas." Percy's tone was reprimanding, "Do not claim a title you have no right to."

"I am Lord of the Seven Seas." Aquaman returned calmly, "It is my title by birth-right."

"It was never yours to claim in the first place." Percy's voice was lower this time… Angrier, "I do not deny that you are King of Atlantis. But the Seas are not yours to claim."

"You know not what you talk about, child." Aquaman stated, "I am King of the Seven Seas."

Percy's eyes grew hard and when he spoke it was in a language that they didn't understand. The words rolling off his lips were clearly filled with anger and disgust and fury. They were also flowing at a steady pace, lumbering but with intent, like a furious bear. The anger and the fury in his voice and eyes prevented anyone from moving or objecting.

Finally he paused for a breath. He turned his eyes from where they had transfixed Aquaman, to face Jason.

"Jason," Percy's voice was firm, "Fill them in on who we are. Don't call me. I'll call later. Need to breathe."

He waved his hand through the image, breaking the connection.

"And you _couldn't_ have backed off?" Jason turned on Aquaman, "Percy doesn't have much of a temper, but you _had_ to push his biggest button. Di Immortales!"

"Will he hurt Robin?" KF asked before anyone else could say anything.

"Hurt Robin?" Jason looked confused, "No… No. Percy's angry. But he wouldn't do that. It's not his nature. Robin's safe. It's Percy I'm worried about. I've never seen him that angry."

"What was he saying?" Artemis pressed.

"I don't know what he said." Jason shrugged, "It was Greek. I'm Roman."

"It was several anatomically impossible things." Wonder Woman declared, having arrived by Zeta-tube only moments before Percy's rant, "His Ancient Greek is impressive for one not raised in the culture."

"Cabin Five I bet." Jason half-smiled, "Always good for an oath."

"Where was he?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know." Jason replied, "It was pretty generic. But I don't think I've been there. It's not Camp… Either of them. And it's not New York… Though if Percy thinks he's safe there… There's water nearby. Probably saltwater, Percy prefers it. But that still leaves you a lot territory to cover. Best to wait for him to call back."

"Is there any way to trace the calls?" Batman snapped.

"None," Jason was swift to reply, "That I know of anyway. You could ask the messenger. But I don't know where she is… Or who Percy used."

"There was no messenger." M'gann frowned.

"Just because you didn't see one doesn't mean there wasn't one." Jason returned, "I can think of two he could have used."

Any further discussion was stopped by the sound of stone moving against stone.

Every head turned to look at the source of the sound. It was one of the stone slabs that made up the floor, moving upwards and then to one side.

*Did you know there was a tunnel there?* Zatanna asked the rest of the Team.

*No.* Was the chorus of response.

*Robin might.* Artemis supplied after a moment's pause.

A head popped up through the hole, looking around. It was a girl, about sixteen years old. Dark brown skin and hair.

"Found them!" She chirped downwards, "Well… One of them anyway…"

She pulled herself up into the room. Jason moved through the Heroes to help her up to her feet.

"Hey Haze." He smiled at her, "You got our message then."

"Yes, and they are not happy." The next person out the tunnel replied.

It was a boy of about the same age. A distinct Asian cast to his features, a slightly baby-face, which didn't seem to fit with his stocky frame and military short black hair.

He helped another girl out of the tunnel. Her skin was dark, but not as dark as Haze's. Her hair cropped unevenly short, with two thin braids. She saw Jason and smiled. Her smile lighting up her whole face and transforming her from a beauty into a Beauty Queen.

Reaching up she pulled Jason down into a soul-searing kiss.

*Ok-ay, I'm thinking girl-friend.* Rocket remarked.

The girl pulled back and smiled as Jason leant his head down to rest his forehead on hers.

"No hug?" She asked.

"Kinda tied up, Pipes." He held up his hands to show the cuffs.

"Leo." She turned to the latest child to emerge from the tunnel.

He was short, particularly compared to Jason. Even shorter than the other boy. With curly black hair, innocent smile, pointed ears, and a bounce in his step. He was clearly of Latino decent.

"I got it." He bounced over to Jason, pulling equipment out of his tool-belt as he did so.

The cuffs were in Leo's hands in mere seconds.

"Do me a favour," Leo muttered, "Next time get cuffed with something _decent_. These are pathetic… Can I keep them?"

"If they're that bad, why would you want to?" A new figure asked.

This one was again a male, with shaggy, black hair that looked as if he'd just gotten out of bed. His skin was almost unnaturally pale, which was only enhanced by his black clothing.

"I think I can do something with them." Leo shrugged.

He tucked the cuffs into his tool-belt.

"Jason." The last person out the tunnel looked at the former prisoner.

She had curly blonde hair with a single white streak, and a determined stance. Surprisingly she had a blue baseball cap hanging off her belt.

"Where's my boyfriend?" She asked.

"With the Hero of the Prophecy." Jason replied quickly.

"And where are they then?" She pressed.

"I don't know." Jason answered after a short pause, "He's safe though. I swear, last I saw of Percy he was fine."

"How did you get separated?" The pale boy asked.

"The Hero fell." Jason was apologetic, "Off a cliff. Percy was in the best position. He grabbed and ran. Safest thing. Get the target away. He checked in about five minutes ago. Looked fine. Both of them. Bruise on the Hero's temple. Not from us."

"You were under attack?" Pipes frowned.

"Three Scythian Dracanae and two Venti." Jason nodded, "The heroes were doing pretty well, before we turned up. Out of their depth, of course. But doing well."

"Why did Percy cut the IM?" The blonde asked, "That's not like him. Not without telling you where he is."

"He got upset." Jason sighed, "Aquaman over there, declared he was King of the Seven Seas."

All six of the newcomers took in a hiss breath.

"He did _what_?!" The pale boy blinked, "That's… That's… What do they _know_?"

"My name, his name," Jason started listing, "That we were told someone was in danger, but not who. That there's a Prophecy, thought I don't think they took that on-board. Apart from that… Nothing. Oh, but they think I'm part of a Roman style cult."

"That's a new one." Haze snorted, "Why?"

Jason simply twisted his arm, to show off his mark.

"In that case," The Asian boy grinned, "So are we."

Both he and Haze revealed similar marks on their arms, though neither had the Eagle. The boy had a pair of crossed lines with one bar beneath the letters. Haze had some sort of symbol and once again a single bar.

"How badly did Percy take the claim?" The pale boy pressed.

"He swore, at length, in Ancient Greek," Kal'dur reported, "Then disconnected the connection. After instructing us not to call him. He also said that we were to be told who he is. However we know who he is. He told us his name."

"You got off lightly," The pale boy remarked, "I probably would have taken a similar comment even worse… And I don't get along with my father as well as Percy does."

"_None_ of us get along with them as well as Percy does." The blonde sighed, "And loyalty _is_ his Fatal Flaw."

"Sounds more like an asset to me." Rocket frowned.

"The worst of flaws are good in moderation." The blonde countered, "We need to tell them who we are."

"Agreed." The pale boy nodded, "Jason, you go first. You're technically ranking."

"Who goes after that?" Leo pressed, "Are we going descending ranks or Roman then Greek?… Where do we rank anyway? I'm not certain."

"Jason," The blonde instructed, "Then the rest of us as we feel like it. I'm last and I'll do Percy."

"Seems fair." Pipes shrugged, "Jason?"

"Not all the titles." Leo put in, "Doubt they'd get half of them."

"Alright." Jason grinned.

He turned to face the Justice League and the Team. He easily fell into what looked suspiciously like parade-rest.

"Jason Grace," He declared, "Consul to demigods. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Counsellor of Cabin One. Son of Jupiter."

"Piper McLean," Pipes stepped forward to Jason's side, "Counsellor of Cabin Ten. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez," Leo moved to Piper's other side, "Counsellor of Cabin Nine. Son of Hephaestus."

"Hazel Levesque," Haze moved to bracket Jason, "Matriculae of the Twelfth Legion. Daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zhang," The Asian boy stepped up, "Centurion of the Twelfth Legion. Son of Mars."

"Nico di Angelo," The pale boy stated, "Counsellor of Cabin Thirteen. Son of Hades."

"Annabeth Chase," The blonde spoke up, "Counsellor of Cabin Six. Daughter of Athena."

She moved so that she was slightly forward of the others.

"And Percy Jackson is Counsellor of Cabin Three. Consul to Demigods. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Son of the Storm-Maker, Earth-Shaker, Lord of Horses. The son of Poseidon himself."

1234567890

If you've made it this far, well done! Sorry about the ridiculous length, but the muse _really_ wanted to get to this bit.

Opinions?

Please Review.


	38. Batman & Grimm

If you recognise it… I don't own it.

1234567890

Grimm & Batman – Startish

1234567890

"Big Bird," Red Hood dropped down behind Nightwing, "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"Not that I know of," Nightwing shrugged, "No Crises. No Invasions. Not even an Arkham Breakout. Why?"

"Because Baby Bird is hunkering down behind quite impressive security measures. And acting like someone is trying to kill him… And no, it's not me. Not this time… Baby Bat?"

"Not at the moment." Nightwing returned, "B's got him on a pretty tight leash at the moment."

"Why?"

"He had a close call with Killer Croc a few days ago. Took a stupid and unnecessary risk."

"Right… So if it ain't him. And it ain't me… Who's trying to kill him now? And is it just him or all of us?"

"If anyone of us was in danger, he'd have said something… No, it's just him… And it's typical of him. He doesn't like to _bother_ us. One year we had to trick him to O's place so that he was with people on Christmas Eve. I blame his parents."

"Abusive?"

"Neglectful. He spent more time home alone than is right. I don't think he knows _how_ to ask for help for himself… I'll go find out what's up."

"Watch the security. He's jumpy. And I've never _seen_ it that tight."

"Right… You want me to fill you in later?"

Red Hood was gone when Nightwing turned to face him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nightwing grinned, even as he swung off in the opposite direction.

123456789

Settling onto a lamppost opposite Tim's place, Nightwing assessed the security.

Red Hood had been right. Security had been increased. Dramatically. He doubted that even the most careful of flyers could land on the rooftop without setting off an alarm. In fact even Beast Boy and Wasp would have trouble in their small sizes.

The entrance to the hidden basement from the outside was locked up so tightly that he wasn't even sure _where_ to start on getting it open from the outside.

Nightwing didn't even _consider_ knocking on the front door. There was too great a chance that Tim would simply ignore it. And he wasn't carrying his keys. That was assuming that Tim hadn't changed the locks.

In fact, there was only one entrance point that he could see. And it wasn't intended as that.

One of the windows could be accessed without tripping a sensor… If a very small blind spot was used.

It was most likely intended as an escape route. The blind spot could easily be accessed and gone through from the window.

But from the outside… Nightwing calculated the angles, it was an odd direction and angle to approach the window for a flyer to think of. And for a non-flyer to use it, they would have to be a world class acrobat.

Which Nightwing was, so he lined himself up and began his approach.

It was a close run thing. Nightwing knew he came close to setting off a few alarms. Not for the first time he was glad he had ditched the cape a long time ago… But also glad that Red Robin had kept it. It meant that despite Tim being smaller than him the blind spot was big enough for Nightwing to use.

Nightwing managed to stick the landing on the tiny window-ledge. He then turned his attention to the alarms on the window.

They were just as tough as the proximity alarms. Perhaps even more so, as Nightwing could _just_ see a small switch inside clearly designed to disable the alarms for a short period.

However he was patient and before long had the window open sufficiently to enter, whereupon he reset the alarms behind him.

He crept slowly down the stairs, looking for any sign of Tim. Though he did stop in Tim's bedroom and change out of his costume. Just in case someone else saw him.

He eventually found Tim in the study, clearly working hard on some piece of work, judging by how often he seemed to be consulting random pieces of paper.

Dick crept forward, not wanting Tim to spot him, until the right moment.

It came and he jumped forward, planning on enfolding Tim in a patent-pending "Dick-Bear-Hug".

The Escrima stick that hit him firmly in the shoulder was a surprise. Though Dick spotted the movement and was instinctively somewhat prepared.

However he still fell to the floor, Tim standing over him, weapons at the ready. Then they were lowered, as Tim realized who it was who tried to jump him.

He moved both sticks to one hand, before offering the other to help Dick up.

"Jeeze Dick!" Tim stared at his brother, "Don't _do_ that! I knocked you out."

"You're on a hair-trigger, Timmy." Dick looked at him, "What's wrong? Who's after you?"

"It's not important." Tim declared, "You can't stay here."

With that remark, Tim sat back down and returned to his laptop.

"Yes it is," Dick argued looking over his shoulder.

What he saw made his heart stop for a moment.

"You're updating your Will!" Dick exclaimed, "That makes this important to _me_. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on… And possibly not even _then_!"

"You have to… He might kill you to get past you… He'll think you're like me."

"And I'm not?"

"No."

Dick wasn't going to leave it at that. He pushed Tim's chair away from the desk and the computer. Then he knelt in front of his little brother, knowing that no matter what Tim said, he wouldn't move. Not while Dick kept one hand on his knee.

"Is this a Bat thing?" Dick asked.

"No." Tim wouldn't meet Dick's eyes.

Dick had seen this before from Tim. It was when Tim was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know his secret. He wouldn't deny anything. He wouldn't lie. Not to Dick…

But he wouldn't say what he didn't want known. So Dick would have to ask. _Very_ detailed questions, because Tim was better than _Alfred_ at finding loopholes.

"Is it a Titan thing?"

"No."

"Is it a Ra's thing?"

"No."

"Is it a business thing?"

"No."

"Is it a Neon Knights thing?"

"No."

"Is it a Wayne thing?"

"No."

"Is it a school thing?"

"No."

"Is it a Drake thing?" Dick was getting worried now.

He'd covered nearly every single possibility for narrowing down the topic. It was doubtful in his mind that anything related to the Drakes could be a threat. After all they'd lost all their money and in doing so most of their status, "friends" and enemies.

"No… Yes… Sort of… It's complicated." Tim replied.

"Complicated how?" Dick pressed.

"Complicated as in it's not because I'm a Drake. But because I'm my parent's child. And they were their parents'. The family name doesn't matter. The family does."

"I don't understand." Dick tightened his grip slightly, "Explain."

"It's like going after you because your family is Romany. It's because of your family. But not because you're a Grayson."

"Okay." Dick could understand that, but it did bring up some interesting questions, "So what are the Drakes?"

"I broke a Rule." Tim suddenly changed tack, which nearly completely threw Dick.

But the acrobat knew that Tim always had a reason for what he did. That Tim was probably the most logical person he knew. So Dick simply went along with it.

"Which Rule?" Dick asked.

"A big one." Tim didn't really answer the question, "A Bat one. A _big_ Bat one."

"When did you break it?"

"I've always been breaking it. Broke it before I knew it. And kept on breaking it. I can't help it."

"It's okay." Dick could see that Tim was starting to get distressed, "It's okay. Which Rule?"

"In all your travels," Tim changed topic again, "You ever hear of Wesen?"

"V. E. S. S. E. N. I presume?" Dick frowned, "No."

"W. And only one S." Tim corrected, "What about Woge? It's a verb."

"Never." Dick shook his head, "Is this important?"

"What about Grimm?" Tim ignored the question.

"As in serious or the Brothers Grimm?" Dick countered.

"The Brothers Grimm."

Dick's eyes narrowed slightly, Tim was flinching every time the word Grimm was spoken. It was clearly important to the slight boy.

"Only that they wrote the Fairy-Stories." Dick shrugged.

"They weren't Fairy-Stories." Tim returned, "They were warnings."

"About what?" Dick frowned.

"Wesen." Tim stated, "Grimms hunt and kill Wesen. Wesen don't want to die. They fight back."

"What are Wesen?" Dick asked.

"What Grimms hunt." Tim replied.

"What are Grimms?" Dick tried a new tactic.

"A Grimm is someone who can see into the heart of darkness." Tim stated, "Someone who can see what people like you don't even understand."

"You're a Grimm?" Dick queried.

"No." Tim almost laughed, "I'm Wesen."

"You look human." Dick countered.

Dick would have willingly confessed that he was more than slightly confused. From what Tim had said at first he was of the belief that Wesen were dangerous creatures. And that one of them was trying to kill Tim.

But that Tim had confessed to being a Wesen had flipped the whole situation… Because Tim wasn't dangerous. Not to him.

"We all do." Tim shrugged, "Unless we Woger we look human. Even when we die."

"So Woger is?" Dick left the question hanging.

"When we put on our true face." Tim replied, "A Full Woger is when anyone can see us. We don't do that all that often. I have never done so deliberately. An Emotional Woger is more common. Only other Wesen and Grimms can see us."

"Emotional Woger?" Dick pressed.

"When we're scared, or surprised, or upset, or pissed off," Tim answered, "We put on our true faces. It's involuntary. But I'm really good. I don't Emotionally Woger a lot… I just _had_ to lose control in front of a Grimm."

The self-recrimination was clear to hear. It had been an accident, Dick could tell.

"He might not have spotted it." Dick offered.

"No." Tim shook his head, "He did. I… I _know_ he did. It's how I know he's a Grimm. I was always told that when you Emotionally Woger in front of a Grimm and they see it and you can see them in that moment… Then you know that they're a Grimm. But if they see you Woger they'll come and they'll kill you."

It was easy for Dick to see the fear in Tim's face. Hidden though it was to anyone other than a Bat. It was that, more than anything else, that told Dick that this was an old fear. A _learned_ fear. Something Tim had been taught since he was only a babe.

"Why?" Dick asked.

"Because they don't see us as human." Tim replied, "We're monsters. Abominations. They'll kill entire villages of us. From the eldest to the babe in the cradle. And even the pets. The only mercy is that they're usually quick about it. Unless they're the Endezeichen Grimms. They torture us. And branded upon the beast, the mark of his kin. For none shall live whom they have seen."

The last two sentences were clearly a quote. Dick couldn't take it anymore; he stood up and swept Tim into a hug. He pulled the smaller boy down to the floor, where he simply held Tim and let him cling to him.

"So a Grimm saw you. He knows you're a Wesen. And you believe he's going to kill you… I know you. You're a good fighter. You stand a good chance in a fight."

"I can't." Tim spoke calmly, "I'm still recovering from the sniper's bullet. Remember? If I use all my skill, the police will find out. And the secret will be blown wide open. I can't do that. It'd put you all at risk. Reveal the Bats… Reveal everyone."

"You'd let him kill you before you'd try to live?" Dick breathed in horror, "That's it. I'm not leaving. At least _I_ have good reason to be able to defend myself and my little brother."

"He'll kill you." Tim protested, "He's Marie Kessler's nephew."

"And Marie Kessler is?" Dick pressed.

"Probably _the_ most feared Grimm of her generation." Tim replied, "Shorter than me… She was dying of cancer. Not long out of chemo. Doctors gave her a month maybe less… And she killed a Wesen trying to kill her. What does that tell you?"

"She was tough."

"The toughest. The best. And this is her nephew. Trained by her. Trained by Portland PD. I don't stand a chance. She was bloodthirsty… The Batman of the Wesen world. Only she killed people."

"It's okay." Dick stated, "I'll protect you."

"But he'll kill you trying to kill me."

"It's okay," Dick murmured, "I understand."

He could feel Tim getting more and more distressed. So Dick decided that he would simply organise a time-out.

He slipped a hand into his utility belt, the one piece of his uniform he hadn't taken off, and retrieved a small capsule.

"Take a deep breath, Timmy." He instructed, even as he discretely snapped the capsule, releasing its contents.

Dick was careful not to breathe any in. However Tim was expecting something more along the lines of a breathing exercise to calm him down. So he got a full dose.

"He won't kill you, little brother." Dick murmured, even as Tim tried to fight the sedative, "I won't let him. Rest. I'll look after you."

Dick gathered the unconscious teen up in his arms and carried him up to his bed. He tucked in his little brother. Then he settled himself on a chair to watch over his brother. A last line of defence.

No one was going to hurt his little brother. Not while he could stop it.

123456789

When the sun rose the next morning, nothing had happened. Dick was still sitting in a chair next to Tim's bed, twirling his Ecskrima sticks.

"Wha…?" Tim slurred as he slowly sat upright, "Dick? You _drugged_ me?"

"You were dangerously close to having a panic attack." Dick shrugged, "No one came near us all night… What are the odds of him trying during the day?"

"Low." Tim replied, "Too many witnesses."

Dick climbed into the bed and pulled Tim into a hug. The first of what would probably be many throughout the day.

"Can I see?" Dick asked.

"See what?" Tim frowned.

"Your other face," Dick elaborated, "I want to see what a Wesen looks like."

"That's like wanting me to describe what an animal looks like." Tim sighed, "Not all Wesen are the same."

"Like people don't look the same?" Dick pressed.

"No." Tim sighed, "There's different types. I'm a Fuchsbau. A Fuchsbau is Wesen. But a Wesen is not necessarily a Fuchsbau."

"How many types are there?" Dick breathed in wonder.

"How many stars in the sky?" Tim retorted, "I don't know. I only know the ones I've met and the ones I was taught about. And I haven't met many. My parents kept me out of Wesen communities. I doubt most Wesen they interacted with, who knew they were Wesen, knew they had a kid. Those Wesen, who didn't know they were Wesen, might have known that the Drakes had a son. But…"

"They have no reason to suspect that you are Wesen." Dick nodded, "Or Fuchsbau."

"Exactly." Tim nodded, "My interactions with the Wesen community has been very small. I had one or two Wesen nannies that I know of. But they never stayed long. My parents didn't want anyone to know what I was… So I broke Batman's rule."

"No metas in Gotham." Dick realized, the comment from the night before finally making sense, "Come on. I want to see. I want to see what you _really_ look like."

Tim tensed under Dick's hands, then relaxed before pulling away slightly.

"You sure?" He asked softly.

"I want to see." Dick repeated, "Please?"

"Okay," Tim replied after a long pause, "But you have to remember, it's still me. Still just me."

Tim closed his eyes and as Dick watched, he _changed_.

Dick stared as Tim's hair lightened, turning reddish in colour. The face shape didn't really change much, but it did become more pointed. His skin became fur, red in colour with white patches. Both ears became more pointed with tufts at the top. His eyes changed from sapphire blue to golden. The nose shifted shape, becoming more like a dog's nose, or maybe a fox's.

In fact Tim looked like some sort of cross between a fox and a human.

It all happened in a couple of seconds.

Tim held the change for a couple more seconds before changing back.

He fixed his gaze on Dick. Watching his adoptive older brother's eyes intently.

"Dick?" He asked nervously, scared of what Dick might now think of him.

Dick opened his mouth to speak.

1234567890

Sorry. Blame my sister. She got me into Grimm.

Opinions?

Please Review.


End file.
